


元坑

by noupdating (orphan_account)



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 凯源 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noupdating





	元坑

元坑（1）

  
张围在机场接到王俊凯的时候，他们家王总一言不发。等到车上坐定了，王总也还是一言不发。张围心想坐经济舱的后遗症大概有点大，连忙递上一杯水说：“跟郑会长那边约的两点，您先喝口水顺顺气，咱们现在就出发了。”王俊凯摆手，张围把水放去一边。“郑会长那边你帮我取消掉，我们先去酒店。”水没放稳，滚到了座椅底下，张围甚至顾不上道歉，张口就想问为什么，但是被王俊凯接下来的话堵住了。

“你通知公司那边给周易秘书打电话，问他们底下那个卓越影视是不是有个叫陈铭的人，今天晚饭是不是约了个人叫王源。到酒店的时候我要知道见面的时间和地点。另外，告诉他们《夏秋》的发行可以给他们来做，条件是跟王源见面的人不要出现。”  
“您的意思是要周总把人灭口？！”张围眼睛都睁大了。  
王俊凯手一伸，抓到座椅底下那瓶水。水瓶直接从张围脑袋擦过，砸到车窗上，又滚到了座椅底下。  
“把你的脑洞给我收一收。”  
   
什么东西都是有惯性的，就像手表戴久了，摘下的时候会不自觉地抬起手腕看时间。王俊凯调低座椅，仰躺着闭上眼睛，机上那个摇摇晃晃的脑袋又好像靠了过来。  
   
从机场到酒店的车程一个小时，离酒店一半车程的时候，张围的手机里收到了需要的信息。  
   
王源，写吧小说网的版权助理，6月11号约了卓越影视的版权经理陈铭吃晚饭。  
晚饭的时间地点：6:00pm衡山路111号西餐厅。  
见面事宜：版权洽谈。  
周总的回复：非常荣幸获赠横行传媒集团《夏秋》的发行权，卓越影视版权经理将不会出席与王源先生的会面。  
   
张围小心翼翼地看了一眼旁边的王总，他呼吸平稳，不知道是睡熟了还是在闭目养神。  
离酒店还有一半的车程，留给张围梳理剧情的时间还有半个小时。写吧小说网是个什么鬼，网络小说平台中连小透明都不算，卓越影视也不过是周易传媒旗下一个小小的影视公司。这两个小公司自己一个底下人都没听过，又是怎么入了他们家高高在上的王总的眼？横行传媒和周易传媒向来一山不容二虎，井水不犯河水，自家斥巨资打造的电影《夏秋》未映先热，横行传媒本来可以一家独大，如今发行竟要送给周易传媒？条件是让一个小小影视公司的版权经理不去见一个迷你小说网站的版权助理？张围也是不懂了。  
   
所以王总是为了谁？陈铭还是王源？是为了不让陈铭见王源，还是不让王源见陈铭？好像这两者没什么分别？等等，我好像忘了什么，今天王总约了郑会长啊，是王总宁愿坐经济舱都要赶来见的郑会长啊！现在突然不见了？！  
   
所以，又回到了那个问题。王总是为了谁？！陈铭还是王源？！！  
   
张围的脑回路越撸越乱，车子却已经停在了酒店前。王俊凯缓缓打开眼睛，张围赶在他下车之前，把得到的消息一字不落地汇报过去。他汇报的时候一直抬眼偷看王俊凯，但是他们王总脸上看不出任何蛛丝马迹。张围不死心，他那早已修炼得炉火纯青的余光牢牢锁定王总，一路从电梯追随到了房间前，然后非常干脆地被黑色的巨大房门阻断了。  
   
被房门留在走廊上的，除了张围的目光，还有他们王总刚刚下达的命令。 “我要睡觉。五点准时出发。衡山路111号西餐厅。”衡山路111号西餐厅！所以答案有了，王总是为了王源！一旦有了一个突破口，张围原本发热的脑子一下子冷却下来，并迅速撸出了一条剧情线。  
   
迷你小说网站版权助理跟小小影视公司版权经理约好今天晚饭见面。小小影视公司在周易传媒旗下，王总为了知道二人见面的时间地点不惜给周易传媒的老总去电。不让小小影视公司版权经理出现，是为了自己去见迷你小说网站的版权助理。王总因为一个会面兴师动众，周易传媒定当起疑故作刁难。王总早就料到，所以先发制人，以《夏秋》的发行相换。  
   
那么，本剧尚有两个疑点：一，王总何以知道会面二人的名字和身份，却不知道会面的时间和地点？二，让王总大动干戈想要见到的迷你小说网站的版权小助理王源到底何许人也？  
   
张围不禁为自己缜密的推理暗自叫绝，可是突然想到了什么，原本冷却下来的脑子一下子又沸腾起来。王总会面之前要睡觉的习惯，是出席宇宙超级重大场合才有的啊。王总推了郑会长的会面，是为了回酒店睡觉，然后去见一个不知道哪里来的王源！那是郑会长啊，是王总宁愿坐经济舱都要赶来见的郑会长啊！张围气得简直要去捶门。  
   
而门的那头，王俊凯靠在沙发上，墨蓝色领带在颈边松散开来。什么东西都是有惯性的，就像眼镜戴久了，取下的时候会不自觉地去扶不存在的镜框。他往后背多加了个垫子，头舒服地放在沙发背上，机上那个摇摇晃晃的脑袋又好像靠了过来。  
   
王俊凯从来只坐头等舱，不到万不得已绝对不会坐经济舱。但是万不得已的情况总是很少，这次要紧急赶来见的郑会长就是一次。王俊凯刚踏进舱门就有退出来的冲动，他按了按太阳穴，脚步还是踩了进去。  
   
王俊凯的座位是C，靠走廊。靠窗的A座已经坐了个人，中间的B座没人，空出来的空间虽然只有小小的一片，还是让王俊凯稍微有了点喘息的机会。但是飞机舱门关闭的前一秒，B座被一个人火速填满了。那人说了句“不好意思”，然后从王俊凯的膝盖和前排座椅的缝隙挤了进去，在座位上迅速落座，“啪嗒”一声扣上安全带，身体往椅背重重一靠，然后长舒了一口气——整个动作行云流水，一气呵成。  
   
C座的王俊凯此时正闭目养神，舱内逼仄的空气让他有点眩晕，他试图用睡眠驱赶不适。他先是听到了一个声音，然后膝盖感受到了轻微的挤压，接着旁边就传来一连串的声响。王俊凯懒得睁眼，旁边又接连传来了纸张翻页的声音，前排座椅置物袋的松紧带拉开又弹回去的声音。然后，然后就没有任何嘈杂了。但是前面一连串的嘈杂已经足够让王俊凯原本眩晕的意识彻底清醒。  
   
“先生您好，您是我们尊贵的金卡会员，这是赠送给您的报纸和水，祝您旅途愉快。”  
“女士您好，您是我们尊贵的金卡会员，这是赠送给您的报纸和水，祝您旅途愉快。”  
空姐甜美的声音一遍一遍在空气里重复着，王俊凯睁开眼睛。  
“先生您好，您是我们尊贵的金卡会员，这是赠送给您的报纸和水，祝您旅途愉快。”  
单曲循环的甜美嗓音此刻正在自己面前播放。  
   
王俊凯接过报纸和水，倾身放到前排椅背上的置物袋。置物袋上的松紧带拉开又收紧，声音似曾相识。他朝旁边的置物袋瞥了一眼，是个棕色皮面的记事本。王俊凯想起之前纸张翻页的声音，原来是个本子。他的背重新靠上椅背，眼睛复又闭起来。旁边被填满的空间仿佛静止了，安静而平稳的呼吸因而显得分外清晰。  
   
“飞机遭遇气流颠簸，请大家不要离开座位并系好安全带。洗手间将暂时关闭，正在使用洗手间的旅客请抓好扶手……”机身剧烈颠簸起来，王俊凯的不适达到了最大。他睁开眼睛，A到L的座位一字排开，一排又一排，每排座位之间的空隙逼仄狭窄，越来越窄，最后汇成了一堵密不透风的墙向自己移过来。王俊凯想往后退，但是安全带将他牢牢地绑在座位上，丝毫不能动弹。他想去解安全带，但是手却不能抬起分毫，而墙却越来越近，越来越近……  
   
机身又一个巨大的颠簸，一颗脑袋晃了过来，在王俊凯肩膀上轻轻一点，安然停住，不再移开。那堵梦魇般的墙在脑袋点上肩膀的瞬间迅速退后，变成了本来的样子。王俊凯深深吸了一口气，眼前只有座位，没有墙，但他仍旧呼吸困难。肩膀上多了一点重量，王俊凯转头，是一个毛茸茸的脑袋，头顶发旋处一簇头发翘起，呆呆的。  
   
王俊凯不喜欢被人靠近，习惯性地蹙眉，抬起手想把那颗脑袋拨回去。他的头也跟着转过去更多，鼻子碰到了那毛茸茸的一团。是新西兰夏日里海湾边海水味道的空气。王俊凯此时最需要的就是空气，他本能地想吸取更多。是海水味道的空气里海风的气息。  
   
更多。  
是海风的气息里挟裹的海浪。  
   
更多。  
是无数海浪汇成的海。  
   
更多。  
是绿色的。  
   
王俊凯的呼吸终于顺畅，他低眼往下，想去看氧气的模样。黑色的额发略长，白皙的脸太小。气息从微微翕动的鼻翼安稳撒出，撒到微微阖上的双唇，撒到微微翘起的下巴。舱内的空气浑浊，王俊凯想俯身捕捉那人纯净的呼吸，从乖巧的鼻子，到无辜的双唇，再到过分好看的下巴。机身又一个更大的颠簸，毛茸茸的脑袋突然移回了自己的座椅靠背。熟睡的双眼睁开。是冰岛极夜里最亮的极光。  
   
熟睡的双眼睁开，带着刚醒的困惑，恰好对上王俊凯来不及转回去的脸。但是那双眼睛里除了光，什么都没映上，只闪了一下，又暗下去。极光昙花一现，极夜依然。王俊凯长舒一口气，头重新放回座椅正中，闭上眼睛。“不好意思。”那是身边空间被填满之前，王俊凯在混沌中听到的声音。此刻声音里的每一个细节都被放大，在王俊凯脑海里愈加清晰。是碧色的薄荷。  
   
“乘客您好，飞机气流颠簸警报解除，机上的洗手间恢复使用。对于给您造成的不便，敬请谅解，谢谢。”机身不再摇晃，那颗熟睡的脑袋却又晃了过来。长长的睫毛随着鼻息微微颤动，触到眼睑下的两抹青色。大概睡眠少得厉害。王俊凯很想伸手摸摸，那因为疲倦而微皱的痕迹。手指在那人眼睫咫尺的地方停住，转向了前排座椅后背置物袋里棕色皮面的本子。  
   
王俊凯最后将头放在椅背，模模糊糊睡去。醒来是因为呼吸困难，他睁眼一看，身旁的空间已经不见了他的氧气。王俊凯急急站起，因为太过匆忙，瞬间一阵眩晕。先前被填满的座位此刻一个个空出，人群都涌向了过道，汇成一条由后脑勺组成的河流。王俊凯在流动缓慢的河流中搜寻，膝盖上被再次轻轻挤压的触感还残留着温度，可是浑浊的空气里却不见了海风和海浪混合的气息。  
   
突然一个毛茸茸的脑袋隔着人群，映入了王俊凯的眼帘。脑袋中间发旋上的一簇翘起，仍是先前那副呆呆的模样。王俊凯想呼喊，呼喊他已经知道的名字，可是嘴里发不出一个声音。发旋上的呆毛因为主人跃出舱门的动作调皮地抖动了一下，飞出了舱外。生生断了氧气的王俊凯怔怔地站着，没有呼喊出来的名字被消失的海风吹走，没有呼喊出来的话语被不见的海浪拍散。  
   
“我的肩膀给你靠了一路，你知道么，王源？”

 

  


  


元坑（2）

  
“我的肩膀给你靠了一路，你知道么，王源？”  
王俊凯浑然不觉地自言自语，那个即将跃出舱门的背影却仿佛有了感应，突然之间顿住，茫然地回过头来。向前移动的河流一瞬间变成了模糊的背景。王俊凯看着他的眼睛，又念了一遍：“王源。”那人茫然的眼睛渐渐聚焦，在映入他星眸里的自己完全清晰的时候，笑了。  
   
敲门声就在此刻响起。张围站在门口，看到王俊凯的黑脸，句子一下子变得磕磕巴巴：“老板，我来给您送…送水…水果……”他不等王俊凯发作，身手敏捷地窜进房间，放下水果，一溜烟逃离了现场。王俊凯看着果盘，黑色葡萄上沁着水珠，像极了梦里那人带着星光的眸子。腕表上的指针指向四点，王俊凯褪掉衬衣、西裤，进了浴室。  
   
张围在酒店外候着，旋转门转了一圈，出来的人白色T恤外面罩着浅蓝色衬衣。张围第一反应是去拿手机，他要是能抓拍到王总不穿西装的照片，公司里王总的迷妹们要围着他转一个星期。  
   
车子发动，张围继续撸他的剧情线：王总不穿西装，这个王源肯定不是生意伙伴；王总因为他不穿西装，这个王源一定不简单。本集完，下集预告：距离金刚传媒集团大总裁和迷你小说网站小助理见面的时间还有一个小时！张围眼睛的镜头移向旁边，不穿西服的男主此时正闭目养神。  
   
什么东西都是有惯性的，就像肩膀被人占据了太久，空下来的时候，耳边还是那人安静而平稳的呼吸。王俊凯转过头，长长的睫毛随着鼻息微微颤动，触到眼睑下的两抹青色。他不自觉地抬手，想用指腹去触摸那因为疲倦而微皱的痕迹。手指在那人眼睫咫尺的地方停住，转向了前排座椅后背置物袋里棕色皮面的本子。  
   
棕色的皮质坚硬细腻，封面上方凹凸印着数字“2017”。纸张翻动的声音依稀可见，王俊凯的指腹在封面那行数字上摩挲了一轮，终于还是拿起了那人的日程本。像每个老套的日程本一样，扉页是空白，第二页是同样老套的个人信息页，姓名、家庭住址、公司地址、电话、传真、邮箱……一行一行排开。王俊凯的指腹落在“姓名”一行后面的两个黑色钢笔字上。王源。只有名字，其他信息一片空白的王源。纸张翻到最新的一页，是当天的日程。  
   
6/11/2017  
和卓越影视版权经理陈铭吃晚饭（其实我想在家门口吃小龙虾啊小龙虾……）  
   
排上日程的晚饭却不标清楚时间地点，小龙虾碎碎念，这个人还真是分不清重点。  
   
趁王总闭目养神，终于有机会拿出手机偷拍的张围，在镜头里看到他们王总嘴角弯起了一个弧度。张围按下快门的瞬间，希望能把此刻王总脑子里的画面也拍下来。他很想知道，王总是想起了什么才这般嘴角弯弯。  
   
晚上6点，衡山路111号西餐厅。王俊凯一眼看到了那个毛茸茸的脑袋。他埋头于手机，发旋处的头发已然变得服帖。王俊凯走过去。  
   
“王源，你好，王俊凯。”  
   
王源抬头，桌对面站着的人白色T恤外面罩着浅蓝色衬衣。两人太近，来人太高，王源不得不费劲地抬起头看他。他的脑子对于刚刚传进耳朵里的那句话还没来得及反应，额角因为疑惑蹙起小小的一团，王俊凯很想伸手把它抚平。  
   
“你认识我？”  
“王源，写吧小说网的版权助理，今天晚饭约了卓越影视的版权经理。喜欢把日程写在日程本上，但是记的都不是重点。来上海的飞机上睡了一路，头还不老实。所以，算是吧。”  
“我认识你？”  
“你刚刚知道了我的名字，跟这座城市所有你不知道名字的人比起来，算是吧。”  
“你刚刚说你叫王俊凯？”  
“王俊凯，横行传媒王俊凯。”  
   
对面那人白色衬衣黑色西裤，额角的疑惑已经变平。他椅背往后一靠，笑了：“你认错人了，我不叫王源。”王俊凯也笑了，听对面那人一字一顿地说：“王思聪，万达地产王思聪。”他拉开椅子坐下，迎着那人的目光。  
“你不相信我是王俊凯？”  
“除非你信我是王思聪。”  
   
一旁的张围好死不死地递过来一张名片。王源伸手，却没去接名片，在西裤口袋一阵乱掏，然后摊手，张口就是道歉：“不好意思，来得匆忙，名片落在我们家小新那儿了。”张围被他的一脸真诚弄得一愣一愣的。王俊凯示意张围出去。王源看着张围无奈的背影，哈哈大笑起来。然后他转向王俊凯：“这年头行骗的太多，今天说我是某大导演的亲戚，明天说我在广电总局有人。现在你是横行传媒老总王俊凯，过会儿是不是成了周易传媒老总周易？”  
   
王俊凯盯着他，拿起手机。“通知周易传媒那边，让他们叫底下卓越影视的陈铭给一个叫王源的先生打电话，立刻、马上。”王源冷笑一声，静了音的手机却在此刻亮起，屏幕上赫然挂着两个字：陈铭。王源伸手，却被王俊凯抢先一步按下了拒绝键。  
   
他的手指还停在王源的手机上，倾身向前，在王源耳边问：“现在你信不信我？”王源转头，耳边那人桃花眼里的自己一时语塞。王源拨开王俊凯的手指，拿回自己的手机。王俊凯坐回座位。两人隔着桌子，面对面。  
   
王源开口：“既然这样，王总有何贵干？”桌上多了一张机票。乘客王俊凯，座位号18C。王源愕然。那句话，王俊凯终于还是说了出来：“我的肩膀给你靠了一路，你知道么，王源？”  
   
王源条件反射地去看他的肩膀，谢天谢地，自己负重过多的脑袋并没有把他靠成二级伤残。  
 “你说你的肩膀给我靠了一路？”  
“千真万确，如假包换。”   
“如果我说我不知道呢？”  
“任何靠了别人肩膀却说不知道的行为都是耍流氓。”  
   
那人脸上的表情信誓旦旦，王源叹了口气，心想源哥我大概是真的耍了流氓。他闭上眼睛，努力回想自己是否真靠了那人一路。他在北京出差，接连三天熬夜工作，今天又起一大早赶从北京飞上海的飞机，机上一沾到座椅就只想睡觉，醒来坐直身体，正好是出舱的时间。  
   
所以那个时候他坐直身体，脑袋离开的不是座椅靠背，而是那人的肩膀？王源想不起来，上下眼睑交界的地方皱起轻轻的一条线。他无奈地晃了晃脑袋，左边头发突然感受到了手的形状。那只手将他的头轻轻往右带，然后在王源眼睛睁开之前，从他左边脑袋移开，覆住了他的双眼。  
   
王源的头被托住。是一个肩膀。额侧触到衣料，细腻柔软。王源想起罩在白色T恤外面的浅蓝色衬衣。衣料底下，温暖坚硬。王源想起机上安睡的梦里出现的那双，带着点措手不及的桃花眼。眼睛罩在手掌营造的黑暗里，耳边低沉的声音那么轻，那么近。  
   
“现在想起来了么，王源？”  
   
什么东西都是有惯性的，就像让自己的睡眠一路无恙的肩膀，再次靠上的时候，没有得到满足的困意顷刻间翻天覆地般涌来。灯光隔在手掌的衾被之外，王源又闭上了眼睛。他的睫毛轻轻颤动，王俊凯的手里，抓了两只蝴蝶，翅膀轻轻扑腾，触到手掌。痒痒的。蝴蝶飞到心里，翅膀扑腾，触到心底。痒。  
   
王俊凯本能地转头，手掌心间的痒意，想在哪里摩挲，从黑色的头发，到粉色的耳朵，再到白皙的脖颈。王源像触电般站起来，眼睛挣脱手掌的衾被，等适应了太过晃眼的光线，眼前清晰对着的是一双桃花眼。是机上安睡的梦境里出现的一模一样的桃花眼。整个世界被按下了暂停键，那个时候是，现在亦然。那时气流停止了颠簸，此刻他想要问出的惊异、愤怒也在瞬间静音。  
   
头顶灯光投下的阴影挡不住他桃花眼里的光。耳边低沉的声音放到了眼前。“现在想起来了么，王源？”王源的惊异、愤怒被这个声音重新唤回，静了音的音量键被重新按开。  
   
“你刚刚……”  
湿漉的气息清晰可感，头发、耳朵，脖子。  
   
“你在机上……”  
温热的气息依稀可见，鼻子、嘴唇、下巴。  
   
王源噤声。他已经有了答案。  
   
王源转身。那人的声音在背后响起。  
   
“对不起，我忍不住，王源。”  
   
声音很轻，砸在王源背上的力度却很重。他停住，无声地笑了。背后那人的话只有九个字，王源却听出了百字的可笑、千字的荒唐，他只想回以万字的轻蔑、亿字的不以为然。他重新转过来，王俊凯已经站起，两人一步之遥。王源跨出一步，两人近在咫尺。  
   
王源出声：“你刚刚，这里，这里，还有这里。”  
王源伸手，王俊凯的头发、耳朵、脖子。  
王源出声：“你在机上，这里，这里，还有这里。”  
王源伸手，王俊凯的鼻子、嘴唇、下巴。  
   
王俊凯一言不发，看眼前的人终于笑出了声：“那么我现在可不可以，这里，这里，还有这里？”停在下巴上的手指接着往下，胸口、小腹，再往下。王俊凯的心跟随王源的手指，往下，坠入深深的湖底。绵密的水里，漏不下一丝空气，王俊凯已接近窒息。薄荷的声音混合海浪的气息，被心火加热以后酿成了欲望的毒酒。王俊凯只想一杯饮下。  
   
溺水的人从湖里探头，索取救命的氧气。嗜酒的人双手环上对方的腰，猛然端起致命的酒杯。王源却更快一步，在那人的双手收紧之前，退成了之前的一步之遥。一步之遥，千里之外。王俊凯调整呼吸，王源说得慢条斯理。   
   
“有些东西，王总还是忍住的好。” 

 

  


  


元坑（3）

  
王源说完，伸手去拿座位上的包。王俊凯就站在座位旁边，他一把将包提起，按在桌上，问王源：“不是应该先吃饭？”王源不想跟他争辩，只说：“我没跟你约晚饭。”“那我现在跟你约。”  
   
王源简直要翻白眼了，他花了那么大的劲才约到陈铭，起那么早赶飞机回来赴这顿晚饭，这人让饭局黄了不说，现在还心安理得地在这无理取闹。王源无心再耗，问：“王总一定要这么闲吗？”“不闲。”王源没忍住，终于翻了个白眼。“王总一定要这么闲的理由是什么？”  
   
“你自己在小说网站工作，难道不知道有一种小说叫作霸道总裁爱上我？”  
“很抱歉，我不会爱上你的。”  
“不要弄错指代关系，你不是霸道总裁。”  
“我是要成为霸道总裁的人。”  
“你已经是了。”  
“不要故意歪曲理解词义。”  
“谁叫你的话里先有歧义？”  
“王俊凯！”  
   
气急败坏语气里喊出的那个王俊凯，伸手掠过王源发旋处原本已经服帖，现在又已翘起的呆毛。“原来人生气的时候真的会炸毛。”王源懊恼地偏头，陡然发现那人除了桃花眼，还有一对小虎牙。他叹口气：“我可能见到了一个假的霸道总裁。”“我是真的。”王俊凯虎牙里的笑意更深。  
   
“给一个能说服我的理由。”  
“你知道我的公司名称？”  
“横行传媒。”  
“那你总该听过‘横行霸道’？”  
“那又如何？”  
“横行传媒的总裁难道不该是霸道总裁？”  
   
王源觉得那人现在连白眼都不值得给了。  
 “横行的是螃蟹，不是总裁。”  
“嗯？”  
“你顶多算个螃蟹总裁！”  
王俊凯的笑容太满，从桃花眼溢出，在虎牙处弥漫开来。  
“我现在不跟你谈螃蟹，”他抚上王源炸起的呆毛，“我带你去吃小龙虾。”   
   
王源懊恼地躲开王俊凯的手。“我们家门口就有，不劳王总费心。”王俊凯笑了：“我知道，那换你带我去。”王源想小龙虾这么美好的东西，怎么可以跟这个莫名其妙冒出来的螃蟹总裁一起去吃呢，于是干脆果断地拒绝了。他去拿包，拉开拉链把拿出来的东西往里收。王俊凯也不阻止，拿手机发了个消息。不一会儿，守在餐厅外面的张围过来了。王俊凯当着王源的面，一件一件问张围。  
   
“我的身份证在你那里，对吗？”  
“是的，王总。”  
“我的钱包在你那里，对吗？”  
“是的，王总。”  
“我的酒店房卡也在你那里，对吗？”  
“是的，王总。”  
“如果你现在离开了，我就什么都没有了，对吗？”  
不等张围回答，在一旁饶有兴味地听着的王源突然出声：“王总您漏了手机，手机在手，世界你有。”  
   
王俊凯“嗯”了一声，让张围伸手，把手机放他手上。“你可以走了。”王源和张围俱是一愣，王俊凯又重复了句：“我说你可以走了。”张围不敢多问，赶紧揣上王俊凯的手机，跑了。王俊凯转头对还没有回过神来的王源说：“谢谢你的提醒，现在我什么都没有，你带不带我走？我的意思是，去吃小龙虾。”  
   
王源觉得自己脑子被门夹了，才提醒他手机的事情。他把自己手机往王俊凯面前递 ：“你用我手机，你把他叫回来。”王俊凯说自己不记得号码。“你自己手机号码，你自己不记得？！”“嗯。”王源心想也是，王俊凯走哪都有人跟着，自己手机号码这种小事，不记得很正常。但是他不甘心，只说：“你再想想。”  
“想不起来。”   
“好好想想！”  
“我现在除了面前这个人叫王源以外，什么都想不起来。”  
   
王源说不出来话了，拿起包开始往外走。一个服务员过来给王俊凯递了个塑料袋，王俊凯接过就跟着王源出了门。餐厅对面是一个大型购物广场，夜晚五彩的灯光全部点上了，广场前面一长排自行车的影子重叠在一起，比实物更显拥挤。  
   
王俊凯跟在王源后面过了街来到广场，王源转身，周围人来人往。他说：“我去坐地铁，你没有公交卡，进不去的，现在跟着也没用。” “你不给我买票，我不会让你进站的。”王源不再理他，往广场围栏前的一圈自行车走去。  
   
他把公文包往车筐一放，掏出手机扫码，自行车咔哒一声解锁。王俊凯手按在自行车的车把手上，问王源要怎样。王源的脚已经放在了脚踏，“您觉得我要怎样？”王俊凯目光望向车后，没有后座，心里不由咒骂了一声。  
   
王源趁王俊凯分神，车龙头一偏。王俊凯拦不住，在王源连人带车从自己身边移开之前，把手上的塑料袋留在了车筐。周围依旧人来人往，王源骑在车上的背影看起来分外轻快。夜晚的风起了，王俊凯的声音从原地飘去了那人骑走的反方向。   
   
“你要先垫一下肚子，王源！”  
   
王俊凯重又看向那排自行车，地上重重叠叠的影子并没有因为少掉一辆而留出空隙。一排的自行车后面都空空荡荡，没有后座，和自己没能跳上去的那辆一样。王俊凯的火又上来了。他的手伸向裤子口袋，掏出手机，拨通电话。  
   
“横行投资了OFO？”  
“是的，王总。”  
“撤了。”  
“那摩拜呢？”  
“撤了。”  
“嘀嘀打车？”  
“撤了。”  
张围立马闭嘴，他要是再问下去估计会被这些企业追杀。结果王总在那头补了一句：“所有可能让那个家伙从我身边跑掉的投资都给我撤了！”张围一听，乐了，那横行在全国那些地铁建设公司、铁路建设公司以及航空公司的投资都要撤了。一想到王总强忍怒气的神态，张围就乐不可支。所以，王总口里的“那个家伙”从他身边跑掉了？骑共享单车跑掉了？王俊凯又瞥了一眼那一排没有后座的自行车，说：“等等。”张围以为王总回心转意，却听到他说：“投资加倍，你让他们给我造后座！”  
   
张围在车里，想到这句话的时候，还是“噗”地笑出声来。让小黄车和摩拜造后座，一辆车坐两个人，人家还赚不赚钱了？他还从来不记得有哪一次，王总像今天这么逗过。等等，所以要是共享单车有后座的话，王总就要跳上去？横行传媒总裁王俊凯，坐在小黄车后座上，被不知从哪里来的王源带着越骑越远，那画面……好像……有点好看？因为……不管是骑车的人，还是坐在后座的人……都……很……好看？张围一巴掌拍在脑门上，他的脑洞再不打住，就可以去写同人文了。  
   
王俊凯没有等很久，车子就开了过来，张围知道王总的气一时顺不了，开车门的时候一脸毕恭毕敬。  
   
王源停车去摸车筐里的包时，才发现上面放了个塑料袋，那种便利店里最普通的塑料袋。他在地铁上坐定，打开袋子一看，水、牛奶、面包、巧克力还有一包餐巾纸。这些东西要是被王俊凯看到，大概会夸赞张围的周全。他当时给张围发短信让他进来，想到王源那么晚了没吃晚饭，就让他吩咐下去买点吃的过来。张围交代司机去了附近的便利店，之后带着王总的手机退出来时，司机刚好买完东西回来。不管王总怎么说，张围也是怎么都不会冒跟王总断掉联络的风险。他把手机放进塑料袋里面，让服务员交给王总。王俊凯看到了塑料袋里的手机，拿出来收进了口袋。  
   
塑料袋发出清脆的响声，不一会儿盖在车厢的嘈杂里。王源是真饿了，但是没有胃口吃东西，他拧开水大口大口地喝。头仰着，车厢上显示站点的指示灯一闪一闪地闪进他的眼睛，红色黄色，是那人背后商场霓虹灯闪烁的颜色。王源感到胃里一片清凉。  
   
“你垫一垫肚子……”   
“你要垫垫肚子……”   
“你先垫一下肚子……”  
王源想不起来，他听到的是哪一句，或者哪一句都不是。  
   
指示灯一站一站地闪过，车门开了又关，涌进来和挤出去的人模糊成一团。公文包和塑料袋摊在腿上，王源抱着没有喝完的矿泉水瓶，开始发呆。王源住的那条街很安静，黄色的路灯从两旁法国梧桐的枝桠间洒下来。塑料袋清脆作响，树影摇摇晃晃，夜晚的风起了，被风吹散的话又飘了回来。  
   
“你要先垫一下肚子，王源！”  
他想起来了，一字一句，连带着王俊凯气急败坏的语气，和喊自己名字时微微拖长的尾音。  
   
王源公寓所在的是一个老旧的小区，干净、安静。小区太小，停在楼下的黑色长款轿车像是挤占了所有的空间。王源进小区门，远远看到了白色的车灯。灯光晃眼，等他视线清晰，车边现出一个高高的剪影。  
   
王源紧了紧手上提着的塑料袋，走过去，影子和他的影子重叠。王源接着往前走，影子重叠的部分开始分开。王俊凯伸手，抓住塑料袋的一端。两人的左手和右手相连，隔着塑料袋。王源回头，那人的桃花眼里有光，头上密密的树影都盖不住。他说：“带我去吃小龙虾。”  
   
王源松手，王俊凯跟着松开，在王源的左手收回之前，右手握住他的手掌前端。连接起两人左手和右手的塑料袋随即下落。一直待在树影里的张围挺身而出，在塑料袋应声落地之前，成功接住。王俊凯和王源同时去看半个身子蹲在地上抱着塑料袋的张围，张围笑得讪讪：“你们聊，我先撤……”然后一秒钟消失在小区门口。  
   
王源看回王俊凯：“先是餐厅，再到我家，王总还真有办法。”  
“所以你不要跑，因为我总能把你找回来。”  
王俊凯手心的温度传递到王源指尖，是热的。  
王源抽不回手，他叹了口气：“院子里地方小，王总小心出去的时候车子没法转弯。”   
“我今天晚上不走。”  
“您愿意在车上过夜也行。”  
   
王俊凯松开手。  
“明天早上我就离开，六月结束之前不会回来。”

 

  


  


元坑（4）

  
楼下的车灯亮了一夜，王源半夜起来去卫生间，很高很瘦的影子倚在车旁，隐约可见火光星星点点的明灭。王源头脑混沌地想：“抽烟可不是个好习惯。”  
   
第二天早上推开窗，被雨洗过的空气扑面而来。王源下楼的时候，昨夜黑色长款轿车停过的地方空空荡荡，像每个早上他上班前看到的一样。王源低头去看地上，没有一地的烟头，没有一地烟头燃尽后留下的灰烬。是被雨水冲走，还是从来就不存在过？  
   
他大学期间看过一部法国电影，情节已经模糊，里面的一句台词却很清晰。“发生过一次的事情就像没有发生过一样。”是发生过一次，还是没有发生过？但是不管是发生一次，还是没有发生过，都是没有发生过不是吗？  
   
王源的腿有点麻，他勉强站起，准备出发去上班，陡然想起了什么。狂奔上楼的时候，他在想，什么发生过一次，没有发生过，大清早地思考这种哲学问题，活该忘带公交卡。  
   
王源迟到了，一进公司就看到办公室一群女孩子围在一起，面带桃花。一个女孩子扬着手机，不住感叹，好帅，怎么可以这么帅。王源想春天不是过了吗？而且昨夜下了雨，就算是顽强活到了夏天的桃花，不是也该“花落知多少”了吗？他抬眼一瞥，手机上被放大的图片里那人白色T恤外面罩着蓝色衬衣。王源无意探究，但是周围一群花痴女同事不绝于耳的议论，已经给了他足够的科普。  
   
横行传媒总裁王俊凯凌晨现身上海虹桥机场被拍，现场图被顶上了微博热搜。王源划开手机进微博，王俊凯三个字赫然挂在热搜第一的位置上。相关微博大同小异：横行传媒总裁王俊凯向来低调示人，鲜少出席公开活动，流传在网上寥寥无几的照片都是西装革履的背影。虽然戴着口罩，一身休闲打扮正面被拍还是首次。  
   
微博大图还没缓冲完，王源就被叫进了老板办公室。早上迟到不算，昨晚还没有见到卓越影视的陈铭，王源被惜秒如金的老板训了整整半个小时。末了老板扔给他一沓资料，罚他这个星期多写三篇微信推送稿。王源抱着厚厚一沓资料退出来的时候，早上那个想得脚麻的哲学问题又从脑子里跳了出来。他想，发生过一次又怎么样，一句话就搅了自己辛辛苦苦约到的会面，绝对不能当作没发生过！  
   
他坐回座位，周围女同事脸上的桃花依然，不断感叹着怎么可以有把蓝色衬衣穿得那么好看的人。王源心想，有什么好看的，没换衣服倒是真的。他重新划开手机，微博大图已经缓冲完，白色T恤、蓝色衬衣、黑色口罩的人霸占了整个屏幕。  
   
在楼下抽了一夜的烟，衣服都来不及换就赶去机场的人，口罩没有盖住的眼睛里，漠然中带着疲倦。王源盯着那双眼睛，想：“就算这样，发生过一次的事情还是像没有发生过一样。”  
   
很长时间以来，王俊凯这三个字，对于王源来说就是一个名字。一个除了横行传媒以外，别无所指的名字。这个名字出现在电视里、新闻上，微博热搜、微信订阅……以各种形式出现，跟不同事件挂钩。但是于王源而言，这个名字跟任何他随意瞥过、随手翻过、随便刷过的信息碎片一样，不构成任何意义。他甚至不会记得，这个名字，他随意瞥过、随手翻过、随便刷过。  
   
可是突然之间，这个不构成任何意义的名字符号却莫名其妙地充斥了每一个空间。  
   
微博热搜从第一降到了第十，却还是连挂了三天。微信订阅里提到那三个字的更新让他想对各种公众号取关。地铁站大屏幕里热播剧的大幅广告赫然印着横行传媒出品。淘宝网上甚至还出现了横行传媒总裁王俊凯机场穿搭同款！而周围一下子涌现的王俊凯迷妹，让王源后知后觉地发现，横行传媒总裁王俊凯，是有粉丝的。  
   
是否有某种效应，指的是以前没有注意的人或事一旦被注意，就会频繁出现在身边？王源想不起来。他很想去求证，这是已获科学证明的真理，还是自己灵光乍现的觉悟。但是王源很快把这些抛在了脑外，依旧充斥在每个空间的名字在变得习以为常之后，就成了忙碌生活的背景。就像每个不得不早起的早上，就像每个不得不熬夜的夜晚一样，会在漫长的白天里被轻易遗忘的背景。生活的主旋律依然是呕心沥血写出的微信推送稿，绞尽脑汁却约不到的公司会面。  
   
上海开始进入梅雨季节，那天早上他一下楼就是一幅天青色等下雨的景象。手伸进包里并没有摸到雨伞，王源抬腕看了一眼手表，并没有多余的时间上楼拿伞，如果中途雨降下来，那也只能让它降下来。早晨的地铁站总是分外拥挤，王源时常想，如果挤地铁的时候谁带了生鸡蛋，那应该有的好看。过通道的时候他习惯性去摸公交卡，然后当场愣在了原地，竟然又没带！他无奈地站到了买票队伍的最末端，心想等自己排到票的时候估计也到了该上班打卡的时间。  
   
王源正懊恼，一个中学生过来扯了扯他的衣袖，在他没有反应过之前，往他手里放了一个塑料袋之后跑开。王源一眼看到了袋子里面紫色的公交卡。广播里提醒着下一班地铁即将到站，他来不及细想，拿出公交卡飞跑起来。  
   
成功赶到广播里的那班地铁，他甚至还占到了个座位。王源看了一眼手表，还赶得及上班，长舒一口气之后，想起了手上的塑料袋。那种便利店里最普通的袋子。袋子里面，伞、牛奶、吐司面包还有餐巾纸。王源愣怔了一会儿，怎么好像是熟悉的配方熟悉的味道？  
   
伞是深蓝色的，涂了黄油的吐司用牛皮纸袋包好，玻璃瓶里的牛奶还是温热的。地铁站外，天青色等到了下雨，而且是很大的雨，扑簌簌降下来。王源打开伞，向公司方向跑去。他一整个上午心不在焉，注意力好像被什么牵着，也许是靠在桌脚的伞，也许是放在桌角的公交卡，也许是早已进了垃圾桶的牛皮纸袋和牛奶空瓶，也许只是窗外没有间断过的雨。  
   
心不在焉的结果是，王源忘记叫刚刚出去买饭的同事帮自己带午餐盒饭。同事电话打不通，临时点外卖等送到的时候估计过了午休时间。他犹豫着要不要饿过去算了，前台打电话过来说，外卖小哥来给他送外卖。竟然是肯德基的炸鸡薯条和可乐，王源翻了个大白眼，自己就长得这么像喜欢吃垃圾食品的人？等他嘴里塞满了炸鸡薯条，还贪心地想吸上一大口可乐的时候，他想，长得像喜欢吃垃圾食品的人好像也不错。  
   
上海的梅雨季节还在继续，王源的记性也没有一点好转的迹象。王源很不喜欢湿漉的雨天。原因很简单，因为他总是忘记带伞。而冒雨到达地铁站的他，在进站的一刹那，会陡然发现自己忘带公交卡。这样的日常，循环播放了上一个梅雨季节，今年的梅雨季节也没有例外。  
   
但是他所有的冒失在这个梅雨季节都没有造成任何的狼狈，因为在每一个忘带伞忘带公交卡的早晨，会有不同的人送上那种便利店里最普通的塑料袋。袋子里，伞、公交卡还有早餐。  
   
每天中午，不同的外卖小哥在同一个时间点来送午餐。王源在两个星期里，从西式快餐吃到日韩料理，再从日韩料理吃到四大菜系。  
   
同事开他玩笑，说原来天下真有免费的午餐。可是这免费的午餐来自哪里，王源答不上来。太过频繁出现以致习以为常到近乎遗忘的三个字从背景里跳出来，但是很快被王源否定。明明那个人已经不在上海，总不至于在机场被拍到以后，并没有真的坐飞机离开？  
   
王源鬼使神差地拿起手机去翻两周前的热搜，白色T恤、蓝色衬衣、黑色口罩的人身后，被一同框进照片的几个应该是随行人员。他将照片放大，一个一个看过去，并没有发现认识的面孔。在餐厅里站在那人旁边递上名片，树影底下冲出来接住塑料袋的面孔。  
   
对于被单独留在上海这件事，张围与其说是耿耿于怀，不如说是哭笑不得。两个多星期以来，他已经送出去8张公交卡和8把伞了。怎么可以有人今天忘，明天忘，天天忘，然后被挡在地铁通道的最后一秒醒悟过来？上海的梅雨季节终将过去，但王源的不长记性好像永无尽头。  
   
张围把王源被挡在地铁通道外面懊恼又无奈的表情拍下来，发送出去。王俊凯看着照片上那人发旋上翘起的呆毛，笑意一下子涌上了眼角眉梢。他正看文件，秘书在一旁，看到王总表情的变化，以为自己递了一份了不得的东西。过了一会儿秘书发现王总笑得有点出神，目光根本不在文件上，不由提醒了声：“王总？”王俊凯反应过来，收起表情，让秘书先出去，然后拿起了手机。  
   
张围挂掉电话，一时有点难以置信。刚刚王总给他涨工资了，理由是买公交卡、伞、早餐和午餐需要钱。张围赶紧对王总千恩万谢，以为他要挂电话，又连忙说那王总再见，却听到那头传来：“等等。”  
   
“等等”之后又安静了几秒，在张围以为电话已经挂掉的时候，声音又传过来：“他可能会在地铁上睡着，睡着的时候头可能会乱靠，你，不要让他把头靠在别人身上。” 王俊凯的声音不带情绪，却把张围惊得结结巴巴：“好、好的，我，我知道了，您……放心，再、再见。”  
   
对于王总和王源的关系，张围内心有过一百种推断，最终他捋清所有线索得出的结论是：王源是王家流落在外的私生子，王总的弟弟。这个结论在他看来可以解释王总行为反常的一切：为了见到他不计损失，为了跟着他不惜耍赖，为了照顾他相当脑残。  
   
王家长子王俊凯，找到流落在外的弟弟以后，为了弥补作为哥哥的愧疚，费劲心思，人设崩坏。一个喜怒不形于色的冷面总裁，见到弟弟以后，耍赖、发怒、痴等，还把自己的贴身助理留在上海这么不人道，人设崩得简直了！  
   
虽然张围自己都承认，自己对剧情的推断相当狗血，但是他对此深信不疑，从未动摇，并且被这种哥哥弟弟的设定苏得不要不要的。如果你问他为什么这么肯定，他会非常笃定地告诉你，因为王总和王源长得好看，是那种长得像的好看。  
   
豪门大户，私生子这种事情不要太常见。突然见到王源以后，为他费尽心思，行事大变，不是兄弟是什么？长得那么像那么好看的两个人，不是哥哥弟弟是什么？  
   
张围感到自己证据确凿、言之有物，并且为自己勘破了王家一个了不得的秘密而得意洋洋。可是突然，他所有的深信不疑、从不动摇，却一瞬间在王总电话里那些似乎努力不带情绪的字句面前，轰然倒塌。  
   
长得像的除了兄弟还有情侣啊，长得好看的除了当兄弟还可以谈恋爱啊！！！

 

  


  


元坑（5）

  
按照王源的瞌睡体质，以及缺觉的比例来算，他在地铁上睡着的概率非常大。早上上班的时候也还是困，但是能勉强保持清醒。晚上下班的时候，在位子上坐好，感觉下一秒就能睡着。但是王俊凯口中说的在地铁上睡着的“可能”很少出现，因为回家的地铁每一班都很拥挤，他在地铁上占到位子的机会不多。  
   
王源经常坐最末一班地铁回家，他要在地铁线倒数第二站下车。离下车站点大约四五站的时候，车厢里人渐少，王源可以找到座位坐完剩下的路程。但他很少打瞌睡，因为怕睡过头错过下车的时间。为数不多睡着的几次，他的头也是规规矩矩地低着，并没有左摇右晃。所以王总口中睡着会乱靠的“可能”迄今为止没有出现，这让张围多多少少松了口气，因为他不知道王源真的要靠上别人的肩膀，除了叫醒他，自己该怎么办。  
   
王俊凯看着屏幕，刚刚收到的照片里，王源的头微微低着，手机松松抓在手上，插着的耳机线散在膝盖，一直垂到地上。王俊凯情不自禁伸手，想替他拾起耳机线，想把他即便是安静睡熟，还显得倔强的脑袋轻轻放在自己的肩膀。  
   
王俊凯按熄屏幕，从桌上的烟盒里抽出烟点燃。办公室的灯没开，落地窗外，整个北京城夜晚的灯火照进来，明亮又黑暗。  
   
他知道他总是起很晚，顾不上吃早餐。  
他知道他总是忘带公交卡，进站前一刻才想起来。  
他知道他总是忘记带伞，整个梅雨季节随时有淋雨的危险。  
他知道他床前的灯总是亮到很晚，眼睛在光亮中又黑了一圈。  
他知道他早上总是在地铁上强打精神，因为怕坐过站。  
他知道他经常坐最末一班地铁回家，在地铁线的倒数第二站下。  
他知道他在车厢人渐少之时会找个座位坐下听歌，偶尔也会睡着。  
   
他也知道，自己现在什么都做不了。  
   
王俊凯站在窗前，静静地抽着烟。指尖的火星明明灭灭，烟圈撞在玻璃上，由白色变成不见。  
   
上海的梅雨季节眼见就要过去，天气从每天的阴雨绵绵到反复无常的阵雨。王源那天在公司加完班，勉强赶上最后一班地铁。地铁站外的大屏幕，显示着日期时间。王源后知后觉地发现，这是六月的最后一个星期五，六月份的最后一天。  
   
六月份结束了，王源呆呆地想。  
   
最后一班地铁仍旧拥挤，他站了路程的大部分时间。离家四五站的时候，人一如往常地变少，车厢渐渐空下来。王源一如往常地找了个座位坐下。他太累了，耳机挂在耳朵里，手机里的歌曲没开始，他就低下头闭上了眼睛。广播提醒前方即将到站的声音让王源猛然惊醒，他下意识仰头去看车厢上方的路线指示灯，头却被一双手轻轻却又固执地按回去，是一个肩膀。  
   
“别担心，还有两分钟，靠好。”  
   
上海的地铁，只有在末班车的最后几站，才会显出难得的空旷。车厢外一片黑暗，更衬得车厢在人流散尽后的空空如也。王俊凯在座位上直直地坐着，肩头靠着他的王源。他在离王源下车还有五站的地方上来，车厢内的人寥寥无几，王源在靠车门的位置上坐着，一边耳塞塞在耳朵里，一边耳塞垂到了地上。他的头低着，已经睡着。  
   
王俊凯在他身边坐下，拾起地上的耳塞，是Hunter Hayes的《Rainy Season》。窗外的黑暗里露出光亮，离王源下车的地方还有四站，车厢内原本寥寥无几的人全部散尽。车厢里安静得只剩下两人耳边相同的歌曲。歌里的人在乞求恋人不要在雨季离开。王俊凯转头看向王源，在任何季节，他都不会让身边这个人离开。  
   
他靠近王源，下巴轻轻搁在他的发旋。王源的脑袋却顺势靠到了他的脖子，再从脖子往下，滑到了他的右肩，轻轻一点。脖子上还留着头发的触感，王俊凯的肩膀在瞬间僵硬。他重新坐正身体，目光从窗前的黑暗转向车厢上方的指示灯，还有三站。肩头是王源疲倦而安稳的呼吸，王俊凯只希望这趟末班的地铁一直开下去，让他的肩头一直承载他的睡眠。还有两站。王俊凯摘下塞在他和他耳朵里的耳塞，把线卷好，收进王源放在旁边座位的包里。还有一站。王俊凯轻轻抽出王源松松握着的手机，指尖触到他的指尖。  
   
广播提醒前方即将到站的声音响起，王俊凯的手绕过王源的背，想去捂他的耳朵。但是手搭上那人的耳朵之前，他却突然惊醒，猛然坐直身体看向车厢上方的指示灯。王俊凯的手仍旧落下，罩住他的耳侧，将他的头再次带回自己的肩膀。  
   
“别担心，还有两分钟，靠好。”  
是让人能再次安心睡去的声音。但是王源哪里能再睡着，他挣脱那人的肩膀，坐直身体，转过脸，对上那双桃花眼，下意识往旁边移了一个座位。  
   
“我又靠了你一路？？？”  
 “不是，我后面才上来的。”  
   
他看王源仍旧呆呆的，说：“你想想你什么时候坐下的，我倒是想让你靠一路，你也要有座位坐下睡着啊。”他伸手把王源脑袋上跟他表情如出一辙的呆毛按平，补上一句：“睡得少，真的会变傻。”王俊凯的语气冷肃简短，是他一贯的不带情绪，可是说出的字句却细碎琐屑，婆婆妈妈，王源更呆了。过了几秒，他才开口：“你在地铁上干嘛？”“你让我的肩膀来回答。”  
   
王源自知理亏，立马闭嘴，但是他不甘心，辩驳道：“又不是我让你把肩膀给我靠的。”  
“任何靠了别人却说不是我让你把肩膀给我靠的行为都是耍流氓。”  
“说话不算话才是真正的耍流氓。”  
“嗯？”  
“你说六月结束之前不会回来，”王源朝他扬了扬腕上的手表，“现在离六月份结束还有半个小时。”王俊凯看着王源一副证据确凿的模样，忍不住挑了挑眉，笑意浮上嘴角：“记得这么清楚？”  
   
广播提醒到站，请即将下车的旅客从右门下车。王俊凯盯着他，王源不知道该怎么回答，怔怔地看着车门开启。提醒车门即将关闭的声音响起，他才下意识去拿包，但是脚上的动作慢了一步，两边的车门已经开始向中间合拢。然后他被一只手拉着，快速越过车门，一路狂奔上了楼梯，在他反应过来之前，来到了通道口。  
   
王源边喘气，边控诉王俊凯：“你跑什么，我们出了地铁门就好了，你竟然跑到了这儿！”他又大吸了一口气，：“而且干嘛跑楼梯，明明旁边就是扶梯！”王俊凯撑着通道闸机在顺气，看到王源的义愤填膺，丢给他四个字：“惯性太大。”  
   
王源不想理他了，想直接刷卡过通道，却发现自己的手还抓在王俊凯手里。他让王俊凯松开，王俊凯却说不要紧，反正一起走的。  
“谁跟你一起走？？”王源不觉提高了声音。  
“我只能跟你一起走，”王俊凯从西服口袋里掏出一个地铁币，非常无奈地说：“我身上只有这个，没办法，今晚只能跟着你。”  
   
王源叹服于他的演技，可并不想管他的死活。他飞快拍掉王俊凯的手，迅速刷开通道，提着包一跃而过，然后转过身来，隔着闸机，笑容里是示威般的得意。王俊凯却并不急于投币过通道，他手伸进西服口袋，缓缓掏出一个手机。王源在一走了之之前，瞥到手机壳上的图案，一只薄荷绿的Q版汤圆。他条件反射去掏自己的包，只有耳机线，没有手机！王源他气得目瞪口呆，眼睁睁看对面的人笑得露出了虎牙：“这一次，带我回家。”  
   
王俊凯又朝王源扬了扬手机，问：“你带不带我回家？”他不能保证王源不会像上次那样跑掉，所以在王源醒来之前收走了他的手机，以防万一。王源在大喊有小偷和求助之间，选择了后者。他径直背过身，朝前走去。王俊凯在他后面喊道：“你不要手机了？”王源不回答，一直走到了地铁站的服务窗。服务人员趴在电脑前睡觉，王源用指节敲击窗口，服务人员睡眼惺忪地探出头来，指着窗前“暂停充值”的牌子摆手。  
   
“我不是要充值，我要报警，有人抢我的手机。”  
服务人员还没说话，王俊凯已经站到了王源旁边，一把搂过王源的肩膀，开始跟服务人员道歉。“不好意思，我不让弟弟打游戏，拿了他手机，他现在在闹脾气。”王源在王俊凯怀里挣扎，对着服务人员喊：“他骗人，我不是他弟弟！”王俊凯手上使力，把王源环得紧紧的。“不要胡闹，跟哥哥回家。”  
   
服务人员的目光一脸懵逼地在两人间移动，边打哈欠边说：“不充值是吧，不充值你们去别的地方吵。”移动玻璃“啪”地关上了，王俊凯挡住了王源再次去敲玻璃的手。“你再敲，只会敲出他的起床气。”   
“我要投诉他！”  
“是该投诉，下次我们一起投诉。”  
   
因为结成了一致对外的同盟，王源暂时原谅王俊凯拿手机威胁自己的事情，所以王俊凯跟着他出地铁站的时候，并没有阻止。地铁站通往王源小区的街道两旁种满了法国梧桐，高大的枝桠在半空交错，纠缠成拱形。路灯隔着枝叶照过来，将两人的影子拉得老长老长。  
   
王源因为疲倦，路走得摇摇晃晃，却还不忘愤愤地去踩王俊凯的影子。王俊凯笑着拿过他手里的包，按住他让他等等，然后转身进了旁边的便利店。  
   
王俊凯出来的时候，王源的脑袋都快磕到了树上。王俊凯飞快走过去从后面扶住他，王源回过头，努力睁开眼睛。他问王俊凯：“你刚刚去干嘛？”王俊凯叹了口气，在他身边蹲下：“你上来。”  
   
王源想睡觉时，跟酒醉没什么两样。他顺从地让王俊凯背他起来，并且无师自通地把头靠到他背上。王源很轻，轻得王俊凯觉得这条路一直走下去他都不会累。他背他的影子映在地上，他蜷在自己背上的影子看起来那么乖，乖得像他此刻撒在耳边的呼吸。  
   
王俊凯在心里轻轻呼喊：“王源啊，我的王源啊……”

 

  


  


元坑（6）

  
王俊凯把王源放在床上，从便利袋里拿出牛奶，倒到杯子里，然后把王源从床上扶起。王源闭着眼睛坐了一秒，又倒下去。王俊凯轻声说喝了牛奶再睡，可王源就是贴着床不肯起来。“那我用嘴巴喂你了。”他作势凑近王源，王源感受到他的气息，瞬间打了个激灵，从床上坐起。王俊凯把杯子放到他嘴边，王源就着他的手喝了几口又想睡。王俊凯只好托着他的脑袋，一口一口喂完。  
   
王俊凯把杯子放回厨房，转身进浴室拧了块毛巾出来。他细细地给王源擦脸，那人熟睡的样子还是跟他第一次在飞机上看到的那样，不曾改变。长长的睫毛随着鼻息微微颤动，触到眼睑下的两抹青色。时光重演，王俊凯仍是不自觉抬手，只是这次，指腹在离他眼睫咫尺的地方，没有停住，仍旧向前，终于触到他眼底的疲倦，轻轻摩挲，却不知道该怎么把那因为疲倦而微皱的痕迹抚平。  
   
王源早上一睁眼就看到王俊凯穿着浴袍从浴室里出来，他头发滴着水，看王源醒了，问他要不要喝牛奶，昨夜的牛奶还没有喝完。王俊凯的浴袍穿得松松垮垮，王源直接一个枕头扔过去：“你给我把衣服穿好！”  
   
王俊凯一手接住枕头，一手接着擦头发。“我刚洗完澡，你指望我穿成什么样？”他顿了顿，“而且，按照正常的剧情发展，你第一时间做的，不应该是，看看自己的衣服？”  
   
王源愣了一下，立马掀开被子，去看自己的衣服。昨天穿的裤子T恤，在自己身上完整无缺。他松了一口气，又拿起一个枕头丢过去，王俊凯成功避开，哈哈大笑：“你放心，我昨天什么都没做过，除了给你喝牛奶。”  
   
王源看向桌上的便利袋，问：“你昨天去便利店就是为了买牛奶？”王俊凯“嗯”了一声，“但是你昨晚一心想睡，不肯喝，我就只好喂你。”  
   
“喂？我？”王源瞪圆了眼睛去摸自己的嘴唇，王俊凯被他的动作逗得发笑：“用的杯子，你放心。”  
   
王源手从嘴巴上退开，王俊凯接着笑：“你说你是不是网络小说看太多？”   
“我在网络小说平台干活儿，看网络小说是我的工作！”王源也顿了顿，“而且，你在我这里，又不是没有前科。”  
   
王俊凯反应过来他指的是飞机上和餐厅里那两次，说：“那时候没办法，我忍不住。”王俊凯又顿了顿：“而且，你之后不让我还回去了吗，连本带利。”  
   
王源不想去回忆王俊凯口中所说的“连本带利”，“哦”了一声重新躺下去。王俊凯把枕头放回床上，其中一个垫到王源头下。“躺两分钟去洗澡，昨晚没洗就睡了，多脏。”  
   
王源不想听，翻过身背对着他，又迅速转过来。  
“你昨晚睡的哪里？”  
“你旁边。”  
“谁允许你睡我旁边？”  
“你只想着睡，我向谁去要允许？”  
“那你就不可以睡我旁边！”  
“我洗过澡了，怎么不可以睡你旁边？”王俊凯再次顿了顿：“而且，你昨天把我肩膀当枕头枕了一夜，我也算是物尽其用。”  
   
王源一听，很有道理，自己也不算亏，正打算原谅他的先斩后奏，王俊凯却在他面前认真地捏起了肩膀，并且嘟囔着：“体重那么轻，头却那么重。”王源一下子抓住了重点：“你怎么知道我体重那么轻？”王俊凯也一下子抓住了重点：“你都不关心一下我的肩膀，亏得我昨天背了你一路。”  
   
王源没想到自己会让那人把自己背回来，他看到王俊凯的表情是真的委屈，立马脑洞大开，紧张兮兮地问：“我除了让你背我，还有把你的肩膀当枕头，没有再提出其他……呃……过分的……要求吧？”  
“所以你在担心，你对我做过什么？”  
   
王源听王俊凯问得意味深长，“嗯”了一声，羞愧得偏过头去。王俊凯把他的头掰过来：“你昨天睡得都醉了，不先担心担心我对你做过什么？”王源意识到他刚刚挖了个坑让自己跳，气愤地喊道：“你都说了，昨天什么都没做过，除了给我喝牛奶！”王俊凯迅速点赞：“记性不错。”王源翻了个白眼，爬起来就往浴室跑。王俊凯问：“你干嘛？”  
“洗澡！”  
   
王俊凯在他背后笑道：“衣服不拿，心是不是这么大？”王源一下子停住，转身，径直朝王俊凯走过去，一声不吭就开始剥他的浴袍。王俊凯退开一步，问：“你现在，是准备做什么了？”  
“这是我的浴袍，还给我！”  
   
王源向前一步，剥得更加用力。王俊凯按住他的手，声音的力道却一点不比手上的力度轻。“你这样，我要开始非礼了。”王俊凯说着，加大了手上的力度，将王源拉近自己。王源也不躲，威胁道：“你尽管来，反正我是没洗澡的人，你是洗过澡的，who 怕 who啊！”  
   
王俊凯突然侧过身，一手环住王源的腰，一手按住他的肩膀，直接将他扛了起来。   
“那我先把你洗干净。”  
   
王源挣扎不开，手伸进浴袍里挠他痒痒，王俊凯不为所动，继续向前。王源眼看着他来到了浴室门口，双手只好从他浴袍里腾出来，死死撑住浴室门框。  
“浴袍我不要了，你放我下来。”  
王俊凯盯着他，不说话。王源只好放缓语气：“我饿了，想吃饭。”王俊凯无可奈何地放他下来，说：“你自己洗澡，我去给你做早饭。”然后他走到王源衣柜，随便抽出一套短裤T恤，放到王源手里。王源还想控诉他不经允许开自己衣柜，又怕王俊凯像刚才那样发疯，只好在心里使劲给了他几拳。  
   
王俊凯没有什么可以发挥的厨艺，相比之下，王源冰箱里的东西更加没有发挥的余地。他从冰箱里拿出了昨天王源没喝完的牛奶热了热，又煎了两个鸡蛋，切了一个番茄，然后在吐司面包里放上生菜，再把鸡蛋、番茄夹进去，做成了简单的三明治。  
   
王源从浴室出来的时候，王俊凯穿着浴袍，浴袍外面系着围裙，正把东西往外端。王俊凯的装扮很可笑，王源却笑不出来。他站在原地，这才反应过来，从昨天晚上到现在，面前这个人都做了什么。  
   
他，横行传媒总裁王俊凯，连坑带拐地赖在自己家里，现在一身可笑的装扮给自己做早饭。  
   
王俊凯东西已经摆好，他听到响动抬起头来，站在原地思绪被打乱的王源一下子不知所措。急于掩饰的结果是，他不带脑子地把手上的毛巾向王俊凯丢去，脱口而出：“现在按剧情发展，你是不是该给我擦头发？”  
   
王俊凯把毛巾接住搭在旁边椅子上，一边解围裙一边说：“擦什么擦，我自己头发都没擦，过来吃饭。”王源嘀咕了一句：“服务是不是这么不周到。”他走过去坐好，王俊凯把东西推到他面前。白色瓷盘上放着三明治，旁边是一杯牛奶。王源上手去拿三明治，却被王俊凯敲了一筷子。他让王源先趁热喝牛奶，然后把三明治用餐巾纸包好递到他手里。  
   
王源吃东西的样子让王俊凯想起他小时候在动画里面看到的，大雄和多啦A梦为寿司店做的广告，是会让所有看过的人都有食欲的样子。但是王俊凯只稍微喝了点牛奶，他把自己那份三明治推到王源面前，王源一边嚼着嘴里的东西，一边问：“你吃饱了？”王俊凯起身去洗手，说：“嗯，你多吃点。”  
   
王源埋头，又咬了一大口三明治。抬起头时，头发触到了毛巾，王俊凯的声音从头顶传过来：“你说得对，我的服务该周到一点。”王源一下子不动了，嘴里的三明治和他的背一样愣在当场。王俊凯双手护在王源头顶两侧，“别回头，接着吃。”  
   
再次嚼动的声音非常用劲，仿佛这样就可以忽略穿行在自己发间的手指。  
   
吃完早饭以后，王俊凯去洗碗。水放进水槽里发出哗哗的响声，王俊凯在水龙头前，手伸到后面，在系围裙的带子。他系得乱七八糟，王源在外面看到，走到他背后帮他系好。他把王俊凯的照片拍下来，举着iPad给他看，说：“浴袍外面套围裙，简直丑爆。”王俊凯一手的泡沫，王源见他不恼，又说：“你把碗洗完以后，把衣服换掉。”  
   
王俊凯把碗放在水龙头下冲，“我翻过你衣柜了，没有我能穿的，除了这件浴袍。”王源生怕声音被水盖掉，提高嗓子问：“你昨天晚上的西服呢？”  
“拿去干洗了。”王俊凯关掉水龙头，开始擦盘子。  
“你不是只有一个地铁币，不对，你现在连一个地铁币都没有了，你拿什么去干洗？”  
“你的钱包。”  
“什么？”  
“我用你的手机给干洗店的人打电话，让他们上门来取，顺便用了你的钱包。”  
   
王源跑回房间翻开钱包一看，果然里面的现金都不见了。王俊凯在厨房朝房间喊：“今天的干洗费，加上昨晚的牛奶、牙刷、毛巾还有内裤，一共1108。”  
   
钱包旁边是昨晚被王俊凯顺走的手机，他抓起来就往外走，把王俊凯堵在了厨房门口。  
“1108？”  
“嗯，干洗费有点贵，因为西装是高级定制。”  
“牙刷、毛巾？”  
“我什么都没带，总不能用你的吧。”  
“还有内裤？”  
“也不能用你的。”  
   
王源伸手：“你还我钱。”  
王俊凯摆手：“没有。”  
王源把手机塞他手里：“给你助手打电话，让他过来把你带走。”  
王俊凯却只是笑：“除了你，没有人可以把我带走。”  
王源又伸手：“那你现在还我钱。”  
王俊凯把手机还回他手里，说：“钱没有，但我可以用其他的东西抵债。”  
王源笑了一声：“你不要给我提打扫、做饭、以身相许之类，这种回答小说里我看多了。”  
王俊凯表示赞同：“我绝对不提打扫、做饭、以身相许之类，我知道这种回答你看多了。”  
   
“那你说来听听，拿什么还我？”  
“八卦。”  
   
王俊凯和王源正襟危坐，两人各占餐桌的一头，王源放下手上的纸，拿起旁边的手机，他问对面的王俊凯：“你介意我录个音吗？”  
“不介意。”  
“那开始吧。”  
   
王源又再次瞟了一眼桌上的纸，上面写着他刚从网上抄下来的娱乐圈十大未解之谜。王源接连问了三个，王俊凯都说不知道。王源问：“你怎么都不知道，你不是横行传媒总裁吗？”  
“横行传媒总裁王俊凯，又不是狗仔。”  
“那你拿什么八卦还债？”  
“夏秋。”  
   
“你说横行正在拍的电影《夏秋》？”  
“是的。”  
“关于什么？”  
“《夏秋》的主演。”  
“Karry和Roy？”  
“嗯。”  
“所以是关于什么？”  
“关于为什么让Karry和Roy来当《夏秋》的主演。”  
   
王源在新闻上看过《夏秋》的前期宣传，影片是关于两个一起长大的男孩子，相互扶持，追求梦想的故事。Karry和Roy是当前炙手可热的歌手，两人出道前是师兄弟。两个主人公追求梦想的经历与Karry和Roy出道成名的经历相似。王源打断他，“我知道原因。”王俊凯回答：“那只是你知道的原因，不是我选他们的原因。”  
   
“《夏秋》的主角是你选的？”  
“嗯。”  
“所以为什么？”  
“《夏秋》里的两个主角，不止是一起长大，追求梦想的关系。”  
“还有？”  
“是相互守护，一辈子在一起的关系。”  
“所以？”  
“是Karry和Roy的关系。”  
   
王源按下录音机的暂停键，问：“为什么告诉我？”  
   
“因为我想告诉你，从现在开始，从夏天没有结束，秋天没有到来的时候开始，这将成为我们的关系，王俊凯和王源的关系。”

 

  


  


元坑（7）

  
王源不是没有听过Karry和Roy CP，身边也不乏KR的CP饭；刷微博的时候看到两人眉眼相对的照片，也会不经意地被他们配一脸。但是当事人从来没有承认过，王源不八卦，一直只把KR CP当成粉丝的圈地自萌。他万万没想到，Karry和Roy真的不仅是世人眼中看到的“一起长大，追求梦想的关系”，而是“相互守护，一辈子在一起的关系”。他更加没有想到的是，这话会是横行传媒总裁王俊凯亲口告诉自己。  
   
王源收起手机，说：“我不信，当事人从来没有承认，你又从哪里得知？”  
“他们是我的朋友，生命里最重要的朋友。”  
   
“你就这么把朋友的秘密出卖给我？”  
“嗯，因为我很快会告诉他们，我们的关系。”  
“我们哪有什么关系？”  
“我已经告诉你了，Karry和Roy的关系，王俊凯和王源的关系。”  
“我来告诉你，王俊凯和王源什么关系。王俊凯和王源，现在是债务人和债权人的关系。”  
   
王源隔着桌子又伸手：“你还我钱。”  
“Karry和Roy相爱这件事，还不够还你钱？”  
“我就算是把它当八卦卖出去，也没人会信。”  
“你刚刚不是录了音，横行传媒总裁亲口说的，怎么没人会信？”  
“万一人家觉得我伪造录音呢？”  
“你不是还有我照片吗，照片就是证据。”  
“我要是把照片拿出来，别人就知道你在我家里了，你当我傻？”  
“怕什么，反正王俊凯和王源，不过是债务人和债权人的关系。”  
   
王源意识到自己又被王俊凯下了套，他避开王俊凯的重点，说：“怎么不怕，我要是真的把他们的关系公之于众，肯定被他们的粉丝杀到家里。”  
 “哈哈哈，说话的是我，被追杀的也应该是我。”  
“那现在也是杀到我的家里！”  
   
王源起身离开桌子，去衣柜里面一通找，然后返回桌子，丢给王俊凯一套长裤T恤：“这个是买大了的，你肯定能穿。”他也不管王俊凯同不同意，把王俊凯连人带衣服，推进了浴室。王俊凯是裸着上身出来的，王源抬头去看，他腿上套着裤子，T恤却是拿在手里。王源也顾不上捂眼，开始兴师问罪：“光天化日的，你有没有公德心？”  
王俊凯把衣服摊开给他看：“我能怎么办，我也很绝望。”王源顺着王俊凯摊开的地方看过去，是小小的一只兔子。“我不明白有什么问题。”  
“太可爱了，我不要穿。”  
不穿的理由竟然这么幼稚，王源简直要被激怒了，他又问了一句：“你穿不穿？”  
“不穿。”  
   
王源不再废话，从王俊凯手里扯过衣服，就开始往他头上套。王俊凯去拽王源的手，王源此时力气也大，根本拽不开。两人互不相让，T恤套不进去，手也扯不下来，僵持了好一阵。最后王源因为太用劲，整个身体趴在王俊凯背上喘气。王俊凯瞅准机会，身体往边上一移，一下子没了支撑的王源，重心不稳，半个身子往地上歪去。王俊凯本能地伸手去抓他，可是王源倒地的重力太强，王俊凯被他带着一起落地。  
   
王源完全措手不及，一秒前在在自己手里执念太深的T恤，一秒后就不管不顾地飞了出去。他感到王俊凯先是护住了他的腰，然后托住了他的后脑勺，之后在自己目瞪口呆的时候，从上方覆了过来。他在落地前一刻绝望地想：我的天，倒下去肯定是脸对脸，我要不要现在就闭上眼？  
   
王源的推测没有错，只是他没有按照原计划闭上眼。他背部着地的时候，眼前出现了王俊凯被放大的脸。然后在他看清那人眉眼之前，一件白色的织物直直地罩过来。是那件该死的T恤！  
   
王源眼前模糊一片，可是响在鼻尖的声音，即便隔着衣服，也还是那么清晰。  
“现在按照剧情发展，我该隔着衣服，吻上你。”  
王源无法呼吸，是该怪那件该死的衣服，还是鼻尖那人那么近的话语？  
他脑子里弹出一千条如何怼回去的弹幕，最终在心里汇成了三个字。  
 “王俊凯……”  
   
但是即便只有三个字，他也发不出一个声音。宽大的白色织物能遮住他的鼻子，遮住他的眼，遮住他此时因为缺氧泛红的脸，可是遮不住他心跳得不明所以。  
   
鼻尖那人的气息连同阻隔呼吸的的衣服一同撤离，王源的视线和呼吸都变得顺畅。他站起身来，王俊凯背对着他，上身已经套了T恤。王源视线落在王俊凯手肘处，那里擦红了一大片。王源走过去，抓过王俊凯的手臂想要检查伤口，却又猛然收回手，他怕手上跳动的脉搏把乱了频率无法平复的心跳泄露。王俊凯的手臂被王源突然拿起又抛下，他回过头，说不碍事。王源飞快转过身，说我去拿药。  
   
王俊凯坐在床上，王源在他对面的小凳子上，手上拿着棉签，埋头给他手肘处的伤口消毒。王源感到心跳的节奏慢慢恢复正常，他离开去拿药的时候就已经下好了决心，不管怎样，一定要把王俊凯赶走。  
   
王俊凯的视线无处安放，因为他一低头就对上王源的发旋。他发旋处的呆毛总让王俊凯忍不住伸手，它就像一个神奇的开关，王俊凯害怕他一旦触到，就无法停止。他把眼睛望向旁边的医药箱，说：“你每天丢三落四、冒冒失失，想不到装配这么齐全。”王源也不抬头，往伤口上涂药膏，回答：“就因为我冒冒失失，需要医药箱的时候更多。”  
“总是像刚刚那样，一不小心就踩空？”  
王源已经处理完伤口，他不理王俊凯话里的戏谑，抬起头来，笑着说：“反正我皮糙肉厚。”  
“我不会再让你摔倒的。”  
王源转过身体，开始收拾医药箱。真该死，现在那个人随随便便一句话在他听来，都深情无比。  
   
他起身把医药箱放回柜子里，回来丢给王俊凯一支药膏，是刚刚用的那支。王俊凯还坐在床上，药膏抓在手里，奇怪地仰头看他。王源站在他面前，说：“这个药膏，一天三次。伤口在手肘，手肘每天要活动，所以这几天估计有点麻烦。还有，伤口不能碰水，不然好得慢。”  
   
王俊凯站起身来，问：“你要让我走？”  
“嗯。”  
“我身上什么都没有，即便有这个药膏，也是哪里都去不了。”他把药膏重新丢回床上。  
王源说：“我送你走。”  
   
王俊凯坐回床上，说：“你不知道我住哪里，我自己都不知道我自己住哪里。”  
“我知道横行传媒的上海分部在哪里。”  
“周末公司放假。”  
“周末公司总会有人加班。”  
   
王俊凯又站起来，问：“你认真的？”  
“嗯。”  
王源见王俊凯不说话，只好又开口：“我星期一要开始上班，你也不能一直呆在我这里。”  
王俊凯看着他问：“待完这个周末都不行？”  
王源不看他，“我周末也有很多事情要做，而且横行传媒总裁王俊凯从北京到上海，肯定也不是来玩的，为什么要干耗在我这里？”  
   
王源用陈述句的语气说出的问句，明明白白地在告诉王俊凯，他现在必须走这件事，是一个既定的事实。王俊凯双手按在王源脑袋两侧，把他的头摆正，让他看着自己。  
“我干耗在这里的原因，需要我来说明？”  
   
王源不说话，王俊凯一点一点跟王源清算：“从6月11号到7月1号，21天的时间里，我把肩膀借给你5次，在飞机上，在餐厅里，在地铁上，在回来的路上，还有，在你熟睡的床上。”  
   
一幕幕像电影镜头一样扫过王源面前，他的心变成了快节奏的背景音乐，快得他又无法呼吸。书上说21天足够形成一个习惯，原来他们都已经认识21天了，但是他不能让王俊凯变成他的习惯。  
   
王源还是不说话，王俊凯继续：  
“从机场到餐厅，从地铁站到你家，从北京到上海，我不过是为了见你。我干耗在这里的原因，还需要说明？”  
   
王俊凯托着他头的手力气很大，逼得王源只能正正地面对他，可是王源不想面对他的话语。他干耗在这里的原因无需说明，而自己要他走的原因却无法说明。  
   
王源低眼，望向王俊凯弯曲着的开始泛血的手肘。  
“伤口要裂开了，别那么用力。”  
王俊凯看着王源低垂的眼睫，颓然松开手。  
   
王源给王俊凯重新清理了伤口上了药。在上药的时间里，王俊凯重新整理了思路，他决定不管怎样都要把这个周末耗完。王源再次放完药箱，转过身来的时候，发现王俊凯重新裸回了上身。之前那次王源虽然没有捂眼，但是目光是虚的。这次冷不丁转过身，都没有把目光放虚的时间，不可避免地把王俊凯腰部以上的身体看了个确实。  
   
该死，身材这么好，竟然有腹肌。  
   
王源尽量控制住脸上的表情，问：“控诉不成，改成色诱？”  
王俊凯听他这么说，忍不住笑开了：“我要真是存了那个心思，色诱还不如用强。”  
“那你脱掉衣服是存的什么心思？”  
“反正我不穿衣服，就不能出门，就只能呆在你这里。”  
   
天，这么好看的脸，这么好看的身材，脑回路却这么幼稚。  
   
“你把衣服穿上。”  
“不穿。”  
“那好吧，我自己一个人出去买菜，你这样也没有办法跟着出去。”  
“买菜？”  
“嗯，冰箱里没东西了，我们拿什么做午饭和晚饭？”  
“你的意思是不赶我走了。”  
王源不回答，转身进了厨房。王俊凯当他默认，感到诡计得逞，高兴地去穿衣服。  
   
趁王俊凯穿衣服的时间，王源已经拿好了东西。他手上提着一个墨绿色的布袋，王俊凯看了他一会儿，还是想象不出他去菜场买菜的样子。王源又问了一句：“你跟不跟我去？”王俊凯当然说去。  
   
两人走到门边，王源把布袋递给王俊凯，去口袋里掏钥匙。他让王俊凯先出去，自己在后面把门反锁上。王俊凯刚准备把脚踏出去，突然感觉哪里不妥。他拉住王源：“我们不能点外卖，一定要出去买菜？”  
“你现在算病人，外卖不健康。”  
王俊凯坚持：“不要紧，我不介意。”他又去指T恤上那只兔子：“而且这个太可爱了，我穿不出去。”王源恼了，“你是不是这么幼稚！我不管，反正我不能让你白赖在这里，你必须要给我做饭。你要是怕我半路把你抛下，你就留在家里，我自己一个人出去。”  
   
王俊凯听王源这么说，放了心。他踏出门外，王源转身也往外走，随手带上门。可是门关上的瞬间，王源却突然一推，飞快地从被他推开的空间闪进去。门咔哒一声锁住，王俊凯被关在了门外。王源背靠在门上，对门外的王俊凯喊：“你走吧，袋子里面有你需要的东西。”  
   
王俊凯打开袋子，里面装着一沓现金，一支药膏，一张纸，纸上是横行传媒上海分部的电话。王俊凯看着那些东西想，总是冒冒失失的人，这一次那么细心。  
   
王源一直保持着背靠在在门上的姿势，他以为王俊凯会大喊，或者捶门，可是门外没有任何动静。过了很长时间，长到背部整个僵硬以后，王源从门上退了下来。他猜王俊凯是已经走了，可是没有勇气打开门来查看。  
   
王源环顾了一下整个房子，快要进入中午的房子很安静，可以听到小区树上聒噪的蝉鸣。王源走进卧室，目光落在王俊凯坐过的床上，他想直接坐到床上躺下去，却突然不想靠近那片空出的位置。他静静站着，背后是卧室的窗户。窗子很大，占了大半个墙面。蝉鸣隔着窗户漏进来，聒噪一声更胜一声。王源最终还是躺了下去。  
    
醒来时候有点头晕，屋子里漆黑一片。一道光从窗户照进来，王源借着那道光拉开床头的灯。竟然睡到了晚上，真够自暴自弃。他坐起来，床头的灯昏昏暗暗，从窗户透进来的光线显得更为晃眼。他这才注意到，光是从对面公寓紧闭的窗帘缝隙里漏出来的。  
   
原来对面公寓的人都住进来了，王源一时感到遗憾，这遗憾从发现对面公寓两个星期前在装修就开始了。他当初租下这套公寓的一个很大原因，是因为喜欢卧室里占去了大半个墙面的窗户，大得那么空旷。而他更满意的是，虽然他卧室正正地对着对面公寓，可是因为对面公寓是翻新过的，租金高昂，一直没租出去，所以王源几乎没有拉窗帘的必要。王源在床上缓了一会儿，叹了口气，起身去拉窗帘。  
   
对面紧闭的窗帘突然打开，原本只露出一条缝隙的光一下子显出一大片。光很亮，亮得足够王源看清对面落地窗前站着的人的脸。床尾的手机响了一声，王源伸手拿起，是一条短信，两行字。  
   
早知道就应该隔着衣服吻上你。  
我的公寓大门密码：1108.  
   
王源抬头，又望向对面的落地窗，那人手里拿着手机。他把手机移向耳边，王源手机屏幕跟着跳出了来电界面。王源把手机放在耳边，看对面的人目光对着他开口，声音从手机里面传过来。  
   
“王源你好，我是王俊凯，住在你对面，以后请多多指教。”

  


  


 

元坑（8）

  
王源看了一眼对面那人，把手机按掉，拉上窗帘。他去浴室洗了把脸，对着镜子把脸擦干。等把毛巾挂到架子上去的时候，他终于明白，一切都是真的。对面一直没有租出去的房子真的租出去了，住在里面的人真的是王俊凯，自己以后真的要拉卧室窗帘了。  
   
门外响起了敲门声，王源提高了警惕，他不想出声问是谁，在门缝里确认了好久，久到门外的人失去了耐心，大声喊：“有人吗，我来送干洗衣服。”王源想起王俊凯之前把西装送去干洗了，他拉开门，跟那人说：“这个不是我的，你送到对面那栋楼去吧，七楼，新装修过的那间。”  
   
干洗店的阿姨却直接把衣服袋子往王源手上递。“客户说过了，一定要送到您这里。请您收下以后务必亲自给这位客户送去，不然他会跟店主投诉，我要被扣工资了。您也不要放在门口就走掉，那样我就要被解雇了！”  
   
王源给阿姨摆事实讲道理，说帮阿姨送衣服不是自己的义务，而且这位客户的要求蛮不讲理，该跟店主投诉的应该是阿姨。阿姨却摆出了自己在上高中的小儿子，在上大学的二女儿，还有在读研究生的大儿子，一遍一遍重复自己不能没有这份工作，一遍一遍哀求王源不要让自己被解雇。他哪里招架得住，等阿姨千恩万谢欢天喜地地走掉时，王源只想把手里的衣服袋子从卧室窗户扔出去，把对面的落地窗砸开，一直砸到那人脸上去。  
   
从王源公寓到对面七楼下楼上楼需要五分钟，从一个电梯到另一个电梯，五分钟的时间里，他不过换了一个地方在心里骂王俊凯“卑鄙无耻”。  
   
王俊凯的公寓门用的是密码锁，王源想起短信上的内容，“我的公寓大门密码：1108”。王俊凯是真的“卑鄙无耻”，王源不想知道也不想记得王俊凯的公寓大门密码，可是王俊凯用这一串数字，王源想不记得都不行。王俊凯想让自己生活中的一切，哪怕是一串小小的密码都留下王源的印记，他想用一切的细节向王源展示自己对王源的一颗心，可是王源现在最不想要的也是王俊凯的心。王源自己的心都已经乱得不知道从哪里去整理，哪里有精力去应付王俊凯的心？  
   
在输密码和按门铃之间，王源选择了敲门。  
王俊凯开门很快，仿佛等候了很久。原先的长裤T恤已经被他换成了一套浅蓝色的家居服。  
   
王源并不打算进去，他伸手把衣服袋子递出去，王俊凯不接。王源弯腰把袋子放在门内的地上，直起身的时候，手腕却一下子被王俊凯抓住。王源抬眼去看他，腰上却感受到了王俊凯的另一只手。王俊凯手上收紧，把王源整个环进了屋里，门在王源身后关上。  
   
王源被王俊凯按在墙上亲。  
   
他双手被王俊凯抓着，刚醒时的眩晕感又上来了，整个身子都是无力的，整个感觉都是迟钝的，只有嘴里的吻是敏感的，是清醒的。  
   
王源闭上眼，他感到自己在做梦，做了一个21天前在飞机上的同样的梦。梦里他睡在像棉花一样又白又厚的云上，后来云开始摇摇晃晃，一阵冰凉而又温暖的触感传来，从鼻尖到双唇到下巴。王源想睁开眼，想看看那是四月的风还是六月的雨。后来云摇晃得越来越厉害，王源从云上掉了下去。他一下子睁开眼，云端那一头是一双好看的桃花眼。他掉到了另外一片云上，再次睡过去，那双眼睛连同他的梦全部淹没在云里。  
   
王源睁开眼，梦里那双好看的桃花眼从云端来到了眼前，带着烧红的晚霞。原来梦里冰凉而又温暖的，不是四月的风，不是六月的雨，是王俊凯突如其来的吻。  
   
王俊凯的手离开王源的手，脸还是隔得那么近。  
“我记得我告诉过你，所以你不要跑，因为我总能把你找回来。”  
   
王源还在梦里，王俊凯的声音一下子把他从云端唤醒。他推开王俊凯，身体往右边迈了一步，踩到一个软软的东西，是王源之前放在地上的西装袋子。王源把袋子踢开，从掉出来的西装上踩过，满不在乎地笑着往前：“我从来都没有跑，是你追不上，这次更惨，你直接被赶出了门外。”  
   
王俊凯拉住王源：“可是这次我让你自己找上了门。”  
王源回头：“结果有什么区别吗，你终归留不住。”  
   
王俊凯松手，但是王源并没有离开。他往卫生间走去。王俊凯问他干嘛，王源说拿纸。  
“拿纸把你的口水擦干净。”  
王俊凯说客厅桌上有，王源说不。  
“我还要漱口，你有漱口水的吧？”  
王俊凯说漱口水在浴室，浴室连着卫生间。  
   
王源弄完出来，王俊凯在客厅沙发上等他。王源一点都不避讳，直接坐到了王俊凯身边。他的手摸上王俊凯的唇，指尖没有擦干的水滴在王俊凯唇间留下冰冷的痕迹。王源对着王俊凯笑，笑得非常好看。王俊凯抓住王源的手背，非常用力。  
   
“三次，今天是第三次。”  
王源的指尖从王俊凯唇上移开，手从王俊凯手里抽回。他的上齿搁在下唇，舌头舔了舔上唇，接着说：“从第一次的春风和煦，到第二次的蒙蒙细雨，没想到第三次，却成了雷阵雨，看来没什么进步，落差有点大哪。”他不理会王俊凯脸上的表情，径直起身。王俊凯在他身后问他去哪里，王源头都不回。“回家啊，留在这里干嘛，等着你自荐枕席，以身相许吗？”  
   
从王俊凯公寓回自己公寓下楼上楼需要五分钟，王源不知道自己能不能撑过这五分钟。他刚刚在王俊凯面前把“以牙还牙，以眼还眼”表演得那么好，王俊凯占他的每一分便宜他都要占回去。结果不过是像现在这样，两只脚像踩在棉花上，心像是坠入了云里。  
   
王源回家十分钟以后，门外又想起了敲门声。王源也没有耐心再去门缝查看，也不管是谁，负气地拉开门。  
   
比起王俊凯的黑脸，张围更怕此刻王源脸上满是愠怒的表情。他自认为已经参透了王俊凯和王源的关系，从王总吩咐自己租下王源对面的房子，心里就愈加笃定。所以他当然知道自己要是惹怒了王源，在王总那里会是怎样的下场。  
   
张围小心翼翼地递给王源一个餐盒。  
“王总说您今天从上午睡到了晚上，一整天都没怎么吃东西。他熬了点粥让我给您送过来，您随便喝点。”  
王源直接拒绝：“你不要跟我说，我不收他就会辞退你之类的鬼话。我不要，你给我拿回去。”  
张围忙回：“王总并没有嘱咐我这些话，他只说您要是不收，他就亲自过来。”  
王源愤愤地拿过餐盒，冲着张围大嚷：“帮我转告你们王总，叫他不要整天这么如影随形，形影不离！”  
   
张围被王源的“如影随形、形影不离”砸得晕头转向，等到他把话一字不落地转告给王总时，头还晕着。他犹豫了一下，还是问了出来：“在小说网站工作的人是不是都喜欢乱用成语？”王俊凯想到王源那句“自荐枕席，以身相许”，不禁笑了，然后又像是回答张围又像是自言自语：“他没饿着就好。”  
   
王俊凯让张围先回去，之后进了卧室。他站在落地窗前，看着对面窗帘紧闭的窗户开始抽烟。  
   
平心而论，王俊凯的粥熬得不错，也有可能是王源饿了的缘故。他的胃舒坦了，心上的气却没消。王源是真的生气，只不过他气的不是今天被王俊凯强吻。公平来说，王俊凯今天的强吻比前两次的偷亲光明磊落了几许，至少今天是趁自己清醒。  
   
他气的是自己。  
   
王俊凯在飞机上，在餐厅里偷亲自己的事情，王源那天在餐厅里就知道了。那时候他道歉：“对不起，我忍不住，王源。”那时候王源像今天这样锱铢必较地报复回去。可是当王俊凯第三次吻上自己的时候，王源惊讶于自己堕入无端的梦里，惊讶于自己脑中不放过任何一个细节的记忆。  
   
那时候他在飞机上，吻过自己的鼻子、嘴唇、下巴。  
那时候他在餐厅里，吻过自己的头发、耳朵，脖子。  
今天他在门边的墙上，……  
王源拒绝再回忆。  
   
自从见到他，王源就坠入深深的云里，失去了陆地。可也是从一见到他，王源就明白自己和王俊凯之间的距离。即便王俊凯搬到了他对面，王源也不会天真到以为，自己和王俊凯的距离，是从自己卧室的玻璃窗到王俊凯卧室的落地窗之间的距离。即便王俊凯把自己送入了云端，他也没有办法陪着自己在云端漫步到底。  
   
王源即便看过那么多狗血煽情、梦幻唯美的爱情故事，他也明白现实不是小说，不可以强行HE的道理。毕竟爱情，不是爱上就可以。  
   
王源走近窗户，他很想拉开窗帘，很想知道拉开窗帘以后，窗外是不是只有一道光，王俊凯桃花眼里的光。他的手指放在窗户上轻轻叩击，口中的叹息也像被加上了旋律。  
   
“为什么否认呢，王源，你，喜欢王俊凯吻你。”

 

  


  


元坑（9）

  
王源向来笃信没有什么是睡一觉不可以解决的，如果有，那就两觉。星期一早上去上班的时候，王源已经是睡过去两觉的人了。但是王源的问题解决了吗？没有。因为除了王俊凯，他还有一箩筐的问题。  
   
上海的地铁照常拥挤，王源又开始惯性犯困。在困倦中他还要打起精神来照顾自己的西装，防止它在自己下车时皱得太难看。老板昨天给他发消息，叫他今天穿正装来上班。王源本想问为什么，但一想到这消息发出去老板八成不会回，果断作罢。  
   
王源到办公室时，旁边一个男同事赶稿子没头绪，一大早在那唉声叹气。一旁的女同事揶揄他，让他去看电影《云上的日子》，因为他现在跟电影里那个导演一样需要去世界各地寻找灵感。其他同事哄笑开来，办公室里充满了快活的空气。  
   
王源笑不出来，大朵大朵的云向他飘过来，等云散尽，云端那头又现出他的眼睛。他没想到现在一个电影名就可以勾起自己无端的梦境。简直是疯了。  
   
桌上的电话响了，老板叫王源准备一下网站现有小说版权的资料，半个小时跟他一起出发。老板的原话是：“我们要去见一个非常非常重要的客户。”王源心想什么“非常非常重要的客户”非得拉着他去见，而且写吧小说网哪来什么“非常非常重要的客户”？   
   
王源准备好就跟着老板出发了，等他一出车门立马想再坐回去。老板回头问他愣着不走干嘛，他说没什么，然后无奈跟上。他们现在到的这个地方是两天前王源想把王俊凯送来的地方，他现在甚至还记得被他写在纸上的前台电话号码。  
   
横行传媒上海分部。这是巧合还是巧合？  
   
前台接待的小姐把他们领到了一个门前站定，王源抬头一看，门上的牌子写着“总裁办公室”。王源的脑子里飞快地想着不进去的方法，装肚子疼或者说资料没带齐或者不管三七二十一直接走掉？他想得太多，以致没展开行动之前，门就已经开了——那个他之前见过的王俊凯助理非常友善地请他们进去。张围朝王源点头，王源不想看他，偏过脸去。  
   
王俊凯的办公室跟他的脸一样，是没什么表情的风格，黑得深沉白得干净。王俊凯穿着深色西装，坐在房间尽头的黑色办公桌上。他从面前厚厚的文件抬起头来，手扶眼镜看向前面走过来的人，眉头还没来得及舒展开来。王源的心像是突然间闯进了一只鹿，乱撞个不停。这是他第一次看王俊凯戴眼镜的样子。即便是在梦里，他也从来没想过，云端那头的眼睛会这么适合眼镜。  
   
王俊凯顺着扶眼镜的动作把眼镜摘掉，从座位上起身，走向他们。他直接略过王源的老板，径直来到王源面前，伸手，扶正了王源的领带，说：“领带的颜色很难看。”  
   
王源的老板看得目瞪口呆，张围虽然心里早有准备，也没想到王总会毫不遮掩。可是狗粮吃得猝不及防的他莫名兴奋，差点对着满脸不解的王源老板脱口而出：“Wuli王总喜欢王源，没毛病～～～”还好他及时刹车，讪笑着小声对王源的老板解释：“我们王总处女座，强迫症，您别见怪。”  
   
王源礼貌地往后退一步，表示感谢：“多谢王总关心。”  
   
四人坐在靠窗的小型会议桌上谈话。王俊凯和张围坐在同一排，王俊凯对面是王源老板，张围对面是王源。双方互相介绍，互打招呼以后，王俊凯突然看着张围说：“你那里对着空调风，我们换个位置，免得你感冒加重。”  
   
张围愣不过三秒，立马站起来和王俊凯换了位置。为了把戏做足，连声道谢的同时不忘连声咳嗽。王源老板对王俊凯说：“您真是体恤下属。”张围在心里笑岔了气：“根本没什么空调风好吗，我根本没有感冒好吗，王总想坐在王源对面您知道吗？”而当事人的王源却一副事不关己，高高挂起的样子，张围看着王源脸上漠然的表情，又开始在心里为他们王总的处心积虑默默叹气。  
   
王俊凯简单说明了一下今天邀请写吧小说网前来会面的目的。横行的战略计划是对现有小说IP进行全产业链孵化，但是目前适合全版权运营的网络小说头部IP已经被各大影视公司抢购一空。为了扩充横行的IP库，就要从各个中小型小说网站入手，而写吧小说网虽然是初创企业，仍算得上是中小型小说网站中的后起之秀，因此横行非常看好写吧的发展前景，有意达成战略合作。  
   
王源听王俊凯说得有理有据、无可辩驳，但他心里明白全不是这么回事。且不说横行的IP全版权孵化战略不急于一时，即便横行扩充IP库真的迫在眉睫，这也是内容部负责人该操心的事情，怎么也不会到劳烦总裁亲自出马的地步。他可以断定的是王俊凯“醉翁之意不在酒”，只是王俊凯醉的这里面有几分是因为自己，他不敢确定。毕竟摆在王俊凯面前的是横行传媒，横行的业务和一个突然看上眼的人比起来，孰轻孰重，他不会分不清。想到这里，王源心里不由得泛起一阵失落，因为一个人，宁覆一座城的事情，大概真的只能发生在小说里。  
   
王源的老板连声对王俊凯的说法表示赞同，重复夸赞王总裁的远见卓识。王源很想把这周的微信公众号更新写成一篇吐槽帖：论网络小说平台老板加强语言修养的重要性。王源老板让王源介绍一下写吧小说网现有IP的情况，王源随即递上资料。因为之前已经做足了功课，他对各个小说IP的具体情况信手拈来。王源看着王俊凯，详细给出了各部小说的相关数据、故事梗概、可改编的方向及优势。王俊凯看着面前的王源，他非常专业，专业得让王俊凯感觉自己于他不过是另一个客户而已。  
   
王俊凯看不得王源对自己一副公事公办的样子，开始在桌子底下积极捣乱。他用脚有一下没一下地踢王源的裤腿，还去蹭王源的膝盖。王源忍无可忍，反击虽然不动声色却极其用力。王俊凯早有准备，长腿迅速退开。王源一脚踢偏，皮鞋底蹬在旁边人的脚背上，张围的笔从手里飞出去，弹出一声惨叫。王俊凯朝他使了个眼色，张围“哑巴吃黄连，有苦说不出”地心领神会，对着在座的三位道歉：“我右脚踩到左脚了，真不好意思。”王源看了一眼王俊凯，继续刚才被打断的讲解，王俊凯忍不住挑眉。  
   
双方交换了各项情况以后，王俊凯提出让张围先招待王源的老板在一楼餐厅吃饭，详细的情况由王源跟内容部的负责人对接。他跟王源老板说自己还有其他事情要处理，不能亲自款待非常抱歉。然后王俊凯转向了王源：“烦请王源先生留下，内容部负责人稍后就来。”  
   
张围引着王源老板出去了，王源问王俊凯内容部负责人办公室在哪，他可以自己去办公室找他。  
“忘了告诉你，我一秒钟前兼任了内容部负责人一职。”  
“王总日理万机，何苦要再包揽内容部负责人的事情？”  
王俊凯表示自己乐意，所以王源愿意也罢，不愿意也罢，都没得选，只能留下来，跟他这个“内容部负责人”对接详细的事宜。  
   
王源坐下来，说：“职责所在，我没什么不愿意，王总高兴就好。”  
王俊凯也坐下来，笑了：“心之所向，我又怎么会不高兴？”  
他倾身，隔着桌子凑近王源耳边：“既然没办法让王源先生主动走近我，就只好委屈您被动地向我靠近。”  
王源头也不躲，目视前方，冷淡地说道：“王总是想暗戳戳告诉我，您打算潜规则？”  
王俊凯已经坐了回去，他靠在椅背上，笑得坦坦荡荡：“我是在明目张胆地告诉王源先生，我要潜规则你。”  
   
王源下午回公司的时候，因为领带的事情，被老板严肃批评教育了一顿。王总那么完美主义，王源竟然在他面前领带都不系端正，必须克扣工资。王源很想大声反驳：“您以为王俊凯处女座的强迫症，是任何人都可以享受到的待遇？”他的反驳刚一划过脑际，自己也吃了一惊。王源不知道从什么时候开始，在他心里，王俊凯对于自己的特殊对待，已经变成了理所当然的事情。  
   
晚上王源回家，门口摆着一个长方形的盒子。王俊凯的电话适时打过来，他现在是王源的客户，王源不得不接。“下次见面的时候戴上，否则我会跟你老板投诉。”王源拆开盒子一看，是一条暗绿色条纹的领带。  
   
横行传媒的协议来得很快，距离第一次会面不过一个星期。王源当时推荐的9部小说IP，横行都要了。他负责写吧的小说版权业务已经大半年了，期间一无所获。没想到现在一次性就推出去9部，而且买方是业界数一数二的横行传媒，开价也非常爽快。王源老板心里乐开了花，克扣工资的事情不仅没再提，还差点要给王源送面锦旗。  
   
合同签订约在横行传媒，时间是上午11点。王源站在镜子前整理穿戴，镜子里面的自己穿着黑色西装，白色衬衣领口上是一条暗绿色条纹的领带。他看向窗户边一个多星期都没有拉开过的窗帘，不知道对面落地窗那头的人是否同样在整理穿戴。王源把目光转回镜子里的领带，王俊凯威胁说见面时一定要戴上的领带。  
   
他决定不再坐以待毙。  
   
在横行传媒的签约现场看到王俊凯那一刻，王源突然明白了王俊凯威胁自己一定要戴领带的原因。他白色衬衣的领口是一条暗蓝色条纹的领带，是除了颜色，跟他送自己那条一模一样的领带。王俊凯一眼就看到王源没有戴自己送的那条领带，他胸前仍旧是上次见面时被自己吐槽颜色难看的那条。  
   
王源不动，站在那里看着远处同样看着自己的王俊凯。他突然很恨王俊凯，恨他的无所顾忌。如果自己今天真的戴了那条暗绿色的领带，那么他和他的领带，是同款还是情侣款，旁人难道不会猜？王俊凯是横行总裁，一言一行被多少人看着，真是疯了。王源也恨自己，王俊凯用一条领带捧出的这颗连一个最小的细节都想要昭告天下的心，他不知道拿它怎么办。远处这个站在那里看着自己的人，他多么想无所顾忌地靠近，多么想向这个会议室里每一个人呼喊：“你们不认识王源，但他是喜欢王俊凯的人。”  
   
横行传媒和写吧小说网的合同并没有顺利签订，签约被王源搞砸了。王源说，横行出于IP全版权运营战略的考虑，在各大头部IP被抢购一空的情况下，把中小型网站作为突破口，这是横行与写吧达成合作的基础。而现实的情况是，目前90%的头部IP都在横行的IP库中，因此横行根本不缺IP。即便横行真的要未雨绸缪，与中小型网站合作，凭写吧的实力，也不应在考虑之列。写吧推荐给横行的这九部IP，相比市场上的同类型作品，无论从数据还是内容方面来说，都不具有足够的竞争力。因此，他建议横行慎重考虑合同签订的事宜。  
   
王源的说法，是横行的内容部门这一个星期以来一直在反复向总裁传达的问题。但是王俊凯要买这9部IP的原因，与IP本身无关。对合同签订的异议是从写吧方面提出，横行的内容部门当场重申了他们不同意购买的立场，合同签订就此中断。  
   
王源的老板及其他人员愤而离席，横行的内容部门有紧急会议要开，会议室里只剩下两人。王源为了收拾东西，王俊凯为了王源。  
   
王源的东西收好了，他直起身来，看到面前的王俊凯。  
“为什么把签约搞砸？”  
“理由我刚刚说得很清楚，横行没有跟写吧合作的必要。”  
“有没有这个必要，我不在乎，你知道得很清楚。”  
“你有任性的资本，我却没有陪你胡闹的权利。”  
“我不会拿横行的资本开玩笑，只会拿它换取更重要的东西。”  
   
王源没有办法再直视王俊凯，他垂下目光，眼里只剩一片暗蓝色。王俊凯胸前的领带一直戴到王源的心间，蓝色的条纹和绿色的条纹配在一起，肯定很好看。简直是疯了。再抬起目光的时候，王源笑着说：“事已成定局，王总我先告退了。”  
   
王俊凯从背后抱上来的力量很重，双手把王源牢牢禁锢。他问：“为什么否认呢，王源，你喜欢王俊凯。”  
   
从王俊凯搬进王源对面，王源从没有拉开过窗帘，但他却有了在窗前发呆的习惯。王源发呆的时候会不自觉地隔着窗帘在玻璃上轻轻叩击，王俊凯站在卧室的落地窗前，烟抽了一根又一根，听对面窗户上的叩击敲了一声又一声，他可以听好久好久。如若不是因为喜欢，为什么要守在窗前？可是他听得到王源敲击玻璃的声音，王源却闻不到他香烟的味道。  
   
王源站住没有动，他想就这样静静待在王俊凯怀里，多一秒都可以。他前面就是门，王源知道，哪怕只多一秒，他也再没有心思踏出这个门。  
他终于开口：“一个飞机上偶然遇到的人，有什么重要的呢？”  
王俊凯不觉松开了手，王源有什么重要的，他答不上来。  
王源继续往前走。  
王俊凯喊道：“王源，你不是飞机上偶然遇到的人，你对我来说是氧气般的存在。”  
但王源已经消失在门口。  
   
王源被老板很仁慈地解雇了。说他的老板仁慈，因为王源走时，老板并没有克扣他因为领带事情被罚的工资。离开公司那天是7月11号，跟王俊凯认识一个月的日子。现在想起来一个月前的那天，真是不宜出行，因为一个月以后的今天，自己成了失业人群。  
   
七月份的最后一个星期五，王源像两个多星期以来一样，在外面跑面试跑了一天。他脑子转不过来，毫无知觉地坐错了地铁线路，并且在错误的线路上一觉睡到了终点。等他在地铁站里兜兜转转，终于坐上正确的线路下车时，天已经黑了。  
   
地铁站外的大屏幕很亮，上面显示着日期时间。七月份快结束了，王源呆呆地想，他还是没有找到工作。他恍惚记得六月份结束的时候发生了一件美好的事情，但他只记得那时候心里快乐的感觉，想不起到底发生了什么事情。  
   
等到了家楼底下，看了一地的烟头，王源突然想起了六月份结束的时候发生的美好事情。  
六月份的最后一个星期五，也是六月份的最后一天，王俊凯来到了自己身边。  
七月份的最后一个星期五，不是七月份的最后一天，王俊凯还是出现在自己面前。  
   
王源走不动了，不知道是因为跑了一天，还是因为看到了王俊凯。所以王俊凯提出让他陪自己去院子里的花坛上坐坐的时候，王源没有拒绝。王俊凯看着王源脸上掩饰不住的疲倦，问：“理由是什么，宁愿这么累，也不让我靠近的理由是什么？”  
   
王源笑，问他有没有注意看每天早上大街上行色匆匆的人，他们或许去上班或许去上学，前一天晚上或许碰到了最开心的事情，也或许经历了最心碎的时刻，但是从他们的脸上，什么都看不出来。每个人都在过自己的人生，与旁人无关。  
“靠近你，我的人生会变得很容易。但我的愿望不过是，靠自己的力量走下去，努力不平凡而已。”  
   
王源在王俊凯肩头睡着了，他的肩膀是王源的脑袋早已习惯的所在。王俊凯背着王源去坐电梯，从王源的包里掏出钥匙开门，把他放在床上，脱掉鞋子，褪去领带，细细擦脸。看着王源熟睡的样子，王俊凯心里想，王源的人生，与旁人无关，但与王俊凯有关。  
   
八月份的第一天，王源收到了一份礼物，来自横行传媒的offer，职位是内容部副总监。王源直接闯进了王俊凯的办公室。王俊凯摆手让拦住王源的人退下，叫王源先坐。王源说不用，自己不会呆很久。  
   
“理由是什么，明知道我不想你靠近，还是这样做的理由是什么？”  
“因为我不可以，”王俊凯停了一下，说：你的人生，我必须参与。”  
   
王源愣住了，知道自己不能再呆下去，否则他设的所有防线都会在王俊凯面前溃不成军。他从包里面拿出一个长方形的盒子，轻轻放在桌上，说：“一切到此为止。”  
   
王俊凯认出那是自己送给王源的领带，他的脑子一下子空了，等再有东西的时候，王源已经离开了。他拉开门，张围迎上来说：“项目会议已经准备妥当，几个部门的领导都在会议室里等着，您看您是不是现在过去？”王俊凯却像是没有听到一般，一直往前走。他知道王源没有走很远，他总可以找到他。  
   
出了横行传媒的大楼，王俊凯远远看到王源在前面的马路等绿灯。等王俊凯站到王源之前在的位置，王源已经在马路对面进了一个地下通道。  
   
王俊凯闯了红灯，进了地下通道。他眼里心里都只有走在前面的王源，等人群一下子涌出来的时候，才发现自己进了地铁站。王俊凯下意识想往后退，想出去，但是王源的背影已经淹没在人群里，他深吸一口气，走了进去。他找了十节车厢，终于在第十一节车厢看到了在车门附近站着的王源。  
   
王源低头戴着耳机听歌，脚下突然出现了一片阴影。他抬头，是王俊凯。下一秒，王俊凯就重重地倒了过来。王源用肩膀撑住王俊凯，等他意识到王俊凯晕倒在自己身上的时候，一下子乱了心神，脑子里只剩下了三个字：  
   
王俊凯、王俊凯、王俊凯……  


  


   


  


元坑（10）

  
张围对有钱人存在很多误解，他们家王总符合他对有钱人的所有误解。飞机一定要头等舱，经济舱简直就是开玩笑。接送要专车，必须是豪华加长型，其他都不行。公司设有专用电梯，总裁特供，他人谢绝使用。  
   
一个多月前从北京出发去上海那次，因为时间太急，郑会长又是不得不见的人，只剩了经济舱可以订。张围战战兢兢地去说订了经济舱，王俊凯只说没事。张围先行一步出发，在机场接到王总，以为这事儿就翻篇了，没想到王老爷子会打电话来兴师问罪。“你要是再给你们王总订经济舱，就别想在他身边呆下去。”  
   
王老爷子骂完不解气，连电话都懒得挂，直接扔给了一旁的管家。管家从小看着王俊凯长大，他看老爷子已经走出了客厅，小声对电话那头说：“您别怪老爷子严厉，少爷从小就不能呆在封闭、狭窄、人多的空间，老爷子不明说，少爷也不提，您还是要注意。”  
   
管家那边挂了，张围将手机放去一边，才发现自己惊出了一声冷汗。刚刚管家的意思是王总从小患有幽闭恐惧症？这样一想，他认为的那些王总作为有钱人的毛病全部得到了解释。头等舱、加长版专车、总裁特供电梯，一切的一切，不是因为王总有钱任性，而是他需要尽可能通畅、宽敞、人少的空间。自责和愧疚一下子把张围淹没了，他在王总身边呆了五年，即便王总自己不提，他难道不会察觉半点？自责过后是后怕，还好那天王总坐经济舱并没有生出什么好歹，不然自己真的万死不辞。  
   
张围以为王总贵人自有天助，暂时放下了心。后来王总回北京，他作为王总的贴身助理却被单独留在了上海，照顾一个叫王源的人饮食出行。之后，他又收到王总的吩咐，把王源家对面的公寓买下来。他一走进那栋房子，就发现主卧的落地窗跟对面公寓的窗户挨得极近。他一方面感叹无良的房产商，为了节约地皮，真是不顾住户隐私；一方面又感叹王总对王源，真是司马昭之心，路人皆知。等他感叹完以后，一想不对，王总在北京，如果不是工作需要，一个月也不见得来上海一次。王总就算真打算谈一场异地恋爱，也犯不着在人对面买房子。  
   
正当他冥思苦想之时，北京那边的同事打电话过来，问他最近怎么一直不回公司。张围也不知从何说起，只说按王总吩咐做一些事情。说到王总，同事那边压低了声音问：“王总最近和董事会闹得厉害，你知不知道？”张围那几天满脑子只想着怎么不在地铁里把王源跟丢还不让他发现，很久都没有过问王总的事情。他忙问怎么回事，同事说，他也不知道王总怎么回事，说是要去上海办公，但是横行总部在北京，堂堂的横行总裁去上海分部是怎么回事？董事会那边坚决不放人，王总现在和他们闹得可僵。  
   
张围放下电话，心里五味杂陈。王总宁愿和董事会闹，也要来上海的原因，他心里已经猜了个七七八八。把《夏秋》的发行让给周易来做的原因，把宁愿坐经济舱也要来见的郑会长推掉的原因，把贴身助理单独留在上海的原因，在上海一个交通不便的小区买下一栋公寓的原因，都是同一个原因。  
   
王源。  
   
可是这个王源到底是从哪里来的，他想不通。他第一次从王总口里听到王源这个名字，是那天在机场接到王总之后。但是王总登机之前张围还在跟他通电话，那时候王总没有提一个字。那么只有一个可能性，王源是王总在飞机上遇到的人。  
   
想到这里，张围去查了王俊凯那天的机票信息，然后他打电话让人去航空公司给他查那班机有没有一个叫王源的乘客。结果很快发到他手机里，王总的座位是18C，而18B的乘客名字赫然写着“王源”两个字。  
   
张围久久不能平静，他又想到老爷子和管家的话。管家说王总从小就有那样的毛病，刚刚老爷子兴师问罪的架势证明王总坐经济舱，是真的会出问题。可是王总那天下机除了全程黑脸，并没有太大的不适。原因大概也只有一个。王源。或许，那个人是王总的呼吸。  
   
六月结束的时候，张围接到了王俊凯的电话，问他在哪。张围看了一眼车厢末尾站着的王源，说在地铁上，王源先生刚加完班回家。  
   
离王源该下车的站点有五站的时候，王总的短信和司机的电话一同过来。张围把司机的电话按掉，去看王总的短信。王总说他在站台上，呆会儿地铁到站他就上来。张围万万没想到王总人已经到了上海，他给司机回电话，司机说：“少爷是晚上的飞机，一下飞机就吩咐我去地铁站，他已经进去了，我拦不住，请您小心照应。”司机是王家那边派过来跟在王总身边的，对于王总的情况肯定知根知底。  
   
张围一下子急得不知如何是好，王总连经济舱都不能坐，何况是上海拥挤的地铁。他环顾了一下车厢，庆幸接近终点的末班地铁内，乘客已经寥寥无几。之前一路站着的王源此刻也找到一个靠近车门的位置坐下，低着头快要瞌睡。  
   
车门开了，王俊凯走上来，张围迎过去。王俊凯指了下王源，又做了一个安静的手势，然后示意张围下去。张围欲言又止，王总现在人来了上海，可见北京的董事会那边，他是闹赢了。来上海也罢了，为什么不顾身体非要进到地铁站里？但是王总宁愿和董事会闹僵也要来上海，此刻自己无论如何也无法阻止王总要陪王源坐这剩下路程的决心。车厢门发出即将关闭的警示，王俊凯又看了张围一眼，让他赶紧下去。张围咬了咬牙，心想此刻空荡荡的地铁车厢总好过那天的飞机经济舱，而且王源在车上，王总不至于断了呼吸。他把心一横，从已经开始合拢的车门间跳了出去。  
   
那天之后，王总也没有传出来什么身体不适的消息。但张围内心的忐忑一直没放下，总担心王总因为王源再闹出什么事。果不其然，八月的第一天就开始不消停。张围正为已经筹备了两个多星期的项目会议作最后的安排，就有人过来传话说有人闯进了总裁办公室。张围听了助理的形容以后，就猜到了闯进去的人是谁。  
   
他上楼去总裁办公室门口候着，王源走出来的时候他心里松了口气，刚准备敲门进去，王总已经拉开了门出来。他心里有不安的预感，赶紧给王总汇报项目会议的事情。但王总好似没听到一般往前走去，张围只好赶紧跟上去。张围一边跟一边打电话让人把项目会议取消，等发现王总跟着王源进了地铁站以后，他简直想一个电话打到老爷子那里去。今天的地铁可不是接近终点的末班地铁啊，全是人全是人啊！张围没有真的打电话到老爷子那里，而是打给了司机，他让司机把车子沿着地铁线开，司机问是哪号线，张围此时急，也顾不上礼貌，冲着那头就开始喊：“就是王总六月底到上海，一下飞机死活都要赶的那条线路！”  
   
王俊凯从来不知道十节车厢的距离有那么长，他拨开一个又一个的人，眼前越来越黑，脸上越来越白。他是一个溺水的人，空气越来越稀薄，手脚已经挣扎不开，但是他的氧气不知道在哪里。海浪混合海风的气息穿过重重黑暗吹过来，王俊凯一下走不动了，只想睡倒过去。  
   
王俊凯重重倒了过来，王源撑着他，梦里云端那头的人此刻实实在在靠在自己身上，却是晕倒了过去。很重，心神全乱的王源撑不住，跟着他一同从云端跌了下去。  
   
但是王源不能一直跌落下去，他还要把身边这个人唤醒。他伸出手胡乱抓住了什么东西，是车厢内的扶手。他用一边肩膀紧紧撑住王俊凯，请旁边的人帮忙去叫地铁乘务员，另一只手掏出手机准备去按120。张围从人群中冲了出来，他们在最近的站点下了车，司机已经在站外等着了。  
   
电梯数字显示七楼，王俊凯靠在王源身上，张围帮着扶出了电梯。他去按密码锁，但是突然想起来王总重新设了密码以后并没有告诉自己，他每次来都是敲门。王源看张围站在门前不动，让他过来把王俊凯扶住，自己过去按密码。  
   
对王源来说很容易记住的四字密码，他之前曾拒绝按下去的四字密码，如今按下去，指尖却像是铸了铅一般。  
   
1  
他还记得在餐厅一抬头看见王俊凯的样子，那是他第一次见到他，后来王源想起来，知道那叫一见钟情。  
   
1  
他还记得王俊凯背着自己，走过通往家的那条两边长满梧桐的路，他不是真的瞌睡不止，他只是想在王俊凯肩头一路睡下去。  
   
0  
他还记得摔倒在地上的情景，他无法呼吸，不是因为那件该死的T恤，而是因为王俊凯说要隔着衣服吻上自己。  
   
8  
他还记得告诉王俊凯，他的愿望不过是靠自己的力量走下去，努力不平凡而已。他没有告诉王俊凯的是，自己想要努力不平凡的理由，不过是想离云端那头的他，更近而已。  
   
密码锁响了一声提示，门开了，王源赶紧和张围一起把王俊凯扶进去。  
   
王俊凯躺在床上，王源坐在床边，医生刚刚已经来过，说病人没有什么大碍，可能要睡得久一点才醒。但是像他这种情况，地铁车厢这种封闭狭窄人多的空间实在太危险，无论如何都要避免。  
   
医生的话砸在王源耳里重似千斤，砸得他回不过神来。张围送走了医生，过来坐下，说：“王总的情况，我也是不久前才知道。您跟他第一次见面应该是在飞机上，我给他订的经济舱。王总是不能坐经济舱的，但是他那天没有发作，我想是因为您在身旁。我不知道您对王总怎么想，但是王总这阵子因为您，受了很多苦。我在他身边呆了五年，还从来没见过王总行事像这样，一点都不像他。”  
   
张围离开了，屋里的空气变凉，王源把空调调高了一些，又去给王俊凯掖了一下被角。他偏头望向旁边的落地窗，落地窗左侧的高脚花架上放着一盆仙人掌，旁边是一个透明的烟灰缸。对着落地窗抽烟，可不是一个好习惯，王源想。  
   
落地窗中间的玻璃上有浅浅的痕迹，像是笔画。王源站起来，顺着那些笔画一笔一笔描过去，最后竟凑成了两个字。王源，自己的名字，王俊凯在玻璃上划出来的自己的名字。  
   
他转身望向呼吸平稳的王俊凯，终于回过神来。医生的意思是王俊凯有幽闭恐惧症？一幕幕从脑子里面浮过，串成了线索。  
   
在飞机上，旁边人凑到自己鼻尖的气息，他以为是自己在做梦。原来不是，是那人在狭小逼仄的经济舱里，汲取自己的呼吸。  
六月的最后一天，他们两个在地铁里，车门即将关闭的时候，他拉着自己从车厢里一路狂奔直到验票通道。理由并不是他口中说的“惯性”，而是他下意识对密闭空间的逃离。  
搞砸签约的那天，他在自己身后喊：“王源，你不是飞机上偶然遇到的人，你对我来说是氧气般的存在。”原来是真的，他是一个在经济舱里会缺氧的人。  
   
王俊凯醒来是后半夜，他试图翻身，却发现被子有点紧，手上也有点紧。透过床头灯安静的光，他看到床边趴着的脑袋，而自己的手正抓在他的手里。  
   
王源醒了过来，他坐直身体，眼睛适应光线以后，发现王俊凯正望着自己。王俊凯醒了，谢天谢地。脑中的弦松了以后，眼圈却开始泛红，声音也变得哽咽：“王俊凯，你这个样子，要我怎么还你？”  
   
王源的头发被被子蹭得乱七八糟，王俊凯手上仍旧无力，但他还是费力地抬起来，去摸他的脑袋，笑着说：  
   
“不如我包养你。”  
 

  


  


 

元坑（11）

  
八月份的第二天，王源找到了工作，雇主是他的老东家，写吧小说网。他不单单是回去而已，而且官升一级，从版权助理变成了版权运营总监。王源以为老板良心发现，去了公司以后却发现全不是那么回事。  
   
横行那边放过来消息，说双方预备签约那天写吧那位把一切搞砸了的员工，讲话很有见地。单凭实力来说，写吧确实不是合作对象的首选。但是横行在内容一块儿目前以购买IP为主，最缺的就是创新能力。而那天那位员工的表现让横行看到了写吧对于内容创作的严谨以及IP市场的全方位洞察力。总而言之，横行仍然认为写吧是一个不错的合作对象。目前横行的打算是，跟写吧联手，在充分的市场研究的基础上，创作符合市场需求的IP。而负责这一项目最好的人选，莫过于写吧那位直言不讳的员工。  
   
王源老板一听，忙不迭地把王源请了回去。王源才不信横行那套鬼话，那些说辞顶多糊弄得了王源那位说是自我陶醉也好说是掩耳盗铃也好的老板。王源又双叒叕地去找王俊凯兴师问罪了，只是这次他没有总裁办公室可以闯，因为横行的那位霸道总裁，不对，螃蟹总裁，还卧病在床。  
   
王俊凯家那四位数字的密码，王源如今按得非常顺手。他把门一推，径直走进了王俊凯的卧室。王俊凯正用手机看邮件，王源一看王俊凯没有老实躺着，一下子忘了自己来这里的目的。王俊凯一看王源来了，非常自觉地放下手机，嚷着枕头太低。王源往他腰上塞了个枕头，又去厨房给他热了杯牛奶。等王俊凯喝完，王源终于想起来自己来这里所为何事。  
   
“你干嘛又派人去写吧？”  
王俊凯以为王源风风火火地闯进来，是因为担心自己。现在看来又是因为工作的事情，他一下子委屈起来。王源毫不留情地把他腰上的枕头抽掉，瞪着眼睛让他说正事。  
   
王俊凯把杯子放回桌上，开始说正事：“公平来说，由于我违背了你的意愿才使你丢了工作。让你回去，不仅仅是因为你，还是为了弥补我的过错。你不可以连纠正的机会都不给我。我不想你浪费时间做没有意义的事情，所以通过横行向写吧施加压力，让你担任更重要的职位。但是王源，你有实力，又这么努力，为什么不放下对我的偏见，给自己一个机会？”  
   
王俊凯话里的道理，王源是服的。但是王源不想这么快妥协，至少口头上不想，于是顾左右而言他:“你又不傲慢，我对你哪来的偏见，我们又不是活在奥斯汀的小说里。”王俊凯知道王源内心已经同意，笑着去抓王源的手，说：“看来我真该对你傲慢傲慢。”王源一个枕头直接扔他怀里：“你给我躺回去。”  
王俊凯又开始委屈：“我还是个病人！”  
“这就是病人该做的事情！”  
   
星期五王源作为写吧的版权运营总监，去跟横行的内容部门碰头。前台接待的人说内容部负责人和其他部门的领导一起，正跟总裁开会，麻烦他在接待室先等等。  
   
走廊里响起一阵动静，王源猜是会议已经结束，人都从会议室往外走。他从接待室半敞开的门望出去，正好看到走在最前面的王俊凯。一个气质不俗的女职员在他旁边，边走边问着什么问题。王俊凯听的样子很认真，回复的时候桃花眼对着她，落在王源眼里，满目含情。  
   
他的心里无端生出了酸涩，感觉自己就像是那只占有了月亮的兔子，因为月亮的阴晴圆缺有了得失心。可王俊凯不是月亮，没有阴晴圆缺。他是比月亮还要耀眼的存在，王源不愿他那双眼睛对着任何人都开出桃花。  
   
王俊凯没有注意接待室，领着一群人直接走了过去。内容部派人来请，王源和内容部的负责人谈完以后已经接近下班的时间。王源本可以直接回去，但是进了电梯以后，没有去按一楼，反而鬼使神差地去按了顶层。总裁室在顶层。王源一出电梯就碰到张围，他正要给王俊凯送咖啡，停下来打招呼，问王源先生怎么在。王源说刚跟内容部负责人谈完工作，结束得早，顺便到各处逛逛。张围说他那边还有事情要处理，王源先生要是得空，能不能帮忙把咖啡给王总送去。王源怎么看不出来张围是故意，但是他此刻也找不到比这更顺理成章去找王俊凯的理由，就说行，没问题。  
   
王俊凯听到门开的声音，并没有抬头。  
“咖啡放桌上就好。”  
“哦。”  
   
王俊凯听到声音立马从文件中抬头，高挺的鼻梁间架着眼镜。他有些吃惊，问：“你怎么来了？”王源的声音里满是抱怨：“我今天约了你们内容部的人谈事情，刚一谈完，就被你那个好助理拉来跑腿。”王俊凯摘下眼镜去端咖啡，看向王源的眼神却意味深长：“这样子啊，总裁室和内容部不在同一层，倒杯咖啡的时间，张围还真是跑得够远。”王源见王俊凯意有所指，不愿被他拆穿，就爽快承认他是专门找来总裁室。  
   
“为了揭穿某人的谎言。”  
“嗯？”  
“某人前几天跟我他说兼任了内容部负责人，可是我才见完横行的内容部负责人，左看右看，那人也长得不像某人。”  
   
王俊凯不由得笑了，说你怎么那么记仇。然后他说：“我这边还有半个小时就处理完了，要不你等我，我让你搭顺风车？”王源说不用，他现在就准备回家。王俊凯说：“那好吧，我本来还想帮你节约坐地铁的钱。”王源一听在理，也不直接答应，只说：“那你快点。”  
   
王俊凯又回到他的工作上，王源坐去他对面的沙发摊开日程本记第二天的工作计划。他不经意抬头，一眼瞥到了前面的王俊凯。他盯着电脑屏幕的眼睛分外专注，之前摘下的眼镜并没有戴回去，此刻眼里的光便一览无余。王源突然强烈地讨厌起他那双桃花眼来，即便是盯着电脑也能盯出个一往情深出来。  
   
王俊凯点开了一个新的文件，还没看上几行，视线突然受阻，原本放在桌上的眼镜从上方架下来。王源在眼前，手还没有从镜架上撤下，只看那人隔着镜片笑自己：“王俊凯你生了这么好看的一双桃花眼，看个屏幕也看得这般专注深情，时间长了，电脑怕是也会爱上你，我要帮它遮遮才行。”王俊凯一手摘掉眼镜，一手将王源拦向自己，一双桃花眼灼灼地盯住他：“那我这样看你呢？”  
   
王源要退，王俊凯却贴得更紧。两人那样近，胸腔里乱撞的声音，王源分不清是自己还是他的心跳。王源又跌进云里了，他看到云端那头的眼睛里，桃之夭夭、灼灼其华。王源忍不住伸手捂住他的眼睛，轻轻仰头，吻上没被手盖住的冷峻而具有迷惑性的唇。  
   
只轻轻一下，王源就反应过来了。他慌忙从王俊凯怀里跑开，王俊凯却从背后赶上来，贴着他的耳朵：“我不喜欢别人拿我的东西，拿了我的都要还回来。”  
   
所以是要拿回去刚刚被我拿走的吻吗？王源还在发呆，王俊凯却顺势咬住了他的耳朵，将他渐渐转过身来对着自己。王源茫然地看着王俊凯的眼睛，那里面，粉色的桃花变成了火红的晚霞，黑色的瞳仁烧成了夕阳。他的吻从王源的唇开始，一路往上到鼻子眼睛；手却伸进他的衬衣里，一路往下。  
   
王俊凯的气息让王源沉迷，他闭眼在云上快要睡着之时，陡然瞥到总裁室没有反锁的门，一下子清醒。他将王俊凯想要继续往下的手半路截住，挣脱出一步之外。王俊凯还要往前，王源伸手挡住他，用了自己惯用的伎俩：“我饿了，想回家吃饭。”他看王俊凯的眸色变为正常，接着说：“你不是说半个小时把工作处理完，现在时间都过了一半。你答应过快点的，再不抓紧，我就不搭你的顺风车。”  
   
这样的王源总能让王俊凯无可奈何，但王俊凯也不打算无条件妥协，说：“我答应你，可你却没答应我。”  
“我已经答应坐你的车了。”  
“不如我包养你。”  
“这是什么上下文？”  
“不如我包养你，你还没有答应我。”  
   
王源的心一下子长出了轻翼，快乐得想要舞蹈。即便王俊凯的眼睛看一台电脑都能看出一整片桃林出来又怎样，王俊凯心心念念的还是王源的一句答应。他突然跳过去，啄了一下王俊凯的眼睫，又飞快地退回来。  
   
“王俊凯，你休想包养我，因为从现在开始，我王源，要豢养你。”  
   
王俊凯不仅让王源坐了顺风车，还去他家给他做了顿晚饭。晚饭过后，王源送王俊凯下楼，分开的时候，王俊凯说：“明天早上我来找你？”一个小男孩跟着妈妈从他们身边走过，用稚嫩的声音问妈妈睡觉之前还会不会给他读《小王子》。王源看着王俊凯，说：“好。”  
   
你明天要来，我今天就已经感到幸福。要包养我的你，要豢养你的我，已经驯养了彼此。

 

  


  


元坑（12）

  
第二天早上，王俊凯并没有去找王源。他被王家老爷子堵在了家门口。  
   
老爷子看着一身休闲打扮，脸上还戴着个黑色口罩的王俊凯，笑得分外慈祥。王俊凯露在口罩外面的那双眼睛看向老爷子身后，是管家，管家身后，是低眉顺眼的张围。楼道不小，但是三个人站着怎么都嫌挤。王俊凯招呼也不打，直接大门敞开让他们进来。  
   
王俊凯已经摘了口罩，王老爷子却说:"脸这么臭，你还不如戴着。"王俊凯将口罩丢到张围手上，"反正您来了，我也出不去。"老爷子环顾了一下房子，实在觉得太寒碜，问张围:"横行现在是有多穷，总裁都找不起个像样的房子？"张围哆哆嗦嗦地回:"上海房价贵…" 王俊凯说:"爷爷，您到上海不会是来看我住得怎么样的吧？"  
   
老爷子的拐杖此刻在管家手里，不然他真想一棍子扔过去。他为什么来上海，王俊凯要是能让他省心，他会来上海？王俊凯那天在地铁站晕倒，照片被拍到，被横行连夜压了下来。媒体那边没消息，不代表不会传到家里去，但王俊凯没想到老爷子会亲自赶过来。   
   
王俊凯当初跟董事会闹着来上海，理由是大型影视公司集聚北京，上海则寥寥，有极大的开发空间，横行要提前布局。他说得都对，但是即便真的要布局，也不用总裁亲自过去。最后是王老爷子拍板放行，虽然他也觉得布局上海的时机未到，可是他相信自己的孙子有自己的考虑。  
   
如今看来，王俊凯确实是有自己的考虑，而且好像与横行的干系不大。王俊凯那天晕倒在地铁车厢，消息传过来时，王老爷子只让人问了身体状况，却没有问他出现在地铁站的原因。王老爷子等了三天，王俊凯没有一个电话过来解释，他觉得有必要好好管一管了。  
   
其实但凡王老爷子想查，很容易就可以找到原因。但是王老爷子不想，他了解王俊凯的性格，会任性，但绝对不会胡闹。王俊凯自己有能力，背后还有王家，他有任性的资本，所以王老爷子不会管。但是如果牵涉到身体，那就超出任性的范围了。  
   
王老爷子说：“当初你要来上海，我准你。不管你来上海是为什么，公也好，私也好，为人也好，为事也好，都可以。但是不顾身体，就是不行，地铁站那种事情，我不想再有下一次。”  
   
王源等到了上午十点，也没有等到王俊凯。他打电话过去没人接，拉开卧室窗帘，发现对面落地窗的窗帘紧闭。他差点就要直接去对面了，终于还是忍住，决定坐下来安心工作。他现在手头的工作是审小说的故事大纲，他一部一部地看过去，非常心不在焉。中午胡乱吃了点东西，王源决定睡觉。那句话叫什么来着，Sleep the problem on。可是见他的鬼，王源现在哪里有什么problem，不过是王俊凯没来找他而已。  
   
王老爷子扣了王俊凯一下午，太阳下沉的时候终于放人。王俊凯在王源门上敲了好久，没人应。他走到楼下去，让保安找了个开锁的上来。开锁的把门打开来，王俊凯走到王源卧室，拿起桌上的钥匙交给开锁的，说每个都给我配一把。  
   
王俊凯拿手去摸他的头发，王源感到痒，就醒了。他把王俊凯的手拿开，说：“早上好。”王俊凯知道他是故意的，但是他没办法给王源解释，只说我有事，对不起。王源知道横行总裁有事是再正常不过的事情，他可以想到而且理解，没有真的生气。王俊凯这样道歉，王源也不知道怎么回，就问：“现在都晚上了，我们还能干嘛呢？”  
   
王俊凯其实也不知道该干嘛，他问王源饿不饿，王源说饿，想吃小龙虾。王俊凯之前缠着王源让他带自己去吃小龙虾的时候，被王源跑掉了。如今王源主动提起来，王俊凯却不能陪他吃，因为最近上火厉害。  
   
王源抱怨：“你好好的上什么火？”  
王俊凯回答：“你每次点完火都硬生生地掐下去，我可不就只能上火了吗？”  
王源让他自己去厨房，说：“冰箱里面有王老吉，你自己拿吧。”  
   
王俊凯去了厨房，但不是去拿王老吉，而是去给他下速冻饺子。王源不死心，苦口婆心地给他安利家门口的小龙虾，然后说你不吃没关系，你可以看着我吃啊，还可以给我剥着吃。王俊凯的饺子已经端上桌了，他夹了一个蘸好醋放到王源盘子里，王源感叹自己晚饭跟午饭一样，又胡乱吃了一顿。  
   
他们住的地方离F大很近，F大是上海的知名高校，风景不错。饭后夜晚的时间还长，两人决定去校园里走走。新修的地铁线经过F大，校园里面正施工，到处被弄得坑坑洼洼。路灯昏暗，夜晚的风还挺凉快，可是王源说：“校园漫步，一点都不浪漫。” 王俊凯笑了：“所以我们这算约会？”王源想了一下，说：“好像也不能说不算。”王俊凯说：“那我要行使约会的权利，约会是要牵手的。”  
   
王源手缩得飞快，可亲在王俊凯脸颊的吻也飞快，在王俊凯拉住他之前跑开的速度更是飞快。  
“约会还要亲吻呢，你的要求就这么低？”  
他的声音像是会笑的薄荷糖。  
   
王源跑到一个灯火通明的建筑旁停下，是F大的图书馆。王俊凯已经赶上来了，王源说他想进去看看，王俊凯笑他每天看那么多小说，怎么还要进图书馆。“我每天对着电脑，能一样吗？”  
   
王俊凯陪他一起进去，可是进图书馆要刷校园卡，非本校学生需要登记。王源去给两人登记，王俊凯在一边等他，突然感到背后有眼睛盯着他。他一回头，后面站了一排女生。  
   
王俊凯能在网上找到的照片很少，有的也是寥寥几张模糊的背影，最清楚的也是在机场被拍到的那次，脸上还戴着口罩。王俊凯之前受邀来过F大做演讲，当时会场严禁拍照，可是听过演讲的学生是知道横行传媒王俊凯长什么样的。而且横行传媒总裁实在太好看，他离开的时候什么都没带，却卷走了一大片迷妹的心。  
   
那些女生大概不能百分之百确定遇上的是否真是王俊凯，窃窃议论着。这时王源已经登记完，转过头说：“签完了，王俊凯我们进去吧。”王源声音不大，图书馆太安静，一下子就被那群女生捕捉到。她们脸上的表情开始尖叫，但是图书馆是肃穆之地，尖叫即便只在脸上也太过喧嚣，她们转而捂住脸。  
   
王源此刻已经意识到王俊凯的处境，他拉起王俊凯往里跑。那群女生放开脸立马跟上，可是通道只有一个，一群人挤在一起，入口被堵了起来。真正能够迈步去追他们的是保安。保安不认识什么横行总裁，他刚刚听到在本子上登记的人叫旁边站着的人“王俊凯”，可是登记本上面登记的名字却不是这个。  
   
自习室全是低矮的桌子，一览无余，阅览室的书架间也无处可藏。王源看到卫生间的标志，转而拉着王俊凯进了男厕。王源怕王俊凯除了迷妹之外还有迷弟，直接把他塞进了一个隔间，让他暂时不要露脸。然后他进了隔壁一间，坐在马桶上给王俊凯发短信：“你把衣服脱了。”  
王俊凯回：“虽然我是需要清火没错，可是现在跑出去比较重要，我们不在一个隔间，而且这里这么脏……”  
王源让他少废话，想出去就听自己的，把衣服脱了。  
   
之前围着王俊凯的那群女生，有些已经进去找他，有些则打定主意守在通道口等他出来，因为图书馆的进口和出口在同一个门，王俊凯只要出来势必还是要走这里。这时人群里又响起了一阵窃窃私语，王俊凯出来了！那人低着头，直直地从出口通道出来，大家不敢一下子围上去。他一出门，就开始跑，女生们无论是穿高跟鞋、运动鞋还是人字拖的，跟上去的速度足够体育老师引以为豪。  
   
终于跟到一处的时候，前面跑的人停了下来。此刻已经离肃穆的图书馆很远了，这些学生已经没有了顾忌，尖叫着围上去。可是那人抬起头来朝她们喊：“你们跟着我干嘛？！”迷妹们傻眼了，虽然面前这个在路灯下气喘吁吁的人也非常好看，可是他不是横行传媒总裁王俊凯！他只是穿了跟王俊凯一样的衣服！  
   
王源知道一般图书馆的进出通道都在一处，除非把人引开，不然王俊凯今天别想出图书馆的大门。他跟王俊凯通过隔间的空隙交换了衣服，之后王源穿着他的衣服出来，成了王俊凯。  
   
王俊凯出来的时候，倒是没人围着了，还没走到出口通道，就被折回来的保安拦住了。王俊凯问我不能出去吗，保安说不能，理由是信息登记不实。保安把登记本拿出来给他看，上下两行登记的名字分别是：王螃蟹、王汤圆……  
   
他们约在F大的门口碰头，王源额上还冒着汗，呼吸也还是喘，可是看到迎面走来的王俊凯又忍不住笑。他的衣服对王俊凯来说有点小，怎么看都别扭。  
   
他揶揄他：“这还是她们要追的横行传媒总裁王俊凯吗？”  
王俊凯抬手去给他擦额上的汗，说：“不是。”  
“这么诚实？”  
“我叫王螃蟹，你不记得我名字了，王汤圆？”  
“……”

 

  


  


元坑（13）  


  


把王俊凯名字写错，不能说是王源故意。王俊凯是横行传媒总裁，王源登记名字的时候自然会更加留心。可是把“王俊凯”写成“王螃蟹”，不能说不是故意了。他就是想抓住一切细节逗王俊凯，即便王俊凯可能看不到。王源自己每天跟文字打交道，非常知道前后照应的重要性。为了前后照应，他一挥手把自己名字写成了“王汤圆”。这个名字论滑稽不输“王螃蟹”，王源自觉没有对不起他。  
   
王源说：“好啊，我下次一定把王总的大名原原本本写上去，而且还附上电话地址，让全世界都追到你家里。”  
王俊凯听出王源话里在置气，问：“你生气啊?”  
能不生气吗，他就想不通，怎么哪哪都有人追王俊凯，不就是一个螃蟹总裁吗？  
   
他们往回走，王源一路上还是意难平。他说：“下次再有这样的情况，我一定不把人引开。我应该把你牵出来，让她们看，看一眼10块钱。不对，王俊凯这么大的一个IP，一眼100块，把她们看破产！”王俊凯说：“好啊，但是作为大IP的我，可不可以申请一项权利？”他拉过王源的手，放到自己胸口，说：“这里，就是这里，我想贴上一张公告。”  
   
“公告？什么内容？”  
“严正声明：王俊凯全部版权归王源所有。”  
“我还要加上一句，严禁侵权，违者…”  
“违者怎么样？”  
“违者不许看王俊凯，一眼1000块都不许！”  
   
王源愤愤地说完以后，又开始担心，问：“你的照片会不会被拍到？”王俊凯说没事，他会处理。但实际上横行并没有插手处理，因为F大先行一步对外封锁了消息。原因很简单，堂堂知名学府的学生，在图书馆门口追星，传出去成何体统。  
   
星期一早上王俊凯正整理领带，王源的脑袋突然从他肩膀后面冒了出来。镜子里，王源两颗眼珠葡萄似的，不是愤怒的葡萄，是调皮的葡萄，眼里的光像是狡黠的水珠。  
   
王俊凯问：“你这么早？”  
“要上班啊。”  
“我的意思是，要上班你一大早跑我这里来？”  
“我冰箱空了，来你这里拿牛奶当早餐。”  
   
王源拿完牛奶没有再折回来，他门关得很响，对着卧室喊：“祝你一大早工作愉快，螃蟹总裁！”  
   
王俊凯出了电梯，就觉得哪里不对，职员跟他问好时，看他的眼神不对。他没多想，进了总裁室。张围端咖啡过来，王俊凯让他拿一份文件到法务部。文件桌上翻了一下没看到，王俊凯起身去旁边的架子找。张围突然小声喊了一句：“王总您背后…”  
   
张围小心翼翼地把王俊凯背上的便利贴揭下来，忍住笑递给他。王俊凯立马面无表情地让张围出去。等张围一走，王俊凯却笑开了。  
那是张浅蓝色的便利贴，上面不光有文字还有图案。  
“严正声明：王螃蟹全部版权归王汤圆所有。”  
只是“螃蟹”和“汤圆”不是写出来的，是画出来的。螃蟹八条腿横行得放肆，汤圆一整个又胖又圆。  
   
王俊凯给王源发消息，说：“字还可以，画太丑。”  
王源回：“怎么样，画面感是不是特别强？”  
“你说是就是吧。”  
王源很得意，字打得飞快：“要不是技术不允许，我还打算配音的。”  
“你打算配什么音？”  
“我要配：看什么看！”  
   
王俊凯在架子上也没找到文件，他想起来周末把文件带回家了。早上出门前本来记得要带的，可是王源过来打岔，他满脑就只有王源的声音和笑眼，就忘了。他让张围忙完手上的事去家里取文件，路上顺便去超市买些牛奶水果带过去。张围进了门，找到文件，把超市买来的东西放冰箱，发现冰箱里这些东西都有，他也是不懂了。  
   
王俊凯一上午的会，等他开完一看手表，正好是午饭时间。他又给张围打电话，问到哪儿了。张围回答已经拿了文件，快到公司了。结果王俊凯说，你再回去一趟。他还惦记着上周六没有陪王源一起去吃小龙虾，接下来一星期事多，也抽不出时间陪他。“小区对面有家卖小龙虾的店，你打包一份送到写吧，多放点辣。”张围心想大中午吃小龙虾不怕上火吗，就听王总说：“再买罐凉茶。”恋爱了的王总细心起来真是可怕！  
   
写吧的很多职员都见过张围，他知道自己去写吧给王源送小龙虾肯定很显眼，就在楼下找了个地方站着，给王源发短信请他出来。王源只拿了小龙虾，然后跟张围说：“你把凉茶给你们王总送去，他应该比我更需要。”王俊凯收到以后，发短信过来说：“你把自己送过来会更加有效。”王源翻了个白眼，不打算跟他在这个问题上胡搅蛮缠。  
   
王源加班，回家很晚，可是王俊凯比他还晚。他将王源早晨恶作剧贴在他背后的便利贴小心贴在冰箱门上，不自觉笑了一回才伸手去拉开冰箱，拿出张围白天买回来的东西。王俊凯去王源家里的时候，发现卧室灯已经关了。他把牛奶水果放进王源冰箱，轻轻推开卧室门，就着客厅的灯光静静地看已经睡着的王源，看了好一会儿才回家。  
   
王源睡下的时候，其实心里并不舒服。白天张围去给他送小龙虾，被买饭回来的同事看到，还拍了照片。下午还没结束，就有人议论开来。王源从一个几乎没有什么存在感的版权小助理一跃成为版权运营总监，虽然从来没有人当王源面说过，但是暗地里的猜测可不少。表面上王源因为搞砸签约因祸得福，可是实际上是怎么样，大家猜的各种版本都有。但无论是哪个版本，都没有什么真凭实据，而张围给王源送小龙虾的照片，无疑给这些掺杂着眼红和八卦的心投下了一枚重磅炸弹。所以似乎一切都得到了解释，张围是横行传媒总裁的贴身助理，如果真跟王源有什么关系，那么在总裁面前说句话把王源提上来还不是分分钟的事情。  
   
王源快下班的时候察觉了，他的第一反应这些人脑洞怎么这么大啊。张围一句话就能让自己从公司小透明变成大大？他怎么没听说过张围有那么大的权利。再狗血的小说还讲求故事逻辑呢，他们乱猜也得考虑一下实际情况吧。  
   
第二天早上王源起来看到冰箱满了，猜到王俊凯来过。他给王俊凯发消息，问他昨晚什么时候来的。而且他想不通王俊凯怎么进的门，这个疑问他上星期六就有了，只是忘了问。之前几次自己在身边，他可以从自己口袋里掏钥匙。但是上星期六和昨晚，自己是在屋里的，王俊凯怎么进来的呢？王俊凯那边回复：“山人自有妙计。”王源才不信他的妙计，诡计还差不多。  
   
王俊凯的项目进入关键期，他给王源发短信的时间都少了。王源不去打扰他，一方面是知道他忙，一方面是因为自己也忙。王俊凯的忙大部分是牺牲睡眠，但是王源的忙就多了不痛快的成分。因为公司有了传言，王源手下的人就出现了消极怠工的情况。王源是不满的，可是仔细一想，这些人说的也没错，他能升职确实是有人让他走了绿色通道。只是他们猜的对象错了，给他开后门的人不是横行总裁的贴身助理，而是横行总裁。  
   
王俊凯说的对，他对他有偏见，有很深的偏见。说到底，王源对于王俊凯帮自己这件事，一直耿耿于怀。  
   
王源心事太多，头痛得厉害，可是止疼片不能多吃，他加完班以后决定去做个头部按摩。结果他走到的时候，发现小区附近那一家已经搬迁了。退而求其次，他进了旁边的理发店洗头。  
   
他躺在躺椅上，眼睛上盖着毛巾，头发洗了一半，突然感觉不对劲。隔着泡沫抓过他头皮的触感似曾相识，他记起王俊凯给他擦头发的样子，手指在发间穿行，温柔得让人想去亲吻他的手指。王源摸索着想把眼睛上的毛巾掀掉，但是洗头发的人又把毛巾盖得更紧了些，暗示他躺好。王源不动了，心里嘲笑自己真是神经了，几天不跟王俊凯联系洗个头都能出现错觉了吗？  
   
吻隔着毛巾轻轻盖到他眼睛上，王源惊愕地坐起来，毛巾掉到地上。王俊凯捡起来，说：“你看，都弄脏了。”王源说不出来话，因为店里的人空了，只剩他们两个。王俊凯让他别看了，人已经被他悄无声息地赶走了。王源说你还真是横行霸道，从没听过有人把理发店包场。  
   
王俊凯嘴角邪魅娟狂：“嗯，我要让所有人知道，这个理发店，被你承包了。”  
   
王源笑得头上的水珠直往下掉，说：“你擅自篡改塘主的台词，向他要过授权了吗？”王俊凯拿过一条干净毛巾将王源头发整个包住，揽过他肩膀让他坐到椅子上，拿起吹风机给他吹头发。镜子里面，王俊凯脸上面无表情，可是盯在头发上的眼睛专注而深情。王源想，吹风机大概是漏电了，漏到了他心里。  
   
头发吹到一半，王源大声问：“你把人都赶走了，谁来给我剪头发呢？”吹风机声音太大，王俊凯关掉以后问他刚刚说什么，王源说：“你干嘛把人赶走呢，我还想剪头发的。”  
“因为我不想别人碰你，洗头都不行。”  
王源心想好险，要是自己今天去做了头部按摩，王俊凯还不把人店给端了。  
   
王俊凯不给王源吹头发了，把他扯到洗头的躺椅那里，一声不坑地往他头发上浇水。王源以为他抱怨王俊凯把人赶走，王俊凯生气报复他，所以挣扎得非常厉害。王俊凯丢掉喷头，把王源身体稳住，说：“你别动，水都洒你身上了，把你淋湿了，到时候难过的还是我。”王源奇了怪了：“淋湿了难过的不应该是我吗？”王俊凯不解释，靠近王源，下身刚好碰到王源的侧腰。理发店里空调很低，可是王俊凯那里却是正午骄阳没有丝毫遮挡的炎热，王源一把把脸盖住，隔着毛巾含糊不清地抱怨：“凉茶降不了火，给你买牛黄解毒片总行吧！”王俊凯笑了：“牛黄解毒片也扛不住某人湿身play啊。”  
   
王源被重新扯回镜子前的时候，明白过来王俊凯为什么又把他头发淋湿了。王俊凯要给王源剪头发。王源说你学过吗就给我剪，王俊凯回答：“没有，靠天赋。”  
“王俊凯，你的天赋里什么时候有理发的？！”  
“对象是王源，我就有。”  
   
事实证明，当对象是王源的时候，王俊凯的天赋还不赖。即便这样，也远达不到王源的要求，他说：“王俊凯，你把我头发弄成这样，没有客户愿意买我IP的你知道吗？”王俊凯说没关系，你有我这个大IP就行。  
   
王源没让王俊凯送他上楼，说他有时间还不如争分夺秒回去看项目文件。王俊凯一按开灯，冰箱上贴着的便利贴就映入了眼帘，上面的螃蟹和汤圆让他想笑，让他想王源。  
   
王俊凯给王源打电话，王源问：“不是刚分开吗？”王俊凯也回答不上来，刚想说：“那我挂了，你也别熬太晚。”就听到王源那边说：“王俊凯，作为王螃蟹的版权方，我能细化合同条款吗？”  
   
“嗯？”  
“我要申请独家版权，”王源那边停了一下，又说：“还有版权期限，我希望是一万年。”

 

  


  


元坑（14）

  
一万年有多长？  
听歌的人会说“一眼”，因为“一眼万年”。  
看书的人会说“太久”，因为“只争朝夕”。  
王俊凯看电影，知道“一万年”是给爱情加上的期限。  
王源卖版权，但是没有哪部IP的版权期限会签到一万年，所以他向王俊凯要的，不仅是独家版权，还是永久授权。  
   
第二天王源一整个上午喜气洋洋，同事问他什么事这么高兴，王源说没什么，我开心。午饭时间，王源有一个紧急邮件要回，请同事帮忙买饭。一旁另外一个部门的小领导听到，阴阳怪气地问：“王总监今天午饭没人送吗？”  
   
王源从电脑前抬起头来，说：“没有，我今天没点外卖。”那个人却更加得寸进尺：“瞧您说的，小龙虾要是外卖送过来的，您能这么春风得意吗？”王源知道他是故意找茬儿，停下手里的工作，笑道：“确实，一个午饭就能让我春风得意，那我也太没有追求了。不过我开心倒是真的，昨天才拿下了一个大IP，而且是独家。”那个人显然想要碰瓷到底：“什么大IP，说出来让我们都开心开心？”  
   
王源要是说出这个大IP，怕是不会让等着看戏的人开心，只会让这些人都闭嘴。可是王源能说吗？不能。他王源看了那个人一眼，脸上的表情没什么变化。“工作机密我怎么能透露呢，话说回来，您不能只关心我们部门，要更加关心你们部门的业绩才是。”那个人被王源戳中了痛处，说不出话来。  
   
晚上王俊凯提前结束工作，去王源家找他。王源在忙，王俊凯在一旁无所事是。王源停下来说，你这样还不如回去加班呢。王俊凯说，我回去了也是对着你家窗户抽烟。王源一听就只能任他留着了，他喜欢王俊凯身上烟草淡淡的味道，但是即便王俊凯是因为他抽烟那也不是个好习惯。  
   
王源在身边，王俊凯即便无所事是也是自得其乐的。在遇见王源之前，他是一个不愿意在工作之外的人和事上花费时间和精力的人；可是遇见王源之后，任何跟他有关的细碎琐事都充满了乐趣。王源在身边，做什么都行，什么都不做也行。  
   
王俊凯给王源削苹果，王源看着他发呆。整片的苹果皮变成均匀的一圈圈，王俊凯削的苹果皮似乎都比别人的好看。王源就着王俊凯递过来的手咬了一口，摇头说：“还是带皮的比较好吃。”王俊凯又拿了一个新的苹果，没削皮，整个切成小块，拿牙签喂给王源。王源吃了一小块，摇头说：“还是带皮整个的好吃。”王俊凯没有再拿起一个新苹果整个递过去，而是猛然倾身，对着王源的嘴巴咬过去，将他嘴里剩下的半块苹果要了回来。  
   
“还是你咬过的好吃。”王俊凯说着，又去拿之前削过皮的那个，故意对着王源咬过的地方咬下去。  
   
王源眼睛里，先是显而易见的无可奈何，继而变成了不易察觉的啼笑皆非。这个样子的王俊凯，大概只有他一个人能看到，因为他是他的独家版权啊。可是王俊凯是王源的IP，王源能昭告天下吗？不能。兔子有了月亮的所属权，可是月亮挂在天空，所有人看着，没有一个人会想到月亮是属于兔子的。兔子也不能跟月亮说：“你是我的，我想让所有人都知道你是我的，我要你跟所有人说你是我的。”  
   
王俊凯察觉到王源的变化，摸着他的脸问：“怎么了？”王源一下子不知道怎么回答。如果他说工作累了，王俊凯会强迫他休息；可是王源不能休息，他闲下来会纠结王俊凯的版权。  
   
“哈哈，我最近在读一部古希腊神话设定的小说，刚刚想到剧情，走神了。”  
“你看着我，还能走神？”王俊凯非常不满。  
“对啊，”王源伸手，从王俊凯坚毅的眉眼描摹到他冷峻的薄唇，“因为王俊凯的脸啊，完美得像古希腊中的神祇。”  
王源闭上眼，说：“真想一睁眼回到古希腊神话的时代，看看是你好看，还是那些神祇好看。”  
   
灯光下，王源闭着眼的样子让王俊凯想不顾一切地去吻他。可是他忍住了，把王源的手从他脸上撤下，让他不要胡思乱想，专心工作。他转而去给张围发短信，叫他买鲜榨果汁送到王源家里来。  
   
“还有安眠药，小剂量的，你放在鲜榨果汁里。”  
   
张围看到短信，感到信息量太大，接受不过来。  
他哆嗦地发过去三个字：“您确定？”  
“给你10分钟。”  
张围激动得手抖，发过去一大串：“您还要不要我准备其他的……我的意思是……必要的措施……”  
“你找死。”  
   
敲门声响了一下，王俊凯去开门回来递给王源一杯果汁，说刚让张围送过来的。王源奇怪：“冰箱里不是有果汁吗？”  
“鲜榨的，维生素更多。”  
   
王源喝完，问王俊凯：“味道怎么那么涩啊，因为是鲜榨的吗？”王俊凯不回答，他等了一会儿，看王源脑袋已经垂到了桌子上，走过去在他额头吻了一下。王源没反应，王俊凯将他抱了起来。  
   
王俊凯将王源放到地上，周围光线昏暗，只有不远处开了一盏小灯。地上昏睡的王源看不到王俊凯脸上的表情，但是王俊凯却能清清楚楚地看到王源的脸。  
   
王俊凯静静地看了一会儿，开始动手脱王源的衣服。  
   
王源醒来时，头和灯光一样昏暗，他看不清周围，却能感受到身后的皮肤。他在王俊凯怀里，背后是那人裸露的胸膛。  
   
王源没有回头，问：“你不准备解释一下吗？”  
“对不起。”  
他从背后伸手，捂住王源的眼睛，说：“我要开灯了，你可能需要适应一下灯光。”  
   
王俊凯的手从王源眼睛撤下，穹顶的灯光太过强烈，王源忍不住又把眼睛闭上。他调整了一会儿，再睁开眼睛的时候，来到了古希腊。  
   
王源从地上站起来，头顶的舞台灯光打在他头上，身后是白色圆形石柱，而他前面站着的王俊凯，宛若神祇。他身上的白色罩衫太过宽大，露出大片胸膛，就像美术课本里俊美的雕塑一样。王源身上，是和王俊凯一样的白色罩衫，古希腊男子的着装。  
   
王俊凯有个朋友投资了一家剧院，剧院最近正在上演的就是古希腊悲剧《俄狄浦斯王》，舞台布置严格参考了古希腊的建筑和装饰。当王源在自己面前闭上眼，说“真想一睁眼回到古希腊神话的时代……”，王俊凯想吻他，也想把他带到古希腊。他给张围发完短信，就向朋友借了剧院。等王源喝下放了药的果汁睡去以后，他把王源带到了这里，换了着装。  
   
“可惜这里没有其他神祇，只有我，所以不能让你知道，是他们好看，还是我好看。”  
王源澄澈的笑容就是古希腊清朗的少年模样，他问：“告诉我，用你银铃的歌声告诉我，你是不是预言中的年轻的神？”  
   
王俊凯笑，说：“银铃的歌声我没有，只能给你放一段歌剧。”他转身往音响设备走，王源却演上了瘾，喊住他，大段大段念出台词，准确地说，课文……  
   
“不要前行，前面是无边的森林，  
古老的树现着野兽身上的斑文，  
半生半死的藤蟒蛇样交缠着，  
密叶里漏不下一颗星。  
你将怯怯地不敢放下第二步，  
当你听见了第一步空廖的回声。”   
   
王俊凯回头，该配合王源演出的他没有演视而不见，所以继续往前。  
   
王源一只手长长地伸向前，声音更加夸张：  
“一定要走吗，等我和你同行，  
我的足知道每条平安的路径，  
我可以不停地唱着忘倦的歌，  
再给你，再给你手的温存。  
当夜的浓黑遮断了我们，  
你可以转眼地望着我的眼睛。”  
   
王俊凯突然转眼，王源被他望得猝不及防，刚想偏过目光，没有来得及收回的手，却被王俊凯一把抓住。他的气息像清冽的月光，可是语调却是最炙热的阳光：“你刚刚说，要给我，给我手的温存？”王源的手被他抓着，往他的身下。  
   
王源连忙出声阻止：“我，我背诗呢，你小时候没学过吗，高中课文……”  
王俊凯停下来笑他：“你在古希腊时代，倒背起了现代诗。”  
“不然呢，我也记不得古希腊戏剧里的台词啊。”  
王俊凯说我倒记得一句，你要不要听。他松开王源的手，转而去向王源的两腿之间，停住。  
“你怎么可以放弃自己的生命，难道你忘了我们那么多次的亲吻，忘了我们在这个地方获得的欢愉？”  
   
王源即便再怎么不记得古希腊戏剧中的台词，也知道这话是阿喀琉斯在爱人帕特洛克罗斯尸体旁悲恸的哭泣。只是王俊凯一字一字念出，暗示性太强。王源可不想被他白白制约，拿开他的手，说：“古希腊神祇有没有你好看我不知道，但是我看他们都比不上你流氓。”  
   
王俊凯继续去开之前因为王源的演上瘾没打开的音乐，开头是一段安静的小提琴独奏，很长。王俊凯走回来，把王源两手放到肩上。他们在舞台上，两人都未穿鞋。王俊凯自己的双手环住王源的腰，王源身体被他轻轻向上抱起，再落下时，王源微凉的足心踩到了王俊凯光裸的脚背。王俊凯用自己的身体带着他，在音乐中慢舞。  
   
安静的小提琴独奏过渡成了各种管弦乐器的交响，继而出现了夸张的人声演唱。公平来说，如果此刻王源在观众席上，这是一段非常美妙的歌剧。然而他现在被王俊凯环在怀里，这段音乐实在不适合作为两人慢舞的BGM。  
   
王源忍不住发笑，身体不住摇晃，快要从王俊凯脚上掉下来。王俊凯抱紧他，把他的头搁到自己肩膀。一曲终了，王俊凯拉着他走到靠近观众席的舞台前方。王源问他干嘛，王俊凯说背了台词，跳了慢舞，索性演到底，去谢幕。  
   
面前一望无际的座位空空荡荡，王俊凯拉着王源的手，静静站了一会儿，开始谢幕：“我和我的爱人，谢谢大家。”然后他们朝着不存在的观众，深深鞠了一躬。  
   
王源看着王俊凯，舞台灯光照在他脸上。此刻王汤圆不需要因为王螃蟹的版权纠结，兔子也不需要因为月亮的所属权患得患失，因为王俊凯已经用他的方式将王源昭告天下。他，是他的爱人。  
   
舞台的幕帘没有拉上，王俊凯却已经开始吻他。黑黢黢的观众席间突然响起了掌声，与此同时，镜头的闪光灯闪了一下，伴随着快门按下的咔嚓声，一个声音传到了舞台上：  
   
“横行总裁今天有演出，我们怎么可以不来捧场？”

 

  


  


元坑（15）

  
王源攥紧了王俊凯的手，看观众席上的人从黑暗中走到了灯光下。来人戴着黑色口罩，身形俊朗，他身后还跟了个人，戴白色口罩，身形修长。  
   
王俊凯冲着那两个人挑眉，说：“我可不记得我有卖过门票。”  
戴白色口罩的人开口：“他都把剧院借给你了，你还不许他不请自来？”  
“他有不请自来的权利，你可没有免费进来的通行证。”  
“怎么没有，你们刚刚都谢幕了，只有我一个观众多可怜，他不得来凑数啊。”戴黑色口罩的人替白色口罩回答了，没想到被白色口罩抢白：“谁来凑数啊，我来拍照呢，他们刚刚的表演可精彩。”  
   
王俊凯对着黑色口罩问道：“Karry，你们家Roy什么时候当起了狗仔？”王源目瞪口呆地看向王俊凯，又看向对面的两人，他们双双摘下了口罩，露出脸来。王源对这两个人并不陌生，不仅因为他们是成天出现在各大头条的大明星，还因为王俊凯以前跟自己提过他们。王俊凯当时说，Karry和Roy是他生命里最重要的朋友，Karry和Roy的关系是相互守护，一辈子在一起的关系。  
   
Roy扬了扬手里的相机，接着回王俊凯的话：“你倒提醒我了，我真可以转行当狗仔，这些照片肯定能买个好价钱。”  
王源条件反射地反驳：“你要是卖照片，我就去网上爆你和他的料。”  
   
Karry被王源的话逗得哈哈大笑：“王俊凯你可真不厚道，把我和Roy的事情说出去，却没跟我们提过你‘爱人’一个字。”  
王源记得王俊凯还说过会把他们的关系告诉Karry和Roy，所以他想，这两人应该是知道自己的。  
王俊凯说你就装吧，我要是没跟你们提过他，你们今天能跟到这里？  
   
Karry第一次听到王源的名字，是王俊凯准备常驻上海不久。他和Roy在《夏秋》剧组，剧组要扎根上海很长一段时间，王俊凯要一直呆在上海，就有时间经常聚了。但是视频那头的王俊凯却说我没时间跟你们聚。一旁的Roy接过话头：“王俊凯，你是不是那么忙？”Karry连声附和：“可不是，我们跟你聚可是要空出档期的。”  
“我恋爱了。”  
Karry和Roy都不说话了，王俊凯却重复了一句 “我恋爱了”。  
“所以以后工作之外的所有时间都要给他，所以你们自觉点，不要来打扰我。”  
   
“你可以啊！”Karry讽刺。  
“重色轻友得这么直白。”Roy补刀。  
“许你们积极虐狗，不许我主动脱单？”王俊凯不以为然。  
   
无言以对的两人开始八卦起王俊凯的恋爱对象，王俊凯眼中带笑。  
   
“姓名？”  
“性别？”  
两人同时发问，问出的却是不同的问题。王俊凯说，你们这样，我先回答哪个。  
“当然是我的！”  
“当然是我的！”  
最后两人石头剪刀布，Roy输了，赢了的Karry被他用眼一瞪，乖乖说：“你还是先回答他的吧。”  
   
男。  
   
“姓名？”终于轮到了的Karry一秒都不耽搁地发问。  
   
王源。  
   
“同姓啊！”Karry惊呼。  
“凑在一起，就是一对王炸啊！”Roy感叹。  
“你们俩别成天跟唱双簧似的。”王俊凯挂断了视频。  
   
王俊凯发来短信借剧院的时候，Karry和Roy两人正窝在沙发上看电影。Karry回说剧院虽然是他投资的，但都是雇人在管，王俊凯要是不告诉他原因，他坚决不去剧院那边打招呼。王俊凯说：“可以啊，信不信我今天晚上就去捏造你和女星的绯闻，看Roy怎么收拾你。”  
   
Karry只得缴械投降，但是他不甘心，问Roy：“你想不想看戏？”Roy指了指电视机：“这不正看着呢吗？”Karry把王俊凯借剧院的事情告诉Roy。“王俊凯那么大个俗人，怎么会有闲情逸致去剧院。他还不肯说原因，肯定跟他护得紧紧的那个人有关。”Roy一听可兴奋了，“这可是见证奇迹的时刻啊，不行我得带相机。”  
   
他们先行一步进到剧院里，躲在观众席的座位底下，潜伏了好久，才看到王俊凯抱着个人进来。舞台周围虽然没什么光线，但是离两人不远处的小灯却是照在他们身上。Karry和Roy看到王俊凯将怀里的人放到地上。  
   
“所以你们先进来了，什么都看到了，我给他换衣服也看到了？”  
王源听王俊凯这么说，不觉脸红了。  
   
“没，绝对没，你一动手Roy就捂住了我的眼睛。”  
王源又看向Roy。  
“Karry也捂住了我的，你放心。”Roy连忙解释。  
为了让他宽心，Karry补充道：“王俊凯只给你换了衣服，绝对没有行其他不轨之事，你放心。”  
王源脸更红了。  
王俊凯问：“你们不是捂住眼睛了吗，怎么看到我没行不轨之事？”  
“我们看不到，还听不到吗？！”  
   
Roy让Karry小声点，他问向王源：“王俊凯今天演的这出，你惊不惊喜，意不意外？”Karry自作主张地替王源回答：“什么惊喜，什么意外，这么老套的情节电影里早演过。”Roy反而开始训斥他：“这么老套的情节电影里早演过，怎么也只见你看，不见你用啊！”  
   
王源非常诚恳地添油加醋：“嗯，这么老套的情节，电影里看到和亲身体验到的效果确实很不一样。”Roy被王源成功煽风点火，气得想要动手去打Karry。结果王源那边又静静补上一句：“不过再怎么惊喜，再怎么意外，也比不过荧幕上两个高冷的大明星在我面前崩人设刺激。”  
   
两人瞬间端起明星的高冷来，但是这高冷却在王俊凯接下来的举动中一秒破功。王俊凯见王源成功制服了打闹的两人，又是骄傲又温柔地揽过他，轻吻着他的头发。  
 “没想到你也有在我们两人面前虐狗的一天啊王俊凯！”Karry气急败坏地喊道。  
“你们那时候还太年轻，不知道所有命运赠送的礼物，早已在暗中标好了价格。”王俊凯不由嘴角向上。  
王源轻轻杵了他一下：“你又乱改台词。”  
“说人话！”Karry气极。  
“出来混都是要还的。”  
   
Roy细细端详起了面前穿白色罩衫的人，澄澈得像海水，干净得远山。他朝另一位穿白色罩衫的人笑道：“王俊凯，你肯定是得了福报，遇人的运气一点都不比Karry差。”  
王俊凯暗叹Roy真高，不仅夸了王源，还连带着炫耀了自己。然后他笑道：“我可是在佛前苦苦求了几千年，不过佛就没那么眷顾你了，你看人的眼光比我们家王源差得不止一星半点。”  
   
Karry气得要跟王俊凯决斗，被王源拦住。  
“Karry你饶了他吧，我回去一定替你好好管教。”  
“嗯，好好管教……”  
Karry和Roy相视一笑，王源意会到两人正在脑补什么画面，脸红得像个番茄，偏偏王俊凯好死不死地补上一句“好”。  
王源怒道：“你们三个简直一丘之貉。”被他控诉的三人笑成一团。  
   
第二天王源刚一上班，就有快递送过来一个大箱子。箱子包装得非常好看，捆扎的绸带在箱子上方打成了蝴蝶结，蝴蝶结底下压着一个纯白的信封。王源正准备去拆，手机跳出一条短信，是一个陌生号码。  
“王源，我是Karry，有一件事要告诉你，昨晚我们回家的时候，Roy把相机落在出租车上了，里面有你和王俊凯的照片……”  
王源丢开手机，急急地把信封从蝴蝶结上拉下来，他扯得急，信封里的东西掉出来，是一张照片和一张便笺纸。照片上，两个穿着白色罩袍的人在接吻，背景是希腊式的圆形石柱。便笺上白纸黑字写着：转告横行总裁，照片拿钱来赎，否则将你和他的关系公之于众。   
   
王源瘫坐在椅子上，手上的便笺纸有气无力地飞落到地上。他本能地想给王俊凯打电话，但是首先他必须让自己冷静下来。王源清楚地知道照片如果公布出去，对横行传媒总裁会带来怎样的影响。有无数次，他希望早上起来看到的每一个人都知道王俊凯属于王源，但是他拥有王俊凯的事实，如果要以这样的方式公之于众，他宁愿自己从未有过王俊凯的版权。  
   
他按了按太阳穴，打起精神去拆箱子。即将打开的瞬间，手指不自觉地往后退缩。他深吸一口气，把箱子打开，却一下子傻眼。箱子里面厚厚两摞专辑，整整齐齐排列着，一摞是Karry的新专，一摞是Roy的新专，而且每张都带签名。王源愣怔了一会儿，突然看到掉落在地上的便笺纸，没有字的背面朝上，而那上面画着一个奇丑无比，吐着舌头的鬼脸。  
   
王源正准备弯腰去捡，桌上的手机响起来，是王俊凯。王源还没开口，王俊凯就说：“不用理，Karry的恶作剧，Roy正在修理他。”  
   
此时恶作剧的始作俑者正被Roy拿着鸡毛掸子追打，整个房间鸡飞狗跳。  
“相机掉出租车上了是吧，让王俊凯拿钱来赎是吧，你倒是编个像样点的谎话！”  
Karry趁Roy不备，抄起一个沙发抱枕挡住自己，闷声说道：“下次一定找你帮我编像样点的谎话。”  
“找我帮你编，我看你先还上偷我相机照片的钱！”  
Karry从沙发抱枕后面探出头，说：“谁叫王俊凯说你看人眼光差来着，要不是王源拦着，我非找他决斗我！”  
“今天看来，我眼光的确不怎么样！”  
   
那天晚点时候，Karry去参加一个访谈节目的录制，录制完毕从椅子上站起来的时候打了个踉跄。这个场景不知被谁拍了视频，微博上传得沸沸扬扬。Karry发微博澄清说拍戏导致膝盖受了点伤，起来时没注意差点摔倒，让大家担心了，自己没什么大碍。  
   
而事实却是，他去节目现场之前被Roy罚了一个小时的搓衣板。之后Roy给王俊凯和王源发了个搓衣板的照片，说犯人已严肃处理。  
   
虚惊一场的王源在Karry的微博下默默评了个“活该”，并配了张图，配图正是Roy发过来的搓衣板。Karry就算不知道王源ID，看到那张图也知道那是王源。他气得想要截图挂人，可是被Roy威胁：“你要是敢挂他，我就去他评论下点赞！”  
   
后来王源默默把评论删了，倒不是因为他良心发现，而是因为Karry送来的签名专辑无意中帮了他大忙。  
 

  


  


 

元坑（16）

  
不久之后就是一年一度的网络文学大会，写吧是参展商之一。参展工作是王源在负责，但是公司有关王源靠后门升职的传言一直未消除，他部门底下个别人员的懈怠愈演愈烈。那天一个工作人员把一个错漏百出的文件递到他面前，王源忍住怒气，改为叹气：“唉，本来想着网络文学大会结束以后，用Karry和Roy的签名专辑作为部门奖励，但是现在看起来，我们能不能参加大会都悬。”  
   
那个人一听到Karry和Roy的签名专辑眼睛都冒光了，要知道Karry和Roy是炙手可热的大歌星，可是高冷懒散得厉害，新专出来也从不见办什么签售会。他们的签名专辑简直可遇不可求，价值千金。王源部门的人几乎都是Karry和Roy的迷弟迷妹，王源许诺的奖励一传出来，这些人就像装了马达一样旋转。  
   
也有半信半疑的人过来问王源从哪里弄来的签名专辑，王源深不可测地说：“山人自有妙计。”众人放了心，王源却开始真情实意地叹气：“这些人要是见过爱豆的真面目，肯定要毁三观，唉……”  
   
网络文学大会的参展工作已经准备就绪，但王源却还有其他计划。准确地说，是“万事俱备，只欠东风”。其实王源的“东风”只要他开口，很容易从王俊凯那里要来。但是王源不打算开口，他打算去偷。  
   
王源隔着自家窗帘缝观察了对面很久，等他确信王俊凯已经睡下，才动身去他公寓。他小心翼翼地按开大门密码，又鬼鬼祟祟地潜进王俊凯房间。屋里没开灯，漆黑一片，王源凭着记忆摸到王俊凯衣柜前面。衣柜很大，分好多层，王源黑灯瞎火地搜寻了很久仍一无所获。他还要分神听身后床上人的呼吸，额上都开始冒汗，移开脚的时候一头扎到柜门上，发出“砰”一声。他顾不上疼，就开始担心吵醒了王俊凯。王源听到王俊凯翻了个身，之后没了动静，才松了口气，耐着心子继续搜寻。终于他的手指触到一个质地坚硬的包装，王源确信那正是自己要找的东西。  
   
他刚要走出房门，听到了王俊凯平稳的呼吸，忍不住又退回来。王源倾身，头抵着王俊凯的额头，唇往下，落在王俊凯熟睡的脸上之前，却听到他轻轻喊了一声“王源”。他喊他名字的声音像是梦呓，可是在两人呼吸交缠的当口又显得格外清醒。王源停了一会儿，确信王俊凯没有醒，打算悄悄撤离。直起身的瞬间背上却碰到王俊凯的手臂，下一秒感受到了被褥，他被王俊凯压在了身下。王俊凯的吻从下巴到脖子，没有攻击性，却让王源丢了呼吸，他的意识也跟着一起沉沦，手不知不觉间摸上王俊凯的头发。突然王俊凯放开了他，脑袋在王源脖子上蹭了蹭，窝在那里不动，呼吸洒在他脖颈，炙热又安稳。  
   
原来没有醒。王源无声地笑了，手摩挲着脖子上的脑袋，低头在他发间留下一吻。然后他手臂轻轻抱住王俊凯，带着他向侧边睡去，好让自己的身体解脱出他的怀抱。  
   
王源安全回到了自己的公寓，他盯着手上的长方形盒子，暗叹九死一生。  
   
第二天早上王源在楼底下碰到了一脸精神不济的王俊凯，王源饶有兴味地问他：“怎么，昨晚没睡好？”王俊凯“嗯”了一声，说：“昨晚梦到你了。”王源故意问：“梦到我什么？”  
“梦到你来找我，我抱着你睡，后来你不见了，我就醒了，之后就没睡着。”  
   
王源想起昨晚的情形，耳朵不禁泛红。他一方面想掩饰，一方面起了逗王俊凯的坏心，问：“你一副纵欲过度的模样，梦里除了抱我，真没干点别的？”  
   
王俊凯没有理会他的戏谑，把他的脖子盯了一番，盯得王源不自然地看向自己的脖子，才发现那里有昨夜王俊凯留下的痕迹。痕迹淡得几乎不明显，但是王源心里清楚昨晚发生的事，这些痕迹在他眼里一览无余。  
   
他一把捂住自己的脖子，说：“你看什么，我昨天被蚊子咬了脖子。你就算梦里真干了别的，痕迹也留不到我身上来！”王源说完，感觉自己“此地无银三百两”，简直越描越黑。没想到王俊凯却“哦”了一声，好像被他说服。王源放下心来，说：“我去赶地铁了，白白。”他转身开走，眼睛看不到背后，所以看不到背后王俊凯意味深长的笑容。  
   
为了确保向尽可能多的人开放，网络文学大会在周末举行。星期六早上王源起很早，穿好西装以后，他伸手去拿桌上的长方形盒子。盒子打开，是王俊凯之前送给自己的暗绿条纹的领带。  
   
大会参展工作准备就绪以后，就万事俱备只欠东风了——他还缺一条领带。他其实有其他的领带，但是没有一条会像他心里考虑的那条那样完美。大会当天，他想戴着王俊凯之前送自己的那条暗绿色条纹的领带。  
   
王俊凯当时威胁王源，一定要他戴着那条领带去见自己。王源没戴，他至今记得王俊凯戴着同款暗蓝色条纹领带出现在自己面前的样子，也至今记得王俊凯看到自己领口间不是同款暗绿色条纹领带的样子。他那时候脸上眼里写尽的失落，王源一直都忘不了。后来他在负气之间把领带还给了王俊凯，但是他心里一直想的是总有一天，他会戴上，出现在王俊凯面前。  
   
王源有了这个打算，但是并不打算直接问王俊凯开口要。他猜的是王俊凯把装领带的盒子收进了衣柜，结果真给他偷到了。王源的计划非常周密。网络文学大会是一年一度的盛事，虽然横行传媒也会参与，但是历来出席的是其他高层，所以他不担心会碰到王俊凯。就算王俊凯真出现（且不说这种概率几乎为零），王俊凯不会知道自己偷了领带，以为它还安安静静地躺在柜子里，自然也不会偏执而任性地选择佩戴那条蓝色的同款出席。  
   
而他，会在大会结束以后，戴着那条领带出现在王俊凯办公室门口。他要给他惊喜，他要他脸上写满的喜悦把自己记忆里他眼里充斥的失落掩盖。  
   
王源以为自己机关算计，没想到他的计划在王俊凯出现在会场的霎那完全落空。  
   
“王俊凯出席网络文学大会”这个事件，其概率以自己肉眼可见的速度，从零变成了一。更要命的是，王俊凯领口间佩着的领带，是跟自己胸前这条，除了颜色，没有任何差异的同款领带！王源眼见着王俊凯进了会场，而且是朝自己的方向走来。他迅速跟身边的同事打了招呼，说有事先走开。  
   
他下定决心要避着王俊凯，但是会场上无处可藏，王源只得去了后台。王源的计划是找个地方避着，取下领带，这样之后自己就算出去碰到王俊凯，也不会给大家非议两人戴同款领带的机会。  
   
王源胡乱躲进了后台的一个休息室，一进去就看到一个很大的背景牌，上面写着：“闲聊时光”。王源想起之前网络大会主办方发到公司的流程文件上有一个“闲聊时光”的环节，就是业内几位权威人士在休息室里聊天，名为“闲聊时光”，实际上是畅谈专业见解。而他们的谈话到时候是要在会场大屏幕上现场直播的，因而休息室里安装了直播设备。为了避免直播时出现故障，要提前调试。由于调试会出现噪音，所以流程上备注了调试时间，并且写明烦请各大参展商和参展人员见谅。  
   
王源看了一眼手表，一分钟以后就是调试时间。时间一到，直播室那边会立马开放系统，这样自己在休息室里的一举一动就会投放到会场大屏幕。他刚想抓紧时间离开，休息室的门却一下子被推开。王俊凯迈步走了进来，王源站在原地不动，看王俊凯在自己对面几步的位置停住。  
   
会场大屏幕一下子亮起，整个画面是两个穿着黑色西装的人，他们面对面站着，两人领口间的同款领带非常夺目。  
   
身材高一点的人开口，声音很低，但是响彻了整个会场。  
   
“王源先生，你的领带颜色，跟我的一样好看。”  
   
在做出回答之前，王源花一秒钟思考了一下目前的处境。他不是思路快，只是留给他思考的时间最多一秒。可是即便只有一秒钟，他的脑子里也把无数个可能性过了一遍。之前没有横行传媒总裁参加网络大会的消息传出，看他今天这个阵势，肯定是临时起意，所以他绝对不知道流程，自然也不会想到这个休息室的一切正在被现场直播！  
   
王源不能用表情、动作或是话语提醒。两人为什么同时出现在休息室，为什么戴着同款领带，以及王俊凯为什么会夸赞自己的领带，这些都会引起无尽的猜疑。如果他提醒了王俊凯，两人离开这个被直播的现场，无疑会坐实这些猜测。  
   
但这还不是最严重的，最严重的是不管自己说话还是不说话，提醒还是不提醒，他都没法预料王俊凯接下来会说什么、做什么。  
   
如果王俊凯放飞自我呢，如果王俊凯调戏自己呢，如果王俊凯吻自己呢，那就简直大发了我的天！王源在这样危及的关头，思绪竟然情不自禁地走偏了，而走偏的结果是他又静默了两秒钟。所以一共加起来三秒了，无论如何，他不能再缄默不言！  
   
“多谢王总夸赞。”  
王源以为自己礼貌而疏离的语气会引起王俊凯警觉，结果下一秒王俊凯的回答就让他气绝。  
“看来你非常满意我送你的礼物。”  
   
如果王源把自己抽离出当场，以一个观众的全知视角来看待整个情境，王俊凯的这句话会让他非常感动。这说明王俊凯所有的注意点都放在自己戴了他送的领带，以及对这条领带是否满意这一问题上。可是现在场合不对，即便王俊凯不知道他们处于众目睽睽之下，也不适用“不知者不罪”。王源也绝对不会被这句话感动，所以王俊凯也绝对不会被原谅！  
   
王源之前苦心想掩盖的两人戴同款领带的事实俨然被戳破，没有了挽回的余地。更要命的是，王源领带是横行总裁送的这件事也被王俊凯亲口说出来，他都能想象得到这会引起多大的波澜，无论是对他还是对自己。而他现在要做的是让两人离开这个休息室，阻止后续的谈话让他们陷入更加难以解释的境地。目前看来，匆忙逃离倒是最明智的决定。  
   
所以王源开口：“休息室有直播设备，工作人员正在调试，为了不影响他们的工作，王总我们还是先出去吧。”  
王俊凯指了指身后“闲聊时光”的背景牌，说：“作为这个环节的嘉宾，我们的任务不就是帮助工作人员事先测试一下直播效果吗，王总监怎么急着出去？”  
   
在王源一头雾水，面上却还不能显出一脸懵逼的当口，王俊凯坐到沙发上朝他看不见的观众挥了挥手。虽然很模糊，但是王源还是听到了会场上传来的欢呼。  
   
所以按照王俊凯的意思，他和自己是 “闲聊时光”环节的嘉宾？王源回忆了一下流程，上面倒真的没有写明嘉宾是谁。且不说王源不可能成为这个“嘉宾”，就算真如王俊凯所说，自己就是“嘉宾”中的一个，他至少会被提前通知吧？所以，王俊凯这样说是因为“急中生智”？不管了，王源决定陪王俊凯演下去。  
   
王源笑说：“看起来设备没什么问题，王总和我任务达成，可以功成身退了。”  
王俊凯也开始笑：“我可还有一个被交代的任务没有完成，他们让我和嘉宾提前培养一下默契。请王总监再费点时间，坐下来和我多聊几句。”  
   
王源坐到了对面沙发，要不是镜头不允许，王源准会狠狠地瞪过去。他们都可以出去了，王俊凯到底演的哪出啊？！  
   
王俊凯又捡起了之前的话题，说：“王总监还没有回答，您对我送的领带满不满意。”  
王源不得不接：“王总慷慨，我很喜欢，感激不尽。”  
王俊凯说：“哪里，第一次同场为嘉宾，理应送上薄礼，聊表心意。”  
王源非常佩服王俊凯胡说八道的能力，他应道：“是王总考虑周到才对，嘉宾佩戴同款领带，节目氛围会更加和谐。”  
   
直播室那边给出了提示消息，调试时间已经结束。王俊凯说我的休息室在对面，你要跟我一起吗？王源不说话跟他进了对面的休息室。  
   
他其实是想质问王俊凯演的哪一出的，可是刚刚绷紧的神经此刻松了下来，王源只感觉头疼得厉害。王俊凯坐在沙发一头，让王源头枕在他腿上躺下来。  
   
王俊凯给王源按摩头部还有太阳穴，力道刚好，王源的头痛慢慢缓解了。他闭着眼睛，声音有些有气无力：“你干嘛突然跑过来？”  
“来抓偷领带的小偷。”  
王源刚刚松弛下来的脑神经一下子绷紧了，问：“你发现了？”  
“你动静那么大，不发现才怪。”  
“可是就算你发现我进去拿东西，怎么肯定就是领带呢？”  
“我在床上亲你的时候，手碰到了包装盒。”  
“你不是在……”王源欲言又止。  
王俊凯补全了：“不是在做梦。”  
   
王源闭着眼睛，眼睛下面的脸颊上泛起两片红色，看不到王俊凯目光像不见底的深渊，只听到他说：“如果不是为了今天过来抓小偷，那天晚上我绝对不会让小偷离开我的房间。”  
   
王源一下子坐起来，之前没有脱口的质问，此刻一下子抛了出来：“那你就戴着同款领带过来这里？你不怕惹人非议吗？你不知道这些非议会造成什么影响吗？”  
王俊凯看着王源的眼睛，问：“你怕惹人非议吗？你怕这些非议给你带来的影响吗？”  
   
王源说不出话来，王俊凯不想逼他，说你公司的展位需要照应，你先出去吧。王源不动，拉住王俊凯的手，认真地说：“我拿你的领带没有事先告诉你，是为了给你惊喜。我不想和你戴同款领带出现在今天这样的公共场合，确实是不想惹人非议。不是怕别人非议我，是怕别人非议你。我出了问题，你都可以帮我解决。可是你出了问题，我什么都不能为你做。所以我现在能做的，是不让你因为我的原因出现任何问题。我恨不得把你属于我的版权拿到大会上去展览，可是我知道被外界察觉以后会对你造成的影响。这些影响中哪怕是最微小的部分，也会让我宁愿从未拥有过你的版权。”  
   
王源的话很长，像没有任何修饰的作文，句句都是未经加工的言语；又像最质朴的情书，字字都是笨拙真诚的告白。王俊凯把他揽到怀里，让他不要担心：“刚刚演的很好，我们的对手戏。”前一秒安静认真的王源，此刻却炸毛了：“好个鬼，待会儿那个环节一到，真正的嘉宾出场，我看你怎么圆回去！”  
   
王俊凯笑而不语，把他发旋处的呆毛抚平，然后轻轻吻了上去。  
   
王源回到展位，同事说：“原来你刚刚说有事是和横行总裁去排练啊，你是和王总闲聊的嘉宾，怎么事先都没听你提起，太厉害了。”同事的话里全是意想不到和赞美，但王源只能苦笑。这时大会主办方的一个工作人员过来请王源，说“闲聊时光”的环节快到了，请他先去休息室就座。  
   
王源在休息室门口又碰到了王俊凯，工作人员把人送到就退开了。王源问他到底是怎么一回事，王俊凯说：“就是你之前听到的，我们两个是闲聊的嘉宾。王源还想开口，又有工作人员过来，王源只好跟着王俊凯推门进去。  
   
休息室里有块小屏幕，和外面大屏幕的内容同步。会场上的主持人先简单介绍了一下这个环节的由来。“闲聊时光”的缘起可以追溯至横行传媒和写吧小说网首次没有实现的合作，那次的合作因为写吧的一个员工中断了。而那位员工阻止合作的理由从宏观的市场环境出发，公正客观，但是从根本上来说有利于横行的利益。横行感叹于写吧这位职员的业务能力和职业道德，曾一度想将他招致麾下，但是始终被拒绝。为了弥补这个遗憾，也为了不让任何走在行业前列的思想被埋没，横行特别在网络文学大会上安排了“闲聊时光”这一环节，请到横行传媒总裁与这位写吧小说职员进行面对面谈话。而当初那位似乎无足轻重的写吧职员，如今是以写吧小说网版权运营总监的身份站上这个舞台。  
   
王源听着屏幕里的介绍，好像就是那么回事儿，可是听起来怎么就那么胡说八道呢。原来“闲聊时光”是横行空降下来的环节，难怪名字起得这么难听，没有一点文学美感。  
   
会场上的主持人开始打趣：“刚刚调试的时候，大家肯定都注意到了两位嘉宾佩戴的同款领带。王总裁为了节目效果，专门给王总监送上同款领带，真的非常有心。想必观众都觉得戴了同款领带的两位王总各有各的帅气，不过我们更想听两位王总的评价，不知道他们认为谁更帅呢。”  
   
镜头一下子切到休息室，王俊凯先开口：“当然是我帅，他是可爱，用他的可爱加上我的帅可以组成一个组合。”  
王俊凯用一贯的面无表情，吐出这么反差萌的字句，会场上晕死了一大片。  
   
镜头切到王源，他没接话。主持人刚想打圆场，没想到王俊凯一下子改口：“他帅他帅。” 说这话时，一向高得像珠峰，冷得像极冰的横行总裁，此刻竟然笑出了虎牙，颊上带笑的猫纹也被镜头照得非常清晰。会场上晕死的一大片此刻又被电活了回来。  
   
王源的见解兼具宏观性和前瞻性，不仅精辟，而且独到。聊到网文时，他说当今的网文小说，其套路仍是经典文学母题的沿用。比如“霸道总裁爱上我”这一类，其实是典型的“灰姑娘”母题，只是童话里的王子变成了各色“霸道总裁”们。比如许多玄幻仙侠里面的发生在正派与魔教中的恋情，其实是换了时空背景的“罗密欧与朱丽叶”式的爱情。而借用了穿越或重生设定的废柴流复仇之类的情节，实际上是另一种形式的“基督山伯爵”，只不过该换身份的方式变成了穿越或重生。  
   
会场上尽是一片或赞赏或钦佩或意外的目光，休息室里王俊凯望向王源的目光里，旁人或许看不懂，只有他自己知道写满了骄傲。面前这个让所有人折服的人，是他王俊凯的爱人。  
   
王俊凯接过话，说：“我不懂小说，但是刚刚王源先生那般分析，极为有趣。都说艺术源于生活，我倒是很好奇那些写出优秀作品的网络小说作家除了从经典文学母题中汲取养分之外，在自己的现实生活中是怎样捕捉灵感的。就拿您刚刚提到的“霸道总裁爱上我”一类来说，不知道您在现实生活中有没有亲眼见证过？  
   
“霸道总裁爱上我”，有没有亲眼见证过？ 王俊凯你当我傻，不知道你在故意逗我吗？王俊凯你就算现在脸上一本正经，我就看不到你满肚子的坏笑吗？  
   
王源面不改色地回答：“霸道总裁爱上我之类只在小说里看过，现实里倒只见过霸道总裁。”王源顿了顿，说：“而且那个霸道总裁，现在正坐在我对面。”  
王俊凯挑眉：“哦？”  
会场上的观众睁大了双眼，不知道王源葫芦里卖的什么药，难道说是在故意调侃横行总裁吗？  
   
“王总您的公司名称？”  
“横行传媒。”  
“那您总该听过‘横行霸道’？”  
“那又如何？”  
“横行传媒的总裁难道不该是霸道总裁？”  
   
王源毫不掩饰自己眼里得意的神色，王俊凯心里暗自感叹天地好轮回，当初他为了给自己安上“霸道总裁”名号扯出的这番无稽之谈，今天竟被王源全部还了回来。  
他笑了一下，把王源当初的反驳悉数还了回去：“横行的是螃蟹，不是总裁，我顶多算个螃蟹总裁。”  
会场上被这两个人的一问一答都逗笑了，两个看起来不苟言笑，一本正经的人，过起招来竟这么有趣啊。  
   
“闲聊时光”环节结束以后，王源和王俊凯一道退去了他的休息室。门一关上，王俊凯的吻就一并盖了过来，王源被牢牢禁锢在他和门之间无法动弹。吻他，是王俊凯在直播休息室就想做的事情。那时候王源就坐在自己的对面，观点鞭辟入里，而且精致有趣。他整个人优秀得发光，王俊凯恨不能将这团光芒在镜头前尽数吞噬，让整个大屏幕只剩下交互的呼吸。  
   
王源的身体突然腾空，他被王俊凯抱到沙发上，那人从上方覆了过来。王源伸手挡他，呼吸还没理平顺，话也说不完整：“王俊凯，你等等……”  
“从那天晚上到现在，我让小偷逍遥法外得够久了，现在到了就地正法的时候。”  
王俊凯的手伸向了王源的领带。

 

  


  


元坑（17）

  
王源的领带被王俊凯扯松，衬衣领口的扣子敞开，露出一大片白皙的脖子，承受着身上那人炙热的呼吸。王俊凯一手紧紧锢着王源，一手路过衬衣门襟，剩下的扣子随之一粒粒瓦解。  
   
王俊凯的呼吸移到王源胸部，王源的下巴碰到王俊凯的头发，与此同时他的声音在王俊凯耳边响起，不高不低。  
“理由是什么，没有事先得到我的允许，还是这样做的理由是什么？”  
王俊凯从王源身上撑起来，问：“你不想我在这里做？”  
王源说：“不是。”  
   
王俊凯伏下身子，继续。  
王源的声音又在他耳边响起来，不远不近。  
“我指的不是这件事情，我指的是闲聊时光嘉宾这件事。”  
   
王俊凯退开了，他没有回答，努力抑制自己起伏的呼吸。王源坐在他身边的沙发上，整理被他解开的领带。  
   
等王源把领带系回去的时候，王俊凯开口，问：“临时在网络文学大会上加入一个环节，让你成为这个环节的嘉宾，让你在大会上被万众瞩目，这样做的理由，你一定需要我解释吗？”  
“需要。”王源的声音像要快结冰的水。  
“如果一定需要的话，那么我告诉你，理由只有一个，因为你是王源。”王俊凯刚刚被王源强行掐灭的火，此刻从他的声音里冒出了烟。  
   
王源不说话，王俊凯意识到自己刚刚太急躁了，把语气放缓了说道：“我知道我这样做不合规矩，可是王源，你是在毫不知情的情况下进入今天的闲聊环节的。你所有的见解和看法，都是在没有任何准备的情况下阐述出来的。所以你担得起嘉宾的身份，你受得起别人的掌声，你值得起所有赞美的目光。而我只是给你提供了一个舞台而已，只是这样，你还需要我解释吗？”  
   
王俊凯的话，王源似曾相识，他记起王俊凯让自己回写吧担任版权运营总监那天，对自己说：“但是王源，你有实力，又这么努力，为什么不放下对我的偏见，给自己一个机会？”  
   
从开始到现在，王俊凯的逻辑都是一样的。王源有能力，所以他要尽其所能给他提供机会。王源可以理解王俊凯的逻辑，可是即便他当初接受了王俊凯给他在写吧安排的职务，他从始至终，都没有接受过王俊凯的逻辑。  
   
王俊凯说对了，王源对他有偏见，有很深的偏见。  
   
可是与其说是王源对王俊凯有偏见，不如说是他在跟自己较劲。从始至终，他的愿望不过是靠自己的力量走下去，努力不平凡而已。遇到王俊凯以前，他的人生不算坎坷，但是跌跌撞撞。遇到了王俊凯以后，只要他愿意，王俊凯会尽其所能把他人生当中所有可能的跌跌撞撞消灭。可是，王源真的能心安理得地接受，王俊凯为他创造的轻而易举的人生吗？  
   
他不是对王俊凯有偏见，他只是放不下自己的傲慢。  
   
可是这些，他要怎么跟王俊凯说呢，要怎么跟这个为了自己可以不计一切的人说呢？  
   
王源把他心里所有的迂回曲折全部省略了，只给了王俊凯一个结果：“你不需要解释，谢谢你给我的舞台，谢谢你为我做的一切，但是请到此为止。”他的声音落在王俊凯的耳里，已经结了冰。  
   
王俊凯的声音则燃起了火：“我告诉你，不管你需不需要，感不感谢，我要给你的舞台，绝对不止今天这一个，我为你做的一切，绝对不会到此为止！如果你需要理由，那我告诉你，你问一千遍一万遍，理由也只有一个，因为你是王源！”  
   
王源在沙发上继续坐了一会儿，等被王俊凯摔上的门不再颤栗以后，才站起来走出了休息室。从会场走到写吧的展位时，一路投过来的都是钦羡的目光。王源只觉得这些目光刺眼极了，仿佛是他用低下的手段偷来的一块烫手的山芋。王源跟同事打了个招呼，提前离开了会场。  
   
网络文学大会为期两天，第二天是星期天，王源也还有相关的事宜要安排。晚上洗完澡以后，王源照例打开电脑工作，对着屏幕没一会儿，只觉得胸闷头昏。他起身拉开窗帘，想看看外面有没有星星，结果看到了对面的王俊凯。那人指尖有火星，白色的烟圈让他的脸略显模糊，即便这样，王源仍能感受到他毫不避讳盯着自己的目光。王源漠然地与他对视，然后毫不避讳地拉上了窗帘。  
   
许是电脑辐射太厉害，王源睡下的时候脑神经一片混乱。他胡乱地睡着了，却又猛然睁开了眼睛。仲夏的炎热未消，卧室空调开得很大，王源只觉得冷。他裹紧了被子，后知后觉地想：“我和王俊凯吵架了。”  
   
王俊凯一夜没睡。他在休息室里摔门而出不久，就收到了董事会要他回北京一趟的通知。几个股东星期二要开一次碰头会，会议说大不大，说小不小，但是王俊凯没有不出席的道理。而且他一直呆在上海，董事会那边本来就觉得荒唐至极，所以这次绝不会允许出现横行总裁没到场的情况。  
   
按老爷子的意思，王俊凯星期天就该动身。王俊凯不在北京许久，正好趁此机会把该见的人见了。但是王俊凯硬是违背了老爷子的意愿，老爷子那边张围也得罪不起，退而求其次，订了星期一一大早的票。  
   
那天晚上星星开始渐渐隐下去的时候，王俊凯掐灭了最后一根烟，扔到旁边高脚花架上仙人掌旁边的玻璃烟灰缸里。然后他给王源发短信：“星期一早上我回北京，明天晚上你结束了工作，来我这里好不好？”  
   
王源早上被闹钟吵醒的时候，吓了一跳。手机里跳出N多条夸赞他昨天在网络文学大会上表现得如何如何好的短信，有自己认识的人，也有很多陌生的号码。王源睡眼惺忪，看得头疼，直接全部点成了已读。  
   
王俊凯去浴室洗了个澡，头发没擦，就去拿手机。他手也是湿的，按了好几次才把屏幕按开，但是他发出去的短信没有收到回音。他知道王源可能还没有看到，而他不知道的是王源没有可能再看到，因为他的短信混在其他乱七八糟的短信里，变成了已读信息。  
   
王源星期天又忙了一整天，忙也有忙的好处，可以不去想自己和王俊凯吵架了，而王俊凯再没联系过自己。  
   
星期一早上王源一进公司，就看到办公室一群女孩子围在一起，对着手机，面带桃花。嘴里不住感叹，好帅，怎么可以这么帅。  
   
王源觉得这个场景似曾相识，王俊凯当时在机场被拍到的时候，她们刷到网上的照片时就是这副模样。王源忍不住想，花痴王俊凯的情形还历历在目呢，这次又是迷上了谁？  
   
王源没想到的是，她们迷的是同一个人。他盯着微博热搜第一上的名字，心想这个人就这么了不起吗。他是在生气，网上爆出来的照片里王俊凯像上次一样在机场，新闻上写出来的行程也是和上次一样，从上海到北京。  
   
那次王源不在意，王俊凯却还是跟自己说：“明天早上我就离开，六月结束之前不会回来。”  
   
而现在，就算是和王俊凯吵架的王源，他也会在意王俊凯离开之前有没有告诉自己。这一点，即便是和王源吵架的王俊凯，也应该想得到。所以他怎么可以就这样一声不吭地离开？  
   
张围挂掉了老爷子的电话，擦了擦额上的汗。他刚刚在电话里跟老爷子扯谎，说王总突然身体不太舒服，想先休息一下，再出发，所以把早上七点的飞机改成了下午三点。真实的情况却是，王俊凯在来机场的路上就给他作出“把飞机改成下午三点”的指示，而且没有提供原因。到了VIP休息室，王总头一偏，说：“你给我拍张照，放网上。”张围一脸懵逼地按下快门，他心里想着王总做这些莫名其妙的事情的动机，所以完全没顾得上看他们家王总那好看得过分的侧颜。他是真的想不通，先是改行程，又是发照片，最主要的是飞机是下午三点的，王总犯不着一直从早上七点就在机场里呆着啊。就不可以先回公司处理工作吗，回家里休息也行啊，机场又不是有要等的人，为什么要干耗在这里？  
   
王源中午点的外卖是螺蛳粉，臭得名不虚传。为了不让螺蛳粉逆天的气味影响办公室的正常办公，他去公司的休息区吃完了，刷了牙才进来。他把桌上外卖的包装袋收拾起来准备扔去垃圾桶，却发现袋子里面鼓鼓的。拿出来一看，是一个小黄鸭图案的小袋子，很Q，里面装了一朵粉色的玫瑰，泡沫做的，还算好看。王源被这个小黄鸭袋子和粉色泡沫玫瑰的组合感动了，想到这个应该是商家送的小礼物，决定去给商家一个大大的好评。给完好评以后，王源突然想起来商家为什么用玫瑰作小礼物了，今天是七夕，中国情人节。  
   
王源忍不住去拿手机，微博上的图被他放大缩小看了很多遍。即便没有正脸，只有侧颜，也挡不住王俊凯好看的眉眼。王源敏感地感觉到王俊凯眼底疲倦的颜色，所以是没睡好吗？  
   
王源丢开手机，又去拿那只粉色泡沫玫瑰。它本来是没有气味的，如今却沾染上了螺蛳粉的味道，臭臭的，闻起来却不坏。  
   
办公室里迷妹脸上的桃花愈演愈烈，嘴里的感叹没有断绝。王源从这群人中一溜烟跑过，其中一个同事问道：“总监您去哪？”王源早已没影了，他丢下的话倒还听得清：“我要早退，不要告诉老板！”  
   
王源用光速去公司对面的街上买了一身行头，等他出现在街上拦出租车的时候，他是一个身上穿着明显不合身的T恤加牛仔裤，头上扣着顶鸭舌帽，脸上扯着个口罩，眼睛上架着副傻兮兮的无镜片眼镜框的人。总而言之，可能是任何人，但绝不是王源。出租车在他身边停下来，司机看自己像看傻逼的目光，让王源很满意。  
   
王源没有想到的是，机场竟然有相当数量的粉丝。他环顾了一下，似乎自己是唯一的男粉。王源确认了一下微博里爆出来的王俊凯坐的航班，抬头去看显示屏，到了安检的时间。人群中响起了一阵骚动，王源看到那个高高的身影后，反应过来他是从休息室出来，要去楼上的安检口。王源压低帽子，混进了喧嚣的粉丝当中。  
   
王俊凯站在扶梯最前头，旁边是工作人员，粉丝们不敢离王俊凯太近，一大群人在扶梯后面挤成一团，中间和王俊凯大概隔了四五个台阶。  
   
王源站在乱糟糟的一团的最前头，此刻他的目标跟这些粉丝是一样的，跟紧王俊凯，直跟到不能再跟为止。  
   
王俊凯已经从扶梯上到了地面，王源位置靠前，在其他粉丝没有行动的时候，瞅准时机三步并作两步跨出去。可是他跨得急，步子也不够大，踏在了台阶和地面交界的地方。王源的重心全乱了，身体不受控制地向下倒去。他本能地去撑旁边的扶手，手重重地撑在上面，可是身体的重心已经救不回来了，眼看着就要跌下去。  
   
王源闭上了眼睛，腰上突然感受到了一股力量，那个力量将他的重心拉了回来。王源睁开眼睛，王俊凯就在自己面前，腰上是他的手。  
   
刚刚戏剧性的一幕，让扶梯上剩下的的粉丝一下子安静了下来。刚刚那个人要是摔下来，后面的情况肯定惨不忍睹。她们纷纷站好了，不再往前挤。等扶梯到达地面，大批粉丝登陆的时候，刚刚那位差点一命呜呼的男粉已经被爱豆带到了安检大厅的一角坐着。羡慕嫉妒恨吗？是的。可是这些粉丝除了哀叹摔倒的不是自己，除了远远地看着王总裁然后疯狂拍照以外，别无他法。  
   
王源坐在位置上，手掌因为刚刚撑在扶手上过度用力，此刻疼得厉害。王俊凯刚刚一把自己安顿到座位上，就吩咐张围去找冰袋，然后让其他的随行人员去办安检，之后就在跟王源隔一个的位置上坐下，继续面无表情。  
   
王源偷偷拿眼看王俊凯，心想他大概没认出自己来。他听着王俊凯一系列的吩咐，心想自己如果不爱王俊凯，大概会被王俊凯圈粉，这么帅气周到又贴心的总裁，谁不喜欢呢？  
   
作为一名粉丝，王源此刻非常不称职。他安安静静的，完全没有抓住机会亲近爱豆的打算。他不能出声，否则王俊凯会听出来。他现在可是跟王俊凯吵架的王源，打死也不能被抓包来了机场，而且扮成这么丑的粉丝。好在王俊凯也没有怀疑，王源又偷看了他一眼，试着握了握肿胀的手，忍不住吸了口气。  
   
张围把冰袋拿过来了，他刚准备递给王源，却听到王俊凯说：“我来。”  
   
王源头垂得更低了，他自信王俊凯看不出是自己，可是他不能保证自己不露馅儿，不能保证他的心跳不击碎他全部的乔装。  
   
粉丝陆续离场，机场的喧嚣仿佛KTV里的歌曲一下子被切掉。王源茫然地站着，安检口已经消失了他的身影，手掌上还残留着冰袋的清凉，心上却徘徊着怅然若失的空荡荡。  
   
王源转身，准备离去，一个机场工作人员过来，递上了一个墨绿色的盒子。王源打开，最上面是一张卡片，很干净，只有四个字：  
   
七夕快乐。

 

  


  


元坑（18）

  
白色的卡片在王源手上，像张开两扇翅膀的蝴蝶，上面黑色的笔迹，仿佛是为了让它成为世界上独一无二的蝴蝶而留下的印记。他抬头看向安检大厅的落地窗，窗外闪过巨大的机翼。视线被鸭舌帽遮挡，王源抬手将过低的帽檐旋到脑后。透过没有镜片的眼镜框望过去，天空没有留下飞机的痕迹，但它已飞过。王源只能看到天上的白云，白云上的天。  
   
王俊凯把目光投向窗外，天上的白云那么近，白云上的天那么远。一朵云飘过来，像胖乎乎的棉花糖。王俊凯忍不住伸手想撕一块下来，喂给王源。可是他的手碰到的只有舱玻璃，正如他的身边没有吃糖的人。  
   
王源回到家的时候，手上的红肿已经消了大半。冰敷的力量真神奇，又或许是给他冰敷的人很神奇。  
   
王俊凯把目光从窗外收回来，问坐在旁边的张围：“冰袋消肿快吗？”张围问：“您还惦记着那位男饭吗？”王俊凯没有接话，张围又说：“您的粉丝我见过那么多，今天还是第一次看到男饭。他跟得比女粉还急，也真是拼。”  
   
王俊凯笑了，想到了那个“男饭”。  
   
王源没有回短信，王俊凯等了一整个星期天不算，星期一出发的前一秒也还是不甘心，所以把机票从一大早改到了下午。他在网上放照片，也不过是为了让王源知道，他要出发去北京了。但他没有想到王源会追到机场来，还乔装打扮了一番。  
   
不合身的T恤牛仔裤、压得很低的鸭舌帽，罩住整张脸的口罩，还有口罩上面傻兮兮的眼镜框，将王源隐藏得很好。可是他出现在机场的那一刻，王俊凯还是一眼认出那是他的王源。如果非要问王俊凯原因，他说出来旁人也许会不信。因为王源一出场，空气都变得不一样。空气有颜色吗？空气有味道吗？没有。那他怎么知道空气变得不一样？因为那是他王俊凯的空气。  
   
张围给王俊凯递水的时候，突然想到了什么，问：“您后来让人给男饭送了个盒子，不会是什么独家签名吧？要真是，您的女粉们肯定嫉妒死。他今天那一摔也是值，您抱住他不让他掉下去的样子真是帅极了。还有冰袋，您还亲自给他敷冰袋！当粉丝当成他这个样子，真是走了……”  
   
张围突然说不下去了，不是因为王总一直不接话，而他一直自说自话。是因为，他越是描述当时的情景，越是觉得王总和男粉之间气氛暧昧得不行。他本想说“真是走了大运”，但是好像“走了桃花运”更贴切……他甩了甩脑袋，想把裂开的脑洞补回去，但是王俊凯的回答反而把他的脑洞撕扯得更大。  
   
“嗯，是独家，我的独家七夕礼物。”  
   
天啦噜，这是哪里冒出来的男饭，被王源先生知道了怎么办？？   
   
王源洗完澡坐在床头，又不禁打开白天机场里收到的盒子。他将最上面的白色卡片放去一边，拿起了底下的东西，是一本纪念册。  
   
七夕送出去的这本纪念册，王俊凯未雨绸缪了很长时间。与其说是未雨绸缪，不如说是情不自禁。最开始是为了找一个地方放机票，那张让他遇上王源的机票。他买来了天然牛皮，切割成封面。又买了纸张，裁剪成册子。牛皮封面和册子用细绳装订在一起以后，有一种复古的美感。王俊凯很满意。也许是因为他早年在国外留学，做手工的能力不差。又或许，是所有事情一旦涉及到王源，王俊凯就瞬间具有了天赋。  
   
王俊凯将机票小心贴上去。后来贴在纪念册上的越来越多，主要是照片。他把张围留在上海那段期间，让张围给自己拍了好些王源的照片。Roy喜欢摄影，北京和上海的房子里都有专门冲洗照片的暗房。他和Karry在外面拍戏，房子总是没人。王俊凯自己跑过去，有时候能在暗房里待一个下午。他全神贯注地冲洗照片，看王源的影像在相纸上一点一点显现出来。  
   
急匆匆出门的王源，发现自己忘带公交卡一脸惊异的王源，在清晨的地铁车厢里一脸倦容的王源，在末班车地铁里面低头听歌的王源，在地铁站外看着大屏幕发呆的王源……  
   
后来王俊凯来了上海，有了自己动手拍的习惯。他拍一切跟王源有关的东西。通往王源家的长满梧桐树的街道，王源家楼下有青青小草的花坛，王源卧室紧闭的窗帘……这些东西在每一个王源拒绝他靠近的日子，给了他最直接的想念。  
   
纪念册里最生动的是王源的作品，那张用文字和图画申明“王螃蟹全部版权归王汤圆所有”的便利贴。王俊凯把它贴在冰箱上看了好几天，然后取下来小心放进了纪念册。  
纪念册里最浪漫的是他和王源在古希腊剧场里接吻的照片，每一个神态，每一个表情，每一个动作，被定格成永久的画面。  
   
星期一是七夕，也是王俊凯回北京的日子。他本打算把这本纪念册当作七夕礼物提前给王源，可是王源星期天并没有来找自己。星期一早上出发，王俊凯又鬼使神差地把它带在了身上。没想到王源竟来了机场，王俊凯人生的第一份七夕礼物终于送了出去。  
   
王源轻抚着纪念册里机票上王俊凯的名字，贴机票页面旁边的一页，是空白，好像是无意，又好像是有意。王源下床拿出了一直收在柜子里的自己的那张机票，贴到了空白处。  
   
让王源和王俊凯相遇的机票，终于相聚在一起。  
   
第二天王源上班，发现办公室气氛不对。女同志们一个个唉声叹气，王源问：“你们今天集体失恋了吗？”一个女孩子答“嗯”，然后递过来手机。  
   
看到照片的一刹那，王源刚喝进去的咖啡差点喷出来。网上挂着的，是王俊凯和自己的照片，准确地说，是王俊凯和一位打扮得傻兮兮的男饭的照片。照片上男饭整个被王俊凯圈在怀里，也许是没有从摔倒的惊吓中恢复过来，他整个头都埋在王俊凯的肩膀。  
   
王源做贼心虚，正准备把手机还回去。那姑娘又气呼呼地划到了下一张。王俊凯给男饭用冰袋敷手，男饭头垂得很低，王俊凯的额头稍高，几乎要碰到男饭丑哭的帽檐。  
   
王源摸了一下鼻子，问：“这个是……”  
一石激起千层浪，办公室里一下子七嘴八舌起来，好不热闹。  
“这个男饭肯定是故意摔倒的，为了让wuli老公救他！”  
“是啊，还跟他坐在一起，还给他冰敷，嫉妒死我也！”  
“男饭那身打扮是什么鬼，这么傻的人，配给我们俊俊当粉丝吗？！”  
“不过我家俊凯对这样的粉丝都这么体贴，真不愧是我看上的总裁！”  
“还好他体贴的对象是个男饭，要是个女的，我估计要伤心半年！”  
“如果是个女的，估计不能活着走出机场，会被机场的粉丝直接群殴……”  
   
王源不禁打了个寒颤，中伤男饭的道理他都懂，可是叫王俊凯的那些称呼是什么鬼，wuli老公、我们俊俊、我家俊凯……  
   
王源打断她们，问：“你们谁可以帮我去拿个扫帚过来？”  
“做什么？”  
“我鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，想要扫扫……”  
“……”  
   
张围把网上传的横行总裁和男饭的照片给王俊凯看，问：“大概是粉丝拍的，在饭圈掀起的影响不小，您看我们要处理一下吗？”照片上王源的一身打扮实在搞笑，王俊凯摇摇头，说：“就这样吧。”  
   
王源一个下午心神不宁，他想王俊凯，很想很想。他想给王俊凯发短信，手机拿起又放下。他本来和王俊凯是吵架的状态，王俊凯回北京都不通知他，他自己跑到机场装男饭又被抓包，照片还传到了网上，王源更没有脸先去找王俊凯。  
   
王源脑子里不断浮现机场的画面，他抓在自己腰上的手，他轻轻敷在自己手掌的冰袋。他那时候真天真，竟还以为这样霸道又温柔的王俊凯没有认出自己来。  
   
王源晚上抱着纪念册睡觉，困意涌上来，脑子变得混沌，口里喃喃呓语：“所以既然准备了这么用心的礼物，为什么还要一声不吭地离开，为什么离开以后一个短信都不过来……”  
   
王俊凯也不好过，他白天被各种事情包围，晚上回到家，落地窗外面没有王源家的窗帘，只有天上黯淡的星星。他没有给王源发短信，因为不知道如果王源还是不回，他要怎么承受那份失落的心情。王源那么骄傲的一个人，他的行为和态度触到了他坚持捍卫的东西，王俊凯不确定一本纪念册是否足够让他原谅自己。  
   
第二天快下班的时候王源老板把他叫进了办公室，王源以为老板终于想起来声讨自己星期一早退的事情，结果却不是。王源老板的话说得有点吞吞吐吐，大致的意思是网络文学大会那天，他一个朋友的女儿在现场，非常钦佩王源在“闲聊时光”环节的表现，当天晚上给王源发了消息，但是王源一直没回，所以托他问问怎么回事。  
   
王源想起来自己那天早上把所有消息点成已读，想着大概混在里头被忽略了。他掏出手机，说：“可能被我忽略了，不好意思，我现在看看。”老板却说：“短信没看到不要紧，下班以后我正和要和我那个朋友聚聚，他女儿也来，你要是没什么事，要不待会儿一起……”  
   
王源去翻短信，诸多乱七八糟的消息中，王俊凯的名字跳出来。  
“星期一早上我回北京，明天晚上你结束了工作，来我这里好不好？”  
老板后面的话，王源一个字都没听清，他只想着：王俊凯给我发过短信，他给我发过短信……  
   
王源老板叫了一下他，王源没应，突然收起手机往外走。老板问他去哪儿，王源扔下一句“老板我要早退，您可以扣我工资”，就没影了。  
   
王源直奔机场，路上快速用手机订了去北京的机票。然后他给张围发消息，问王俊凯晚上有没有安排，并叮嘱他不要告诉王俊凯自己问过他。张围当王源在网上看到了王总和男饭的照片，来他这儿查岗。他把王总晚上要去的地点如实发给了他，但是没有说实话。  
   
王俊凯晚上要参加的是一个晚宴，不出意外的话，王老爷子会不动声色地给王总介绍一大堆名媛。张围不知怎的，莫名地替王总心虚得厉害，不仅没告诉王源王总要出席的是晚宴，还说王总习惯晚上在那里坐一坐，喝喝酒打发时间。  
   
王源查了一下张围发过来的地点，是王家名下一家酒店的21层，那一层是酒店的休闲区域。他想着那里是酒店的公共区域，自己就算突然出现在王俊凯面前，也不会造成不好的影响，引来别人的猜疑。  
   
他不打算提前告诉王俊凯自己要去找他的事情，他们三天没有联系过了，王源还不知道怎么打破这份缄默，但是最主要的，是他想给王俊凯一个惊喜。  
   
他的心完全被即将见到王俊凯的快乐给占据了。他想着见到王俊凯的那一刻，王俊凯会问：“怎么突然来了？”他要告诉他，自己临时来北京见客户，刚好路过这里。王源想象着王俊凯愣怔中带着喜悦的表情，这时候他要说：“这么巧，原来你也在这里。”或者“这么巧，原来您也在这里”，效果会不会好一点？  
   
王源进了酒店大楼，上到21层，出了电梯以后看到一个接待台，但是接待台前没有人。旁边的大门里面隐约传出了乐器演奏的声音，王源推门走了进去。  
   
那时候正好是晚上九点，宴会已经进行了大半。酒店的休闲区域因为用作宴会的场地，被封锁了，并且专门设了接待台，需要邀请函才能进去。接待工作完成，接待台正好趁此换班。本来王源没有邀请函，是无法进入宴会大门的。可他赶上了接待人员换班的空档，没有任何阻拦地进去了。  
   
映入王源眼帘的，是一个面积极大的厅堂。大厅尽头，乐队在演奏着舞曲。顶上吊灯的灯放得很暗，为舞池里面成对跳舞的人留出恰到好处的光线。没有跳舞的，或是坐在吧台独酌，或是三三两两地在周围散落的沙发上交谈。所有的人都沉浸在自己的世界里，没有人注意到在人群中穿行的王源。王源穿行到一半停住，他发现，这里所有的人，都穿着晚宴礼服。  
   
此时他站在大厅中央的喷泉池旁，喷泉池的一方是一张很大的帆，那是由无数小小的帆形灯组成的形状。池中央是一圈跳跃的海豚，是大理石的雕像。王源听到音乐渐渐沉寂，最后一个音符静止的时候，帆灯骤然亮起，集中照在池中央的海豚上。水柱从海豚的嘴里喷薄而出，在空中形成一波又一波白色的浪花。  
   
王源的眼睛睁大了。浪花坠落的瞬间，音乐声响起，帆灯又重新暗下去，王源的眼睛却仍睁得老大。他不是惊诧于喷泉的绚烂，他是惊诧于浪花的绚烂下落时出现的那张脸。  
   
王源愣怔了片刻，眼睛恢复正常大小时，不见了浪花，也不见了那人的脸。帆灯完全熄灭，王源看不清喷泉池对面。他急急地迈步，想要往前。手却突然被人牵住，王源听到有个声音低低地说：“跟我走。”  
   
王俊凯一只手牵着王源走到了大厅尽头的一角，剩下的一只手掀开了一方厚重的帘幕。帘幕后面是一扇小门，王俊凯牵着王源，从小门走出了大厅。  
   
小门前面还有一扇大门，大门后面是楼梯。小门和大门之间狭小、密闭的空间，是为了预防火灾留出的隔离带，几乎没有灯光。王俊凯在黑暗中去推大门，没想到推不开。他又试了一次，发现还是不行。  
   
王源问：“推不开吗？”  
王俊凯靠在墙上，说：“大概是因为宴会的原因，加强了安保，把这扇门封死了。”  
舞曲过后，大厅顶上的吊灯会全部打开，王源没穿礼服，人群中太过显眼，很容易引人注意。所以王源不能在宴会厅待下去，他要带他离开。王俊凯本来想带着王源从楼梯出去，现在看起来行不通了。  
   
“大厅里在举办宴会？”  
王俊凯说“嗯”，王源问：“那横行总裁不可以突然离开的吧？”  
王俊凯把王源的手抓得紧了些，说：“不要紧，我们就呆在这里。”  
“要不你还是先回宴会厅吧。”王源说着挣脱了王俊凯的手，走去小门那里，却发现小门也拉不开。王俊凯在背后说：“小门是从里面锁的，外面推不开的。”  
   
王源走回来，王俊凯安慰他：“我们就在这呆着，待会儿宴会结束，张围会找过来的。”  
王源说“好”，反正他的目的就是王俊凯，他现在找到了，呆在哪里都可以。  
   
王俊凯问：“怎么突然来了？”这个问题的答案，王源排练了一路，此刻却将所有想好的台词抛诸脑后。他几乎是脱口而出：“我想你了。”  
   
王俊凯把王源揽到身前，他想去吻王源的头发，但是吻没有落上去，身体却一下子倒在了他的肩膀。王源这才感受王俊凯牵着自己的手在发抖，他的额头贴在王源肩膀，隔着衣服都能感受到上面的冰凉。  
   
“王俊凯你……”  
王源的话生生被自己扯断，这里这么窄，这么黑，他根本不敢想王俊凯的病如果此刻发作会怎么样。  
王俊凯的声音很轻。  
“没事，你让我靠一会儿。”  
他的额头已经开始冒汗，沁到王源的肩头。  
   
手机完全没信号，要发给张围的短信也发不出。王源将王俊凯身体小心扶靠在墙上，再次准备走去小门那里。他第一步没走出去，手腕突然被王俊凯抓住，他的声音细若游丝，却又坚如磐石：“你不可以。”  
王源说：“我不管，我要去把门叫开，我要带你离开这里。”  
王俊凯又重复了一句：“你不可以。”  
   
因为王老爷子也在宴会上。他如果没有察觉，不会主动查王俊凯的生活；但是他一旦察觉，肯定会去查。王俊凯不知道如果他爷爷知道王源的存在，会用怎样的态度和手段去对他。  
   
王俊凯几乎是用自己全部的力量抓着王源的手腕，王源不忍再挣扎。王俊凯把头埋在王源的颈窝，低低地说：“你在这里就好……”  
   
他在王源颈间的气息越来越少，黑暗中王源看不清他的样子，几乎快疯掉。  
他装作什么事也没有，跟王俊凯说话：“王俊凯你困了吗？”  
王俊凯没有回答。  
“困了也不可以睡，我还要你陪我说话。”  
王俊凯还是没有回答。  
   
王源将王俊凯的头扶起来对着自己，用自己的唇去摸索着他的唇，用自己的呼吸去补充他的呼吸。可是王俊凯的身体却越来越沉。  
   
王源停住，呼吸从他的嘴唇上移开，深吸了一口气，又重新贴上去。他的吻从王俊凯的唇到脖子，手伸进了王俊凯的衬衣。王俊凯的身体冰凉，衬出王源手上的温度。王源的手犹疑了一会儿，往下，解开王俊凯腰上的皮带，一直来到他身下。  
   
王源感到耳边的王俊凯渐渐有了微弱的气息，微弱的气息慢慢变成了艰难的呼吸，最后演变成了沉重的喘息。王源松了一口气，手正准备从王俊凯身下离开，却被一股力量按得更紧。那是王俊凯的手，他的另一只手托住王源的腰，将他按到了墙上。王源主动的吻一下子失去了权力，王俊凯醒悟过来的吻让他毫无招架之力。王俊凯咬住他的唇，低低吐出的词语让王源无法抗拒。  
   
“继续。”

 

  


  


元坑（19）

  
王源的手整个被王俊凯弄湿了，他身上没有纸，只好在自己的衣服上胡乱擦了擦。王俊凯伏在他肩上，平复释放过后的呼吸。王源背靠墙扶着王俊凯慢慢坐到地上，他将王俊凯的头枕到自己腿上，让他在地上躺好。王俊凯的欲望被王源唤醒，但是密不透风的空间使得他在释放过后仍旧虚弱。即便这样，王源还是听到他在轻笑。王源问他笑什么，王俊凯说：“你还记不记得我们在剧院的时候，你背的那首诗？”  
   
“你说那篇高中课文？”  
“嗯，你当时说再给我，再给我手的温存……”  
   
王俊凯果然是王俊凯，这种时候还不忘拿以前的梗笑他。但是王俊凯没笑多久，声音就渐渐小了下去。王源用干净的那只手去探他的呼吸，确认他只是睡着了才放下心来。他在黑暗中大睁着眼睛，有那么一瞬间，他开始后悔自己贸然来找王俊凯。如果自己不来找他，他也不会被困在这里差点窒息。王源心里的不安被一点点放大，他不可避免地想到以后，想到王俊凯可以为他做一切，而他却什么都不能为王俊凯做。  
   
但王源不是那种会随便看轻自己的人，他在心里安慰自己：“谁说你什么都不能为他做，如果你刚刚没有……”他的自我安慰在心里冒出一半就停了，还好这里漆黑一片，不然他脸上的红晕太过明显。  
   
小门那里出现了一抹亮光，正好照在王源脸上未完全褪去的红晕上。小门背后出现的人是张围，他看不清，试探性地喊了一声：“王总？”回答他的声音是王源：“他睡着了，你过来帮我扶一下他。”  
   
宴会已经散场，整个大厅遍布繁华过后的寂寥。王俊凯的身体状况不适合回家，张围在宴会厅的楼上安排了一个酒店房间。王源把王俊凯放在床上躺好，又将被子盖紧了些，转过身来和张围说话。  
   
但是张围答话的样子很奇怪，眼睛并不看向他。王源只当张围是因为没有如实告诉自己王俊凯今晚的安排，觉得愧疚不敢面对他，就说：“不要紧，你们王总的安排我本来也是不该多问的。”  
   
结果张围支支吾吾的，仍是不看他：“不是……我只是……”  
   
王源看了看自己身上，突然明白过来了。他身上的衣服皱皱巴巴的，而且刚刚张围一路把王俊凯扶过来，不会没看到王俊凯裤子上的痕迹……  
   
王源的脸一下子又红了，还好张围不看他。他整理了一下表情，才又开口：“我明天要上班，今晚要连夜赶回上海。明天王总醒了，你跟他说一下，叫他多注意休息。还有，明天记得，记得给他带套衣服过来……”  
   
张围一一应完就先退出去了，王源也没留多久，去浴室稍微清洗了一下，就打算出发去机场。他走到门边又折回来，轻轻吻了一下王俊凯的鼻尖。看着王俊凯熟睡的样子，王源真想跟他道晚安直到天明。  
   
王俊凯早饭吃得不多，但是张围一直在他身边唠叨王源，说您现在不好好吃东西，王源先生会担心的。王俊凯不说话，重又拿起已经放下了的吐司。  
   
趁王总吃饭的时间，张围又在一旁撸剧情。所以王源先生昨晚从上海找到北京来了，而且和王总不小心困在了那个促狭的防火隔离带。王总病犯得不严重，真是大发了我的乖乖！又或许，犯得很严重，只是被王源先生用非常之法救了回来……张围想到这里，瞥了一眼王总，忍不住捂嘴偷笑起来。  
   
可是王源先生为什么这么着急来北京啊，难道是看到了王总和男饭的照片，吃醋吃得厉害？张围想着，不禁掏出手机看照片，那个男饭虽然很丑，可是王总看男饭的眼神隔着屏幕也能感受到情深意切，难怪王源先生会吃醋吃到北京来。张围看着看着突然觉得不对劲，他把图片放大，反复确认以后，发现无镜片眼镜框后面那双眼睛就是王源先生的眼睛啊！  
   
“我真傻，真的，我单知道王总和男饭搞暧昧，不知道男饭就是他的王源！”  
敢情自己在七夕那天被强势喂了一顿狗粮而不自知，张围觉得愧对自己万年单身狗的身份。但是这顿狗粮再怎么分量十足，也不及自己昨晚看到的百分之一。一想到昨晚王源先生搀着王总从黑暗中走出来，两人身上的狼狈一览无余时，张围不禁“汪”出声来。  
   
一个热狗直直地朝他扔过来，张围没躲过，被砸了个正着。他满腹委屈地去看乱扔东西的人，王俊凯正慢条斯理地往吐司上涂黄油，问：“要不要我找人送根骨头过来？”  
   
王俊凯回上海的时间又被往后延了一个星期。老爷子因为他那天在宴会的后半场玩失踪，发了很大的火，威胁说：下次再有这样的事情出现，你小子就别回上海了，好好在我眼皮底下呆着！”王俊凯抗议，王老爷子恼了：“上海有什么好的，你非一门心子往那里跑！”  
   
王俊凯又跟老爷子扯市场前景和战略布局，但是他心里想的却是：“因为那里有他，他在的地方，空气都变得不一样。”  
   
对于王源来说，自从王俊凯离开以后，上海的空气都不一样了。总感觉少了什么，他看着身边行色匆匆的人，很想停下来呼喊：“这空气里少了王俊凯的呼吸，你们难道感觉不到吗？”  
   
王俊凯的短信会在王源睡前发过来，内容都是很琐碎的，不外乎“睡觉前记得喝牛奶”“空调不要开太低”“闹钟调好免得早上迟到”之类的。王源总是回：“知道了。”然后再加上一句：“王俊凯你怎么那么事无巨细，婆婆妈妈啊。”王俊凯也总是发过来两个字：“听话。”  
   
王源很听话，睡前会把空调调高一度，而且会再次确认一遍闹钟，之后喝完牛奶就盖好被子上床睡觉。听人说睡前喝牛奶是可以促进睡眠的，但是好像在王源身上并不奏效。因为，想念王俊凯，是一件会让人失眠的事情。  
   
王俊凯并没有告诉王源自己什么时候回上海，王源也没问。在王俊凯之前，王源没有谈过恋爱，因而没有经历过真正意义上的分别。他小时候离开家去上学，在学校的前几天，会很想很想家，可是之后便会习惯。但是想念王俊凯，却好像是一件没有办法习惯的事情。  
   
他和王俊凯都不是那种倚靠通讯工具的人，所以每天在手机上交流的时间并不长。王源白天在公司，工作处理完的间隙，就想给王俊凯打电话。他不需要王俊凯说什么，只要听到他的呼吸在耳边就行。有好几次，他忍不住去看机票，想买了机票直接飞去王俊凯身边。  
   
王源终于没忍住，看了机票，只是他买的航班不是从上海到北京，而是从上海到首尔。王源想得很清楚，只要他留在中国，就不能保证自己是否会在下一秒奔赴到王俊凯面前。这样一颗无可奈何地想念他的心太没有出息了，所以还不如趁这个机会出去走走。  
   
王源买的机票是星期五下午的。他算得很清楚，从上海到首尔不到两个小时，星期五下午走，星期天晚上回，总共只需要请星期五下午半天假，不会耽误上班，而且两天的时间也差不多够他乱晃的。  
   
王源刚来公司那会儿，谣传年假会去首尔旅游，王源立马去办了韩国五年多次的旅游签。但是谣传就只是谣传，两年过去了，公司连个去三亚的年假都没有。王源的签证一直放在抽屉里吃灰，以为到过期都用不上的，没想到还会有用的一天，而且用上的原因是王俊凯。  
   
王源办完一切手续，离登机还有一个小时的时间。候机厅一直在放音乐，而且是重复地放着同一首旋律。王源一走进去就觉得这音乐非常熟悉，但是他心不在焉，没有深想。等音乐不知循环了多少遍的时候，王源想起来了，是他很久以前看过的一部电影的配乐，名字叫作《爱情故事》。  
   
经济舱照旧是拥挤的，不知从什么时候起，王源一看到经济舱，就只会想到，有一个人，他坐不惯经济舱。他在机上睡觉的习惯仍旧没改变，只是通常一路睡到底，不会像现在这样半路醒过来。王源的脑子里又回想起《爱情故事》的旋律，他还记得这首歌开头的歌词：Where do I begin to tell the story of how great a love can be……   
   
王源想到自己第一次遇到王俊凯也是在飞机上，忽然想到如果有人来问自己和王俊凯是怎么认识的，他又该用什么样的开头来讲述他们的相遇呢？  
   
飞机降落得很快，看惯了上海人满为患的机场，此刻的金浦机场便显得有点寂寥。王源跟着乘客往前走，给工作人员递上早已填好的入境卡。工作人员提醒他韩国内住所那一栏没写，王源一下子犯了难。他通过Airbnb订的住处，没把地址存下来。此刻手机没有网，机场Wi-Fi连不上，没有办法找到地址。  
   
他用英语给工作人员解释，但是工作人员的英语还没有好到听懂他全部的原因。正当两人为了互相理解，英语加手势语并用的时候，王源的入境卡却被一只手拿起来，再递回来时，上面已经填好了地址。  
   
那人手放在王源腰上，整个把他圈在怀里，对工作人员说：“Sorry，he’s my brother. We stay in the same hotel.”  
王俊凯的英语，工作人员是能听懂的，立马放行。但是王源眼睛睁得大大的，王俊凯问：“怎么，哥哥的话你没听懂？”  
   
王源半天没反应，后面还有人在排队，王俊凯只好环着他往前走。王俊凯在王源前面放了一杯咖啡，王源喝了一口才发现他们现在在机场购物区，急急忙忙起身。王俊凯问他干嘛，王源说去转盘那里拿行李啊。王俊凯笑了，把王源按回来，说行李让张围领去，你坐好。他面前是一个巧克力蛋糕，用叉子挑了一块儿喂给王源。  
   
王源嘴巴鼓鼓的，眼睛也鼓鼓的，含糊不清地问他：“你不是在北京吗？”  
“是啊，我在北京眼巴巴数着回上海找你的日子，结果一下机就在车库看到你从出租车上拿着行李走出来。”  
   
王俊凯话里的怨念太明显了，想到自己这阵子因为他每天精神恍惚，王源心里升起一股大仇得报的痛快。他还不忘落井下石：“亏得机场的T1航站楼国内航班和国际航班都飞，不然你在车库没碰到我，回去以后见不到我得多伤心。”  
“你以为我当时没碰到你，你就真的能脱离我的视线？”王俊凯说这话时眼神太过玩味了，王源只好把反驳的话跟着蛋糕一起咽下去。  
   
张围拿着行李过来了，还带来了两张韩国的手机卡。王俊凯把两张卡分别在自己和王源的手机上安好，之后又在王源的手机上把自己的韩国号存进去。王源拿起自己的手机，一看到上面的备注，嘴巴里的咖啡都喷了出来。他顾不上擦，就开始质问：“欧巴？！”王俊凯装作没有听到他话里的问号加感叹号，恬不知耻地应了一声：“嗯，在。”  
   
王源彻底无语了，愤愤地抓起一大把餐巾纸擦嘴，王俊凯把他的手移开，自己拿起一张纸替他擦，并且反咬他一口，说：“喝个咖啡也不老实。”  
   
一旁的张围鸡皮疙瘩起了一层又一层，他搓着胳膊走到两人面前，对王俊凯说：“那个，王总您还有吩咐吗，没啥事儿我先走了。”王俊凯点头同意，张围跟王源说了声再见就拖着自己的箱子走了。  
   
王源问王俊凯：“你不需要张围跟着你的？”  
王俊凯反问道：“我跟你一起，要他跟着干嘛？”  
“你不是订了住处吗，怎么跟我一起？”  
“我没订。”  
“那你刚刚在入境卡上填的是什么？”  
“张围的住处。”  
“那你还往上填？”  
“我说和你住一起，可没说住的是上面那个地址。”  
“我可没同意你和我住一起。”  
“我同意。”  
   
王源不说话了，他不得不承认，和王俊凯尬聊，实在是一件非常得不偿失的事情。  
   
王源的飞机是下午晚些时候的，从机场出来天已经黑了。他订的住处在弘大周边，两人在附近街道下车的时候，首尔夜晚的灯火已经点上了。王源深吸了一口气，这里不是上海，却是有王俊凯的空气。王俊凯看着王源，高楼的霓虹灯照在他脸上，像一个难以置信的璀璨的梦。  
   
王俊凯正兀自发呆，王源招呼他去拉箱子，理由是王俊凯蹭他的住处，就得当苦力来使。许是晚风太过清新，王源在前面脚步轻快，王俊凯拖着两个箱子跟在后头，甘之如饴。  
   
住处附近的街角有一家seven-eleven，王俊凯让王源在外面等着，自己进去买东西。王俊凯拎了一大袋子出来的时候，箱子还留在原地，王源却不见了人。王俊凯一下子慌了，突然发现对面卖小吃的小卡车前站了一个人，正是王源。  
   
小卡车上卖的是米肠，打出来的招牌是“韩国No.1”。王俊凯走过去，慌变成了气。王源嘴巴塞得满满的，没注意王俊凯的表情。王俊凯看王源使劲嚼动嘴巴，一下子没了脾气，无可奈何地摸了一下王源的脑袋。  
   
卖米肠的大叔示意王俊凯可以免费品尝，他点点头，用牙签儿扎起一块，蘸了醋和芥末却仍是往王源嘴里送。昏黄的路灯下，这两个只会说“阿尼哈瑟哟”“康桑阿米达”的中国年轻人太过显眼，路人们纷纷过来排队买米肠。买米肠的大叔显然很喜欢这两个中国客人，食盒里给的分量十足，而且多装了几个酱包。  
   
王源订的是一个短租的屋塔房，因为处的地段好，价格仍是死贵死贵。王源对屋塔房的印象都停留在韩剧里，原本不抱什么希望，没想到出奇的干净整齐。一室一厅一厨一卫，门外就是楼顶，可以看到首尔的夜景。照王源的话来说：“如果是一个人住，那就太美妙了。”  
   
王俊凯不答话，把米肠的食盒在餐桌上摊开来，又拿出一瓶水，让王源过去吃。可是王源的胃已经被免费品尝的米肠喂饱了，勉强吃了两块，就吃不下去了。王俊凯叹口气，把东西收进了冰箱。他自己不喜欢吃这个，东西隔夜味道也不好了，不能再给王源吃，大叔的分量和心意免不了要被辜负了。  
   
洗完澡以后要解决的是睡觉的问题。卧室只有一间，床虽然是双人的，但也只有一张。王源一副主人的姿态，坚决不让王俊凯登堂入室。  
王俊凯问：“你打算让我睡哪？”  
“客厅，沙发。”  
   
屋塔房因为在顶层，白天受了一天的日照，热得厉害。卧室有空调，但是客厅没有，就算客厅有沙发，王俊凯也显然不能睡客厅。  
   
王源深知王俊凯就算寄人篱下，也是有人权的，勉为其难让他进卧室打地铺。王俊凯盯着王源床上硕大的空间，问：“你真的不能让我上床？”王源“啪”的一声把灯关掉，说：“睡觉！”  
   
王俊凯半夜醒了，他是被王源捂醒的，准确地说，是被王源的被子捂醒的。王源睡觉不老实，被子掉了一大半下来，整个堆在王俊凯脸上。王俊凯没办法呼吸，半梦半醒间，使劲扯了一下脸上阻碍呼吸的东西。  
   
被子被王俊凯这么一扯，床上本来就没有睡定的王源跟着被子一起滚了下来。还好王俊凯睡得离床脚稍远，不然能被王源砸得睡意全无。被子很软，王源掉下来也没有醒。熟睡中的王源，脑袋找到王俊凯的肩膀仿佛有本能一般，然后蜷在他的怀里睡去了。  
   
早上醒来时，王俊凯发现自己和王源呼吸相对。王俊凯动了一下，空调的寒气从被子间隙进来，王源感到冷，又往他的怀里缩了几分。王俊凯一下子起了反应，他本想翻身离王源远一点，可是他的动静打扰到了王源的睡眠，他不满地哼了一声，脑袋往王俊凯胸前蹭了蹭。  
   
王俊凯感到自己嗓子干得不行，急需一杯水。王源却火上浇油，他往王俊凯身上睡得更紧了些，一条腿搭在王俊凯腰上，脑袋往上睡了些，嘴唇贴在王俊凯脖子上，伴着鼻尖潮呼呼的气息。王俊凯腿间跟着火了一般，却仍在兀自挣扎。打破他最后防线的是王源像晨雾般惺忪的眼睛，他显然还没有睡醒，双手撑在王俊凯胸上，仰着乱糟糟的脑袋，声音里满是未从熟睡里恢复的慵懒，问：“王俊凯，谁让你爬床上来了？”  
   
王俊凯的喉咙滚了一圈又一圈，王源还是困，不待他回答，又盖下眼睛，伏下脑袋打算睡觉。王俊凯没有再给他机会，一把咬住了他的双唇。王源“唔”了一声，被王俊凯压进了被子里。

 

  


  


元坑（20）

  
王源的睡意是被他胸上的疼痛赶走的，他昨晚睡觉时穿的棉质T恤被掀到了脖子处，露出整片胸膛。王俊凯头埋在他的左胸上，嘴巴含起那一粒，轻轻往上撕扯。王源右胸的那一粒，被王俊凯的一只手缚住，轻按、揉搓、挤压。痛感和快感把王源从头顶淹没到脚趾，他一只手去抓王俊凯的脑袋，一只手去拉被子，企图盖住自己掩饰不住的声音。可声音还是从被子间漏出来，一声不落地掉在王俊凯耳里。王俊凯身下的温度又升起一度，与王源之间的贴合没有缝隙，整个床单仿佛要在顷刻间被他们烧灼。  
   
王俊凯的吻一点一点往下，王源伸进王俊凯头发的手一点一点收紧。王俊凯的脸已经来到了他的下腹，王源的身体一下子绷紧了。可是在王俊凯咬下去之前，一个不合时宜的声音响起来。它来自王源的肚子，咕-咕-咕……   
   
王俊凯本想忽视，但是那声音非常坚持、非常契而不舍，咕-咕-咕……最后王源“噗”地一声笑出来，王俊凯颓然趴下脑袋。王源的笑根本止不住，整个身体颤动得厉害，引得王俊凯趴在他肚子上的脑袋跟着起伏。王俊凯恼了，突然往上吻住他，整个嘴唇压在王源的嘴唇上面，把他的笑尽数收进自己的舌间。  
   
王源的呼吸也没了，王俊凯刚一松开，王源又笑崩了。看来今天早上是没办法做下去了，王俊凯只好盯着王源笑下去。  
   
王源笑够了，看着王俊凯愠怒的眼神，说：“是肚子它自己非要饿得咕咕叫，我能怎么办，我也很绝望啊。”他脸上无辜的表情一下子把王俊凯逗笑了，他无可奈何地咬了咬王源的耳朵，使劲揉了一下王源的肚皮，说：“我起床给你做饭。”  
   
王俊凯是光着的，他身下还没消下去。王源看着他从自己身上爬起来，眨着眼睛，对他说：“王俊凯，你那里好大啊。”王俊凯简直要把他再按回去，王源连忙告饶：“你快去做饭，不然我肚子又要叫了。”  
   
王俊凯问王源早上想吃什么，王源回答“辛拉面”。王俊凯说一大早觉悟就这么低，王源正刷牙，吐掉嘴里的泡面，光脚跳过来在王俊凯脸上啄了一口，王俊凯立马屈服。泡面在锅里煮得糍啦啦地响，王俊凯摇头，多打了两个荷包蛋。  
   
早饭过后，完全没有做攻略的两人去了最老套的景点——景福宫。他们先到的光化门，光化门前面的广场有一片喷泉，一群孩子在喷泉中穿行，身上衣服淋湿了，脸上喜气洋洋的像在过泼水节。王源也想往上凑，被王俊凯一把拉住，说：“你淋湿了，我就只能把你抓回家换衣服了。”王源吐了吐舌头，乖乖被王俊凯拖着往前走。  
   
光化门过了就是兴礼门，门后就是景福宫。三扇门大敞着，可以看到宫内方方的檐和宫后绿绿的山。门前长长的石板路上是游人，其中很多都租了韩服套在身上。王俊凯在前，王源因为拍照落下了几步。天很蓝，风很大，兴礼门红柱绿檐，穿着韩服的行人让人产生一种时光转到古代的错觉。王源扬起手机，按下拇指，将画面定格。  
   
王俊凯回过头来：“偷拍我呢。”王源回答：“你自恋吧。”王俊凯往前走，王源忍不住去检查手机里的照片，王俊凯的背影在画面的右侧，像是一个不经意间被框进去的路人。风把他的T恤裤子吹向一边，可是王源怎么看怎么帅。风光十里，不如一个被风吹变形的你。  
   
王源以前穿着个人字拖去走故宫，一天下来故宫没走一半，人却累瘫了。景福宫比故宫小很多，正合王源的心意。宫殿各门正中铺了长长的石板路，两边却是沙土。他们走到勤政殿的时候，周围有个听口音是马来西亚的旅游团，导游的声音透过喇叭传过来：“因为李氏王朝崇尚节俭，所以路面只铺了沙土，官员们每天早上都要在这里对皇帝朝拜。”王源凑近王俊凯，说：“那些大臣们好可怜，跪在沙土上膝盖可疼呢。”  
   
在王源之前，王俊凯是一个不会将时间花费在旅游上的人，他没有看风景的心情。阳光很足，气温跟上海比起来算不上炎热，但是走久了额上背上还是会冒汗。王俊凯拂过王源额头沁出来的水珠，感到如果可以，他希望王源陪他万水千山走遍。  
   
景福宫走完已是下午，王俊凯和王源都对逛街没兴趣，就绕过明洞去了弘大附近。他们找了一家口碑很好的意大利餐厅，餐厅的装潢一点都不似国内西餐厅的华而不实，反而非常家常。餐桌摆放的地方可以看到厨房，大厨就是老板。他穿着衬衣西裤做饭，目光看向手上的食材是仿佛它们是天底下最美的姑娘。  
   
王源偷偷给王俊凯指老板，说：“你看他的神态很像深夜食堂的老板，做出来的菜肯定非常有诚意。”王俊凯从来没有承认过，他很喜欢听王源说话，除了因为他的声音像薄荷，还因为王源总是能告诉他最独特的地方。  
   
他们点了披萨、意面和烤蔬菜。意面口感劲道，蔬菜烤的焦嫩刚好。最独特的是披萨，面饼类似新疆的烤馕，上面盖了一整层融化的起司，蘸了蜂蜜很好吃。  
   
出了意式餐厅，王源就将他的美食之旅贯彻到底。从下午到晚上，王源吃了印度咖喱、越南米线、泰国冬阴功汤、韩国泡菜汤、大酱汤、豆腐汤、参鸡汤。王俊凯打趣说王源吃过的食物可以组个奥运会了，但是目前看起来韩国代表队领先。王源说：“错，全世界的美食加起来也不及王俊凯早上的爱心泡面。”呃，王源似乎很知道要怎么说甜言蜜语哄自己开心。  
   
王源吃多了，王俊凯领着他去了一家位置不显眼，但是名声在外的咖啡馆。王俊凯对咖啡有要求，王源倒是没有，但是他喝得出什么是好的，什么是不好的。咖啡喝完，王源也消化得差不多了。  
   
咖啡馆离他们住的地方不远，王俊凯牵起王源的手，说我们走回去吧。天黑了大半，华灯初上，晚风习习，月色朦胧，牵着手的影子被路灯拉得老长老长。但是浪漫的时光转瞬即逝，天边打过一道闪电，王俊凯才想起来今晚有雷阵雨。他抓起王源的手开始跑，豆大的雨点泼下来，等他们逃回家的时候成了十足的落汤鸡。  
   
他们跑得浑身是汗，客厅太热，两人一头扎进空调大开的卧室。冷口气从出风口吹出来，雨穿透衣服以后渗入的寒意从身体的每一处一点一点挥发出来。王源打了个哆嗦。王俊凯去浴室拿了一条浴巾，裹住王源，又抓起一条毛巾给他擦头发。  
   
王源还是冷，说话的声音都仿佛被冰桶淋过：“衣服，衣服，太湿了。”王俊凯手伸进浴巾里给王源脱衣服。不知是不是冷，王俊凯的手轻微颤动，浴巾没扶紧，掉到了地上。  
   
王源抓住他，说：“你的手，好烫。”  
   
王俊凯突然加快了手上的速度，王源的衣服瞬间从他的身上转移到了地上。他压上来的时候，王源喃喃：“王俊凯，你的衣服贴在身上，不舒服。”很快，两个人赤裸相对。  
   
冷空气兀自从出风口往外冒，却撼动不了床上的人一丝一毫。情欲在白色的床单上，像活火山的山口，喷薄而出。王俊凯舔吻着王源的耳朵、脖子，王源的手指在王俊凯的头发中间穿行。王俊凯的一只手抚慰着王源的前面，一只手从他的脊椎一点点往下。他的指尖似有若无地点着王源后背的皮肤，王源痒得缩成了一团。然后下一秒身体里的异物感让他一下子绷直了，王俊凯的手指进到了里面。  
   
王源跌进云里了，云端出现了一双桃花眼，漆黑的眸子里燃烧着夕阳、晚霞，王源要在带火的瞳仁里化为灰烬。他近乎迷乱地轻喊：“王俊凯王俊凯王俊凯……”  
   
王俊凯一下子停止了动作，那个唤他姓名的声音，是在他被永久的黑暗攫取的时候照射进来的光亮，是在他被看不见的手扼住咽喉的时候度过来的氧气。他是一个要靠王源拯救的人，而他甚至没有办法将王源在一个小小的宴会上公开，而他甚至不能明目张胆地说王源才是我留在上海的全部理由。这样一个人是不配拥有王源的。  
   
王源感到自己的身体突然空了，他睁开眼睛，轻抚王俊凯混合了太多情绪的脸。王俊凯用鼻尖轻轻蹭他的鼻尖，说：“对不起，现在还不是时候。”  
   
王俊凯对王源的渴望来自心底最荒芜、最黑暗的地方，王源是他最压抑的欲望，最清醒的睡眠，最坚强的脆弱，最绝望的抗争，最无声的呐喊、最偏执的占有、最不甘的失去。但是，在他能够把全世界装在银托盘上献给王源之前，他不配。  
   
王源轻轻抱住王俊凯，下巴搁到他的脑袋上，说：“今晚我允许你睡床。”  
   
他们相拥而眠直到天亮。  
   
第二天王源完全没有计划，王俊凯问他是不是这么浪费机票钱，王源说：“我来首尔又不是玩的。”  
“哦？”  
王源闭嘴了，他才不会老实承认自己来首尔的原因是为了躲避对王俊凯的相思之苦。  
   
他们下午晚些时候还要去机场坐回去的飞机，王源改不了吃货本性，决定抓紧时间去街边探索美食。可是王源没有吃东西，反倒进了一家理发店。他的头发自从上次被王俊凯剪过，之后就再没弄过，额前的头发都快遮住眼睛了。可是王源故意逗王俊凯：“我好好的头发被你糟蹋了，现在是时候咸鱼翻身了。”  
   
王俊凯全程黑脸，他不喜欢别人碰王源，洗头都不许。可是现在看起来，他只有无可奈何的份。理发师用韩语跟王源说着什么，王源听不懂。倒是旁边一个学过中文的韩国人给翻译：“理发师说你之前的头发一点技术都没有。”王源坏笑着看向之前给他剪头发的人，眨了一下眼睛。  
   
店内做活动，剪完头发以后还给他免费烫染了一个奶奶灰的造型。王源向来会把每个免费的机会利用到最大化，于是王俊凯被他拖下水，烫染了一个蓝色头发。  
   
出了理发店的结果是，两个发色酷炫的pretty boy，真的是非常非常养眼啊。对颜值挑剔到不行的韩国人，也频频在街上驻足、回头。  
   
可是他们的回头率没有保持多久，因为阵雨又来了。雨泼下来毫无预兆，神奇的是，它们仿佛液体的冰雹，每一颗之间隔了很大的距离。王源被王俊凯拉着往前跑，在雨点和雨点之间的间隙穿行，身上竟然没有淋湿。他们跟着人群躲去了一个地下通道，王俊凯停下来才发现王源在哈哈大笑，而且停不下来。王俊凯弹了一下他的额头，王源颤颤地说：“我就是想笑。”  
   
他们烫染的头发是一次性，身上没有淋湿，头发却没有幸免。此刻王俊凯的头发耷拉在头上，早没了之前的帅气。王源的也好不到哪去，他却偏偏只笑王俊凯。王俊凯随意抓了一下自己的头发，就去碰王源的头发。他身上没有可以擦的东西，只好将王源头发上不多的水汽用手抖掉。  
   
地下通道通往一爿地下商场，其中有一家Kyobo，书店的嫩芽标志像颜文字上长的草。王源对书有一种盲目的迷恋，一下子把王俊凯拖了进去。  
   
Kyobo不仅卖书，还卖其他各种各样的东西。王源秉承着出来玩就一定要给远方寄去思念的原则，挑了几张明信片。王俊凯问我在你身边，你有什么思念要寄去远方，只见王源挥笔写下：亲爱的王螃蟹，现在是9月17号下午1:11，我在首尔，给你写明信片。  
落款是“王汤圆”。  
   
王俊凯愣愣地说：“这个明信片你还没付款吧？”王源白了他一眼，兀自去找邮票。王源找到了，邮票图案非常小清新。付款的时候却发现那只是邮票形状的装饰，并不是真的邮票。王源还是有点想买，但王俊凯说：“你要贴两张吗？”  
   
但实际上，邮局并没有邮票，只给了一个条形码。王源不情不愿地把丑cry的条形码揭开往明信片上贴，想到刚刚如果买下那些邮票形状的装饰，现在至少还能挽回一点。王俊凯躲不开王源怨念的眼神，问：“真这么不甘？”  
“那当然，至少也要留下一个好看的印记。”  
   
王俊凯从王源手里拿过明信片，送到唇间留下轻轻一吻，问：“这个盖章你满不满意？”王源说满意个鬼，都没有留下印记。王俊凯盯着他的脖子，说：“我要留印记也不是留在明信片上。”  
   
两人一下出租车，就觉得有点不对劲。机场入口围着广大女性，老的少的都有，纷纷拿着相机。王源一把挡住王俊凯的脸，说：“不是吧，王俊凯你在韩国也有粉丝。”  
   
那群人冲了上来，王源拉着王俊凯步步后退。她们绕过了王俊凯，奔到一辆低调的黑色大宇前。王源傻乎乎地喊道：“喂，你们跑过了。”  
   
黑色轿车里面出来一个人，一身黑色，白色帽子压得很低，王源还是看到了他的脸。他径直从王源面前走过去，王源目瞪口呆。是一个演员、歌手，王源没听过他的歌，但是看过他演的电视剧。  
   
王源迅速把手从王俊凯脸上撤下来，摸出手机跟上去，一直进到了机场里面，直到那人消失在电梯顶端。王俊凯跟上来，王源一边查看手机照片一边嚷道：“我竟然还能有在机场偶遇明星的一天！”  
   
他们找了个地方坐下，王源迫不及待地去微博发照片。他思前想后，还是决定把他之前发的微博全部改为自己可见。“待会儿他的粉丝来踩我微博，万一对我感兴趣了来人肉我怎么办？”  
   
王源每隔一分钟查看一下微博，10分钟过去了，微博安静如鸡。王源发现改为自己可见的微博不能再设为公开，唯一一条公开的压根没有人气。所以千万不要想太多啊，不然赔了夫人又折兵，真真是得不偿失。  
   
王源还在哀嚎，王俊凯把他脸摆正，对着自己，义正严辞地说：“王汤圆，你是王螃蟹的头号男饭，你的眼里只能装他一个明星。”  
   
王源“噗”地一声笑开了：“王总裁，您一下子晋升为明星啦！”  
   
登机的时间到了，通往舱门的通道很长。通道右侧是很大的玻璃窗，可以看到机坪外黄昏的天空。夕阳只剩了半个鸭蛋黄，要一点一点沉入蓝紫色的云里了。古诗里说“夕阳无限好，只是近黄昏”，王源不觉停下脚步，王俊凯没有察觉，和他拉出了一大段距离。  
   
王源看着王俊凯的背影，陡然生出世事无常的恐惧。这两天像是一场梦，他害怕梦醒过来，面前这个人会像云一样飘散。  
   
王俊凯的手机突然响了一下，是王源发过来的短信：“夕阳红得刺眼，不喜欢。”他往后望，他的王源趴在玻璃窗上发呆。  
   
王源的手机亮了，屏幕上跳出斗大两个字：欧巴。这两天他们形影不离，装在手机里的韩国卡，都只用了流量，通话功能形同虚设。  
   
王源看着“欧巴”两个字发笑，王俊凯在通道的那一头，他们通话，仿佛隔着时空，通道上来来往往的人成了历史的烟云。  
   
王俊凯不转眼地望着王源的眼睛，说：“不如我们以后去冰岛看绿光。”

 

  


  


元坑（21）

  
9月21号是王俊凯的生日，王源是在他生日前三天才得知的。那是从韩国回来后的第一个星期一，王源和横行的内容部负责人约在横行谈事情。王俊凯那天不在公司，王源谈完就打算回去。他一下楼就看到了一大摞礼品盒向他走过来，走近了才发现后面还有个人。  
   
王源笑着打趣满头大汗的张围：“这些不会都是小姑娘送的礼物吧？”张围点头，王源倒惊奇了，说：“你人气这么高了？”张围苦笑：“都是给王总的，21号是他生日。”他顿了顿，又说：“可能也不全是小姑娘的，我们王总也是有男饭的。”  
   
王源没回答，在一旁若有所思。张围身上的东西太重，只想赶紧卸下来，跟王源打了声招呼就摇摇晃晃地继续往前走。  
   
说起来，王源是在对王俊凯一无所知的情况下跟他谈恋爱的。和他在一起之前，王俊凯对他来说就是一个名字，一个除了横行传媒以外别无所指的名字。跟他在一起之后，王俊凯在横行总裁之外，又多了一重身份——王源的男朋友——一个让王源在梦里想起醒来心里也是甜甜的身份。  
   
王源似乎很了解王俊凯。王俊凯自己不喜欢喝牛奶，却喜欢在睡前提醒王源喝牛奶；王俊凯周末的时候也是个工作狂，但是只要王源想，王俊凯可以一直窝在王源家里就为了给他做三餐不咸不淡的饭。王俊凯在人前道貌岸然，在自己面前却是个流氓。他对下属言简意赅，到自己这里却变得婆婆妈妈。王俊凯的身材很好，腰细，有腹肌。还有，还有王俊凯的吻，温柔又暴戾，会让人无端堕入梦中。  
   
现在王源明白了，王源所了解的王俊凯全部都与王源有关。  
   
而在那之外，王源仍旧对他一无所知。他甚至连王俊凯的生日都不知道。王俊凯生日的时候喜欢吃蛋糕还是长寿面，或者两者都不喜欢？王俊凯生日的时候想收到什么礼物，或者什么礼物都不想要？王俊凯去年的生日是怎样过的，那时候他在哪里？王俊凯18岁的生日是什么样子？12岁呢？6岁呢？  
   
王源不了解的不只是王俊凯的生日，他不了解的，是所有自己缺席过的王俊凯的人生。  
   
王俊凯从不把生日当一回事，如果不是办公室里粉丝的礼物越积越多，多到他没办法忽视，他可能都想不起来。张围问：“您看还是像往年一样，把这些礼物捐出去？”王俊凯点头。  
   
桌上电话响了，是老爷子打过来的。老爷子也看得开，没有给王俊凯送大礼，也没有要求王俊凯回北京给他办生日宴，甚至一句“生日快乐”也没有说出口。王俊凯听爷爷在电话那头叫他注意身体，工作之余也要挤出时间来谈恋爱，这样至少生日的时候不至于孤家寡人。  
   
王俊凯挂完电话，歪嘴笑了。谈恋爱，他现在最不需要老爷子操心的就是谈恋爱。至于生日，他的恋爱对象有没有送上祝福都是其次的。  
   
王源性子懒散，如果王俊凯自己不提，王源大概也不会主动去查自己什么时候生日。王俊凯自己都不记得自己生日，那么王源不知道也是理所当然。况且很长时间以来，王俊凯不把生日看成一件特殊的事情。对他来说，每天一拉开卧室的落地窗帘，看到王源在对面那头的窗子冲自己笑，这样的每一天就是特殊的每一天。与这样的每一天相比，所有特殊的日子都变成了另一个普通的一天。  
   
王源想了一天一夜，仍然没有想好该给王俊凯送上什么样的生日惊喜。什么样的礼物才算惊喜呢？带王俊凯去月亮上看星星？在东方明珠上垂下长长的横幅，上面写着“我爱你”？还是在外滩放三天三夜的好看到足以引发踩踏事故的烟花？  
   
王源撑着脸，嘴巴苦闷成了倒弧形。这些惊喜或许王俊凯可以做到，但他，是一件都办不到。最后王源无可奈何地想：就给王俊凯过一个最老套的生日吧。  
   
对王源来说，最老套的生日就是：收到一份不轻不重的礼物；吃蛋糕，许愿，跟合心意的人一起吹蜡烛，然后多余的蛋糕糊脸上。  
   
王俊凯晚上加班，王源却一反常态按时下班了。一切准备就绪，时间已经接近七点半。王源盯着客厅里长长的大盒子，给王俊凯发消息：“下班回来顺便帮你签收了个快递，放在你客厅了，不用谢。”  
   
王俊凯九点左右到的家。他一直工作没顾得上吃饭，正准备去厨房下点速冻饺子，一回头瞥到了一个长长的大盒子。盒子花花绿绿的，竖起来估计齐人高。王俊凯反应过来是王源签收的快递，想着是哪个粉丝寄过来的。只是他没想到粉丝竟然能打听到家里的地址，这样一想王俊凯没有心思自己弄吃的了。他给张围打电话，说家里有个盒子要他来处理，顺便给他买份饭。“还有，去查一下我在上海的住处有没有泄露出去。”  
   
张围来得很快，但王俊凯已经饿过了，让张围把饭放一边。张围看着那个大盒子，说：“王总您的粉丝简直要逆天了。”他猫着腰去拖盒子，发现盒子重得厉害。王俊凯进了卧室，对面窗子是黑的。他边往外走边掏手机，张围拖着箱子一步步往门口挪，王俊凯的电话拨了出去。  
   
房间里响起了铃声，王源手机的铃声，声音的方向来自张围那里，准确地说是他手上拖的长盒子。  
   
王俊凯两步跨过去掀开盒盖，手机铃声在里面响得欢脱，而里面熟睡的人仍旧睡得不为所动。  
   
张围捂住笑站在一边，王俊凯拿着个盒盖发愣，一时拿不准是把盖子放回原位，还是把里面的人捞出来。  
   
铃声契而不舍地响着，睡着的人终于动了，他闭着眼睛按掉手机，试图翻身继续睡。但是盒身狭窄，没有给王源发挥的空间，他身子翻不动，醒了。  
   
他揉眼看向面前齐刷刷盯着自己的四只眼睛，一下子清醒了大半，心道：“竟然睡着了！”他结结巴巴地说：“王俊凯，你终于来拆礼物了。”  
   
张围插嘴：“还好王总拆了礼物，不然王源先生就要被我搬出去，和其他礼物一起捐了呢。”他说完，用比土地公还快的速度遁了。  
   
王俊凯把王源从箱子里抱出来，问他藏盒子里干嘛，傻不傻。  
   
王源被他放到沙发上，说：“你生日啊。”  
“所以我的生日礼物是你吗？”王俊凯伏下头去吻王源的脖子，吻到身体起了反应才喘着气松开。王源窝在王俊凯的怀里，摸着他的脸问：“是不是觉得很老套？”  
王俊凯轻轻咬着他的耳朵，说：“还可以再老套一点。比如说我打开箱子的时候，你什么都没穿，除了我送你的那条绿纹领带。”  
   
王源从他怀里坐起来，愣愣地说：“领带在家里，现在去拿好像来不及。”王源的脸上还带着刚刚接吻时的红晕，说着这样的话时天真又邪恶。王俊凯的眼神暗了又沉，最后还是只能狠狠地去揉了一下王源的头发。  
   
王源的脑子被他揉得灵光了，想起接下来的步骤。他跳出王俊凯的怀抱，准备去厨房，突然看到桌上冷掉的盒饭，忍不住责备道：“王俊凯你就不能对你自己的生日上心点！”  
   
王俊凯看王源端出了一个生日蛋糕，像变戏法似的。蛋糕盒打开，是一个方形的提拉米苏，上面有处女座的图案。巧克力生日牌上没有写“Happy birthday”，而是画了一只白色的小螃蟹。  
   
王源眨着眼睛问王俊凯：“是不是因为处女座才会爱上我，因为我好到无可挑剔，百分之百符合你们处女座的强迫症？”王俊凯牵起王源的手，吻了一下：“是啊。”  
   
灯管熄了，摇曳的烛光中，一个双手交叉扣着许愿的影子映在墙上，旁边的另一个身影，静止不动，像一棵深情专一的树。  
   
烛火吹灭，灯光亮起。王源忍不住，还是去问王俊凯许了什么愿望。王俊凯揪了揪王源脑袋上的呆毛，笑着不说话。王源眨巴眨巴眼睛，去给他切蛋糕了。  
   
蛋糕有一大半进了王源的肚子，蛋糕上的处女座一下子残缺不全。王俊凯身体里的处女座却非常完整，他见王源嘴角到处是奶油，抽了一张纸要给他擦。王源不肯，边吃边躲，王俊凯一步步跟紧。最后王源恼了，一下子凑近王俊凯的脸，把嘴巴糊了上去。但是很快，王源的呼吸连同嘴里的蛋糕一起，被王俊凯舔得一干二净。  
   
他喘呼呼地从王俊凯嘴里退出来，抬手抓起一团蛋糕向王俊凯的鼻尖糊去。王俊凯转而用鼻尖去糊王源的脸，两个人追逐躲闪，最后脸上身上都狼狈不堪。  
   
王源提议一起去浴室洗干净，王俊凯抓紧沙发扶手，说： “你先去。”他现在不能离王源太近，不然他忍不住不把王源变成自己真正意义上的生日礼物。  
   
等两人都一身清爽地坐回沙发上的时候，王源一拍脑门，想起什么似的，下一秒不知从哪里拿出了一个缎带扎好的纸卷。王源今晚的戏法太多了，王俊凯眼花缭乱。等他目光定住，纸卷摊开却是一张证书，准确地说是一张“版权登记证书”。浅蓝底的证书上黑字写着：  
   
中华人民共和国蟹圆版权局版权登记证书  
申请者王螃蟹提交的文件符合规定要求，对于其2017年9月21号申请的王汤圆之版权，申请者以终生所有者身份依法享有其全部权利。  
经蟹圆版权局审核，对王螃蟹所享王汤圆之版权予以登记。  
登记号为：2017-KY-09211108  
登记日期为：2017年09月21号  
   
王源推了一下王俊凯，说：“发什么愣啊，你没发现证书上面没盖章啊？”他掏出一方小小的青白色印章，递给王俊凯。印章磕上去，是“蟹圆”两个字，勉强可以辨认出是隶书。  
   
王俊凯嘴巴张了两回，终于还是说：“字好丑。”  
   
王源夺过章子，敲在王俊凯脑门上：“我刻了两天两夜的好不好，你敢说丑！”王俊凯顺势抱住王源，他抱得那么紧，好像一放手王源就会消失不见。后来他终于肯松开，王源指着证书上的章子说：“现在开始生效了，王汤圆终生归王螃蟹所有，我跑不掉的，你放心。”  
   
王源的步骤到这里全用完了，时间也已经晚了，但是王俊凯不肯放王源走，抱着他在床上聊天。王源问：“王俊凯，你18岁的生日是怎么过的啊？”他还是对自己缺席了王俊凯那么长的人生难以释怀。  
   
18岁，对于王俊凯太久远了。那时候他在新西兰读书，九月份那里的冬天还没走远，他仍是穿着夏天的短袖短裤校服。奥克兰的天气三分钟变化一次，雨下五分钟以后，天上会挂上双轮的彩虹。那时候生日，同学会给他开party，家里会变着花样邮寄过去礼物。但是狂欢一夜，拆尽所有礼物之后，王俊凯早上醒来，陪伴他的仍旧只有奥克兰的雨和风。  
   
那个时候的王源又在做什么呢？  
   
那个时候的王源17岁，像所有高中生一样，顶着黑眼圈熬夜到很晚，不为学习，只为心安。早上在被窝间挣扎，按掉闹钟以后，闭着眼睛洗脸刷牙。上课背书，下课补眠。好像很苦，可是乐在其中。那时候他以为人生到一个重点大学就会登上顶峰，后来发现大学不过人生的一个小丘。  
   
如果王俊凯回到18岁那年，他会遇到17岁的王源吗？  
   
“可是你在南半球我在北半球，要怎么相遇啊？”王源扬起脑袋问王俊凯。  
“也许我会成为你们学校从国外转学过来的学长。”  
“不在一个班要怎么见到啊？”  
“说不定在同一个自习室自习，然后不打不相识。”  
“我们学校没有自习室，谢谢。”  
   
“那你说我们怎么相遇？”  
   
王源抓了抓脑袋，说：“不知道啊，所以你还是不要回到18岁了，错过了17岁的我该怎么办？”  
王俊凯突然变严肃了：“只要这个世界上有王源，王俊凯的字典里就不会有错过两个字。”  
   
王源捂住嘴巴，眼里闪着泪花。最后他再也忍不住，放手笑得前俯后仰：“王俊凯，你吃中二长大的吗？”

 

  


  


元坑（22）

  
王源从韩国给王俊凯寄的明信片到了。王俊凯把明信片收进书房，顺手给王源拍了个图发过去，说：“条形码真的好丑，衬得你的字特别好看。”他没等到王源回，国外一个项目的视频电话就打过来了。王俊凯跟他们谈完接近深夜，王源的消息还是没回过来。他走进卧室看对面窗子，窗帘拉着，灯光从里面透出来。  
   
王源戴着眼镜，两手飞快地在键盘上打字。一杯牛奶放到旁边，王俊凯不知什么时候进来了。王源摘掉眼镜，王俊凯轻轻替他揉太阳穴，说：“待会儿把牛奶喝了，早点睡。”王源在他怀里靠了一会儿才开口：“我这个计划书今晚要赶完呢。”王俊凯的指腹抚过王源的黑眼圈，说：“什么项目急在今晚。”王源抓过王俊凯的手，放到自己的胸口，闭着眼睛，微微仰起头，说：“你亲亲我，亲我的眼睛，这样比较提神。”王俊凯叹了口气，空出的那只手去摸旁边的杯子，温度刚好。他含了一口，喂到王源嘴里。温热的牛奶里满满都是王俊凯的气息，王源觉得自己更困了。  
   
窗外下起了雨，雨声可以助眠，王俊凯却在床上翻来覆去。他一闭眼，眼前就是王源伏案工作的脑袋，耳边就是他手指敲击键盘的声音。如果可以，王俊凯愿用尽一切办法，护他不熬夜，护他不早起。可即便他去护，那也不是王源要的，王源终究是不给他护的。  
   
王俊凯睡不着，最后干脆拉开灯，翻出项目文件。落地窗蒙了一层雨雾，对面帘隙漏出的灯光也变得模糊。王俊凯懊恼地想，或许该给自己的窗子装个雨刷，保证王源的窗户雨夜时分也能清晰地在前方。  
   
王源熬了个通宵，对于写出来的计划书仍是不满意。他白天上班有其他事情，所以修改计划书的事情又带到了家里。王俊凯忙完来找王源，看到的仍是和昨晚一样的情形。太过修长瘦削的双手在键盘上飞快，头发乱糟糟的，圆框眼镜架在白皙的脸上，傻傻的让人想欺负，欺负个够。  
   
王俊凯直接把王源抱离了电脑桌，床不远，但是多走一步他都没有耐心，就近将王源抵在书架侧面的木板上。王俊凯力量不小，书架上的书有些本只是松散地竖着，此刻纷纷掉下来。木料坚硬，王俊凯抚着王源的背，问痛不痛。但是王源根本无暇顾及背上的触感，他的身体腾空挂在王俊凯身上，双腿急于寻找支撑，最终只能夹住王俊凯的腰。  
   
王俊凯的手指描摹着眼镜框架的圆形，他每描摹一分，镜片后面的眼睛便变圆一分，太无辜了。王源的呼吸和心跳变得湿热，同样湿热的还有他被王俊凯抵住的腿间。王俊凯一只腿的膝盖在那里来来回回蹭着，保持着和手指一样不急不缓的频率。  
   
王源发出细碎的叫声，王俊凯又问了一句：“痛吗？”王源喃喃：“你说过不是时候的……”王俊凯一把撤掉了王源的眼镜，没了镜片的阻挡，王俊凯脸上的欲望毫不掩饰地装进王源的眼眸里。他的膝盖也一起撤下了，此刻王源要承受的完完全全是王俊凯，他的西裤和自己的睡裤也挡不住的王俊凯。  
   
“不是时候打本垒，我可没说过不上垒。”  
   
王俊凯的腰腹开始发力，他按低王源的头，逼着王源看他是如何顶撞着自己，一下又一下，越来越快……书架上随之响起了动静，王源看到王俊凯的腿边掉了书下来，一本，两本，越来越多……  
   
王源的睡裤是浅色的，湿透后的痕迹非常明显。王俊凯身上是深色的西裤，如今更深了一分。王源的腿酸了，背也磨痛了，王俊凯把他抱去了床上。王源一粘到床，就开始犯困。王俊凯去亲他，王源黏黏诺诺地哼了声，是真睡着了。王俊凯没再亲他，去浴室拧了块温度刚好的毛巾，脱了他的睡裤给他擦干净。  
   
第二天早上醒来，看到书架底下一地狼藉，王源不觉用被子盖住了脸。这些书本来端端正正地放在书架上，如今却被弄成了这副狼狈不堪的模样，都怪王俊凯。  
   
王源待会儿要赶去上班，没时间把那些书收去书架。他心里明白王俊凯昨夜没收拾，肯定也是怕吵到自己睡觉。但他偏要抓住机会控诉王俊凯，一边刷牙一边给他发语音。王俊凯回：“我没把你的书收拾干净，可我把你收拾干净了。”王源一低头，睡裤果真换成了另外一条。他咬着牙刷，腾出手来把睡裤在腰间拉开一角，内裤也换了……王源不觉“啊”了一声，牙刷掉下来，而他在镜子里的脸早已变成了绯色。  
   
王俊凯让张围去王源家整理书架。张围看着满地的书，怎么也想不通它们是怎么从书架上掉下来的。他一本本把书往上捡，突然看到一个文件夹，里面有张薄薄的纸掉出来一半。张围正准备把它夹回去，却陡然看到上面的字。他犹豫了一下，还是把那张纸整个抽出来，用手机拍了下来。  
   
由于王俊凯昨晚的搅局，王源的计划书修改几乎没有进展。所以王俊凯晚上再次出现在自己电脑桌前的时候，王源先伸出手，挡住了王俊凯。王俊凯仍要凑近他，王源出声：“我要专心工作，你，你不要让我分心。”王俊凯将王源的手抓在自己手里，挠着他的掌心，说：“我什么时候让你分心？”  
“明知故问。”  
他的掌心被王俊凯挠得痒，王源挣扎着想抽出来。但王俊凯握得紧，两人较了会儿劲，王源看了眼电脑，决定退让：“你放我去把东西写完，不然放假了我还得加班。”  
   
王俊凯笑了，转而坐去王源床上。他背往后靠，伸直双腿，说：“真希望过几天是元宵节。”  
王源头也没抬，嘴里啧啧有声，说王俊凯吃着碗里的，看着锅里的，真是要不得。  
“国庆节和中秋节近在眼前，干什么去肖想没有可能的元宵节？”  
   
王俊凯不理王源的讽刺，他故意把王源的反问当成疑问，慢慢吐出回答：“因为元宵节可以名正言顺地吃汤圆。”  
   
王源一下子抬起头来看他，王俊凯加深了笑意。王源把电脑推后，站起来迎着王俊凯的目光走到床边。他的手延着王俊凯的长腿慢慢滑过，到达尽头时猛然收手，改为搭在王俊凯两肩。借着他肩膀的力量，王源跨坐到王俊凯腿上。  
   
 “汤圆你别想了，现在还是吃月饼比较实在。”  
   
王俊凯不说话，任王源伸手去解自己的领带。王源的动作很慢，话也很慢：“可是普通的月饼馅儿我吃腻了，今年想换换口味儿。”他的领带被王源解了下来，拿在眼前把玩。王俊凯制住领带的另一端，问：“你想换什么馅儿？”  
   
王源却把领带丢开了，转眼挑起王俊凯的下巴，一字一句地说：“蟹肉馅儿的。”  
   
王俊凯目光扫在王源脸上，问：“你打算怎么吃？”  
   
王源被问住了，他是真没想过怎么吃。王俊凯用言语调戏他，他条件反射地想调戏回来而已。他的手呆呆地从王俊凯下巴上撤下去，嘴上愣愣地说：“留到以后再吃。”王俊凯拿起王源的手，将领带放在上面，说：“那你现在把它系回去。”  
   
即将到来的国庆节和中秋节撞在一起，张围说不出是应该用“双重好礼”描述，还是应该用“买一送一”形容。横行每年都会收到各个公司的中秋礼盒，礼盒外表包装不一，各有各的华贵，里面清一色都是月饼。横行每年也会回赠礼盒，但是能收到横行中秋礼盒的公司毕竟在少数。  
   
张围把咖啡放下准备出去时被王俊凯叫住了：“今年的中秋礼盒开始往外送了？”中秋礼盒有专人负责，王总往年从未过问，张围也就没有留意过。他去找人要了一份目录，双眼飞快地扫过各大公司的名称，却没有看到“写吧小说网”。  
   
张围想到王总突然过问中秋礼盒的事情，八成和王源先生有关。每年能收到横行礼盒的也就是那么几家公司，写吧和横行现在虽然是合作的关系，但是负责礼盒的人不知道总裁因为王源先生的关系对写吧格外上心，自然也不会把写吧算在送礼之列。  
   
他让人在目录上加上写吧，才去给王总回复：“中秋礼盒已经陆续往外送了，写吧的礼盒倒还没有送出去。”  
   
王俊凯“嗯”了一声，手指在键盘上敲了几下，然后抬起头来，让张围去查收邮件。张围回自己办公室，点开邮件一看，呆坐了三秒钟，立马按照王俊凯的指示行动去了。  
   
王源下午和部门的人开了个小会，会开完出了会议室，发现走廊经过的每一个人都喜气洋洋。王源去茶水间倒水，听到里面的议论，才知道横行给写吧送来了中秋节礼盒。不仅仅是送给几个老总而已，而是每个部门都送了个大礼盒，保证每个职员都能分到！  
   
王源握着杯子边走边想，横行的面子是不是那么大啊，破天荒送个月饼，还能把写吧上下弄得跟过年似的。外国的月亮没比较圆，横行的月饼没比较甜，写吧你的出息呢？！  
   
进了部门办公室以后，王源不得不感叹，受了横行月饼的写吧是没有出息可言的。部门所有的人都对着王源的桌子虎视眈眈，准确地说是对王源桌上的礼盒虎视眈眈。  
   
王源刚刚听到每个部门都是收到一个礼盒，自己的桌上却明明白白摆着两个，深刻觉得有必要教育一下王俊凯不要给自己搞特殊对待。  
   
他随手拿起一个礼盒，打开数了数，17个月饼，装在印有横行logo的盒子里，怎么看怎么高端大气上档次。部门15个人，发下去还剩了两个，王源重又把那两个收进礼盒里。这时他在礼盒上看到了自己的名字，字体颜色跟礼盒颜色是同色系的，不隐蔽但也不显眼，难怪刚刚没发现。王源又去看另一个礼盒，上面并没有名字。他没去想为什么，明知道礼盒印刷这种事情也不是横行总裁管，还是故意在心里吐槽：“说好的处女座呢，漏印了名字都不知道。”  
   
他埋头看了会儿文件，突然感到周围齐刷刷的目光射过来。王源以为部门里的人又惦记上了另一个礼盒，赶忙把它收进了柜子里。王俊凯以公徇私多送了他一盒，怎么样也要领这份情，可不能再分了。  
   
但是周围的目光没有因为目标物的消失停止，王源抬头扫了他们一眼，说：“你们想今晚留下来加班吗？”一个职员小声问：“总监，刚刚分剩下的两个月饼，您能让我打开看看吗？”  
   
这个要求莫名其妙，可是王源也想不出拒绝的理由。他把月饼从礼盒里掏出来，推到他面前，让他自己拿去看。职员把月饼送回来的时候说：“我刚刚给您这两个月饼拍了照片，您不介意吧？”王源的文件正看到要紧的地方，直接摇头。可是不一会儿，办公室诡异的气氛让他不得不把对文件的专注停了下来。王源再次抬头：“你们真想加班？”还是刚刚那个职员，他小声说：“总监您去看看工作群……”  
   
他们部门有个工作群，主要功能是讨论工作。王源作为部门负责人，并没有什么架子，所以在工作之外，这个群里可以聊到的话题简直百无禁忌。但是王源没想到，这次群里八卦的对象变成了自己。  
   
群里面发了很多月饼图片，月饼上的图案很奇怪，甚至算不上是图案。王源接连几张看过去，反应过来那些是笔画。他把手机放在桌上，一手一张张图片往下点，一手按着上面的笔画在桌上一笔一笔划过。  
   
横，横，竖，横  
   
点，点，提，横，撇，撇，竖，横折，横，横，竖勾，撇，点  
   
一共十七笔，刚好两个字。  
   
张围早上点开邮件，终于知道国庆节撞上中秋节的豪华加长版假期，既不是“双重好礼”，也不是“买一送一”，而是“狗粮免费”！  
   
邮件里面是月饼设计图，一共十七张，每一张月饼上面的图案都不一样。张围再怎么迟钝，一张一张图看下来，也知道那一笔又一笔会凑成一个什么样的名字。  
   
对于七夕被虐，国庆和中秋还是被虐的张围来说，月饼上一笔又一笔全部都是狗粮。而对于熬夜设计月饼图案的王俊凯来说，那一笔又一笔全部都是那个人。  
   
横、竖、撇、点，汉字的笔形那么少，构成的汉字那么多，但是在王俊凯这里，一笔一笔全都是他。  
   
王源把自己的那两个月饼打开来，上面的图案是横和点。他不知道这一横是他名字里的哪一横，也不知道这一点是他名字的哪一点。他所知道的是，他名字里所有的横和点都被镌刻进了爱情。  
   
在王源对着月饼发愣的当口，部门的人却胆大包天地在工作群里讨论起送月饼的人。据前台消息，给写吧送来月饼的只是横行的普通职员；据其他部门的消息，横行礼盒里的月饼图案统一是横行logo。所以结论就是，wuli总监这个礼盒的月饼是特别定制！那么问题来了，特别定制月饼的人是谁？  
   
群里面开始了自发的猜测，绝大部分人的猜测是：横行总裁特别助理张围。他来给我们总监送过小龙虾啊亲，你们说是不是是不是？令这绝大部分人愤慨的是，竟然有那么一小部分不和谐的声音，而他们给出的猜测竟然是：横行总裁！他在网络文学大会上和我们总监配一脸啊亲，你们要不要站凯源？  
   
而王总监的回复是：原来真想加班，好的。  
   
一句话浇灭了工作群里每一个熊熊燃烧的八卦之魂。  
   
王源满意了，他重又看向礼盒。现在他知道为什么礼盒上有自己的名字了，因为它是他的独家定制。王源拿起月饼，放到嘴边，心里想：“我难道会告诉你们我站凯源？”他眼睛弯弯，咬下一口月饼。  
   
蟹肉馅儿的！  
   
王源拉开柜子，拿出被自己藏在里面的另一个礼盒。打开一看，果然这盒才是横行统一赠送的月饼。他把礼盒摊开，对着底下说：“把我刚刚发给你们的月饼还给我，给你们新的。”  
   
众人捂紧了自己的月饼，王源又说：“今天不加班，把我的月饼还给我。”  
   
众人捂得更紧了，王源炸毛了：“我难道会让你们瓜分掉我的名字？！”而他心里的OST却是：“我难道会让你们吃蟹肉馅儿的月饼？！”  
   
狗粮吃到走火入魔的张围，下午一直在王俊凯面前晃荡。王俊凯被他晃得烦，一个文件夹砸过去：“你想问什么，直接说。”张围把文件夹从脸上扯下来，说：“月饼图案我都懂，可是馅儿为什么是蟹肉的……”  
   
王俊凯想到那晚勾着自己下巴的王源，不觉出神。张围不知道自己是该消失，还是该接着等王总的答案。这时王俊凯眼里闪过温柔的光：“他说今年想换换口味。”  
   
中秋节晚上的月亮隐在云里。王俊凯看着自己面前的一大堆月饼，问：“你真想让我全部吃掉？”王源点头。  
“让王螃蟹吃蟹肉月饼，无异于给牛魔王做牛肉面，让猪八戒吃炸猪排，残不残忍？”  
王源的眼睛亮过星星，说：“你应该感谢我名字里的笔画少，不然你要吃的更多。”  
   
王俊凯揽过王源，问：“那我吃完了月饼，可不可以吃汤圆？”王源快速亲了一下他的嘴角：“不可以，但是你今晚可以抱着我睡觉。”  
   
王源先洗的澡，他打开王俊凯卧室的落地窗，月亮从云里面钻出来。不久之前，他还是那只得到了月亮的兔子，因为月亮的阴晴圆缺患得患失。而今晚，无论月亮在天上是盈是亏，他已拥有整个中秋节的月光。  
   
风起了，吹在身上有些凉，王源进门拿了一条薄毯披在身上。出来的时候，月亮重又隐去了云里。王俊凯走到王源背后，轻轻抱住他。他身上只系了条浴巾，王源张开毯子，将王俊凯裹了进去。  
   
云跟着风走了，月光倾泻下来，罩住裹在一起的两个人。仿佛一个白色的蚕茧，孕育了一对双生的飞蛾，要奋不顾身地扑向对方。  
   
王俊凯看着王源比月光还要澄澈的眼睛，倾过身来。王源在他吻上自己额头的时候，喊了一句他的名字。  
   
“王俊凯，中秋节快乐。”

 

  


  


元坑（23）

  
王源先醒的，他把头稍稍从王俊凯肩膀上移开，看到晨光照在王俊凯脸上，把他长长的睫毛变成了半透明的光影。王俊凯即便在睡梦中，也将王源搂得紧紧的。他的心也像王俊凯的怀抱一样，被填得满满的。  
   
王源想到昨晚跟家里打电话说“中秋节快乐”时，他母亲在那头叹道：“你又一个人在外头过中秋节。”算起来王源是真的很多年没有跟家人一起过中秋了。他从初中开始上寄宿学校，以前中秋节不是法定节假日，学校不放假。后来那些传统节日都变成了法定节假日，王源却离家越来越远。到最后，王源习惯了一个人在外过节，家人也习惯了没有王源的节日。  
   
可是今年的中秋，王源很想告诉妈妈：“我不是一个人。”他昨天晚上差点没忍住，有王俊凯的中秋节是太想分享出去的一件事情。王源吻了一下王俊凯熟睡的眼睛，轻轻拿开他的手，打算从他的怀里起来。  
   
空了怀抱的王俊凯一下子醒了，他把王源揽回来，声音还是沙哑的：“你陪我。”王源在他胸口笑道：“陪你窝一整天好不好？”王俊凯眼皮撑不起来，含含糊糊地说：“好。”  
   
他的睡眠很快受到了打扰，这次是被手机铃声。王俊凯边接电话边把裤子往腿上套，王源起了恶作剧的心思，扑到王俊凯光裸的背上积极捣乱。电话那头是个女生，王源听到。  
   
“她叫来思，俄罗斯人。”王俊凯此刻上半身也套好了T恤。  
王源抱着被子问：“俄罗斯人怎么有个中文名字？”  
“她的名字太长，我叫不来，就拿这个名字喊她。”  
   
来思是王俊凯在新西兰的高中同学，后来回俄罗斯读美术学院。毕业以后在教堂画壁画，之后迷上摄影，靠卖照片的钱满世界旅行。这次来中国，是因为对中国哲学发生了兴趣。“哦，对，她挺有语言天赋的，还能读希腊文，但不会说。”  
   
王源看王俊凯对来思的事情知道得不浅，不由觉得腹中空空。他去厨房拿了杯牛奶，王俊凯在浴室刷牙。王源倚着门框问，“来思”是不是“惜我往矣，杨柳依依；今我来思，雨雪霏霏”的“来思”，王俊凯吐了口泡沫，说“是”。  
   
怎么不给她取名叫“往矣”啊，王源的手指沿着杯口画圈。  
“她名字的前一个音听起来就像‘来思’，就是单纯的音译。”王俊凯走过去捏了捏王源鼓鼓的嘴巴，他口里的牛奶还没喝下去，全喷在王俊凯的胸口。  
   
王俊凯去柜子里找衣服，想到王源刚刚的模样，不由笑了。他不喜欢粘人的人，但是希望王源能更粘自己一点。但是王源似乎是连醋都不会吃的人，所以看到刚刚那个样子的王源，他心里高兴。  
   
王源伸手给他翻领子，王俊凯看王源嘴巴还抿得紧紧的，用指头刮了一下他的鼻子，说：“来思19岁就结婚了，跟网上认识的一个人，绝对是真爱。”  
   
王俊凯一去就是一个上午，王源在电脑桌前接着改计划书，时不时抬头看一下对面的落地窗。最后他实在集中不了精神，决定找些需要动手的事情做。  
   
他想榨果汁喝，翻了冰箱，水果不齐，拿了钱包就下楼了。王源提着一袋水果刚进小区，一个小孩子飞奔过来抱住他。是那个喜欢让妈妈睡前读《小王子》的男孩，王源经常看到他在院子里的沙堆和秋千上玩，喂他吃过几次糖，那个小孩子每次看到他就粘得不行。  
   
王源一根指头被小孩牵着往院子里的儿童玩乐设施那块走，那里还有很多其他的小孩子，一旁的石凳上坐着爷爷奶奶们，个个盯紧了自家宝贝，生怕有什么闪失。王源找了个凳子坐下，拿了一个橘子剥给小孩吃。小孩吃了一瓣橘子，又往旁边一个老人身上蹭。王源礼貌地向老人笑了一下，老人也含笑向他点头。王源以前没见过那个老人，大概是孩子的爷爷吧，他想。王源站起身来，走到拐弯处，忍不住远远回头，老人慈爱地摸着孩子的头。为什么感觉在哪里见过这个老人似的，他挠挠头，消失在拐角。  
   
王老爷子来上海是临时起意的，中秋的月亮忽晴忽暗，空荡荡的宅子便显出几分寂寥。他想起王俊凯在上海小得寒碜的房子，觉得小也有小的好处。老爷子没通知王俊凯，直接让管家订了机票。  
   
停车场入口要绕过小区大门，王老爷子隔着窗户看到小区院中一片玩闹的小孩，让司机停车。他吩咐管家和司机停好车以后，先去少爷家门口候着，他自己在院子里坐一会儿再上去。  
   
玩闹的孩子中有一个特别自来熟，王老爷子刚一坐下就扑到他膝盖上撒娇。老爷子想起来王俊凯像他这么大的时候，也是喜欢粘在自己身上像一只小奶猫似的。转眼王俊凯长成了家族继承人，如果早点定下来，现在自己估计能抱上曾孙了。  
   
小孩子不知从哪里牵了一个年轻人过来，王老爷子看他给小孩子喂橘子，眼睛里纯净得不带一丝杂质。老爷子又让小孩闹了一回，再抬头，年轻人已经不见了。他摸摸小孩的头，也打算起身走。小孩子手里不知什么时候拿了一个皮夹，皮夹里证件被他扯了出来。他扬着那张四四方方的身份证，对着上面的头像喊：“源源哥哥，源源哥哥……”王老爷子看了头像一眼，知道是那个年轻人落下的。他把钱夹从小孩子手里哄了过来，送到了保安那里。  
   
王源一把水果放下，就发现皮夹不见了。他上下找了一通也还是没找到，去楼下一看，小孩子和老人家都不在了。他在玩乐区域那里找了一圈，还是没有。最后被保安叫住，说是一个老人家送过来的。  
   
管家在王俊凯家门口敲了一会儿没人应，王老爷子让他直接按密码。王俊凯从小到大设的密码都和母亲的生日有关，从来改不了。小时候家里亲戚的小孩子过来，开了他的柜子乱翻，王俊凯也没改过。管家按照王夫人的生日，四位、六位和八位的数字都试过了，门还是没开。上次老爷子来的时候直接撞上了要出门的王俊凯，这次自然没有想过开不了门的情况。管家给张围打电话，张围那边把密码发过来。老爷子看管家一个数字一个数字按过去，锁芯咔哒一声，门开了。  
   
王源买来的西柚不甜，他又放多了柠檬，酸中泛苦。王源的牙打了个哆嗦，垂着脑袋打算去卧室接着改计划书。对面窗子闪过一道影子，王源想是王俊凯回来了，立马跑去冰箱拿出剩下的果汁。他抱着杯子，看着里面青涩的液体想，酸死王俊凯。  
   
四字密码按得不能再顺手，可是每次按下去还是忍不住内心的悸动。他喜欢王俊凯的每个细节都有自己的痕迹，但他又害怕，害怕自己的痕迹什么时候会被抹掉，抹得不留痕迹。  
   
王源关上门，边脱鞋边朝门里喊，“王”字刚脱口，面前站了一个老人。这个老先生不是那孩子的爷爷吗，他怎么进的门？！老人和善地看他，似乎在等他把没脱口的字喊完。  
   
“你先烧水，我看看少爷的茶放在哪里。”管家在厨房里吩咐司机。  
   
“老爷，”王源呆呆地重复了一遍，又喊了一声：“王老爷。”   
他终于知道之前为什么觉得这个老人眼熟了，原来他不是那孩子的爷爷，而是王俊凯的爷爷。王俊凯眉宇间和老人分外相似，身形也有几分相像。  
   
王源一只鞋子还在脚上，他一手抱着杯子，一手脱鞋很不方便。王老爷子伸过手来，示意杯子给他。王源赶紧蹭掉鞋子，把杯子抱得更紧了。杯子才从冰箱里拿出来，他怕冰到老人家。  
   
管家端着茶从厨房出来，不解地看着老爷子身边站着的陌生人，问：“这位先生是？”  
“我是王总的职员，”王源扬了扬杯子，接着说：“我，我来给他送果汁。”  
王老爷子让管家把茶放去一边，朝王源再次伸手，说：“果汁给我尝尝。”  
管家把果汁倒了一小杯，司机扶老爷子坐去了沙发。王源看老爷子喝下去，脸都皱了起来，仿佛即将被酸到的是自己。老爷子喝完面上并没有不适，淡淡地拿起了旁边的茶。  
   
“你刚刚买的水果就是为了给王总榨果汁？”  
王源愣了一下，连忙点头，说：“我不知道您要来，刚刚没认出您来，真不好意思。”  
老爷子忽略了王源的道歉，问：“你也住这个小区？”   
“嗯嗯，”王源觉得心虚，又补了一句：“这样能随时听候王总的吩咐。”  
“张围也住这个小区？”  
“他，他不住。他还要帮王总管公司的事情，我，我就是干杂活儿的。”  
陪王俊凯刷牙、洗脸、吃饭，有时候还负责给他抱着睡；陪他周末在家里窝一整天，时不时斗上几句嘴。这些职责没办法归类，可不就是“杂活儿”？王源这么一想，理直气壮起来，无比肯定地重复了一句：“对，我就是干杂活儿的。”  
   
既然是干杂活儿，那么就要人尽其用。王老爷子借口自己想尝尝上海的吃食，差王源出去了很多趟。每次王源抹着汗，把食物送到老爷子面前时，他却突然想吃另外一样。  
   
王源把电梯按了七楼，盯着手里的蟹壳黄，默默在心里给了王俊凯三拳。王老爷子今天让自己跑的这么多路，日后都要算在王俊凯头上。  
   
管家接过王源手里的小吃，王源喘着气，抢到老爷子前头开口：“我买的这些您还是勉强尝尝吧，浪费不太好，勤俭节约是中华民族的传统美德……”王源越说越中气不足，老爷子倒没出声反对。他示意管家给王源端水喝，王源正渴，一口喝下，脸立刻蜷成了一团。这哪里是水，分明是自己刚榨的果汁！王源终于知道“自食恶果”四个字怎么写了。  
   
老爷子让王源去厨房拿碟子，把吃食都摆到桌子上。王源抱着一大摞碟子晃悠悠地往客厅走，听到“咔哒”一声，门开了。王源一分神，手上的碟子晃了两晃。出现在门口的王俊凯听到动静，目光望向这边，喊了一声：“王源。”  
   
王俊凯喊王源名字时带着不明显的儿化音，是不易察觉的缠绵和宠溺。王源喜欢听王俊凯这样喊自己的名字，但此刻那只属于他名字的语调却让王源胆战心惊。他高声应道：“王总您回来了，老爷子正等您呢。”  
   
王俊凯这才注意到沙发上端坐着的老爷子，一时无话。他接过王源手里的碟子，放到桌子上。王俊凯不自觉想去牵王源，手还没伸，却发现王源站得远远的。他对着老爷子开口：“给您介绍一下，他是……”  
“我是王源，王总您的职员，老爷子已经知道了。”王源出声打断。  
王俊凯和王老爷子没接话，气氛莫名变得尴尬。管家看着桌上的碟子，打破了沉默：“少爷对下属还是那样体贴。”  
   
王老爷子看向王俊凯，说：“可不是，连密码都设成职员的生日。”

 

  


  


元坑（24）

  


““密码是我设的。”  
接话的是王源。  
王俊凯看向他，王源却朝着王老爷子，继续道：“王总的房子是我找的，我当初设密码的时候直接用了自己的生日。如果您觉得不妥，那我改日再设个新的吧。”  
   
王俊凯的目光锁在王源脸上，王源仍是不看他。  
“不用了。”  
王源这才将脸摆过来，王俊凯盯着他说：“一个密码而已，不用这么麻烦。”王源呆了一秒，说：“那我听您的。”  
   
“下次不要再给王总找这么寒碜的房子。”老爷子似乎相信了王源的解释，话语有了松动。王源暗暗地松了口气，他偷瞄向王俊凯。此时王俊凯已经坐去了沙发，不知因为什么原因，脸黑得厉害。  
   
各种吃食摆到碟子上，被动的还是不多。王源将剩下的东西处理掉以后，正准备找理由回家，却听到王老爷子对王俊凯说自己要去杭州见个老朋友。  
“你跟我一起去吗？”老爷子问。  
“不去。”王俊凯拒绝得非常干净利落。  
   
老爷子将茶杯放下，转头对王源说：“你回去吧。”王源忙道“好”，谁知老爷子还有下半句：“收拾一下，跟我去杭州。”  
   
王源的脚步愣在原地。  
   
“他去杭州干嘛？”是王俊凯的声音，王源能察觉到其中懊恼。  
“跟我去杭州，管家身体不舒服，他在路上可以照应。”  
“他是我的人，他要跟着我。”  
“张围不够你使唤的？”  
“张围放假。”  
“他不放假？”  
“他自愿加班。”  
   
王源心想果然资本家都是吸血的，“自愿加班”这种话都说得出来。王老爷子赞许地看向王源：“觉悟不错。”王源讪讪地笑，王老爷子接着说：“去杭州，付你双倍工资。”国庆加班可不就应该是双倍工资，王源腹诽，原来王俊凯的吸血本质是家传。等等，好像哪里不对，老爷子是一定要他跟着去杭州了？  
   
王源张口想拒绝，他想义正言辞地告诉老爷子，古语有云“贫贱不能移，威武不能屈”，国庆期间给双倍工资强迫加班的想法是不对的，三倍还差不多。但是老爷子没给他机会：“你去准备。”  
   
王源在卧室收拾东西的时候，感觉背后冷气直冒。他一回头，王俊凯在对面落地窗冷脸站着，像个门神。他扶着老爷子走到楼下的时候，忍不住往上看了一眼。王俊凯仍凶神恶煞似的站在那里，连带落地窗都像打了霜。  
   
王家在西湖山脉有个庄园，但是许久没去了，老爷子嫌没人气，最后选定了山里的一家宾馆。密林之中白墙黑瓦的房子，夜晚可以看到整个杭州城的灯火。王源站在阳台上，黑色的天幕很少的星星。他还惦记着手机里那条王俊凯没回的短信。白天车子经过西湖的时候，路上看到有人卖莲蓬。绿色的莲蓬盛在竹筐里，青春饱满。王源给王俊凯发：想吃莲子。  
王俊凯一直没回。  
远处最亮的是雷峰塔，橘黄色的光直伸进了低矮的天空。湖上星星点点的是游船，似乎风大，连灯光都不稳。  
   
身后房间的灯光突然熄了，王源转头，血液一下子倒流。他整个被扛了起来，不及挣扎就已被压在床上。唇上的吻仿佛野兽，身上的手仿佛藤蔓，王源被包裹在熟悉的气息里，越裹越紧。  
   
“嘶”的一声呼痛划破了黑暗，王源手触到床头的开关，白色的灯光再次充盈了整个房间。眼前的人嘴角有血，不顾王源的目光再次压迫过来。王源喊了一声：“王俊凯。”  
   
被王源呼喊名字的人停住了，转而抓起了王源的手腕，把他往门口拉。王源不想动静太大，低声问他：“你要干嘛？”他要干嘛？他要带王源去见他爷爷，大声告诉老爷子王源不是什么职员，他就是要用自己男朋友的生日做密码！  
   
但王源说：“我不去。”  
   
王俊凯生气的时候，下巴的线条更加凌厉。他嘴角的伤口带血，王源伸手触摸，不及碰到，王俊凯就已偏过头。王源抓着王俊凯的手臂，问：“你生气啊？”怎么不生气？王俊凯原不想老爷子知道王源，因为他拿不准老爷子会用什么样的手段对付他。但是既然老爷子已经撞到，并且有所怀疑，王俊凯也不想再隐瞒。老爷子肯与不肯，与他都不相关，他只认一个王源。可是王源却几句话否认了两人的相干，好像两人原本不相干。  
   
王俊凯试图往前走，王源却不松手，顺着王俊凯的手臂从背后抱住他。“对不起，我还没有做好面对你家人的准备。”他庆幸王俊凯此刻看不清自己的表情，因为他在撒谎。如果老爷子说“不”呢，那么王俊凯要如何选，他想要王俊凯如何选？同时摆着家族和王源的天平，王俊凯会让它怎么倾斜？王源真正无法面对的，是王俊凯的天平无可厚非地不倾斜向自己这边。  
   
王源用蘸了酒精的棉签给王俊凯擦拭被他咬伤的唇，他的眼神忧虑，王俊凯心里的气一下子化成了酸胀感。门外响起了敲门声。王源警惕地问是谁，管家在门外说刚刚扶老爷子散步回来发现门卡忘带了，司机去处理了，老爷子暂时在他房间坐坐。王源不顾王俊凯的想法，直接将他推进了长衣柜。  
   
管家扶老爷子坐下，看到床头摆的棉签和酒精，关切地问：“你哪里受伤了吗？”王源知道自己从头看到尾也不像哪里受伤的样子，仍是硬着头皮说：“嗯嗯，刚刚磕破了膝盖。”王源膝盖被裤子遮挡，看不出伤没伤。管家叮嘱他小心，王源忙道“谢谢”，却突然发现老爷子的眼光落在他身后的床上。被子凌乱，是王源在王俊凯身下挣扎的痕迹，好在老爷子的目光只是一扫而过，很快跟他聊起了家常。  
   
老爷子态度可亲，就像任何一个邻居家的老爷爷一样，问他有没有对象，家里有没有催结婚。王源答还没有对象，而且自己年轻，结婚太早，家里催也没用。不一会儿司机拿着门卡来请，管家扶着老爷子回去了。  
   
王源立刻去把王俊凯从柜子里放出来，他还忧心王俊凯唇上的伤口，用指腹去触摸。王俊凯却说他累了，要回房间睡觉。  
   
第二天老爷子在餐厅碰到吃早餐的王俊凯，眼里的欣慰多过惊讶。管家说：“少爷心里还是想着老爷子的。”王俊凯不说话，他唇上有浅浅的伤口，老爷子问怎么回事。王俊凯端起咖啡，不以为意地说：“昨晚点了汤圆当夜宵，结果咬到嘴唇了。”老爷子说：“看起来咬得不轻。”王俊凯用余光瞥了一眼他斜对面闷头吃东西的人，说：“嗯，咬得不轻。”王源被牛奶呛得满脸通红，但是耳朵似乎比脸更红。  
   
西湖边上就是军区，老爷子的朋友以前是军队里的，退休以后住在山里，离他们的宾馆不远。他们下午去西湖划船，刘老首长身边还跟了个女孩。老爷子说：“灵丫头都这么大了。”刘老应道：“可不是，那会儿灵姚还要俊凯喂饭吧，现在家里都着急给她相亲了。”刘小姐嗔怪地喊了声“爷爷”，王老爷子笑称：“刘家要是不嫌弃，可以考虑一下他们王家的女婿。”两位老人笑开了，刘小姐瓷白的脸上羞得满面绯红，王俊凯脸上则一如既往堆着冰山。  
   
他们坐的是摇橹船，一艘大一艘小。小的那艘只有两个位子，很明显是给王俊凯和刘小姐准备的。王老爷子吩咐王俊凯：“灵姚一个女孩子，你照应着点。”王俊凯说：“现在都讲究男女平等了。”老爷子被气到了：“臭小子还跟小时候一样，一点长进没有。”  
   
大约10岁的时候，王俊凯被老爷子带着在西湖山里的庄园住了一个暑假。两家的山庄不远，来往很勤。那时候刘家小姐不过三四岁的年纪，保姆端着碗追都无济于事，偏偏王俊凯喂就肯吃。王俊凯从小就是没什么表情的孩子，喂饭的时候从来没个好脸色，喂了几次就烦了。刘小姐哇哇大哭，王俊凯没有半分怜香惜玉的心。刘小姐也怪，哭完照样追在王俊凯后面叫“哥哥”。  
   
王源不想再听两个老爷子讲着王俊凯小时候和刘家小姐的如何如何，跑去船头听摇橹划水的声音。谁知抬眼就看到对面的小船晃了一下，刘小姐只顾玩水没坐稳，王俊凯伸手扶了她一把，刘小姐因为外力的作用整个都靠进了王俊凯的怀抱。  
   
两位老爷子笑起来，王俊凯下意识去看王源，只看到他抱着摇橹的一头，试图说服船夫让他来划船。船夫哪里肯，王源契而不舍地继续说服，看样子一心都扑在上面，根本没注意到周围发生的事情。  
   
王俊凯收回目光以后，王源的手也从摇橹上松开了。他从口袋里掏出几个硬币，扔到湖上打水漂玩儿。但是他扔的时候太过用力，硬币砸到水里像出气的石头，一个水漂儿都没打起来。王源被激怒了，扔得更加用力了。他的心里也在用力地骂王俊凯。先是俄罗斯的红颜，再来一个杭州的青梅，怎么就那么多乱七八糟的桃花，王俊凯真是有够烦。  
   
王俊凯打了两个喷嚏，刘小姐递过纸巾，王俊凯说不用。他看着不远处湖面溅起的水花，心想怎么有人这么傻，那些硬币可真只能打水漂了。  
   
湖上风太大，两位老人家都有些受不住，很快打道回府。刘家园子有林有水，主屋青砖墙上满壁的爬山虎。茶点撤下以后，管家拿出一个核桃木的盒子，里面是一个金灿灿的镯子。镯子是最简单古朴的样式，连花纹都没有。通体金黄，却无半点浮夸。王老爷子说：“也不知道灵丫头喜欢什么，这个东西不难看，就戴起来吧。”  
   
王老爷子示意王俊凯去给刘小姐戴上，王俊凯不动，老爷子声音一下子变严厉了：“你让人家女孩子自己戴吗？”王俊凯看了一眼王源，王源一脸漠不关心的样子。王俊凯的火一下子上来了，手伸向首饰盒，却扑了个空。镯子被王源拿起来了，他说：“不麻烦王总了，我替刘小姐戴吧。”  
   
两位老人没说话，算是同意了。刘小姐羞赧地低着头，她穿一件黑色的针织毛衣，袖口是喇叭状的，像一朵盛开的莲花，里面一截细嫩的手腕像是刚洗净的白藕。王源一只手即将碰到刘小姐手腕的那一刻，感到自己的手腕多了一道力。那道力影响了他另一只手，手上的镯子松掉了。镯子在紫檀木桌上碰撞出的清脆响声还未散去，王源已经被王俊凯锢着手腕拉出了屋子。  
   
一直低着头的刘小姐抬起头来，边揉肩边说话：“演得累死我了。”她捡起镯子，一下子套进手腕，然后跟王老爷子道谢：“王爷爷您出手真大方，这个当掉可以买好几十台iPhone 8了。”刘老责备孙女没礼貌，刘灵姚吐了吐舌头，又谢了一声王老爷子，跑去阳台逗鸟玩了。  
   
刘老让管家再去泡壶茶来，看到王老爷子脸上的表情，开始笑他：“一大把年纪了，还要拉着我和灵姚陪你演戏，真没面子。”老爷子道：“许他们在我跟头演戏，还不许我反将一军？”刘老大笑：“有用吗？”  
   
王源让王俊凯松手，王俊凯不松，将王源压在一墙的爬山虎上。王源想到王俊凯唇上有伤，只能任他吻。王源的手固执地不想抱王俊凯，只能抓在墙上，一株株爬山虎被他扯下来散落一地。可是王俊凯的吻像是最强有力的魔法，能让王源一下子迷失心智，不可抗拒地回吻他，手也不知不觉放到那人背上。  
   
两位老人家一边品茶一边斗嘴，刘灵姚一下子从阳台闯了进来，还碰倒了门边的一盆龟背竹。刘老说她冒冒失失，刘灵姚面上羞红，说：“爷爷，那一墙爬山虎您明天找人照料一下。”  
   
溪水蹚过青白色的石子，王源卧在溪头的草地上，看王俊凯给他剥莲蓬。王俊凯剥一颗，他吃一颗。王俊凯笑他懒，给他剥了还要给他喂。王源反驳：“喂个莲子怎么了，我还没让你喂饭呢。”  
   
不远处的小径上，管家扶着老爷子在散步。老爷子突然站住了，管家顺着老爷子的目光看过去，说：“老爷您从一开始就看出来了吧？”  
“怎么看不出来，撇开密码不提，那臭小子怎么可能招一个榨果汁那么难喝的人干杂活？”王老爷子说起来仍是愤慨。  
“可是您对王源那孩子并不反感吧？”管家想起来老爷子那天差王源不停出去跑腿买吃食，活像一个对自己的恶作剧乐此不疲的老顽童。  
“我不反感俊凯那臭小子暂时的胡闹。”  
   
王源看到老爷子朝自己这边走来，连忙拉着王俊凯从草地上起来，坐去了树下的石桌。老爷在石桌上坐下，伸手想拿莲蓬，被王俊凯冷脸拦下了：“莲蓬是我买给王源的，您要吃让管家给您买去。”王源瞪了王俊凯一眼，把剥好的莲子给老爷子推过去。莲心太苦，老爷子让王俊凯跟管家一起去给他端糖水，王俊凯不肯。老爷子怒道：“给我端碗糖水都难为你了？”王源暗暗拉了拉王俊凯的衣袖，王俊凯无奈妥协，起身去了。  
   
王老爷子缓缓开口：“俊凯很多年没陪我出来了，托你的福，他肯陪我这两天。臭小子脾气犟，亏得你能制住他。他父母去的早，我就这么一个孙儿，他喜欢的，再荒唐，我也可以睁只眼闭只眼。你让他开心，暂时陪着他也没什么不好。逼着他离开你，逼着他在你和王家之间选，也都没必要。不过有一点你还是要知道。”  
   
王源等着老爷子把话说完，等了许久老爷子还是没开口。王俊凯端着糖水出现在小径上，老爷子将手上的莲子丢进草地，说：“我不同意。”

 

  


  


元坑（25）

  


回上海的路上，王俊凯问王源老爷子有没有为难他。王源把王俊凯的脸摆正对准自己，说：“你看我像被难为的样子吗？”  
“老爷子没说什么？”  
“他忙着吃莲蓬，哪有时间说话？”  
   
王俊凯看王源的眼睛亮晶晶的，一点都不像藏了事情的样子。王源要是铁了心撒谎，是绝对不会眨眼睛的。他趴去车窗上看街灯，西湖在后面一点点远去。初秋的风大概吹进了他的心里，凉飕飕的。  
   
王源看了一会儿就坐回去找王俊凯的怀抱，结果那人膝盖上摊开了笔记本电脑，对着屏幕正聚精会神。王俊凯动了动脖子，耳朵上突然多了两道温暖的屏障，耳膜传来老旧的旋律，王源将一个白色蓝牙耳机戴在他头上。王俊凯望向王源，王源将他的手指按回键盘上，给他做口型：“你工作啊。”  
   
一首很老的粤语歌，王俊凯听不大懂，能勉强听出几句歌词。  
   
“为你钟情倾我至诚  
……  
用那金指环作证  
……  
以后同用我的姓  
……”  
   
倾诉衷情的歌曲，不知道为什么有着无以言喻的悲伤。王俊凯偏过头问王源：“真的没事？”没有回答，王源靠着车窗睡着了。王俊凯将王源的脑袋倚到自己肩膀，将电脑放去一边。王源越睡越低，终于跌到他腿上。他安静的睡颜像是最强有力的安眠药，王俊凯静静地磕了一会儿，也泛起了困意。他仰头靠着座椅背睡，白色头戴耳机没摘，手不自觉地抱紧王源的背。  
   
王源很久以前就知道，一旦涉及到王俊凯，“没有什么是睡一觉不可以解决的，如果有就两觉”的规律是不奏效的。所以他将王老爷子那句“我不同意”放去了一边，连带着把那句话带来的所有不安都放去了一边。  
   
把不安从心里腾出来以后，留出的那部分空间，王源全部给了工作。他开始醉心于修改他的计划书，终于在假期结束的前一晚写出了自己满意的版本。第二天一大早王源带着计划书出现在老板办公室，老板看了以后没有明确表态，只说他再考虑考虑。  
   
王源的计划书跟启点最近发起的一个“网文出海”计划有关。前一阵子有报道说中国的网络小说在欧美市场受到追捧，作为国内网文界首屈一指的启点中文网由此看到了海外网文市场的商机，因此发起了“网文出海”计划，也就是号召国内各大小说网站积极对外输出网络小说，启点会提供渠道上的便利。  
   
王源建议写吧参与这一计划，他在计划书中从当今网文市场的格局入手，将参与这一计划的利弊剖析得极为透彻。最后他总结到，网文出海虽然存在一定的风险，却不失为一场值得下注的赌博。平心而论，王源的这份计划书是非常具有说服力的。但是“网文出海”计划是以版权入股的形式参加的，也就是在没有保底版权金的情况下，首先进行前期投入，然后就后期收入进行分成。但后期是否真的会有收入，这是谁都不能预料的。  
   
王源老板考虑之后的结果是不同意。说白了，他不愿意冒险。海外网文市场的巨大前景是显而易见的，但写吧没有必要做第一批探路的人。等其他人把这条路走通了，写吧再复制他们的模式，就算不能拔得头筹，也能保证不吃亏。  
   
老板的一番理由让王源一下子说不出话来。王源的心情，与其说是遗憾，不如说是失望。老板的生意思维说好听点，是求安稳，说不好听点无异于抄袭。可王源不愿意等人把路走通了，自己再去抄袭。他，想做开路的人。  
   
他开口问老板：“如果我能解决作品翻译的问题，您同意参加吗？”中国的网络小说对外输出的第一步就是解决翻译问题，由于多数网文体量巨大，因此翻译费用在前期投入中占大头。老板说当然，只要写吧在前期投入中不花一分钱，他怎么弄都成。王源在心里轻蔑地笑了，关门走了出去。  
   
王俊凯最近把书房的办公桌移到了卧室，正对着落地窗，这样他工作的时候一抬头就能看到对面。但是王俊凯很不满，因为王源一直埋头工作，根本没发现自己时不时抬头看他。他给王源发短信也不回，想来是静音了没看到。王俊凯无奈摇头，低头看文件去了。他不经意间抬头的时候，却发现王源朝着自己的方向发呆。目光碰到王俊凯的时候，脸上竟有一丝被抓包的慌乱。  
   
王俊凯笑了，抬手在白纸上写下很大的字，举到窗前给王源看：来我这里？王源摇头。王俊凯又写：“去你那里？”王源还是摇头。王俊凯画了一个不高兴的表情，王源摊手。王俊凯作势接着去看电脑，却见王源站起来，举了一个很大很大的“喜欢你”。王俊凯还没来得及心花怒放，王源对着窗子吐了吐舌头，直接拉上了窗帘。  
   
唉，喜欢恶作剧的王源，王俊凯在这头感慨。  
唉，让人分心的王俊凯，王源在那一头叹气。  
   
王源下定决心在“网文出海”这场赌博中下注，要做的事情实在太多了。除了筛选作品以外，当务之急是解决翻译问题。网文作品作为文学创作，能否在海外引起反响，翻译的质量是关键。王源接触了几个翻译公司，对于他们的业务能力都不满意。好的翻译公司不是没有，但是价格太高，不是王源能够承担的。老板的态度已经摆明了，不可能出一分钱，那么翻译费用自然是王源来解决。王源存了一笔钱，本来是有其他用途的，如今却打算全部拿出来。  
   
一天王源在去一家翻译公司的路上经过F大，正好碰上他们中午放学的时间。红绿灯路口站了很多金发碧眼的外国人，是F大的留学生。王源突然萌生出找学生翻译网文的念头。F大是知名学府，不乏高级汉语水平的外国学生，如果让他们与懂英语的中国学生合作翻译，效果可能比普通翻译公司更好。而且费用相对来说更低，最主要的，王源相信学生的责任心。  
   
他通过朋友联系到了F大一名英语专业的研究生，约好周末见面聊。王源骑着小黄车进了校门没多久，就被另一辆小黄拦住了去路。那辆车横在他前面，王源没办法饶过去，正准备开口，骑车的人回过头来，是一个棕色眼睛的姑娘。她问：“Sorry, you speak English?”  
   
那个外国姑娘显然把王源当成了本校的学生，问他留学生工作处怎么走。非常凑巧的是，王源不仅知道留学生工作处，而且印象深刻，因为留学生工作处就在图书馆旁边。那次他和王俊凯夜游F大，结果被困在图书馆。他假扮王俊凯逃跑的时候，看到那栋小房子前面扬着各国的国旗。从他们在的地方到留学生工作处弯弯绕绕的，王源说了半天，那个姑娘还是一脸茫然的样子。王源跟人约在F大校园内的咖啡馆，离图书馆不远。于是他说，你跟着我吧。  
   
路上两人并排骑着车，外国姑娘大大方方的自我介绍，她叫伊琳娜，俄罗斯人。通过一个交换项目来的F大，今天是第二天，所以不知道路。又一个俄罗斯人，王源心里想。他把伊琳娜送到目的地，就走掉了。  
   
他给王俊凯打电话，说：“王俊凯你知道吗，我遇到了一个俄罗斯姑娘。”王俊凯哭笑不得，说来思都走了，你还抓着俄罗斯姑娘不放干嘛。王源不知道他没来由的恶作剧心理来自哪里，又或者他知道，只是不愿意承认。大概是嫉妒吧，不是嫉妒王俊凯身边的哪个人，而是嫉妒在自己缺席的岁月里得见王俊凯的所有人。  
   
王俊凯问你怎么突然碰到个俄罗斯姑娘，王源没说来由，只说她问路，我带着她找路。王俊凯挂了电话，心情莫名烦躁。给人带个路而已，他何必介怀。尽管这样，王俊凯心里还是不顺畅。他想让张围给自己送咖啡，拿起电话才想起来张围今天不在公司。他捏了下太阳穴，丢下电话，起身去倒了杯冷水。  
   
张围是去确认翻译的事情。横行近期邀请了许多国际知名导演来上海举办一个交流活动，他们找了业界知名的Trans公司来承担翻译事宜。这个活动比较重要，其中很多导演跟王家有私交，所以确认翻译的事情是张围在跑。负责跟张围对接的邱经理桌上有一本写吧的宣传资料，张围一眼看到了。他开玩笑说，前一阵子新闻上说老外沉迷中国网文而成功戒毒，你们不会要去翻译网文吧？还真给张围说中了。邱经理说写吧内容部总监跟公司谈过网文翻译项目的事情，但是最后价钱方面没谈拢。  
   
邱经理踩着高跟鞋去给张围倒水，她把杯子递到张围手上说：“撇开公司的利益不谈，要是可以的话，免费翻译我都愿意。”张围笑问她为什么做赔本买卖，邱经理说：“因为好看，写吧的内容部总监实在太好看了。”张围暗暗擦了一把汗，心里恶狠狠地想，这个万恶的看脸时代。  
   
张围回到公司，跟王总汇报说翻译的事情已经确认好了。他迟疑了一会儿，还是把自己下午跟邱经理聊到的告诉给了王俊凯。王俊凯让张围找人安排一下，让Trans接写吧的翻译项目，价钱明面上按照写吧的条件定，至于Trans亏损的部分，他们这边来补。张围出门时，王俊凯叫住他：“低调一点，我不想他知道。”  
   
王俊凯站到窗前，白日的上海在他眼前摊开来。可是整座魔都的绚丽，都不及那人眼里的一抹光影。从小到大，没有什么东西是王俊凯得不到的。想要占据一件东西，他不知道那是一种什么心情。可他现在知道了，任何哪怕不相干的人多看一眼、多提一句都忍不住抓狂，想要占据，原来是这样一种心情。楼太高，街道上的行人都成了密密麻麻的小点，王俊凯冷眼看着这些流动的小点，想：“他很好看，可他是我的。”  
   
王源没想到Trans会主动找上门来，而且爽快地按照他之前提的价格签合同。他心里有疑惑，最终还是问了出来。Trans那边回复说，网文翻译之前还没有接触过，但是公司觉得网文在海外市场前景广阔，以后会有更多这样的项目。这次算是一个提前熟悉的机会，所以价钱方面不会太计较。Trans的理由勉强说得过去，王源内心虽然仍旧存疑，但无论如何Trans肯接手，对于他来说都是好消息。  
   
之前王源联系上的F大英语专业研究生答应说先在校园内联系看看，但是在她联系出结果之前，Trans这边合同已经拟好了。王源跟她道歉，那个女孩在电话里说不要紧，她也就是问了问，也没有很麻烦。王源仍然觉得不好意思，最后还是趁周六去了F大当面感谢。  
   
两人散了以后，王源往回走。他没走几步，天就下起了雨。王源没带伞，加快了脚步，结果雨越下越大。他只好就近在一栋楼前的屋檐站定，对面停车处的一长排自行车被风刮到，像多米诺骨牌一样连环倒下来。一把姜黄色的伞伸过来，王源回头，撑伞的人用英语跟他打招呼：“Sorry, you speak English?”

  


  


  


元坑（26）

  
王源笑了，用了上次一样的回答：“Yes，a little bit.”  
   
伊琳娜将伞柄往王源手上一放，脚往右跨了一步，站到了另一把伞下。王源这才发现，伊琳娜身边还有个女孩儿，因为太过娇小，身体被她挡了大半，只露出粉色外套的一角。雨声太大，伊琳娜喊了一句什么，可是王源听不确切，转眼伊琳娜已经和那个穿粉色外套的女孩同撑一把伞走了。  
   
饶是有伞，王源到家的时候还是被淋湿了。王俊凯在沙发上，看王源一身狼狈进屋，立即拿了条干毛巾给他擦头发。王源去卧室换衣服，门边的伞还在滴水，王俊凯看了一眼，把伞拿去了阳台。  
   
王源才把T恤套上，一只手就从底下伸进来。王源不满地嘟囔：“王俊凯你手好冷。”王俊凯却没有收手，径直把他推到了床上。他身上的雨水才擦干，又被王俊凯亲到湿透。他才穿好的衣服，被王俊凯剥得不剩一件。王俊凯的动作一点都不温柔，还带了点泄愤的味道。他的衣服完好无损地挂在身上，衣袖和前襟的扣子硌得王源生疼。后来他终于肯从王源身上起来，王源身上一下子失去了遮挡，雨天的寒意扑过来。王俊凯将旁边的被子扯开往王源身上一盖，之后一声不吭地走了。  
   
客厅传来关门声，王源光着脚，连衣服都懒得穿，直接披着薄被出了房间。他的目光在空空的门上定了一会儿，最后落在门边，伞不见了。阳台的门开着，王源望过去，姜黄的伞面上有一大片黑字。是伊琳娜的名字和一串号码。王源这时知道了，伊琳娜当时喊的是：Call me maybe.  
   
拉开窗帘，对面的落地窗窗帘紧闭。王源拿了张白纸，在上面画了几笔，刷地贴到了玻璃上。王俊凯抽了一下午的烟，整个屋子被他弄得烟雾缭绕，绕得心里的烦闷又添上一层。后来他实在忍受不了，拉开窗帘，可是看到对面窗子上的东西，肺都气炸了。对面亮晶晶的窗玻璃上，赫然贴着两个大字：小气。  
   
王源最后还是按照伞上的号码拨了过去，两人约在F大还伞。伊琳娜拿到伞以后，提出和王源去附近咖啡馆坐坐。王源拒绝：“我男朋友在家等我。”伊琳娜棕色的眼睛瞪大了。王源跟她说再见，伊琳娜从后面追上来挡住他的路，用蹩脚的汉语说：“你伤了一个姑娘的心。”  
   
王源语塞，最后还是说了一句“对不起”。伊琳娜说，我会告诉她的。这回换王源瞪大眼睛了。伊琳娜问王源记不记得那天和她同撑一把伞的姑娘，穿粉色外套的。“She fell for you at first sight.”王源被逗笑了，说她那天被伊琳娜挡着，估计都没看到自己。伊琳娜着急了，说不是那天，是另外一天，更早的一天。  
   
那天她们在F大校门口等红绿灯，她朋友在人群中多看了一眼，就看到对面骑着自行车的王源。她朋友虽然是俄罗斯华裔，可是中文比她还烂，人又害羞。伊琳娜没办法，只好独自去把王源堵了，扯了个幌子让他带路。结果王源带到就走，连要联系方式的机会都不给。没想到后面竟然还能碰上，她朋友害羞得恨不能藏到她背后去。给王源的那把伞也是她的，可她却只敢把伊琳娜的号码往上写。  
   
王源也不知道说什么，但是伊琳娜一点让路的意思都没有。王源叹了口气，说一见钟情是不可信的，时间那么短。伊琳娜一本正经地解释，不短了，红灯持续了15秒。15秒，足够爱上一个人了。王源沉默，他想起了王俊凯，他们初次见面时自己一抬头就看到的王俊凯。是啊，足够了，他爱上王俊凯的时间不到一秒。  
   
王源说自己该走了，伊琳娜说你走可以，但是得答应我一个条件。她的条件是让王源教她汉语口语，每个星期给她上课：“I’ll pay you a lot!”王源耐下心来跟她解释，这不是钱的问题，他有工作，并非F大的学生，而且不是任何会说中文的人就能教中文的。伊琳娜却摆出了自己学过的语言学理论：语言的本质是工具，也就是说学语言是为了交流的，交流就是聊天，聊天的话当然要找一个有话聊的人。她觉得自己跟王源超级有话聊，所以王源教她汉语口语超级合适。王源一时之间竟找不出话来辩驳，只好非常坚决地说了再见。  
   
Trans那边送来的翻译合同已经被法务部确认过了，王源于是按约把合同款打了过去。打完款以后，他摊开日程本，把本子上“Trans合同打款”那一条勾掉。困扰他这么长时间的事情，如今总算告一段落了。他身体往后坐，靠上椅背，舒了一口气。可是他很快坐起来，日程本翻到最后一页，那一页记载着各种账号和密码。王源记性不好，所以把各种账号和密码都记在了日程本上。这些账号和密码中，有一个是用来登陆生源地助学贷款网站的。他大学四年没有问家里要钱，学费和生活费是靠贷款和平日的勤工俭学过来的。贷款到了快要还的时候，之前存的钱原本是要还贷款的，现在被他全投进了网文翻译项目。王源盯着日程本，心里刚刚因为搞定翻译合同款而落地的石头，又重新因为还贷款的事情回到了心头。  
   
贷款要是不能按时还上，是会影响信用的。可是要如何筹钱呢？王源的脑子里闪过王俊凯，王俊凯要是知道，肯定会帮他还。但是王源是如何都不愿的。他又想起了伊琳娜那句“I’ll pay you a lot!”，他将日程本收起来，顿了一下，还是拨通了伊琳娜的电话。  
   
王俊凯接连几天发现王源回家一天比一天晚，终于有一天在他回来的时候将他堵在了门口。他问王源是不是最近公司又有了新项目，王源说不是。  
“我最近带了个外国学生，每天下班以后要去给她上课。”  
“什么外国学生？”  
“就是之前跟你提到过的，找我带路的俄罗斯姑娘”  
然后他狡黠地笑了一下：“你见过她的名字，在伞面上。”  
“你为什么教她中文？”  
“我要赚钱啊。”王源说得不以为意，顺手掏出钥匙去开门。  
王俊凯按住他的手：“你为什么要赚钱？”  
王源偏过脸来，脸上的疑惑非常逼真：“赚钱还需要理由吗？”  
   
张围早上进王俊凯办公室的时候，吓了一大跳。桌上、地下乱糟糟一片，很明显王总刚刚发了一大通脾气。王俊凯把脚边的文件夹踢去一边，冲着张围大喊道：“去给我查，查他为什么要赚钱！”张围看王俊凯这雷霆万钧的架势，就知道王总口里的“他”指的是王源。张围连声应到：“我查，我查，但是您先得告诉我是怎么一回事不是？”王俊凯压住脾气把事情说了一遍，张围听完立马领命走了。  
   
张围很快回来了，把自己查到的报告给王俊凯。“凯总您还记得之前王源先生找Trans的那个网文翻译项目吗，写吧和Trans的合同翻译款，不是公司掏的钱，而是王源先生自己出的。但是看起来王源先生并没有因为这笔钱去贷款，所以现在也不能肯定他为什么需要钱。”  
   
事情没有查出结果让王俊凯更加烦躁，他摆摆手，示意张围出去。过了一会儿，发现张围仍低头站在原地。“还有事？”张围犹豫了一下，决定开口：“王总，王源先生想要赚钱，或许跟这个有关。”张围递上自己的手机，手机里面有一张照片，照片上是一张生源地助学贷款合同。他那次去王源家整理书架，不小心看到了掉落在文件夹外的合同，隐约觉得以后可能需要让王总知道，所以拍了下来。  
   
“您看合同上的贷款金额，跟Trans那笔翻译款的数额是差不多的，而合同上的日期显示贷款今年底就到期了。所以我猜王源先生估计是把还贷款的钱拿去付了翻译费用，现在需要赚钱来还上贷款。”  
   
王俊凯内心涌上止不住的内疚，早知道他就该授意Trans不收一分钱。可是Trans不收钱的话，王源势必起疑。王俊凯舍不得王源经一丝磨难，受一丝委屈，恨不得把整个世界都放在银托盘上送给王源，可是王源不想从自己这里拿一星半点。这样的王源，他该拿他怎么办呢？  
   
王俊凯无奈地叹了口气：“去把贷款还上，别让他知道。”  
张围不动：“对不起王总，我没办法还……”  
“什么叫没办法！”王俊凯突然打断，抄起桌上的笔筒就扔向张围。张围被砸中了手臂，忍痛站着，王俊凯这才意识到自己失态了。他这几天快被王源逼疯了，都不知道自己在干什么。  
   
王俊凯按了按太阳穴，放缓了语气：“你先下去吧，记得去看看手臂。”  
张围抬起头来，把刚刚没说完的话说完：“因为是生源地助学贷款，还款的方式只有两种，一个是王源先生自己去贷款资助中心当场还掉，一个是登陆贷款账户使用支付宝还款。无论是哪种方法，都要通过王源先生。但是如果您不想让王源先生知道的话，是真的没有办法还。”  
   
“第二种方法只需要登录账户，但是不一定要用本人的支付宝就可以还款是吗？”  
张围答“是的”，王俊凯没有说话。他从桌上乱七八糟的一堆东西中翻出纸和笔，在上面写了一个账户和密码，递给张围：“你去试试这个。”张围点头转身，又被王俊凯叫住：“不要用会让他起疑的支付宝账户，我不能让他知道。”  
   
王俊凯知道王源的贷款账户并非偶然。他第一次和王源在飞机上遇见时，翻看了他放在置物袋上的日程本。日程本的最后一页全是各种账户名和密码，基本上每个账户名都是同一个邮箱，密码也大同小异，名字字母缩写加生日的组合。那时候他还在心里笑，每个账户名和密码都一样，他还要一个个写上，记性是不是这么不好。现在看来，王源的坏记性帮了自己大忙。  
   
王源和伊琳娜上课的地方是在F大一个咖啡馆的包厢。王源结束了工作以后，照例去给她上课。伊琳娜问王源“fall in love at first sight”用中文怎么说，王源告诉了她。于是伊琳娜磕磕巴巴地问：“你对你男朋友是一见钟情吗？”王源的眼睛突然染上了浓得化不开的情愫，他想起了那双在云端的桃花眼。他的声音在自己意识到之前，先一步回答了伊琳娜的问题：“是啊，一见钟情，没有一点拒绝的余地。”  
   
伊琳娜听不懂后面一句，但是从王源的神情就可以看出来，那一句包含了他多么甜蜜的心情。于是她兴致勃勃地问起王源和他男朋友第一次见面的场景。王源眼睛里的情愫更浓了。  
   
“第一次见他是在飞机上，他就坐在我旁边。我一直睡觉，头在他的肩膀靠了一路，自己却不知道。下了飞机以后，他不知用了什么方法找到我。我一抬头看到他的眼睛，就明白了自己的心。”  
   
伊琳娜似懂非懂地听着，又问了另一个问题：“你为什么会一见钟情你的男朋友？”王源纠正她：“你为什么会对你的男朋友一见钟情？”伊琳娜重复了一遍，托着下巴等待王源的回答。王源想起了王俊凯的脸，不自觉笑了：“因为他好看啊。”这句话伊琳娜完全听懂了，激动地问：“他有多好看？”  
   
包厢的门突然被踢开，一个人捧着一大束玫瑰花走了进来。那人脸上戴着口罩，怀里的玫瑰艳丽得如同凝聚了整个玫瑰园的精华，嚣张得像是得到了全世界的宠爱，却仍没有绚丽过露在黑色口罩上方的那双眼。  
   
那人往前递上了玫瑰，王源心里又得意又甜蜜，但是又忍不住在心里吐槽：“想要宣示主权，也犯不着弄这么大个阵仗啊。”他伸手去接，谁知那捧玫瑰却略过他的手，送到了伊琳娜面前。那人甚至连口罩都没摘，但是伊琳娜却已经像失了魂魄一样。他的声音饱含了致命的诱惑：“Will you come with me?”伊琳娜像中了蛊一样，声音已经颤抖：“Yes！Yes！”她接下玫瑰，紧紧抱在胸前，仿佛那是埃及古墓里的宝藏。那人将眼睛对准王源：“现在她不要你了，你跟我走吧。”他的话没有一个很难的字，伊琳娜全听懂了，抱紧玫瑰的双臂瞬间僵硬。  
   
王源撇撇嘴：“幼稚。”话还没全从嘴里出来，他就突然凑过脸去隔着口罩吻住了那人，然后在那人的手扣住自己的背前，退后一步，并顺手揭走了那人脸上的口罩，露出王俊凯的脸来。伊琳娜被一连串冲击性的画面弄得目瞪口呆，王源却朝她扬起嘴角，语气里是不想掩饰的骄傲与炫耀：“现在知道我男朋友有多好看了吧？”  
   
伊琳娜终于反应过来，意识到自己被耍了，笑得上气不接下气。王源哄着王俊凯去外面等他，让他把课上完。“你往前走几步，有个炸鸡店，我想吃那里的甘梅地瓜。”王俊凯对于撒起娇来的王源完全没法招架，乖乖地往门口走。可是王源突然叫住他：“把口罩戴上，我可不想街上的姑娘对着我男朋友犯花痴。”  
   
甘梅地瓜被王俊凯一路温在怀里，到家时还冒着热气。他怕烫到王源，将地瓜条用勺子挑开，小心吹着，然后用手喂他。王源还不肯吃，王俊凯笑他：“叫我买了，你还不吃。” 王源嘟囔着：“我不要你用手喂。”“那你想我用什么喂？”“用嘴巴。”王源挑逗成这样，王俊凯哪里忍得住。他的牙齿咬过一截地瓜，将王源半个身子扣在餐桌上，手指抚上他微张的唇，瞬间将嘴里食物的清香揉碎在他的口腔。  
   
张围进王俊凯办公室时，明显感受到了与昨日完全不同的气氛。王总坐在办公桌上，脸上的表情如沐春风。张围腹诽：“谈个恋爱把个王总弄得跟六月天似的，阴晴不定，爱情真是要不得。”王俊凯问张围傻站着干嘛，张围这才想起了正事儿。“报告王总，您昨天交代我的事情都办好啦。”王俊凯立马收起了表情，正色道：“确定没有问题？”张围连声保证：“您放心，我连登录王源先生账号的IP地址都找人清了。而且那个付款的支付宝账户，我找的是我小时候的邻居。人家现在搬到了最南边儿，隔我老远，没有人会想到的。”王俊凯这才点了点头，扔过去两张票，说：“不管你用什么办法，总之要把票不露痕迹地送给伊琳娜。”  
   
王源审核Trans发送过来的翻译样稿时，收到了一条短信。是助学贷款网站的消息提醒，说贷款已偿还，正等待审核。王源立即去登录了账号，上面明明白白地显示已经贷款已经支付成功了。王源将网页来来回回看了一遍，除了看到发起支付的支付宝账户头像以外，没发现任何线索。王源迅速整理了一遍思路，实在想不通贷款是怎么被还上的。他想到了王俊凯，但是又很快否定了。且不说王俊凯不知道自己的账号和密码，而且他根本不知道自己需要还助学贷款这件事。他反复盯着那个支付宝头像，是一个嘴巴扁扁的、表情忧郁又搞笑的唐老鸭。  
   
手机又突然响了一声，这次是伊琳娜的短信：“王老师，对不起！我今天抽到了两张迪士尼乐园的门票，所以我要去那里玩，不能跟您上课啦！”王源摇摇头，怎么今天伊琳娜和自己一样，突然之间都中奖？  
   
不久王俊凯打电话过来：“王源儿，今晚陪我逛街？”王源说王总今天兴致真好，王俊凯回：“跟你一起，怎么会兴致不好？”他问号的尾音有没来由的意味不明，王源不禁加速了心跳。正好自己不用上课，而且贷款账户的事情实在想得他头疼，跟王俊凯一起确实是治疗头疼的好办法。  
   
他们逛的是家附近的一个夜间集市，集市虽小，但是跟琳琅满目的百货商店比起来，却是另一番风味。两人用口罩把脸遮得严严实的，不约而同地在眼睛上架了眼镜。王源真是好久没出来了，看什么都新鲜，杂七杂八买了一大堆。于是张围被叫来当人形购物车，抱着一大堆东西从人群中穿过。他看着前面走走停停、时不时隔着口罩腻腻歪歪的两人，心想现在真是世风日下、道德沦丧。  
   
王源的手机响了，他把手从王俊凯坏里抽出来去拿手机。是伊琳娜发过来的，她在迪士尼和米老鼠、唐老鸭的合影。王俊凯也瞥到了，说那只米老鼠不错，王源却说唐老鸭更好看。两人竟还因为米老鼠好看还是唐老鸭好看的问题争论了几个回合，张围在后头听着不住摇头。谁知下一秒那两人就把目光对住了自己：“你说说米老鼠好看还是唐老鸭好看？”张围的眼睛在自己老板和老板男朋友脸上来回扫，心里反复度量之后，最后觉得站老板男朋友比较保险，于是说：“我对动漫形象没啥感觉，但是我小时候家隔壁的小姑娘超级喜欢看卡通，她最喜欢唐老鸭，说唐老鸭的嘴扁扁的，又搞笑又可爱。”  
   
王俊凯看张围怂，故意吓他：“明天扣一天工资。”王源却突然没了声音。王俊凯看他眼里的神色都黯淡了不少，摸着他的头发问是不是累了。王源突然偏过脸去：“我累了，想回家。”  
   
王源失眠了一宿，到早晨的时候，各种细节逐渐汇成了线索。支付自己贷款的那个支付宝账户头像是唐老鸭，张围有个邻居喜欢唐老鸭，如果这二者存在关系，那么应该是张围替自己偿还了贷款。如果真是张围付的，那么事情肯定跟王俊凯有关。可是王俊凯怎么会知道自己需要偿还贷款呢，就算知道，他也没有自己的登录账户和密码啊。  
   
床头柜上放着他的日程本，早晨的光线在棕色皮面上投下一片阴影。王源突然觉得事情或许可以追溯到很久很久以前，他和王俊凯第一次见面的那天。他心里有了一个假设，而现在他要做的就是去验证那个假设。  
   
张围在自己办公室看到王源的时候颇有些始料未及，而且莫名生出了几丝不好的预感。他有点心虚地开口：“王源先生您是不是走错办公室了，王总他……”  
“你知道写吧有关于你的绯闻吗？”王源打断了他。  
张围装作不经意地抹了把额上的汗，说：“您真会开玩笑，写吧怎么会有我的绯闻呢？”  
“不仅有，而且是关于你和我的，他们说你喜欢我。”  
张围哭笑不得：“给我一百个胆儿，我也不敢喜欢您啊！”  
“我知道，可是写吧的人觉得你喜欢我，这话要是传到你们家王总那里，你觉得会怎么样？”  
   
张围想都不敢想会怎么样，愁眉苦脸地问王源跟他说这些，到底是为了什么。  
“为了一个真相。”王源停了停，问：“你是不是帮我还了助学贷款？”  
张围还想装糊涂，王源却说：“你不告诉我实话，我现在就去把写吧的传闻告诉你们王总。”他作势要走，但是被张围拦住了。  
   
张围知道瞒不住了，但是又不能把全部的事实说出来，只好说：“那天王总吩咐我去您家整理书架，我不小心看到了您的助学贷款合同。我想着贷款快到期了，就自作主张还上了。”  
   
王源突然笑了，说：“王俊凯不该扣你工资，他应该给你涨工资，因为你把事情都揽在了自己头上。就算是你知道我需要还助学贷款这件事，可是你又要从哪里弄到我的账户和密码？”张围接不下去，只能眼睁睁看着王源打开门走了出去。  
   
王俊凯正在看文件，门被打开时，他皱着眉抬头，看到是王源，立马柔和了表情。可是王源的表情一点都谈不上柔和，王俊凯问他怎么了。王源说他有个问题一直想不通，想让王俊凯解答。  
   
“我一直想不通，我们第一次见面的时候，你是怎么知道要到衡山路的西餐厅找我的。即便你能通过航空公司的乘客信息查到我的名字，继而查到我的工作信息，再通过我的公司查到我那天约了人在那家西餐厅。可你又是怎么知道我 ‘喜欢把日程记在日程本上，但是记的都不是重点’？还有……”  
王俊凯让他别说了：“我在飞机上看了你的日程本，你把它放在了置物袋上。”  
   
“既然这样，可不可以请王总告诉我，日程本的最后一页记了些什么？”  
王俊凯将手里的笔捏紧了，还是回答了他：“是各种账户和密码。”  
“其中是不是有助学贷款网站的账户和密码？”  
“你别问了。”王俊凯将手中的笔狠狠地按在桌子上。  
“我为什么不问，你偷看了我的日程本，盗取了我的账户和密码，而且没有经过我的同意帮我还了贷款。我不是应该问清楚，然后来好好感谢你吗？”  
   
“王源！”王俊凯抓紧了王源的两臂。  
王源猛地甩开，转头就走。王俊凯从后面追上来，将他压在了墙上，不管不顾地吻了下去。王源奋力挣开，在王俊凯嘴角咬下一道血痕。  
   
他扶墙站着，气息仍然不稳：“理由是什么，这样做的理由是什么？你明明知道我的愿望不过是……”  
“不过是靠自己的力量走下去，努力不平凡而已，是吗？王源我告诉你，我不想你晚睡，我不想你早起，我不想你受到一丝磨难和委屈。我他妈恨不得把全世界都装在银托盘上送给你，可是你为什么都不看一眼呢，你他妈为什么都不看一眼呢？”  
   
王源看了他一眼，眼神里写满了对他愤怒诘问的无动于衷。他决绝地往门口走去，王俊凯仍试图去追，王源却突然回过身来大声喊道：“你别跟着我！这次我不会坐地铁，所以不会再给你晕倒的机会。”  
   
他冷漠地望着王俊凯已经泛白的脸，再次开口：“可是这次就算你晕倒，我也绝不原谅。”

 

  


  


元坑（27）

  


王源睡得很早，他累了，只想睡觉。梦境一片混乱，他在云里，云的那一端是王俊凯燃烧着怒火的眼睛。于是他转头就走，却被王俊凯从后面追上来。他被他禁锢在胸前，身下是软绵绵的云。王俊凯掐住他的脖子，唇舌在他口腔里搅动，王源根本叫不出声来。  
   
王源奋力睁开眼睛，大口呼吸，吸进的却不是空气，而是王俊凯的气息。王俊凯啃咬着他的嘴唇，在舌头上留下疼痛的触感。王源用手去推，去发现双手被那人用力按在枕头两侧。他试图挣扎，双臂却一下被向上撑直并拢，牢牢锁在王俊凯的一只手上。王俊凯的另一只手，摸进了王源的内裤。王源的身体里感到了手指的形状，疼痛酥麻的触感一直从肠道传递到神经。  
   
王俊凯伏在他身上，像一张炙热的网，让他的意识一点一点沦陷。身后伴着手指的抽插早已湿成了一片，王源却感到自己想要更多。在他脑中的防线被情欲彻底击溃之前，王源终于出声：“王俊凯，你疯了吗！”  
   
夜仿佛在欲望里浸泡了太久，黑得很彻底。王俊凯的声音却盛满了比夜还要浓重的欲望，那欲望又被愤怒镀上了疯狂：“我是疯了，见到你的第一眼我就疯了！”  
   
王源的心一下子被这句话刺中，针扎似的疼。王俊凯仿佛感受到了他的痛楚一般，手指在他的身体里停住了，然后艰难地退了出来。王源前方的欲望早已立起，王俊凯停顿了一下，握住他的前端。王源双手抓在床单上，紧咬着牙齿，试图忍住随时会冲出舌尖的叫嚣。身下的套弄愈加频繁，王源没忍住，终于叫了出来。  
   
王源早上刷牙时，镜子里映出了他脖子上星星点点的红痕，那是昨夜被王俊凯啃咬过的印记。他丢开牙刷，打开水龙头，将冷水浇在脸上。  
   
上午的工作状态也非常不好，昨夜的疯狂不分时机场合地撞进脑海，在属下给他递报告的时候，在同事给他送咖啡的时候……王源觉得自己简直疯了，因为他发现自己不受控制地回忆起了王俊凯掌心的温度。  
   
他懊恼地丢下笔，一遍一遍去捏眉心。属下过来说横行内容部负责人请他去谈事情，王源想最近双方并没有需要商谈的事情，就知道横行的邀请跟王俊凯脱不了干系。于是他吩咐属下回绝掉，就说自己这边很忙，改日再联系。  
   
不一会儿Trans那边送了些翻译稿过来，王源看了一遍之后，发现有几处问题挺大，因为涉及到作品的整体基调。他立马给邱经理去了电话，问她方不方便自己现在去Trans找她。邱经理那边在客户的公司交涉一些东西，说：“这样吧，我现在在的公司离写吧不远，事情谈完以后，我直接去你们那边吧。”  
   
邱经理到了以后，王源把问题一个个都指了出来，双方交流了意见，开始商量解决的办法。谈完已是日落西斜，该下班了。邱经理算是大老远跑过来，在场的还有写吧其他的一些相关负责同事，连日来为这个项目废了不少心。于是王源提出大家一起找个地方吃晚饭，他请客。  
   
他们选了公司附近的一个海鲜自助餐厅，坐定以后，大家开始点餐。邱经理起身去卫生间，却在一个包厢门口看到了张围。张围说自己和总裁在这附近见客户，结束以后顺便过来吃饭。然后他邀请邱经理跟他们一起：“上次横行办的那个交流活动多亏了Trans，而且出席的大部分导演跟王家有私交，王总于情于理都要谢谢你。”  
   
横行总裁请吃饭，这是求之不得的好事。可是邱经理已经和写吧约好，面上不由地露出了难色。张围听了原委以后，说这好办，横行和写吧也是合作的关系，今天既然这么巧，不如就一起。他进去跟王总通报一声，王总应该不会介意。  
   
写吧众人没想到邱经理出去一趟，却把横行总裁和他的特别助理带了来。邱经理说明了情况以后，大家纷纷站起来请王俊凯和张围入座。张围在邱经理对面落座，而王源身边的空位则被王俊凯填满。王源先是被惊得说不出话来，继而心里又气又笑。  
   
长条餐桌一下子被摆满，众人开始吃起来。餐厅提供的暗红色方巾很大，摊开来能罩住整个膝盖，四角垂下来一直拖到地上，像围住下半身的薄毯。王源伸手拿起一只蟹腿，却突然感到有什么东西从方巾底下摸过来。那是王俊凯的手。王源不动声色地瞪了他一眼，王俊凯却若无其事地小酌着红酒。他在王源腿间的那只手隔着西裤敷住了他的裆部，王源瞬间感到许多只蚂蚁在他的身体游走。  
   
他那里昨夜才被王俊凯反复套弄，现在再次碰到他的手，一下子变得无比渴求。王源拿着蟹腿的双手开始颤动，声音憋在嗓子里，下一秒就要从紧咬的齿缝间泄露出来。他猛然放下手里的食物，在自己身前的欲望变得难堪之前，起身说自己要去趟卫生间。  
   
王俊凯淡定地收回手，接着喝手上那杯红酒。他看了一眼张围，张围心领神会，拿扇贝时打翻了手边的果汁。金黄的橙汁瞬间沿着桌布往前流，打湿了王俊凯西装的前襟。张围忙连声道歉，王俊凯说不碍事，他去趟卫生间。  
   
王源刚准备关门，隔间里就挤进来一个人。门在那人背后应声而落，空间太小，王源被他逼到了墙角。王俊凯一下子吻上来，王源胡乱躲藏。王俊凯抵住他的腰部，扣紧他的双手，说你尽管挣扎，最好让整个餐厅都听到。  
王源压低声音：“王俊凯你他妈有病啊！”  
王俊凯的神情像一只因为受伤而变得狂暴的野兽，他喑哑着嗓子：“我是有病，才会疯了似的爱你！”  
   
王源的心一下子被撕裂，他放弃了挣扎，任王俊凯侵噬他的呼吸、蚕食他的神经。他的衬衣扣子被全部咬开，上半身一览无余地敞开来。王俊凯沿着他的脖子一路往下咬，舌头来到他的下腹。在他反应过来之前，裤子已经被王俊凯褪了下来。  
   
他惊呼了一声，又立马捂住嘴巴。王俊凯的口腔完全包裹了那里，像一张温暖的床。对面就是镜子，王源清楚地看到镜子里自己烧红的脸，还有还有王俊凯跪在身前。  
   
王源的心里一下子涌进了愤怒，对自己的愤怒。他明明那么生王俊凯的气，可是身体却可耻地抵制不了他暴虐的诱惑。他的欲望被王俊凯的舌尖舔吻着、挑弄着，一点一点涨大，占据了他的整个口腔，慢慢延伸进更深的喉部。王源的手指在王俊凯的发间穿插，拼命抑制住的喘息让他的身体不自觉地颤抖。  
   
白色的液体蔓延出了王俊凯的口腔，王源的前端慢慢从他的唇舌抽离。王俊凯就着自来水洗净嘴巴，顺手从洗手台上扯下纸巾，重又蹲下去给王源擦拭身体。王源张着嘴巴，大口喘气。他还没有恢复过来，一双眼睛大睁着，做梦似的看王俊凯慢条斯理地将自己的扣子一粒粒系好。  
   
王源回到餐桌时，脸上的潮红还没有退去。邱经理问他是不是身体不太舒服，王源木然地点头。王俊凯随后回来，邱经理看他西装前襟染上的橙汁仍是原样，觉得奇怪。王俊凯坦然笑道：“餐厅不知从哪里窜出来一只兔子，我爱不释手，摸了许久，根本顾不上自己的衣服。”  
   
第二天横行的内容部又派人来请，王源这一次却没有拒绝。王源到了会议室，王俊凯已经等在那里了。他一声不吭凑上来亲，王源不动也不拒绝。王俊凯放开他，王源却自己脱起了衣服。王俊凯恼怒地问他到底想怎么样，王源笑了：“我不想怎么样。王总好心帮我还了钱，我总要想办法报答。”  
   
王俊凯的手突然被王源捉住，被带着依次经过他的双唇、胸口和腹部，而王源的声音凑到他的耳畔：“王总喜欢我哪里，这里，这里，还是这里？”  
   
王俊凯抽出手，说：“你把衣服穿起来。”王源的眼光高傲而又轻蔑地扫过他的脸，开始一件一件整理自己的衣服。他拉开门，王俊凯从背后叫了他的名字。王源停住，但是没有转身看他。王俊凯盯着他漠然的背影，说：“对不起。”  
   
王源若无其事地出了横行大楼，等他走到街上，脚步越来越慢，最后终于蹲了下来。他的胃抽得疼，比胃更疼的是心脏，比心脏更疼的是呼吸，比呼吸更疼的是眼睛。视线一点一点模糊，他发怔似的去摸自己的脸，才发现那里湿了一大片。他茫然地望向天空，是下雨了吗？可是他没有看到雨滴，只看到天空被高楼大厦切割成破碎的脸。王源终于知道，疯了的不是王俊凯，有病的也不是王俊凯。是他，是像个疯子一样疯狂地，像个病人一样病态地，爱着王俊凯的，王源。  
   
王俊凯没有再来找他。  
   
王源仍旧像往常一样吃饭、睡觉、上班、加班。时间像窗外马路上的车子一样往前行驶，王源听不到声音，感知不到车速。下属来给他送咖啡，王源叫她去把上个星期讨论的文件拿来，“就在架子上，蓝色封皮的文件夹里。”下属不解地看了他一眼，说：“可是那个是今天上午讨论的啊。”原来是今天上午，不是上个星期。没有王俊凯的时间似乎尤其漫长，一秒也像是光年。他和王俊凯的距离，大概隔了亿万光年。  
   
Karry和Roy来他家找过他一次。他们不仅不说明来意，还找了一个特别烂的理由。“Karry今天榨了一杯巨难喝的果汁，我觉得有必要喝一杯你榨的果汁，洗洗胃。”王源说好啊，转身进了厨房。他不久就出来了，把两杯青涩的液体往两人面前一放。Roy先喝了一口，脸立马皱成了一团。他面上还强装着，把自己那杯推给Karry，说真好喝，Karry一定要多喝。Karry张着嘴巴，哑巴吃黄连。可是王源榨的果汁，比黄连还苦。王源却像没有知觉似的，拿起自己面前那一杯，一声不吭地喝。  
   
Roy轻笑了一声，说：“真像啊，你现在这个样子跟王俊凯的状态一模一样。”王源还是不说话，Roy叹了口气，说：“王源，王俊凯的做法是不太好。你有你的坚持和骄傲，所以王俊凯对你的任何帮助都成了伤害。但是你有没有想过，他不是在帮你，他只是做了一个男朋友该做的事情。而你对他的所有拒绝，于他而言又何尝不是一种伤害呢？”  
   
Roy话里的道理，王源不是不懂。实际上，他根本用不着Karry和Roy亲自上门来劝。他早已原谅王俊凯，或者说他至始至终没有怪过王俊凯。但是这跟原谅无关。他绕不过自己的内心，就只能死守着对王俊凯的偏见，折磨着他，也折磨着自己。  
   
《夏秋》已经进入了宣传期，各大视频网站、电视台一直可以见到Karry和Roy的身影。一天王源在回家的地铁上，戴着耳机听歌，但是车厢的嘈杂不住地传进耳膜来。王源抬头去看，发现车厢内的人都挤去了狭小的车窗。王源闭上眼睛，试图用睡眠驱除自己纷乱的思绪。  
   
车厢内人渐少，车窗前空出来，王源终于知道之前那些人挤在窗前看的是什么。是地铁里的广告屏幕里反复播放着的《夏秋》宣传片。说是电影《夏秋》的宣传片，但是作为主角的Karry和Roy却并未出场。整个短片的主角是一只螃蟹和一只汤圆，讲述的故事甚至有点莫名其妙。一个绿色的岛上生活着一只螃蟹和一只汤圆，汤圆曾经发出严正声明：螃蟹的版权终身归汤圆所有。但是有一天汤圆不要螃蟹了，螃蟹拿着那张版权声明，跑遍整个小岛去找汤圆。他恳求路过的每一株蒲公英，请它们告诉汤圆：对不起，我在这里等你。  
   
这则宣传片在网上引起了很大的争议，许多人说它不知所云，与《夏秋》的故事情节完全不符。而这样一则宣传片却在整个上海地铁内的广告屏以及站外的大屏幕重复播放了一整天。许多媒体致电作为出品方的横行传媒，希望他们说明投放这则宣传片的用意，但是迟迟没有得到回复。主演Karry和Roy则在微博上发表了同一条动态：《夏秋》是关于爱、寻找和等待的故事，我们不认为这个宣传片存在问题。  
   
地铁向前穿梭，车厢映过一个又一个站点外的广告屏幕，里面螃蟹拿着那张版权声明说：“对不起，我在这里等你。”  
   
到站了，王源下车。地铁站外屏幕播放的仍是那则宣传片，里面螃蟹拿着那张版权声明说：“对不起，我在这里等你。”  
   
王源说不上自己是什么心情。王俊凯在胡闹，拉着整个横行传媒，拉着Karry和Roy，拉着《夏秋》，拉着整个上海的地铁屏幕，在胡闹。而他胡闹的原因，不过是为了和自己说一句“对不起”。  
   
他一直在地铁站外站着，站到地铁停运，站到人群散去，站到天边的星愈加稀薄，站到他脑子里的全部思绪变成了王俊凯。  
   
王源最终转身，想往家走。可是王俊凯就站在他对面，夜晚的风吹乱了他的头发。他说：“王源，我想把全世界放在银托盘上送给你，可是你不要。所以我想过了，那就只能把我自己放在银托盘上送给你。”  
   
张围走出来，手里端着一个银托盘，而托盘上放着的东西，熠熠如天上的星光。  
   
是两枚戒指。  
   
王源愣怔着，耳边有夜风送来的梦，那是王俊凯在说：  
   
 “王源，我们结婚吧。”   
   
泪水从眼眶里涌出来，止都止不住。王俊凯从来没有见王源这样哭过，一下子不知所措。他把王源搂在怀里，笨拙地去给他擦眼泪，没想到越擦越多。王俊凯的心被王源的泪水洗刷成了柔软的泥沙，他轻捧起王源的脸，小心翼翼地去吻他被泪打湿的睫毛。  
   
张围端着银托盘站着，感到自己像一个巨大的灯泡，低着头一点都不敢乱看。过了一会儿王源从王俊凯的怀里抬起头来，问：“还不给我戴戒指吗？”张围在不远处听到这句话，这才站得理直气壮了些。  
   
玫瑰金的对戒，最简单的样式。两只戒指上没有多余的纹饰，只有同一个字母。一个是大写的W，一个是小写的W。王俊凯戴上自己那只，然后取过另一只，牵起王源的左手。他太紧张了，将指环戴在王源手指时甚至显得没有章法。  
   
风继续吹。王俊凯从后环住王源，下巴搁在他头发上，轻轻哼唱：“为你钟情倾我至诚……用那金指环作证……以后同用我的姓……”  
   
风继续吹。连树下阴影也被吹动。管家把大衣披在王老爷子身上，说：“夜里凉，您还是进车里吧。”老爷子不语，眼睛还望在不远处依偎在一起的两人身上。管家叹了口气，说：“您看我要不要现在过去叫少爷？”老爷子摆手：“让他去吧，这样的时刻也不多了。”  
   
横行传媒一大早的气氛有点凝重，因为老爷子在没有通知的情况下驾临了，而且进公司的时候脸上的表情很不好看。王俊凯心情好，不顾老爷子的黑脸，反而开起了玩笑：“您倒是越来越会玩不请自来的把戏。”老爷子沉着声不说话，脸上有明显的倦色，王俊凯不由关切地问道：“您昨晚没睡好？”老爷子冷哼一声：“我倒是想睡好。”  
   
《夏秋》是横行今年最大的电影项目，对于横行业绩的重要性不言而喻。先头被他把发行权交给周易传媒就不提了，如今在紧锣密鼓的宣传期却整出了一个莫名其妙的宣传片，董事会上下对此非常不满。老爷子隐隐觉得王俊凯的这一出跟王源有关，连夜坐了飞机赶过来。车到了楼底下，老爷子却说先不上去。他想亲眼看看那则宣传片在地铁播放的场景，于是吩咐司机把车开去最近的地铁站。到了地铁站摇下车窗，却看到他的独孙正跟人求婚。  
   
老爷子把昨夜自己见到的场景隐去不提，只让王俊凯对那则宣传片做解释。“听说你为了播那则不知所云的东西，临时撤掉了早已准备好的宣传片。公司内部有人反对，你还把人停了职，是不是这么回事？”王俊凯答：“是。”  
   
老爷子的火气一下子上来了，厉声问道：“现在全董事会都不满，你是不是要把董事会都给解散掉！”王俊凯说自己不敢，“不管您和董事会对那则宣传片有多不满，现在它都是全网热议的话题，我认为从宣传效果来看，它并没有什么不妥。”  
   
老爷子突然笑了：“你小子倒是会狡辩。” 他不想再听王俊凯说什么，示意管家扶自己出去。一出总裁室的门，老爷子就吩咐管家：“去给我查，我要知道每一个细节。”  
   
王源的手指上多了份重量，工作时也多了些牵绊。他看文件时会不经意地停下来，目光流过手指上那一圈光亮，笑意不自觉地溢出来。 “王总监您不会是谈恋爱了吧？”王源稍显吃惊地抬起头来，一看是前台小姐，问她有什么事。前台小姐拿出一个包裹，说是刚刚快递小哥送过来的。王源拆开一看，就知道是王俊凯寄来的。他给王俊凯发消息：你现在倒是敢明目张胆地承认看过我的日程本了。  
   
包裹里是美剧《成长的烦恼》的CD，王源上初中的某个暑假，好几个电视台在播。他因为要去学校补课的缘故，没有看完，心里一直存着遗憾。后来网络普及，他可以在网上找到资源，却没了当初的心境，因此这遗憾就一直存了下来。他的日程本倒数第二页，写着想做的事情，上面的第一条写的就是：看国语版《成长的烦恼》，一天看两集。想看国语版的原因是因为，他小时候爱极了电视剧里那种又怪又好听的配音。  
   
他翻了翻那几盘CD，又给王俊凯发去一条：我在日程本上写的是国语版，你怎么把英文原版也给我买来了？王俊凯那边在开会，过了一会儿直接回了条语音：顺便可以学英语。王源嘟嘴，回过去一条：“我英语挺好的啊，在中国够用了。”  
“去国外还是要多学点，不然跑丢了怎么办？”  
王源还因为自己的英语被嫌弃而愤慨，后来才反应过来重点：“谁说我要去国外啊？”  
“我说的。”  
“啥？”  
“我要带你去国外结婚啊，傻。”  
   
王源还真傻了。他看着手上那枚戒指，终于缓过劲来。他，真的要和王俊凯结婚了。  
   
王俊凯见他那头半天没回，问：“真傻了？”王源说：“没傻，我就是开心。”王俊凯被他这句“开心”弄得无心工作，看了几行文件以后，又发过去消息：“晚上一起吃饭？”王源说不行，晚上还要给伊琳娜上课呢。王俊凯叹了口气，又发过去：“那明天？”明天可以。王俊凯提醒王源早上出门的时候记得带护照，王源吃了一惊：“你要带我去什么高档的地方，还要刷护照？！”  
   
王俊凯服了王源的脑洞，解释说：“我要把你的护照拿给张围去办签证，我们要去新西兰结婚，王先生。”王源又是一愣，王俊凯那边却开始紧张起来：“你不会想反悔吧？”王源笑开了：“你不要反悔就行，王先生！”  
   
王俊凯对于“王先生”这个称呼上了瘾，第二天晚饭的时候，把王源的手机要过来，把他通讯录里自己的备注改成了“王先生”。王源笑他幼稚，他却一本正经地说自己这是在正名：“名不正则言不顺，言不顺则事不成。”王源又起了坏心，故意问：“你要做什么事啊？”王俊凯挑起他的下巴：“你说我要做什么事？”  
   
第二天晨会，王源吩咐工作时有几个工作人员明显心不在焉。王源问怎么回事，他们指了指他的手机，说：“总监您的锁屏一直在换，每张照片都太好看了。”王源把手机拿起来，非常困惑，他原先的手机并没有更换锁屏壁纸的设置。他挠了挠头，说大概系统更新，自动下载的吧。结果一个下属说：“我跟您用的是同一款手机，锁屏并不像您这样啊。”  
   
散会以后，王源观察了好一阵，发现锁屏每隔十分钟就会换一次。图片是北欧的风光，冰川、雪山、极光，美得震撼人心。王源仔细看那些照片，发现每张都有个不太显眼的水印，是字母W的形状。他想起王俊凯昨晚才拿了自己的手机，锁屏肯定也跟他有关。  
   
王俊凯看到王源电话，就知道是为何，问：“喜欢吗？”王源不说喜不喜欢，问：“怎么心血来潮给我手机里安了个锁屏壁纸？”王俊凯可不是心血来潮。王源的日程本上“想做的事情”第二条写的是：去冰岛。王俊凯现在即便想，也清楚两人都没有时间去冰岛。“我现在没法和你走遍冰岛，只能让你看遍冰岛。”是会让人感动的情话，可是王源的回答却没有透出一点感动：“那些照片一看就是摄影师的作品，你打上自己的水印，就算只给我一个人看，那也算侵权吧？”王俊凯笑王源每日跟版权打交道，都变得魔障了。“你放心，那些照片都被我买下来了，现在都是你的独家版权。”  
   
王源又不说话了，王俊凯知道他是喜欢的。但他想从王源嘴里听到，又问：“你喜不喜欢？”王源怎么会不懂，故意说：“喜欢啊，那些照片拍得真好。”王俊凯没听到自己想要的回答，叹了口气，道：“我会转告来思的。”  
“什么？”  
“拍照片的是来思，她现在在冰岛。”  
王源回：“哦。”  
王俊凯都能想象到王源嘴巴鼓鼓的表情，于是说：“我雇她去的冰岛，花了我一大笔钱，就为了给你拍照。”  
王源还是回：“哦。”  
   
王俊凯乐了：“我提来思你这么不高兴，总该明白我不想你见伊琳娜的心情。”  
王源说这不一样，王俊凯说：“确实不一样，来思结婚了，伊琳娜可没结。”  
王源却说：“来思认识你的时候，我们还没有相遇；可伊琳娜认识我的时候，我们已经在一起了。”他停了一秒，继续：“我是嫉妒来思，我不光嫉妒来思，我还嫉妒刘灵姚，我还嫉妒一切在我之前认识你的人。因为，我嫉妒在我缺席的岁月里，得见你的所有人。”  
王俊凯沉默半晌，开口：“所以我拜托你，未来的岁月，请不要缺席。”  
   
但王源注定是要缺席的。

 

  


  


元坑（28）

  


王俊凯不想王源见伊琳娜，他的愿望很快实现了。F大有个在台大的汉语项目，原先是自费的，今年突然变成了免费，而且指名要俄罗斯的留学生。伊琳娜很顺利地通过了这个项目，下周就要动身去台湾呆一年。  
   
王源整日整日盯着手上的戒指，感到结婚这件事情简直神奇到不可思议。他的开心都写在了脸上，伊琳娜看到他手上多出来的东西，说你不会要结婚了吧。王源说是，伊琳娜的表情先是高兴，继而变成了悲伤。王源问她怎么了，她说自己通过了一个去台湾的汉语项目，下个星期动身，要呆一年，估计没法参加他的婚礼了。王源听到伊琳娜要走，也有点不舍，安慰道：“通过了项目是好事，我们要去新西兰结婚，你留在上海也还是没法参加婚礼。”伊琳娜一听也是，就问王源想要什么结婚礼物。王源没有什么特别想要的，伊琳娜说那你男朋友呢。王源又想到王俊凯因为自己给伊琳娜上课吃醋的样子，笑道：“你不在我身边，对他来说大概是最好的结婚礼物。”  
   
老爷子让管家查的东西出了结果，抱了一堆资料到老爷子面前。老爷子扫了一眼，叫管家一件一件说，一个字都不许落。  
   
“这是少爷和王源先生第一次见面时的机票信息。少爷那天赶去上海跟郑会长见面，走得急，所以订了经济舱。而王源先生是从北京出差回上海，他和少爷的座位正好挨在一起。”  
“这么说，俊凯那天坐经济舱没出问题，还有可能是他的功劳？”  
管家点点头，老爷子让他继续。  
   
“少爷不知因为什么原因，知道王源先生那天约了周易传媒旗下卓越影视的版权经理吃饭，但似乎并不清楚具体的时间和地点。所以，所以……”  
管家一下子变得吞吞吐吐起来，老爷子让他有什么尽管说，管家这才继续：“少爷给周易传媒老总打电话让他们查会面的时间和地点，条件是把《夏秋》的发行权给他们。而且，而且少爷还推掉了郑会长的会面，原因不是很清楚，因为少爷和郑会长见面的时间与他去找王源先生的时间并不冲突。”  
   
管家小心地看了一眼老爷子，但是老爷子脸上看不出情绪，他只好接着汇报：“后来少爷回北京，把张围留在了上海，张围找人给王源先生送了两个星期的午饭。少爷回北京以后跟董事会提出要来上海分部办公，那时候用的理由是需要提前对上海进行战略布局，现在看来与王源先生有关的可能性更大一些。”  
   
“少爷来上海以后，就邀请王源先生所在的公司写吧小说网与横行合作。王源先生似乎对少爷的做法很不满，就从写吧离职了。横行给王源先生发去了内容部副总监的offer，王源先生似乎被激怒了，因为那天有横行员工看他从总裁室离开，少爷随后就追了出去……”  
“他追去了地铁站，然后晕倒了是吗？”  
管家答：“是的。”老爷子气得把拐杖丢去一边，管家去捡，老爷子让他别管，继续说。  
   
“少爷在地铁里晕倒，照片被人拍到，但是被横行连夜压了下来。那次之后，少爷和王源先生大概就在一起了。因为王源先生以版权运营总监的身份重回了写吧，横行与写吧也开始展开合作。比较明显的一次是在网络文学大会上，总裁让人临时设了一个往年没有的环节，嘉宾是他和王源先生，而且他们两个佩戴的是同款领带。”  
“那小子倒真是够明目张胆！”  
   
管家不知怎么接老爷子这句话，抹了抹额头，拿起桌上的一份文件，说：“这个是写吧和Trans的翻译合同副本，定下的项目价格非常低，因为少爷在王源先生不知情的情况下找人给了Trans补偿。”  
   
“还有这是少爷资助F大一个俄罗斯女生去台大参加汉语交流项目的资料……”  
“那小子还脚踏两只船？！”  
管家忙说不是，“王源先生在给那个女生教中文，少爷估计不太高兴，用了这个办法让她离开……”  
老爷子朗声笑了，笑声里听不出来是夸赞还是嘲讽：“臭小子为了爱情倒很会耍手段！”  
   
管家又拿起了桌上的一张照片，照片上是张浅蓝色的便利贴，上面有字有画。“这张便利贴是少爷一次上班的时候贴在他背上的，当时有员工觉得好玩儿拍了下来。我猜这张便利贴是王源先生的恶作剧，您看上面画的螃蟹和汤圆，就是那则宣传片上的螃蟹和汤圆。”  
   
老爷子看了一眼，一口气没吐顺，剧烈咳嗽起来。管家忙过来搀住，老爷子缓了一会儿，说其余的也不用再交代了。“找人去网上散布一下，不要太明显，你知道怎么做。”  
   
网上很快出了一个爆料，标题是“横行总裁性向成谜，疑与男饭同游韩国”。没有文字，仅有两张配图。一张是王俊凯在机场给男饭敷冰袋的照片，一张是某位韩国明星在金浦机场的饭拍图，围观的行人中有两人站得很近。虽然看不清正脸，但是从身形轮廓可以判断出其中一人正是横行传媒总裁王俊凯。  
   
消息是由一个卓姓狗仔爆出，此人在偷拍界成果颇丰，爆料一出，瞬间上了微博热搜。而王俊凯是横行传媒总裁，本身具有庞大数量的粉丝，热度一直居高不下。广大网友开始自发去探究男饭的身份，不到半日王源的信息就被爆了出来。王源微博上传了偶遇那位韩国明星的照片，网友再将王源的身形与机场男饭进行比对，基本上可以确定王源就是事件的另一位男主角。  
   
写吧表面上风平浪静，实际上已经炸开了锅。有些人叹自己太年轻，他们原先以为喜欢王源的是横行总裁特别助理，现在才发现是横行总裁本人。那些经过网络文学大会以及蟹肉月饼事件就已经站了“凯源”的人，如今得到了有石锤的糖，磕得分外开心。更多的人是伤心，甚至愤怒，毕竟写吧里王俊凯的迷妹不在少数。  
   
但是不久以后，网上又有新的照片传出来。这次还是一张韩国明星的饭拍图，放大来看同样有站得很近的两人，一人是王源，一人是张围。很多网友爆料说亲眼见过张围给王源送公交卡、伞还有午饭，而且经常在地铁里默默地跟着王源。于是又有声音说真正和王源有关系的是张围，毕竟王俊凯出现的场合，他也在场。王源很可能是和张围在一起时，被拍到和王俊凯的同框。也就是说，在王源这件事上，横行传媒总裁很可能背了他特别助理的锅。  
   
一时间网络上众说纷纭，没有定论。写吧那些以为事实已经尘埃落定、水落石出的人，又陡然在风中凌乱了。他们只好无奈地望着王源的办公室，祈祷着自家总监或许可以开恩给他们一个内幕。  
   
王源一直在办公室呆着，他强迫自己工作，可是越来越心神不宁。对于自己的担心倒在其次，他很害怕会给王俊凯带来不好的影响。他把手机拿起又放下，刚准备拨号时王俊凯却打来了。  
   
王俊凯问还好吧，王源说还好，你呢。王俊凯也说还好，他听到王源在那头叹气，不禁笑道：“下回再不敢凑热闹拍明星了吧？”王源不情不愿地“嗯”了一声，王俊凯又笑道：“我今天才知道那个丑丑的男饭是你。”王源说你接着掰吧，你要不知道男饭是我还会亲手给他敷冰袋吗。王俊凯坚持：“我真不知道，换成其他男饭我一样会敷，毕竟我是一个合格的偶像。”王源说：“这样啊，那我今晚回家前得买个搓衣板。”  
   
被王俊凯这么一闹，王源倒没那么心神不宁了。王俊凯放下电话，立马不笑了。他看向面前的张围，说：“我不希望他的信息再被披露出来，一丝一毫都不许。还有你派几个人，我不想他在这期间受到任何打扰。”  
   
爆料事件的余热还未退去，又有一则消息刷爆了网络。周易传媒取得了韩综Running Star的中国改编权，第一期节目已经在录制中了。Running Star是近年来现象级的韩综，许多中国公司很早就瞄准了该节目的中国地区改编权。横行传媒是其中最有资格的，被认为是最有可能购得该版权的公司。如今节目版权被周易传媒购得，请的嘉宾是目前国内的顶级流量，一时间赚足了眼球。  
   
横行的董事会彻底愤怒了，因为之前王俊凯赶着去上海见郑会长正是为了洽谈Running Star的版权收购事宜。后来这件事没了下文，Running Star的中国版权一直悬而未决，现在到了周易传媒手上，他们必须从王俊凯那里得到一个说法。  
   
张围过来说北京那边已经给他订好了明天晚上的机票，王俊凯说知道了，你先下去吧。张围不动，迟疑了一会儿，说：“我一直想不通，您那次为什么推掉跟郑会长的会面。如果是为了见王源先生，他去餐厅是晚上六点，你跟郑会长约的是下午两点，时间并不存在冲突。如果您上次去见了郑会长，现在或许……”  
   
“你也觉得我做错了？”  
“我没有，我只是觉得……”  
王俊凯让张围去给自己倒杯咖啡，张围把咖啡端过来，王俊凯问：“Running Star的中国改编权对于横行来说，是不是非常重要？”张围说是，“不然您也不会为了赶去见郑会长而坐经济舱。”  
   
“那你可知，人在面对重要的人或事时，会变得尤其小心翼翼？生怕做错了什么，生怕会失去什么。”  
张围点头，王俊凯接着说：“我那天在飞机上碰到了王源。”张围听着，可是王俊凯似乎想起了什么，停了很久，他的眼睛因为遐思染上了奇异的光泽。  
   
“全世界有那么多航空公司，每家公司有那么多航班，每个航班有那么多座位，他却偏偏坐在了我身边。”  
   
“遇上他，我已经用尽了那天全部的运气。我很害怕，怕那份幸运被新的运气挤占。如果我去见了郑会长，取得了Running Star的版权，我不知道我会不会因此失去这份运气。所以我不能，你明白了吗？”  
   
张围关上门出去的时候，心里有一股饱涨的情绪蔓延开了。他知道那是感动，彻头彻尾的感动。  
   
还不到晚饭时间，王源就发消息过来问晚上吃什么。王俊凯说你这是约我晚上一起吃饭吗，王源说是啊。两人来回商量了半天，最后还是决定在家里做饭吃，毕竟他们现在的情况也不适合出去。做饭当然还是王俊凯动手，但是临到开火了，才发现两人的冰箱里都没什么食材。最后王俊凯煮了泡面，多打了两个荷包蛋。王源边吃边感叹，王俊凯煮的泡面就是好吃。  
   
晚上的时间还很长，王源提议出去唱K。王俊凯笑他：“说是怕被人看到连饭都没去外面吃，现在出去唱K就不怕了？”王源说我们乔装，遮严实一点。王俊凯见他还上手比划怎么把脸全部盖住，一把把他揽过来，揉着他的头发。“KTV的空间太闭塞，我不能去那样的地方，你忘了？”王源说那正好，多去试试那样的地方，你的症状兴许就能克服了。王俊凯见王源是认真的，道：“你要真想唱歌，我现在就找人来家里装设备，但是KTV我是真的没法去。”王源立刻拉住他的手，说：“我不是真想唱歌，我就是觉得你的症状总要想个办法克服。”  
   
王俊凯把王源抱得紧了些，又亲了亲他的脸颊，叫他不要乱想。“我这个毛病也不是一天两天了，早就习惯了。我又不是傻子，不会把自己置于危险的境地。而且你是我的氧气，你在我身边，我不会那么容易窒息。”王源却昂起脑袋来，说：“我也不会每时每刻都在你身边啊。”王俊凯重新把他的脑袋揉下去，一点一点地顺着他的头发，笑：“不在我身边，你还想去哪？”王源啄了一下他的下巴，“我哪儿都不去，我还欠着你贷款呢，可不敢跑。”王俊凯去闹他，说还贷款的方式有很多种，你好好想想。王源虚虚地用手去推他，嘴里骂他流氓。  
   
王俊凯心里有莫名的不安，总觉得王源有些奇怪，发消息去跟张围确认情况是否正常。张围说您叫我派的人这几天一直都跟着王源先生，没人去打扰他。  
   
张围撒谎了，老爷子下午才去找过王源。他把管家查到的那些资料放了一份在王源面前， “俊凯明里暗里为你做的事情还真不少，但是一切到此为止，你明白我的意思吧？”  
   
王源一点一点翻过那些资料，仿佛翻过他和王俊凯的过往。他翻到Trans的合同以及伊琳娜去台湾的资料，手突然停了一下。明明是自己介意的事情，但是心里却生不起一点气。  
   
老爷子接着说：“上次的爆料只是一个提醒。横行董事会现在对俊凯有诸多不满，我不希望他为了你再胡闹下去，你也不希望让他在你和横行之间选吧？”  
   
王源在王俊凯怀里睡着了，王俊凯想直接把他抱去床上睡，最后还是硬着心肠把他叫醒。“明天晚上我要回北京，去开个会。”王源揉着眼睛问他去多久，王俊凯说没什么大事，所以不会很久。“而且下个星期你生日，我要回来给你过生日。”王源说：“哦，那我要一个甜一点的蛋糕。”他又想睡，突然像想起了什么似的，把脸抬得高高的：“我明天要去杭州出差，没法送你了。”王俊凯柔声道：“不用送，我很快回来。”王源迷迷糊糊地点头，又睡着了。  
   
去杭州出差，是王源找的借口。他知道王俊凯这次去北京，以后就没法再见了。而他没有办法面对离别。如果不离别，那么以后没有王俊凯的日子，他还可以装作王俊凯只是去了北京，下个星期回来。  
   
王源下了班以后在楼下站了很久，他望着王俊凯家的窗户，黑黑的，想他现在大概在飞机上吧。他不想回家，不想回去面对空荡荡的卧室，以及卧室对面紧闭的窗帘。他去了王俊凯家，却提不起勇气进屋，因为不知道该怎么面对屋子里他熟悉的气息。  
   
王俊凯到了机场以后突然跟张围说：“我今晚不走，你帮我订明天早上的机票。”王俊凯说不清自己那一刻为什么不想走。王源出差去了杭州，他留下来也见不到他。他知道这一次去北京情况会很不乐观。他需要更多的勇气，而那勇气只有王源才能给予他。王俊凯直接去了王源家，没开灯在他卧室的床上坐着。夜晚的空气静谧，王俊凯感到王源一直就在身边，从未离开。  
   
最后他还是回了自己家。门外的感应灯亮起来，王源就坐在自己家门口，头枕在膝盖上，已经睡着。王俊凯把他抱进屋里，王源摸到熟悉的怀抱，醒了。王俊凯问你不是出差去了杭州，王源撒谎说身份证忘带了，没赶上高铁。“那你为什么不回家？”“我钥匙也忘带了，只好来你这儿。”“怎么不进屋，门口坐着多凉。”“我走累了，想先坐会儿，谁知道睡着了。”王俊凯真拿王源没办法，去拧了块热毛巾给他擦脸。  
   
王源这时候想起来问王俊凯怎么没去北京了，王俊凯也扯了谎，说飞机晚点，他懒得等干脆回来了。他将毛巾放去一边，王源伸手，要他抱。王俊凯揽着他靠在沙发上，王源一边玩他西装上的袖口，一边问：“新西兰什么样儿，好看吗？”王俊凯说好看，“天很蓝，倒映在绿的湖里，是那种好看到难以想象的颜色。”王源一下子来了兴趣，问：“我们去新西兰，你要带我去哪些地方？”  
   
新西兰是王俊凯生活了五年的城市，是他高中全部的记忆，他想带王源去的地方太多了。  
“带你去Christchurch，那里春天的时候有成片的樱花，和城市里随处可见的涂鸦一样绚烂。”  
“带你去Lake Tekapo，那里有新西兰最小的教堂，夏日的湖被框进教堂的窗户里，像画一样。”  
“带你去Queenstown，住在湖边上，然后去它附近的Arrowtown，看秋天的叶子漫山金黄。”  
“带你去Mt Cook，哈一口白气，远处是雪山和冰川，近处是摞得高高的草垛，已经打了霜。”  
   
王源喃喃地说：“真好。”然后他叹了口气，“我们去结婚，待得再长也看不完那里的四季。”王俊凯吻着他的头发，“以后我们每个季节都去，一定可以看尽新西兰的春夏秋冬。”  
   
王源坐起身来，说：“好啊。”他凑过去吻王俊凯的唇，将他的手放进自己的衣服里。王俊凯的呼吸很快变重，艰难地从王源身上移开。王源用指腹轻轻摩挲着王俊凯的脸，问：“你不想要？”  
“不，”王俊凯竭力调整自己呼吸，“我想，但是我可以等，等到结婚以后。”  
王源“噗”的笑出声来，说你这个样子，像我在强迫你一样。他跳下沙发，去厨房拿喝的。他嘴里含着牛奶，不清不楚地朝客厅喊：“你赶紧洗洗睡吧，我喝完牛奶就回去。”  
   
王俊凯从沙发上起身，说：“好，我去洗澡。”他没有太多的犹疑，仿佛这只是平常的一瞬间，就像是无数个王源跟他聊完天，再回自己公寓的瞬间一样。  
   
王俊凯从浴室出来，王源已经不在了。王俊凯围着浴巾，头发没擦，水珠从发梢掉下来。他甚至没有愣神，仿佛这只是平常的一瞬间，就像是无数个王源跟他聊完天，离开之后的瞬间一样。  
   
可是王俊凯没有想到，他走进卧室的时候会看到王源。他站在落地窗前，就站在自己每次站着的望向对面公寓的位置上，回过头来。  
   
王俊凯问：“怎么没回家？”王源没有回答。  
   
王俊凯打算折回浴室拿毛巾擦头发，王源从背后抱上来。王俊凯背上没干的水汽氤氲了王源胸前的棉质T恤，他头上的水珠掉下来在白色的布料上沁出颜色较深的痕迹。水珠越滴越多，痕迹蔓延开来。王源的脸摩挲着王俊凯光裸的脊背，头发在敏感的皮肤上蹭出痒意。他轻吻王俊凯的肩膀，眼睫像蝴蝶的翅膀，若有若无地一同扑腾上来。  
   
背上被吻着的人突然转身，抓住王源的胳膊，吞噬他的呼吸，啃咬他的气息，占据他的大脑、思维、意识、灵魂。王源被他的力量笼罩着，一步步往后退，退到最后，他的膝盖弯感到了床沿。  
   
王俊凯身上的浴巾早已在方才激烈的亲吻中被扯掉，他动手去脱王源的衣服，力量太大，衣服划过白皙的皮肤时留下红痕。王源整个身体向他敞开来，他的手指不可抗拒地被吸进洞穴。王源低低地哼了一声，王俊凯凑到他耳边，问：“痛吗？”王源微微抬头，牙齿轻轻咬过他的脖子。  
   
王俊凯不再忍耐，抽出手指，整个身体压在王源背上。他的手撑在王源两侧，进出，起伏。王源那里太热太紧，将王俊凯包裹住，毫无缝隙。交合的地方随着动作的抽插不断渗出水来，王俊凯的腹部也被打湿。王源的声音抑制不住，一声一声漏出来，同身体碰撞的声音交织在一起。王俊凯突然将王源转过来，面对着自己。王源不愿看他，将头埋进他的颈窝。王俊凯却固执地捧起王源的脸，不愿漏掉他因为身下的撞击而呈现的每一丝表情。  
   
王源已经不清醒了，他想要更多，仿佛这样就可以将王俊凯永久地印刻进自己的身体。王俊凯额上的汗流到王源肩上，又被他很快舔去。他咬着王源的耳朵，一遍一遍唤他的名字，一遍一遍说“爱你”。王源，我爱你啊。  
   
早晨的光线透进来，王源醒了，床上只有他一人。周围全是王俊凯的气息，他的身上也是，可是留下气息的人已经不见了痕迹。王源还是困，他蜷起身体，仿佛还留在王俊凯的怀里，仿佛王俊凯仍一遍一遍唤着他的名字，仿佛耳边仍一声一声响着“爱你”，终于再次睡去。  
   
王俊凯并没有给董事会一个满意的答复，这让董事会更不满意。与此同时，上映在即的《夏秋》传出了临时撤档的消息。有传言说这是横行因为《夏秋》的预售情况不理想而不得不作出的选择，也有传言说《夏秋》撤档是因为审查问题被广电总局临时叫停。不管事实如何，横行前期投在《夏秋》的宣发成本全部打了水漂，而它能否再度定档仍然是未知。这对横行传媒的业绩来说，无疑又是一个巨大的打击。  
   
此外，国内一家大型视频网站因经营不善破产，老板逃去了国外，国内的许多传媒公司因此受到牵连。网上突然流出了横行传媒总裁王俊凯与该视频网站老板私交匪浅的传闻，一时间网上的风评对于王俊凯非常不利，横行的股价因此接连下跌。横行董事会内部某些人出于自己的私心，开始公然叫嚣希望罢免总裁王俊凯。  
   
王俊凯宣布在11月8号召开发布会，表示会在发布会上对公司以及公众做一个交代。老爷子让管家去打听，看王俊凯到底准备在发布会上弄出什么名堂。管家去了以后，回来报告：“少爷具体有什么打算，我还不是很清楚。但是我查到少爷在roseonly定制了1108朵永生玫瑰，似乎是为了求婚用的……”  
   
王源晚饭吃得早，刚下地铁肚子就饿了。街上小摊传来食物的香气，他懒得去买，想着王俊凯在就好了，可以给他煮泡面，加两个荷包蛋。小区门口停了辆车，他认出那是老爷子的，敲了敲车窗。车门打开来，王源坐了进去。  
   
“原本以为还有时间，但是看起来你得提前离开。”  
“如果我不同意呢？”  
“你必须同意。你知道你和他的事情在这个当口被传出去，会对他造成什么样的影响。”  
“只要您不去传，我和他的事情暂时不会得到证实。”  
老爷子突然冷笑了一声，说：“只怕我现在就算不去传，他也会自己说出去。”  
   
王源问老爷子什么意思，老爷子的声音一下子变得愤怒，而那愤怒里又蕴含了无奈和悲凉。“你可知道，他11月8号那天根本不是要开什么发布会，他是要向你求婚，他是要将你们的关系公之于众！”  
   
车厢里的光并不晃眼，可是王源却感到眼睛刺痛。他匆匆闭上，后来缓缓睁开，说：“我明白了，我答应您。”老爷子“嗯”了一声，他叹了口气，说：“那天会有人接你离开。”  
   
房间温度偏凉，秋天果真是来了。手机响了很久，王源良久才反应过来，茫然去接。王俊凯在那头说：“对不起，我没法回上海陪你过生日了。”王源说我看到报道了，发布会比较重要，你下次补上就好。王俊凯问：“要是来北京，你愿意吗？”王源说你不是要开发布会吗，我去北京你也顾不上给我过生日啊。王俊凯却说：“发布会很快的，开完我就带你去吃最甜的蛋糕，你看行吗？”王源笑了：“我现在不想吃蛋糕了，我想吃面，那天你给我做长寿面好不好？”  
   
张围出发前，王俊凯叫住他。张围回头等着王俊凯的吩咐，王俊凯过了半晌，说：“没什么，你一定要把他带来。”  
   
王源见张围来得匆忙，额上还淌着汗，问他要不要喝水。张围说自己不渴，王源先生要是收拾好了就请跟我去机场吧。王源从桌上拿起一封信，转过身来：“我不会去北京的。”他将信递给张围，说你把这个交给他。张围不接，王源也不逼他，只说：“你跟了你们家王总这么久，不会不清楚在横行和我之间，他该选哪一个。”  
   
张围不说话，王源将信放在他手上。“跟他说我知道了Trans翻译合同以及他资助伊琳娜去台湾的事情，所以决定离开。”张围握紧那封信。王源已经到了门口，张围叫住他：“我不明白，就算要离开，您也该让他知道您是为了他好，为什么要选会让王总对您产生误会的方式呢？”  
   
“因为，因为如果我离开是为着他好，他宁愿万劫不复都不会放我走。因为，因为如果我离开是为着自己，他就算心如刀割还是会松开手。”  
   
王俊凯心里有隐隐的担心，再次发消息去跟张围确认。张围回：您放心，已经登机了，王源先生刚在座位上睡着了。王俊凯心里没那么紧张了，嘱咐道：“记得给他盖好毯子。”  
   
离发布会开始不到五分钟的时候，有人过来说张围已经到了。王俊凯叫他进来，看到张围身边没有站着王源时，脸一下子白了。张围说：“王总对不起，我没能把王源先生带回来，他离开了。”王俊凯不信，说不可能，他不可能离开。张围的牙齿已经在嘴上咬出了印子，最后还是开口：“他知道了Trans翻译合同以及您资助伊琳娜去台湾的事情，所以……”  
   
张围不忍再说下去，掏出信递到王俊凯手上。王俊凯手指颤抖，终于还是打开。  
   
“王俊凯，我要离开你了。我的人生从一开始就是没有你的，现在我要继续捡起本来没有你的人生了。我离开你，不是因为我的存在可能带给你的坏影响；我离开你，是为了继续坚持我本来的愿望。我不想你继续靠近我，我不想让你一直参与我的人生，我不想当我有一天真的可以站在顶峰受人仰望的时候，我内心的声音告诉我：这一切都是王俊凯给你的。  
王源不知道他现在的生活，有多少是真实的，有多少是王俊凯安排的，有多少是王俊凯希望他看到的。但是王源的愿望不过是靠自己的力量走下去，努力不平凡而已，这个愿望从来没有因为王俊凯的出现而改变过。  
所以王俊凯，我要离开了。”  
   
王俊凯眼里已经完全失去了光泽，他嘴里喃喃地说：“不可能的，他还要吃我做的长寿面，他还要跟我去新西兰结婚，他不可能离开，他不可以离开……”  
   
张围走近他，王俊凯突然丢下信，跌跌撞撞地往门口走。张围去拦，却被大力推开。他没站稳，额头在桌角磕出血来。王俊凯仍旧去开门，门拉开，老爷子站在门口。王俊凯叫老爷子让开，老爷子说：“他离开了，走之前跟我辞行，拜托我转告你，不要去找他。”老爷子掏出一枚戒指，递到王俊凯面前：“这是他让我还你的。”  
   
王俊凯脚下瞬间变得无力，颓然跪到地上。老爷子蹲下身去扶，王俊凯却突然死死抓住他的手，声音变成悲嚎：“爷爷我求求你，我求求你，帮我把他找回来好不好，帮我把他找回来好不好……”

 

  


  


元坑（29）

  


管家在不远的走廊上站着，不忍去看那边。底下有一个人匆匆忙忙跑过来，一见到管家就要着急开口。管家瞪了他一眼，那人赶紧闭嘴，随管家去了僻静处。  
“王源先生，王源先生不见了，他没有出现在机场！”  
管家当即就想骂人，最后还是忍住脾气，让那人赶紧去找。  
   
老爷子听到王俊凯呼吸平稳了，稍微宽了心。医生刚刚来过，说俊凯少爷这种在不是封闭空间里幽闭症状发作的情况确实很少见。张围在一旁攥紧了拳头，王总的氧气离开了，他能不窒息吗？老爷子点头，说麻烦医生了。然后他转向张围：“你跟医生一起去把头上的伤口处理一下吧，俊凯这边有护士看着。”  
   
老爷子又给王俊凯掖了掖被角，起身出门。管家在门外候着，老爷子吩咐他叫厨房把粥温着，少爷要是半夜醒来就让他吃点。管家馋着老爷子往前走，问：“要不要先给您端一碗，您一整天都没吃东西。”老爷子摇头，说他没胃口。  
“王源那孩子的下落查到了吗？”  
“查到了，他没有按照您的安排去美国，但是，但是他坐下午的飞机去了奥克兰。”  
老爷子不语，管家迟疑了一下，还是问：“您看，要不要派人再把王源先生送到美国？”  
“不用了，本来就是要他离开，去美国和去新西兰没什么差别。”  
管家点头，老爷子又说：“去把他的出境记录销掉，我不想俊凯找到他。”  
   
王源的飞机飞了将近13个小时，新西兰现在是夏令时，早了中国5个小时，到达奥克兰的时候是9号上午。他在机场附近找了个家庭旅馆，躺在床上睁着眼。他不困，但是胃抽得疼，不久迷迷糊糊睡着了。  
   
醒来时候桌上放了个蛋糕，王源还在愣神，王俊凯走过来。王源伸出手，却又不敢去碰他，问：“你怎么在这儿？”王俊凯在床边坐下，说：“我记得我告诉过你，所以你不要跑，因为我总能把你找回来。”王源一下子红了眼，王俊凯抚着他的脸问：“要不要吃蛋糕？”  
   
王源说要，“你去给我切，然后喂我。”王俊凯走去桌子边，王源一下子感到了疲累，翻身想找一个更舒服的位置。他等着，等着王俊凯把蛋糕端过来，等着王俊凯唤他起来吃蛋糕。但是他没有等到。王源偏头去叫，没有看到人，只看到桌上的蛋糕。  
   
他猛地踢开被子，踉踉跄跄爬起来。他用手去摸桌上的蛋糕，是真实的，但是那个让他吃蛋糕的人已经不见了。王源打开衣柜，又去揭窗帘，还把卫生间的门踢开，但是寻不到他的一点踪迹。王源茫然环顾着整间屋子，忽然听到了敲门声。他满脸惊喜地去开，可是脸上的光彩在门打开的瞬间黯淡下来。  
   
家庭旅馆的房东叫Gloria，是个亲切的华人老太太。刚刚王源房间的动静太大，她不放心，过来问需不需要帮忙。王源木然地说不用，房东望向桌上的蛋糕，说：“登记的时候看到你护照上的生日，虽然已经过了一天，但我正好在做蛋糕，就给你送了过来。看你在睡觉，就没有叫醒你。你现在醒了，吃一点填填肚子吧。”  
   
王源只捕捉到“护照”两个字。他记得不久之前王俊凯还提醒他把护照带出来去办签证，没想到那张原本会送他来结婚的签证，如今却成了他逃离王俊凯的依托。王源重又躺去了床上，一遍一遍地问：“既然已经找到了我，为什么走呢，为什么走呢？”没有回答，只有泪打湿床单。  
   
家庭旅馆包一日三餐，但是王源一睡就是一个星期，基本上没有下楼吃过饭。Gloria去敲过几次门，都被他以没事的理由挡了回来。房间紧闭着窗帘，王源分不清白天黑夜。他抱着王俊凯七夕送的那本纪念册睡觉，一次醒来发现怀里没有了那本册子。他按不到灯，急急忙忙去摸手机。屏幕刚一按开，他一下子不动了。  
   
手机锁屏上那些轮流展示着北欧风光的壁纸不见了，取而代之的是一碗面。一碗长寿面，面上有两个荷包蛋。那只盛面的碗，碗下的桌布，以及桌布下的餐桌他都不能再熟悉。因为那是他的碗，他的桌布，他的餐桌。这些东西仍然安安静静地放在他公寓的餐厅里，但是却与自己相隔千里。  
   
王源拉开窗帘，是奥克兰春天的早晨。似乎刚下过雨，天上架的彩虹也湿漉漉的。Gloria看王源终于下楼了，问他饿不饿，王源点头。“请问厨房里有没有面和鸡蛋，我想自己做碗面，加两个荷包蛋。” 面汤喝下去，胃终于舒服起来。王源重又拿起手机，看那张锁屏。他分神了片刻，将手机上那个王俊凯为他而安的锁屏画报卸载下来。  
   
王俊凯在王源离开的第二天回了上海，但是又很快去了北京。他将自己和王源的那套公寓无限期租了下来，但是之后再没有回去住过。横行董事会因为老爷子的出面干涉，以及王俊凯再次常驻北京办公，不满的声音有所减少。  
   
张围明显地感觉到了王俊凯的变化。他似乎一夜之间变得狠戾。原本只是话少和不笑而已，但是现在他的话少和不笑里又多了最无情的冷漠，对整个世界冷眼旁观。张围开始后悔，后悔没有把那个王总想要竭力留住的人带回他身边。他尝试去查，但是查不到王源的任何讯息。  
   
Gloria的家庭旅馆无法常住，给王源介绍了一个住家。当地把提供食宿的家庭叫住家，王源随Gloria的叫法，叫他的住家汉娜。汉娜是一个新西兰当地的老太太，很热情，领着王源去买了新的手机，办了当地的电话卡和银行卡。王源将旧手机、纪念册还有《成长的烦恼》CD丢进抽屉里，锁好以后望向窗外蓝蓝的天，知道自己要重新捡起没有王俊凯的人生了。  
   
可是王俊凯照常出现，从早到晚。在他清晨睁眼的第一刻，凑过来在额上留下一吻。在他走去卫生间洗漱的时候，在门边站着，说我给你挤好了牙膏。在他套好衣服去穿鞋子的时候，伸过手来给他系好鞋带。在他出门去超市的时候，叮嘱他多买牛奶。在他没有胃口的时候，说你要多吃饭，你太瘦了你知道吗。在他临睡的时候将他抱在怀里，跟他道晚安。  
   
汉娜每天忧心忡忡，终于有一天跟王源说，亲爱的，如果你需要的话，我可以给你介绍一个医生。她已经有好几次，听到王源在走廊里跟旁边的空气说话，眼里亮晶晶的，全是笑颜。王源愣了一下，说：“No，but thanks.”汉娜尝试转移他的注意力，开车带他去游泳馆，去健身房，去朋友家的party，但是王源提不起一点精神来。  
   
有一次汉娜整理储物间的时候，翻出很多铅笔和颜料。她之前参加过社区的一个兴趣班，学过一阵绘画。王源去阳台，看到汉娜正在画纸上描形状。汉娜问他会不会画画，王源说不会。说起来他只画过一次，在那张宣告主权的便利贴上，当时王俊凯还笑他“字还可以，画太丑”。汉娜劝他试试，王源拿起笔，在没有意识到之前，已经画了一只螃蟹和一只汤圆。螃蟹八条腿横行得放肆，汤圆一整个又胖又圆。王源不觉笑了，果真是一点长进没有。  
   
这么久以来汉娜还是第一次看他笑，问他这两个图案有什么含义。王源说没什么含义，就是以前有个人说他画得丑。汉娜说要是你以后能把它们画得漂亮，那个人肯定会又高兴又吃惊。王源又笑了。汉娜若有所思，问你有那位朋友的照片吗，如果有的话，我很乐意看看。王源说没有，汉娜感到有点遗憾，说如果你会画画的话，就可以将他画下来了。  
   
王源开始自学起画画来，从素描开始。汉娜不擅长画静物，画人物的水平稍微好一点，勉强能指导王源。王源接连一个星期在阳台的桌子上涂涂改改，画纸上始终只有一双眉眼。王源拿起来端详，汉娜经过，说那双眼睛真好看。王源还是不满意，说他的眼睛比我画出来的好看。  
   
生活一旦有了寄托，不真实的念想就没有那么容易出现了。王源自说自话的情况越来越少，汉娜感到这是一个好兆头。王源的画却始终没有进展，他一遍一遍在脑海里描摹王俊凯的脸，却始终无法用笔将他画得真切。最后他放弃，改学起了静物，汉娜几乎给他搬出了家里所有的瓶瓶罐罐。  
   
时间在画纸上悄无声息，王源抬起头，时间的铅笔已经划过了圣诞、元旦和春节。白天越来越长，新西兰完全进入了明媚的夏天。王源有时半夜醒来，看向窗外闪着星星的夜幕，会不自觉地想起北半球的冬天。  
   
周易传媒打造的Running Star第一期播出以后，引发了收视狂潮。横行随后推出了一档原创综艺Run For You，它与Running Star是同类题材，但是在节目形式以及节目理念方面做了极大的创新，收视率很快大幅度赶超。与此同时，之前那位视频网站老板终于回国，接受采访时明确表示与横行总裁只是点头之交，网上对于王俊凯的风评一下子扭转过来。尽管《夏秋》的定档仍然悬而未决，但是横行花低成本引进的一部泰国冷门电影成为了票房黑马，并且赚足了口碑。横行股票一路走高，董事会内部对于王俊凯的不满最终偃旗息鼓。  
   
这期间王俊凯几乎每天呆在公司，持续工作，持续失眠，整日整日地不睡觉，整日整日地喝酒抽烟。老爷子一点办法也没有，只好派了一队医生和护士在公司待命。横行的业绩蒸蒸日上，北京的天气渐渐变冷，王俊凯突然很想去一个温暖的地方。  
   
春节过后，他跟老爷子提出要去新西兰。老爷子问：“你一定要去吗？”王俊凯说是的，紧急的事情都已经告一段落，他想休息一下。只去一个星期，对公司也不会有太大影响。“而且我很久没看到Mike了。”Mike是王俊凯高中时期的住家，住在奥克兰北岸。老爷子看了王俊凯一眼，说：“你去可以，但是不能再喝酒抽烟。”  
   
王俊凯说不清自己想去新西兰到底是因为那里是他曾经生活了五年的地方，还是因为那里是他曾经想要带王源去结婚的地方。后一个理由，如今看起来太过讽刺。于是王俊凯把他想去新西兰的愿望归结于那里现在所处的季节，在北京一点一点包裹进冬天的时候，新西兰正沐浴在夏日的阳光下，无论风景还是温度，都是王俊凯最喜欢的。  
   
管家给老爷子端了杯参茶，说：“我查过了，王源先生现在住在奥克兰的西区，隔北岸很远。而且少爷之前在奥克兰读书的时候，几乎没有去过西区。这次去新西兰，碰到王源先生的可能性也应该很小。”老爷子把参茶拿起又放下，管家问：“如果您不放心，那我还是找人跟着少爷？”老爷子摆手，“随他去吧，派人反而会引起他的警觉。而且就算两人真的遇到，我想王源也不会见他。”  
   
王源的画技见长，乍看上去，杯是杯，壶是壶，苹果是苹果，香蕉是香蕉。汉娜说你现在可以试试画你的螃蟹和汤圆了，王源笑了，说我现在比较想画长长的海滩。  
   
王源画海滩的机会很快来了。汉娜要和她女儿Rachel一起去斐济旅行。Rachel住在北岸，家里还有个中国小学生，叫Lee。Lee每天要上学，没法跟着一起去旅行。汉娜问王源能不能帮忙，去Rachel家住一个星期。王源说可以，他现在除了画画也没什么事，而且北岸有港湾和沙滩，他也很想去看看。  
   
火车站旁边是个商场，王源觉得渴，去商场的超市里买水喝。超市对面是一排卖食物的摊位，其中几家卖的是中国的面食，摊位前排了长长的一队人。王源在收银台前面排着队，百无聊赖地看向前面。人群中他忽而看到了一个熟悉的侧面，愣怔不过半秒，他急急地从收银台前的通道挤到超市门口。门口的感应器响起来，超市人员过来拦住他。王源越过他们去看超市对面的人群，仍旧熙熙攘攘，但是没有他的侧面。王源颓然垂下头，明白这不过又是思念的幻影。  
   
Rachel已经在院子里等着了，一看到王源就送上了热情的拥抱。她要去赶飞机，拥抱过后又匆匆说再见。需要注意的事项Rachel已经贴在了冰箱门上，王源边喝水边凑上去看。  
   
Lee早上7点起床，9点上课，下午3点放学，晚上9点之前必须睡觉。上下学有校车接送，所以王源只要给他做饭陪他玩就好。手机里跳出一条短信，是Rachel，说她忘记写了，Lee每个星期六要去隔壁Mike家学下国际象棋。王源看了眼时间，等着Lee放学。  
   
Lee只有7岁，从上海过来的小孩子，一下校车就蹦蹦跳跳着去亲王源。街道往下走就是海滩，王源带Lee去捡贝壳。海浪轻轻柔柔地扑到沙滩上，缓缓退后，留下小小的海螺和螃蟹。Lee专注地往身上堆沙子，王源把沙子从他身上拍下来，教他盖城堡。  
   
“Checkmate！”Mike笑着去看王俊凯。王俊凯把棋丢开，说好久没下了，输得真快。Mike说你不是好久没下，你是心不在焉。王俊凯笑笑，问他饿不饿，要不要去把馄饨给他热上。那馄饨是王俊凯从火车站旁边商场里的一家中国面店买的，Mike很喜欢那家店的馄饨。Mike扶着椅背站起来，说馄饨晚点再吃，你陪我去海滩走走。  
   
Lee远远地看到了Mike，扬着手里的沙子大声跟他打招呼。Mike笑着回应，跟王俊凯说也是一个中国孩子，周六在我这儿学国际象棋。王俊凯听着，扶Mike慢慢往前走。  
   
王源急匆匆跑来，把冰淇淋往Lee手上一放。“诺，你要的蓝莓味。”刚刚Lee的的城堡堆了一半就嚷着要吃冰淇淋，王源拗不过，跑回街上给他买。Lee小口啃掉最上一层的蓝莓碎，眨巴着嘴说：“我刚刚又看到了一个中国哥哥，跟你一样好看的中国哥哥。”他说着往前方指，“你看，就在那儿。”王源一心给他拍衣服上的沙子，并不抬头看。“好的，我知道了，但是现在该回家了，我给你做饭。”  
   
王俊凯的房间没什么变化，窗台上还放着他之前的吉他。他高中时学过一阵子吉他，也经常给Mike一家弹。Mike的妻子Melissa过来喊王俊凯吃晚饭，见他对着吉他发呆，说好久没听你弹了，晚饭以后给我们弹弹吧。  
   
Lee晚饭后窝在沙发上看动画片，王源把碟子放进洗碗机，听到隔壁断断续续传出吉他声。王俊凯调了好久的弦，然后弹起了Take Me Home Country Roads. Mike 和Melissa打着拍子，跟着吉他声哼唱起来。吉他的伴奏和歌声混在一起，王源不觉听得入了神。新西兰大概是一个能让人快乐的地方，他想。那天之后，他每天晚饭以后都能听到吉他声。干净简单的旋律伴着不远处海浪的声音，傍晚的风也变得轻快。  
   
一个星期不短，但是Lee不让人操心，时间就显得很快。转眼就是星期六，吃过午饭以后，王源领着Lee去隔壁下国际象棋。Mike每个周六都免费教附近街区的孩子下国际象棋，已经坚持了十几年。他的车库里摆了几张长条桌，坐了一大排孩子。Mike要一一给他们指导，只能简单和王源打了个招呼。  
   
Melissa把王源带来的酒放去酒架，给他端来刚烤好的Cookie。她听Rachel说王源在学画画，她自己是小学的美术老师，问王源要不要去看看她的画。她家里有一个专门的画室，里面有素描、有水彩，还有油画。  
   
王源突然在一幅素描前停了下来，半天不动。Melissa转过身来，看他脸都白了。她关切地问王源是不是不太舒服，王源稍稍整理了表情，问画上的人是谁。Melissa说是家里以前住过的一个孩子，住了整整五年，已经是家庭的一部分。王源不说话，盯着那张他不能再想念的脸。Melissa 接着说话。他这个星期一才回来看了我们，在家里住了六天。原本是星期天回中国，但是因为有事就提前走了。你带Lee来之前，他刚出门去公交站。要是我早知道你在Rachel家里，就该邀请你过来。他这几天晚饭以后都给我们弹吉他，弹得可好听。噢，对了，他是从上海过来的，你也是……  
   
王源突然说了声对不起，飞快地跑出了门。公交站在街区的拐角，王源知道车已经开走了，但是他没有办法，他一定要去看一眼。他心心念念的人在隔壁住了六天，他每天傍晚可以听到他的吉他声，可是他甚至都没有见过他一面。  
   
王俊凯在木椅上坐着，心想新西兰的公交这么多年来还是老样子，晚点得厉害。他百无聊赖地踢着地上的石子，时不时抬头看看车来的方向。  
   
王源在离公交站不远的树下停住了，他感到无法呼吸。王俊凯，他的王俊凯就在前面，可是他却无法再往前。他已经想不起和王俊凯多久没见了，面前的人好像瘦了一点，表情更加严肃，眉头似乎无法舒展开来。王源的脚步不可抑制地往前，可是又恍然大悟般停住。他和王俊凯的结局已经是一眼就可以望到头的事情，看得到头的事情为什么要做呢？  
   
白色大巴的巨大身影终于出现，王俊凯站起身来。车门关上，车子向前，王源开始往回走。  
   
傍晚去接Lee的时候，王源跟Melissa道歉，说下午突然想起来家里有事才匆忙离开。他又去画室看那幅素描，王俊凯大约十七八岁的年纪，目光清澈，眉头微皱，下巴有坚毅的线条。Melissa说你好像特别喜欢这幅画，王源说是啊，这幅人物素描画得真好。  
   
元宵节那天奥克兰的中央公园办了灯节，几乎把整个奥克兰的人都聚集起来。王源跟着人群一起往前，依次走过各种动物形状的花灯。他想起很久以前，有个人在他耳边说：“真希望过几天是元宵节。”因为元宵节可以名正言顺地吃汤圆。  
   
汉娜家附近有个中学，校长是汉娜的朋友。学校需要一名中文老师，校长通过汉娜找到了王源。王源的生活一下子忙碌起来，备课、上课、放学。他过得充实而规律，会早起跑步，会去泳池游上几圈，也会参加学校及社区的聚会。周末偶尔跟着汉娜去看Rachel，也会跟Lee一起去隔壁学一个下午的国际象棋。王源有时候想，这样真好，都没有想王俊凯的时间。  
   
可是，想念王俊凯的心却是无可奈何。  
   
他仍旧没法用笔将王俊凯画得真切，于是开始写。原本只是打算记录自己的心情，后来渐渐有了一个模糊的大纲，一个发生在传媒集团大总裁和小说版权小助理之间的“霸道总裁爱上我”式的老套故事。他看着已经码了好几章的内容，突然觉得需要一个名字。“元坑”两个字自然而然地冒了出来，是第一个坑啊。王俊凯似乎也是上帝给他挖的坑，第一个也是最后一个坑，永远写不尽，永远填不完。只能别无选择地跳下去，然后甘之如饴地万劫不复。  
   
新西兰的冬天不太冷，至少对王源来说是这样。但是对新西兰人来说好像不是，再多冒着热气的咖啡也没法将寒冷驱散。王源笑着跟使劲搓手的同事说，你真该去感受一下中国的冬天。不过那里现在是夏季，你得再等上一个季节。一旁的校长凑过来说，去感受一下中国的夏季也不错。  
   
学校一年一度的school trip要来了，去年去的日本，今年轮到中国。他们需要一个带队老师，王源是不二人选。王源对于回中国这件事情是抗拒的，他怕他忍不住，他怕他会不受控制地想回到那个人身边。可是面前二十双生动的眼睛盯着他，他也没法拒绝。  
   
那二十个孩子是学校选拔出来的，也是他中文兴趣班的学生。一路上格外兴奋，围着王源问中国哪个地方最好玩。王源领着他们从南半球到北半球，从中国的北方到中国的南方，爬过长城、涉过长江，游过西湖。王源整日操心着那帮孩子，等缓过神来，发现已经到了行程的最后一站。酒店的窗户看出去，可以看到东方明珠。王源后知后觉地想，竟然又回到了这里。  
   
一同带队的老师叫Jess，之前在F大进修过中文。F大那边的老师听说Jess带了一队学生来上海，于是邀请他们去参加F大第二天举行的国际留学生文化节。Jess很高兴，可是王源却犯了难。他心里有隐隐的担心，同时又有隐隐的憧憬。他不知道这担心，这憧憬来自哪里。毕竟王俊凯去F大的可能性几乎为零，毕竟这座城市那么大，而他们的缘分那么浅。Jess不解地问：“有什么问题吗？”“没有，我觉得很好。”  
   
会场很大，中间是舞台和座位。两边是各国的习俗和教育展，后面的长条桌上放着各国的糕点。王源跟着那群孩子吃得不亦乐乎，后来经会场人员提醒才乖乖坐去座位看表演。表演带有各国的特色和风情，但是几个节目之后就是领导讲话。王源耐着性子听了两个人，最后压低身子站起来，打算溜去后面吃糕点。  
   
主持人的声音响起来：“下面有请横行传媒总裁王俊凯为我们带来精彩发言。”王源的动作一滞，猛地站起身来。有人示意他挡住了视线，王源仍旧只是呆愣愣站着。王俊凯穿着深色西装，没有一点改变，还是那样一出场就让人移不开眼。他靠近话筒，目光望向台下，开口打招呼的一刹那话语忽然停住。  
   
王源快速往门口走，留下一个匆匆闪过的背影。王俊凯猛地丢下话筒，往台下去。工作人员试图过来询问情况，被王俊凯一把推开。底下的观众一时间弄不清台上的状况，纷纷试图站起身来看个明白。那个王俊凯在梦里肖想了千百遍的身影一下子隐去了人群里，越来越淡。王俊凯重新拿回话筒，冲着底下喊：“我知道你在这里，为什么不出来？不让我靠近你没有关系，不让我参与你的人生没有关系，但是请留在我可以感受到你存在的地方。所以你出来好不好，不要再离开了好不好……”  
   
没有回答，只有越来越混乱的场面。王俊凯几乎要声嘶力竭地喊出他的名字，话筒就在那一刻切断。  
   
王源逃了出来，泪流满面。  
   
王俊凯受邀参加F大留学生文化节不能算是偶然，因为他之前资助过F大的汉语交流项目。而他之所以答应去F大演讲，也是因为那个地方或多或少会让他想起王源。他去F大演讲之前，由于连日熬夜感染了风寒。从F大回去以后，风寒加重，最后竟演变成肺炎。他在床上躺了一个星期，期间一直不断说胡话，每一句里都是王源的名字。  
   
张围在一旁守着，内心的愧疚让他备受煎熬。后来王俊凯终于醒了，张围心里一喜，连声问他饿不饿，想不想喝水。王俊凯不答，右手去拔左手上的吊针。张围赶紧去拦，被王俊凯大力甩开。张围还要去拦，被他一拳打在脸上。“为什么把话筒切断，为什么不去帮我把他找回来，为什么……”他的身体仍然虚弱，跌坐回床上，剧烈咳嗽起来。  
   
张围一下子跪在地上，一遍一遍说着对不起。王俊凯在床上缓了一会儿，闭起眼睛，说：“你走吧，不怪你。是他自己要离开，我不应该要求他回来。”张围突然扑到床前，声音已经变得哽咽：“不是的，不是的，不是王源先生自己要离开，老爷子之前去找过他，我没告诉您，对不起，对不起……”  
   
老爷子在亭子里打太极拳，王俊凯突然走过来。老爷子招呼他：“来得正好，跟我一起练练吧。你病刚好，更要活动活动筋骨。”王俊凯说：“爷爷，我不是来打拳的，我是来跟您辞职的。”  
老爷子停下，双眼盯着他，问：“你辞职以后打算干什么？”  
“去找他。”  
“他不要你，你还要去找他吗？”  
“不是他不要我，是您让他不要我的。”  
   
老爷子端起旁边的茶，用茶盖缓缓滤着。“我不明白你在说什么。”  
   
“《夏秋》临时撤档的原因，既不是因为预售情况不理想，也不是被广电总局叫停。《夏秋》临时撤档，是您下的命令。《夏秋》的发行，周易传媒有份。您为了补偿周易，就帮他牵线搭桥联系上了郑会长，取得了Running Star的改编权。当然，补偿周易传媒并不是您这样做的最大目的。我为了王源推掉郑会长的见面，周易传媒取得Running Star的改编权，既能让董事会不满，也可以让王源愧疚。这才是您这样做的最大目的！您在网上散布各种传闻，就是为了给王源压力。您把横行拖下水，无非就是为了逼我在横行和他之间选。但是……”  
   
王俊凯突然停住了，老爷子端茶的手一颤：“但是什么？”  
   
“但是您从一开始就该明白，在横行和他之间，我的选择从来不会是横行。”

 

  


  


元坑（30）

  


“既然这样，你去找他，我不拦着你。”  
   
老爷子的回答出乎了王俊凯的意料，他一时之间竟不知怎么接话。于是老爷子继续说：“原本想要送他去美国，但是他没有出现在机场。后来我让管家去查，没有查到任何消息。如果你知道他现在在哪，去找他之前，告诉我一下，因为我也很想知道他去了哪里。”  
   
王俊凯冷冷地看了老爷子一眼：“您认为我现在还会相信您吗？”  
老爷子仍旧滤着茶盖，专注地看茶叶在水面上打着旋儿。  
“你不信可以自己去查。”  
   
张围迟迟不肯进门，因为他没有查到任何结果，但是需要给王总的交代还是要给。  
“之前王源先生离开时，我也在暗地里查过，没有任何消息。这次去查，也是一样。那个文化节上既有来自国内各个高校的学生，还有很多国外的游学团体，一个个排查的话，需要时间。而且会场上的监控被老爷子销毁了，他这样做的原因应该是不想有关您的画面被传出去。不过没了现场监控，我们要找王源先生就更困难了。校园内的其他监控不规范，要么设备老旧，要么压根没开，找不到有用的信息。交通那边我也找人打听过了，没有查到王源先生的任何行程。”  
“文化节主办方那边问过了吗？”  
“问过了，F大的老师们都说没印象。”  
   
王俊凯靠在椅背上不说话，一只手去按压太阳穴。张围也不知道该说什么，表情懊恼地在一旁站着。公平来说，查不到任何消息不能全怪张围。老爷子除了把文化节会场的监控全部销毁以外，还事先跟F大打过招呼，示意他们隐瞒有关王源的一切信息。另外，他还把王源在国内以及后来回新西兰的一切行程信息全部销毁了。  
   
王俊凯瞥了一眼张围，见他仍是一副愁眉苦脸的样子，说：“行了，查不到消息也不能怪你。不过你小子刚刚给我汇报的这一段有模有样的，各个方面考虑得还挺周全。”  
张围“嘿嘿”地笑了，不好意思地挠了挠头。“我最近在看各种推理小说来着，跟着学了几招。”然后他又怯怯地问：“您不生气吗？”  
“我生什么气，我知道他不是真心要离开我，高兴还来不及。”  
   
但是王俊凯很快高兴不起来了。时间一点一点往后推移，他却找不到王源的丝毫讯息。期间他又去找过老爷子一次，老爷子仍旧很坦然：“我说过，我也很想知道他去了哪里。”王俊凯气得想把老爷子旁边那杯茶踢掉，但是老爷子在他行动之前端了起来。老爷子慢悠悠地吹着气，“总而言之，你要是知道了他在哪里，任何时候去找他我都不反对。但是在去找他之前，你仍然是横行总裁。横行总裁该做的事，一件都不能少。”  
   
张围再来报告没有进展时，王俊凯开始发脾气。“那些推理小说别给我读了，一点线索都找不到。”张围简直百口莫辩。王俊凯骂完又开始唉声叹气。王源是他的案件，他却不知道该去哪里破案。  
   
王源回新西兰以后照常上课。那二十个孩子仍然在他的中文兴趣班，但是王源明显感觉到他们在课上没有以前安分，大概是在中国玩野了。他把食指放在嘴边，提醒他们安静。一个孩子举手，王源示意他说话。  
“Sorry Mister, but I think I saw your husband.”  
其他孩子纷纷嚷道：“Me too!”还有一个声音在喊：“But why did you run away?”  
   
王源一下子哭笑不得，感觉自己给自己挖了一个很大的坑。这群孩子八成是在文化节上认出了王俊凯，而他们能认出王俊凯不是没有缘故。  
   
王源的电脑桌面是在韩国旅游时拍的一张照片，从正面拍的景福宫兴礼门。王俊凯的背影在画面的右侧，像是一个不经意间被框进去的路人，风把他的T恤裤子吹向一边。每次上课需要放PPT，电脑连到设备，开机后桌面会投到屏幕上。孩子们看的次数多了，自然而然地关心起照片上的那个背影。王源让他们把注意力放在红柱绿檐的古代宫门上，不肯；说照片上只是一个随手拍进去的路人，不信。王源被问得烦了，大喊道：“Alright，he's my husband!”  
   
先是一阵静默，接着是一片欢呼，继而有人得寸进尺：“May I please have his name？”  
“Sorry， class begins！”  
   
但是那群孩子似乎有当福尔摩斯的潜质，很快发现了自家老师口中“husband”的名字。  
   
王源为了让他们练习用中文自我介绍，做了一套人物卡片。那套卡片一共20张，上面有自我介绍的句式：我叫……，我来自……，我喜欢……。卡片上有人物的头像、名字和国籍，至于动词 “喜欢”后面需要补充的东西，卡片上没有规定，让学生任意发挥。为了训练他们的速度，王源把卡片设计成接龙的形式，一个说完另一个去接，20张卡片必须在2分钟之内完成。  
   
乖一点的孩子会中规中矩地说，比如：  
我叫Justin Biber，我来自美国，我喜欢唱歌，谁叫Justin Timberlake？  
   
淘气一点的孩子会故意搞怪，比如：  
我叫Selena Gomez，我来自美国，我喜欢Justin Biber，谁叫Sophie Marceau ？  
   
其余学生听到拿着Selena 头像卡片的学生说“我喜欢Justin Biber”那句时，会笑作一团，王源就不得不一本正经地提醒他们专注于练习。  
   
王源把自己和王俊凯也放进了卡片，他这样做并不是故意。他就是觉得除了名人以外应该放一些离现实生活比较近的人物进去，毕竟他要在课堂上给学生创造真实的汉语情境。  
   
卡片顺序是按人物名字首字母排列的。王源和王俊凯名字首字母一致，放在一起。但是W排序靠后，所以他们两个是那副卡牌的最后两张。  
   
那群孩子中文水平实在太烂，根本没办法在2分钟之内完成20张卡片。王源每次上课都要让他们练一次，长期坚持的结果是他们速度越来越快，眼见着就可以触到胜利的奖牌。终于有一次印着王源头像的卡片出场了。拿到王源头像卡片的孩子超兴奋，大声喊：  
我叫王源，我来自中国，我喜欢教你们汉语，谁叫王……？  
   
时间到，那孩子终于还是没有念完。王源愣怔了一秒，抱歉地看向那个孩子。之后他振奋起声音，鼓励那群孩子们，说这次只剩一个，下堂课肯定可以完成。  
   
结果下堂课有个孩子请假没来，印有王俊凯头像的卡片到了王源手里。  
   
时间只剩10秒，一个孩子鼓足了劲开始念：  
我叫王源，我来自中国，我喜欢教你们汉语，谁叫王俊凯？  
   
时间只剩4秒，王源快速拿起卡片，开始念:  
我叫王俊凯，我来自中国，我喜欢，我喜欢……  
   
时间只剩1秒，十几双眼睛齐刷刷地望向王源。他们对胜利渴望得太久，而那胜利此刻近在眼前，正向他们招手。王源的心微微颤动，终于念完：“我喜欢王源！”  
   
欢呼声响起，他们不约而同地跳起来。王源发现自己跟他们一样激动，眼里饱涨着泪水，眼角已经湿润。教室突然安静了下来。原本拿在王源手里的卡片不知什么时候跑到了另一个学生手里，其余学生围着他，目光不时在卡片上的头像和屏幕上的电脑桌面之间移动。  
   
一个学生睁着一双天真无辜的眼睛问：“Sorry Mister，is Wang Junkai your husband?”  
   
他念中文的语调太平，把王俊凯的名字念得怪腔怪调。王源忍不住想笑，可是底下孩子目光灼灼地等着他的答案。然后他用起了杀手锏：“Sorry， class begins！”  
   
教室的嘈杂把王源的思绪拉了回来，仍然有孩子契而不舍地拉着他的衣角问：“Why did you run away?”王源再一次用起了杀手锏：“Sorry，class begins！”  
   
七月上旬，Term 2结束，王源迎来了为期两周的假期。他决定去南岛旅游，第一站是Christchurch.记得王俊凯告诉过他，Christchurch春天的时候有成片的樱花。但此刻是冬天，城市里随处可见的是绚烂的涂鸦。  
   
第二站是Lake Tekapo.冬天并不是这座湖最美的时候，因为没有夏日的晴空将天的蓝色投进湖里，使湖水愈发绿得好看。但是周围萧索的树木却给冬天的湖景呈现出另一种美感。王源租了辆自行车打算沿湖骑半日，出发不久望见了新西兰最小的教堂。王源盯着教堂的窗户，想起王俊凯曾说，夏日的湖被框进教堂的窗户里，像画一样。不知道冬日的湖被框进教堂的窗户里，会是怎样？但是王源不想进去看。教堂里面有笑闹声传出，似乎是一群中国女孩子，在讨论用什么角度自拍。  
   
王俊凯仍旧找不到线索，于是仍旧只能去找老爷子，可老爷子的回答仍旧是一样的。老爷子看到王俊凯懊恼的模样，内心有些许得意。管家把冰镇的酸梅汤端过来，老爷子让他坐下一起喝。桌上摊放着一些明信片和照片，是刘灵姚寄过来的，她最近和朋友一起去了大洋洲旅游。“大洋洲现在是冬天吧，挑这么个时候去，年轻人净干这种反季节的事情。”老爷子虽然这么说，还是慢慢翻看起来。他叫王俊凯也过来，“你看，灵丫头真是越来越好看。”  
   
王俊凯问：“这是横行总裁该做的事吗？”  
“不是。”  
“哦，那我不看。”  
老爷子气坏了，当即就要用酸梅汤泼他。王俊凯快速闪开，最后又无奈坐近，一张张往下翻照片。悉尼、墨尔本、凯恩斯、惠灵顿、奥克兰……王俊凯的手指忽然停在了一张照片上。那是在Lake Tekapo著名的小教堂里面，刘灵姚和其他几个女孩子比着V形手势，笑得分外开心。湖在她们背后被框进了教堂的窗户里，一同被框进来的还有湖边上的一个人，自行车放在一边，正往湖里扔石头。  
   
老爷子此刻也看清楚了，他试图将照片盖住，却被王俊凯一下子拿起。王俊凯退开一步，望向老爷子。  
“您说过，只要我知道他在哪里，任何时候去找他您都不反对。现在我知道了，去找他之前告诉您一声，王源现在在新西兰。”  
   
王源到达Queenstown的时候是上午，把行李丢下就去了附近的Arrowtown。王俊凯说Arrowtown秋天的叶子漫山金黄，但现在是冬天。冬天也有冬天的美，王源开始在路边的长椅上喝咖啡。他又花了一天时间去Mt Cook徒步，沿路看了雪山和冰川。原本打算直接回Queenstown，但是徒步花的时间太长，就在Mt Cook的YHA住了一晚。早上起来去餐厅吃早餐，看旁边休息区域的墙上挂了吉他。王源那一刻突然很想王俊凯在身边，给他弹吉他。窗外院子里有高高的草垛，已经打了霜。王源搓搓手，往手心哈了一口白气。  
   
他第二天一大早爬起来，赶回Queenstown的YHA退房。把护照拿出来的那一刻忽然感到了疲累，可能是前一天徒步的缘故。王源恍然发现，王俊凯告诉自己的四个地方，他已经走完了。接下来，他要走自己的行程了。  
   
他决定在Queenstown多呆一天再启程，问可不可以续住一晚，前台却说床位已经被人预定了。王源又问有没有其他的房间，得到的回答是只有一个男生两人间，其中一个铺位昨晚已经有人住了进来。  
   
两人间的浴室门关着，里面有水声。上下两层的储物柜，上面一层的柜门微开着，露出蓝色登山包的一角。王源将自己的包塞进下面一层，朝浴室方向喊了一声“Hello”。两张床相隔不远，都很整洁。王源半边外套已经脱掉，一时拿不准衣服脱掉以后该丢去哪一张床。他决定等里面的人出来再考虑这个问题，于是任另外半边外套挂在身上，走去窗前拉开半掩的窗帘。窗外有湖，倒映着远山。  
   
浴室的水声停了，王源循着门把扭动的声音回头，王俊凯从弥漫的水汽中走出来。王源恍惚回到了很久以前的那一晚，王俊凯就像现在这样站在自己面前，围着浴巾，头发没擦，水珠从发梢掉下来。  
   
 “Hi.” 那个人跟他打招呼。  
   
王源径直走到储物柜前，蹲下身去开柜门。没套好的袖子拖到地上，被王俊凯捡起，给他穿好。王源伸手去拖行李，王俊凯在背后问：“即便到现在，你还是要走吗？”背包横卡在柜子出口，王源胡乱往外拽。  
“真想抱抱你。”  
他一下子没了动作，被王俊凯一把抱起。  
   
王俊凯的后颈有未干的水汽，王源用全部的气力勾住。他哭泣的时候没有声音，王俊凯的肩膀被无声地打湿。原来他睡的是这一张，被放到床上的时候，王源想。身上才被他穿上的外套，又被他脱掉。然后是浅色的毛衣、深色的长裤。王源瘦了，褪去他最后一件衣服的时候，王俊凯想。他亲吻王源的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，泪痕在舌头上留下咸咸的触感。他嵌进王源的身体，顽固而专一，倔强地将自己注入他的全部生命，不留余地。日头在窗外下沉，水鸟飞过湖面，点开一圈圈涟漪。  
   
醒来时怀抱已经空了，王俊凯翻身舒展开四肢，不觉笑了：“王源，从开始到现在，你为什么一直想要逃呢？”  
   
王俊凯雇的车子火力全开，终于在下一个站点及时赶上了王源的大巴。他大摇大摆地走进车厢，王源目瞪口呆。王俊凯敲了敲王源的肩膀，又指了指他身边靠窗的座位，说：“Excuse me.”王源愤愤地给他让出空间，然后偏过脸去不再理他。王俊凯于是开始自说自话：“我在新西兰住了五年，怎么会不知道任何一趟在新西兰的旅行都需要提前规划。机票、大巴还有旅店都要在行前订好，而且只要你想，这些信息网上都可以查。”王源把脸偏过来：“所以呢？”“所以你不要跑，因为我总能把你找回来。”  
   
王源下车的时候，回头看了一眼靠在窗玻璃上睡熟的王俊凯。“既然你在新西兰住了五年，就应该知道这个大巴一天只有一趟，而且是单线。路上没有租车的地方，你今天根本没有办法找到我。”  
   
车子看不见了，王源背起包慢慢沿着街道走。他下车的地方是一个叫Lawrence的小镇，他对这个名字非常有好感，因为翻译过来是劳伦斯，而那正是他少时最爱的一本外文名著里主角的名字。大巴径直开往但尼丁，劳伦斯不是站点，只是一个临时休息的停车点。小镇的店子里卖着或质朴或怪异，或老旧或新奇的东西。王源在一家店的旧书堆里翻出了一本没有封皮的《圣经》，询问价钱时，那个慈祥的老奶奶说不要钱，送给你。  
   
他抱着《圣经》去找旅店，进房间以后衣服都没脱，就蜷缩进了床铺。屋里的暖气还没起来，他将头埋进更深的被子里。他需要好好睡一觉，然后开始想在不改变行程的前提下，如何摆脱掉王俊凯。  
   
屋外有人邦邦地在拍门，王源嫌吵，用枕头盖住耳朵。那邦邦的声音持续着，不厌其烦、无比讨厌。王源顶着乱糟糟的头发去开门，他还没睡醒，见到屋外站着的人时，不觉睁大了眼睛。  
“你怎么……”  
“这个镇子只有一家旅店。”  
“我的意思是……”  
“我走回来的。”  
   
司机说王源在劳伦斯下了车，但是执意不肯让王俊凯下车。他们已经离劳伦斯太远，一路都是山，租不到也拦不到车，让他一个人下去太危险。但是王俊凯说，我可以走。  
   
“你去租别的房间。”王源说着就要关门，被王俊凯一把撑住。  
 “我想跟你一起，我可能发烧了。”  
   
王俊凯不是可能发烧，是已经发烧了。他走了十几公里，身上的汗被山风一吹，立马冷在衣服里。王源去探他的额头，热得厉害。镇上的诊所和药店早已关门，王源喂他吃了点超市买的panadol，然后一遍又一遍地用冷水给他擦脸。他身边没有温度计，只能用手给他测体温，眼见着王俊凯的身体在自己的掌心底下越来越烫。到半夜的时候，王俊凯已经烧得有点不清醒了。  
   
王源急了，决定用偏方。汉娜对针灸感兴趣，经常去拜访一个华人中医。她有次带着王源一起，王源在边上坐着，听那个医生聊了一下午的刮痧。他决定给王俊凯刮痧，但是手边没有必需的工具。事到如今也讲究不了那么多，他快速从房间的柜子里拿出一个茶碟，又去包里翻出一小瓶橄榄油。  
   
王源把王俊凯翻了个身，脱掉他上身的衣服，让他的背对着自己。他倒了点橄榄油在掌心，轻轻在王俊凯背上揉开，然后用薄薄的茶碟来回刮动。王俊凯背上的痧点渐渐出现，形成红色的一片。王源刮得小心翼翼，生怕王俊凯不舒服。  
   
刮痧是个体力活，王源的手臂不一会儿就变得酸痛，鼻尖沁出了汗珠。王俊凯突然叫了王源一声，王源连忙去应，问是不是不舒服。王俊凯说是，王源说那我轻点。他重又拿起茶碟，却被王俊凯背着手按住。  
“不是背上，是趴着，趴着不舒服。”  
   
王源说我帮你翻身，王俊凯却将他的手按得更紧了些。但是他此刻没有力气，被王源轻易地抽出了手，将他扶到正面。王俊凯胯间鼓了起来，王源无奈地看着那一块，想趴着能舒服吗？他动手去解王俊凯的裤子，又看了一眼那人烧红的脸，低头含住了他。王俊凯试图阻止：“你会生病的。”王源不理会，含得更深了些。他心里在轻笑：“一起生病好了。”  
   
王俊凯第二天好了很多，两人坐下午经过劳伦斯的大巴去了但尼丁。王俊凯没好全，王源也无心出去玩，只在奥塔哥大学的校园里走了走，顺便写了几张明信片。大部分的时间，他和王俊凯窝在旅馆的壁炉前，听木柴在里面烧得噼里啪啦。他们住的背包客栈，需要自己做饭。王源在新西兰大半年，厨艺较之前有了很大进步，不过仍然上不了台面。他原本做的是意大利面，却总有办法叫它尝起来像中国炒面。王俊凯边吃边赞叹：“地道的中国风味。”王源一眼剜过去：“你闭嘴。”  
   
在但尼丁窝了三天以后，他们飞回奥克兰，然后又径直坐车去了汤加里罗。原定的计划是先歇一晚，第二天一大早去走越山步道。可是王俊凯的病藕断丝连，没再烧起来却咳嗽不断，显然不能再去山里吹风。旅馆前台非常热心地送来了柠檬味的感冒颗粒，王俊凯喝了以后就感到困倦，枕在王源腿上昏昏欲睡。醒来已是第二天中午，王源不在身边。王俊凯赤着脚就出了旅馆的大门，张围抱着鞋喊他。王俊凯问你怎么来了，他支支吾吾地说老爷子不放心，派他过来。  
   
王源决定一个人去走步道，因为他需要独自思考的时间。汤加里罗是行程的最后一站，他需要想清楚，行程结束以后该怎么办。王源自己非常好办，接着上课、备课，继续过好规律充实的每一天。可是王俊凯呢，总不能一直留在新西兰。何况这并不是一个留或走的问题。而是一个怎么选的问题。王俊凯会怎么选，王源清楚。他不清楚的是自己希望王俊凯怎么选。只有王源的人生，和除了王源以外王俊凯可以享受到的人生，王源不知道自己更希望王俊凯选哪一种。  
   
王俊凯和张围到达步道入口的时候被拦住了。山里面突降暴雪，路已经封了。早晨进去的一批人，已经在里面困了四个小时。王俊凯命令张围等在原地，然后挣脱阻碍冲了进去。  
   
王源从入口反方向的林子里走出来，他先看到了张围。本还在疑惑张围怎么会来时，一看到他脸上要哭的表情，再听到周围指挥救援的声音，立刻明白了怎么回事。张围眼睁睁着看着王源消失在入口处，哭都哭不出来。  
   
“王俊凯！”声音一脱口即被风暴席卷而去。王源被脚下的雪绊住，扑倒在地。天压下来，乌沉沉的。然而早晨的时候，当他站在汤加里罗越山步道的入口，天还很高，澄澈一片。那时候他看着入口的路牌，突然发现自己并不想要一段没有王俊凯的旅程。入口对面的林子里传来溪流的声音，欢快得如同他想通的心情。  
   
肆虐的风声里似乎有人在喊他的名字，王源挣扎着抬头，看清前面那个模糊的轮廓并非自己的幻影。还好来得及，还好来得及。王源手脚并用地爬起，不顾一切地往前，风雪在他身后，像烟花一样炸开。

 

  


  


元坑（完结）

  


王俊凯，出去以后你想干嘛？”  
“和你结婚。”  
“好啊。”  
“你呢？”  
“和你结婚，还有……更文。”  
“什么？”  
“我有没有跟你说过我在网上更文？”   
“更文？”  
“对，更文。我们走了这一路就没更过，再不更估计要掉粉。”  
“写的什么？”  
“螃蟹总裁爱上我的故事。”  
“说给我听听。”  
“好啊。”  
   
张围已经在入口守了四个小时，眼见着天一点一点黑下来。期间不断有徒步者被救出来，张围一次又一次扑上去打听消息，却问不到任何结果。在他几乎要绝望的时候，一个台湾的徒步者说他见过两个年轻人，亚洲面孔，一个穿着蓝色的防雪服，一个穿着绿色的防雪服。“穿绿色防雪服的人好像脚扭伤了，被穿蓝色防雪服的人背在身上。我当时走在离他们不远的地方，风大得移不动步子。后来能看到前面有个山洞，那两个年轻人先进去，我本来也打算进去，可是还没走几步，山上的碎石突然垮下来把洞口堵住了。现在救援的人正在想办法清那些碎石……”  
   
张围一下子跌坐到地上。四周仍然混乱一片，风声、救援声、哭喊声混在一起，张围却好像丧失了听觉，什么声音都听不到，眼前的一切仿佛一场静音播放的灾难片。他的神经冻住了，根本不敢去想一个洞口被堵死的山洞对于他们王总来说意味着什么。  
   
太阳升了起来，照散窗玻璃上蒙的一层水雾，落在白色的床单上。张围把花放进瓶子里，在床头柜摆好，素净的病房瞬间多了几抹生动的色彩。他站直身体，恭敬地问向房间另一头：“您看要不我在这里守着吧，您一夜未合眼，需要好好休息。”老爷子眼光在两张病床上停了一会儿，说：“你跟我一起出去，让他们好好睡。”  
   
点滴在透明的瓶子里一滴滴往下，规律而安静。王源做了一个很长很长的梦，梦里先是一片白，后来变成一片黑，可是他心里没有一点害怕的感觉，因为他被拥在一个怀抱里，那个怀抱营造出只有他的世界。黑暗中出现了光亮，王源看清那束光线来自窗外。他猛地坐起身来，手腕忽然感到了疼痛，这才发现自己吊着点滴。王俊凯在他对面的病床上睡得安稳，王源悬挂着的一颗心终于放下来。脸上不知从哪里来的一阵清凉，王源用手去摸，原来是眼泪。他拔掉腕上的针管，想即刻爬去对面的床上，却又小心翼翼不敢弄出声响。眼泪在脸上恣肆挥洒，王源掀开被子，紧紧抱着王俊凯躺下。  
   
耳边感受到熟悉的呼吸，王俊凯缓缓睁开眼。王源睡在他耳侧，脸上的泪痕将干未干。王俊凯不敢动，生怕惊扰了抱着自己的人。他小心去吻王源脆弱的睫毛，知道自己不会允许这个人再以任何方式逃离。见他第一眼，王俊凯就知道自己对王源的渴望来自心底最荒芜、最黑暗的地方。王源是他最压抑的欲望，最清醒的睡眠，最坚强的脆弱，最绝望的抗争，最无声的呐喊、最偏执的占有、最不甘的失去。他，是不能没有王源的。  
   
王老爷子的手在门把上停住，透过门上的窗户，他看到原本躺在各自病床的人睡到了一张床上。医生的话仍句句在耳：“王少爷在封死的山洞里困了十二个小时，鉴于他对于幽闭空间的恐惧，没有出意外简直是个奇迹。”王老爷子一直以为自己要求王源离开是天经地义的，他也一直以为王源不过是王俊凯一时的执念，迟早会成为可有可无的人。如今看来不是的，王源是自己孙儿的氧气，如果他要王源离开，剥夺的不仅是王源的爱情，还有王俊凯存在的意义。  
   
尽管已经确认过王俊凯的安全，但是再次醒来看到他近在眼前的脸，王源仍然感到难以置信。王俊凯看他一脸呆滞滞、木愣愣的表情，不觉去刮他的鼻子：“傻了？”王源半晌开口，说：“你亲亲我。”王俊凯双手捧起他的脸，揽到自己唇边。  
   
门打开来，王老爷子咳嗽了一声。王源急急忙忙想拂开王俊凯的手，王俊凯却顺势抓住他的手腕，将王源整个锢在自己怀里。他亲了亲王源的头发，然后抬起头打招呼：“爷爷。”张围端了一个果盘进来，老爷子背过身。王俊凯又叫了一声“爷爷”，老爷子仍是背着身，最后终于回头，却是望着王源。老爷子说：“我同意。”  
   
王俊凯恢复得很快，可是王源还是对他的身体紧张兮兮，总是强迫他休息。王源自己也已经没什么大碍，就是在雪地上扭伤的脚仍然不方便。他惦记着学生，不顾汉娜的劝阻坚持去上课。王俊凯说我陪你，王源不乐意，叫他回去躺着。王俊凯不跟他废话，伸手将他拦腰抱进车里。  
   
一到班上，学生就开始欢呼，教室里充满了雀跃的空气。王俊凯不解地看向王源，却发现那人耳根都红透了。王源站在台上，表情有些羞赧，话语吞吞吐吐：“Well，he’ s hmmm……”   
“Your husband！”  
台下不约而同、异口同声、铿锵有力。  
   
王源颇有些无奈地看向王俊凯，王俊凯却笑得讳莫如深、意味不明。王源脸更红了，一回头却发现投影设备已经开启，自己的电脑桌面投在屏幕上，画面右侧正是那人被风吹变形的背影。  
   
有学生默默去讲台的抽屉里翻出了那套人物卡片，其余学生非常自觉地围成一圈。王源哭笑不得地接过其中一张卡片，上面的头像是自己。王俊凯站在圈外，一个孩子扯了扯他的衣角，把他拉进了圈里，递上一张卡片，卡片上方是他的头像。  
   
卡片接龙开始：  
“我叫Adam Lambert，我来自美国，我喜欢唱歌，谁叫Angelina Jolie？”  
……  
“我叫Justin Biber，我来自美国，我喜欢Selena Gomez，谁叫Justin Timberlake？”  
……  
我叫Selena Gomez，我来自美国，我喜欢Justin Biber，谁叫Sophie Marceau ？  
……  
时间还剩10秒，王源深吸一口气：“我叫王源，我来自中国，我喜欢王俊凯。”  
王俊凯看了一眼王源，紧接着说完：“我叫王俊凯，我来自中国，我喜欢王源。”  
   
时间到，欢呼声伴随着铃声响起。王俊凯紧紧扣住身边人的手，深深吻在他的额头。  
   
周六王俊凯领着王源去了Mike家。Lee正下着国际象棋，一看到王源立马从椅子上蹦下来，欢快地跳到他身上。他在王源怀里蹭了一会儿，发现了一旁的王俊凯，大叫道：“就是这个中国哥哥！”王源愣了一会儿，恍然明白自己那天在海滩上错过了什么。Mike吃惊不小，他看王俊凯揽着王源，摇头叹自己早该想到的。Melissa倒没那么吃惊，她笑着看向王源，说终于知道他喜欢那幅素描的原因。  
   
王俊凯照例要和Mike下一盘，这回他的状态与上一次全然不同，下得全神贯注。黑白棋子胶着了好久，最后王俊凯险胜。Mike满意地点头，离开椅子去指导其他的孩子。王源坐到位置上：“我们来一局？”王俊凯方才的状态却一去不复返，被王源接连赢了好几盘。王源才不会傻到以为自己的棋技已经好到能胜过王俊凯，严肃地敲桌子：“王俊凯你不要放水！”王俊凯表示无辜，王源眼珠一转，说：“你输了这么多盘，要拿什么赔？”“你想让我拿什么赔？”  
   
他将王俊凯推进了房间，王俊凯非常自觉地开始脱衣服。王源却一把将窗台上的吉他塞进他的怀里，嫌弃道：“大白天的你脑子里在想什么啊？”王俊凯坐去窗台上，拨动琴弦。王源本是打算认真听的，但是王俊凯衣服解开之后没扣，松松垮垮地披在身上，看得王源心猿意马，忍不住去闹他。他隔着吉他凑上去吻王俊凯，王俊凯一下子弹不动了，手抚上王源的背，将他按到身前。王源的衣服碰到琴弦，划下断断续续的音符，弹出一室的旖旎。窗外仍是冬天，屋内的春光已然开始乍泄。  
   
冬阳很好，天碧蓝碧蓝的。王俊凯在王源身上流连了一下午，丝毫不觉浪费了屋外美好的天气。日头未落之前，他们去了海滩。海浪软绵绵地上岸，扑打着沙滩，温柔缱绻。王源专注地玩着沙子，白沙的质地细腻柔软，粘得他满手都是。王俊凯将手伸进沙里，若有若无地勾着王源的手指。海边空气潮湿，带着点咸味，王源只觉得呼吸困难。海水幽深，王俊凯的眸色更深。他忽然说：“很想再去一次Lake Tekapo。”王源调整了一下呼吸，笑：“看海水的时候就不要去想湖水。”可王俊凯接下来的话却让他刚刚恢复正常的气息再次乱了节奏。  
“当年去Lake Tekapo环湖，骑了一半就折回了。那时就想以后再去一趟，带着喜欢的人，把湖环完。我想在星空下，在帐篷里，在篝火旁，和他做爱。”  
   
沙滩往下，是一片礁滩。海风在此处变得急躁，推着海水极速往前。王源被一股无形的力量推着，一步步后退，退到最后，背触上礁石。他看着眼前步步紧逼的人，努力使自己的字句连贯：“这里没有星空，没有帐篷，没有篝火……”王俊凯将王源锁在自己和礁石之间，话语咄咄逼人：“可是这里有你。”海浪激烈地侵袭上岸，在礁石上撞碎，打成巨大的白色水花，发出一声又一声回响。  
   
王俊凯第二天带着王源去了以前的高中，由于是周末，铁门关着没法进去。整个校园被一排白色的围栏圈着，王源的手指划过一道道木条，问：“王俊凯，你高中就没有喜欢过的人？”“没有。”王俊凯回答得非常笃定。王源非常满意，手指顺着那一排栅栏，继续往前。“但是初中有过，可能也不算喜欢。”王源忽而停住了，等回头时已整理好脸上的表情，笑得善良天真：“你告诉我。”  
   
“那时候还在国内上初三，跟着学校的一个夏令营出去玩。去的重庆一个古镇，那个古镇街上都是老旧的铺子，唯有老街尽头的一家鬼屋是时新的东西。小孩子对旧的东西没兴趣，要求老师进鬼屋玩。我是不能进那种地方的，可是自尊心作祟，没有提一句就跟着其他同学进去了。进去没走多远就感到眼前一黑，老师和同学在前面没影了，我还在原地分不清东西南北。喉咙像被什么扼住了一样，我在黑暗中胡乱摸索，想要寻找一个支撑的点。快倒下的时候忽然被一个人扶住，光线太暗，我看不清那人的脸，只能摸到短短的头发，是个男生。我已经听不到声音了，却能感到嘴唇上软软的，空气从嘴唇张开的缝隙一点一点渡进来。”  
   
王俊凯说完了，但是王源以为还有后续，安静等着，可是王俊凯始终没有开口。于是他问：“那个救你的人，你最后知道是谁吗？”“不知道，等我清醒过来的时候，身边只有老师同学。”  
“你是否一直忘不了那个人？”  
“不知道，或许只是一种感觉。”  
“没有想过去找他？”  
“无从找起，有时候怀疑那只是我窒息的一刹那生出的幻觉。但是，”王俊凯顿了顿，还是说完：“但是我记得他身上有薄荷的味道，你，你身上的味道跟他很像。”  
“为什么现在告诉我这些，你不怕我介意？”  
“因为我现在整个都是你的，我不想瞒着你。”  
   
王源不说话，沿着围栏继续往前走。王俊凯不知道王源现在的心情，站在原地没动，任他跟自己拉出很长一段距离。王源突然转过身，朝他喊：“那个鬼屋门口是不是挂了一个南瓜灯，镂空的鬼面，但是一点都不恐怖，反而有点好笑？”  
“你怎么知道？”王俊凯大声喊。  
王源忽然笑开了：“原来是你！”他望着王俊凯恍然若梦的脸，喊：“那时候初一，急救课上才学的人工呼吸！”  
   
王俊凯不知什么时候来到了王源的身边，手不自觉去摸他的头发，短短的。王源仍旧对着他笑，王俊凯忽而表情变得严肃：“这么说，你在急救课上也对别人做过人工呼吸？”王源真是服了他的关注点，笑得眼睛弯弯。“课上只看过老师演示，真正实践还是对鬼屋里的那个人……”王俊凯仍愣怔着，王源接着说：“后来我听到声响，猜有人折回来找你，就赶紧跑了，因为还是有点不好意思。可惜他们那时没喊你的名字，不然我就能早点知道你。不对，我应该把你扶到亮的地方去，那样就不至于没看到……”王源的话没能说完，剩下的语句被全数卷进了王俊凯的吻里，字字深情。  
   
他们回去的时候，Mike和Melissa刚和来思视频完。她以前因为和王俊凯关系好，平日里经常来，跟着Mike学棋，也和Melissa一起画画，因此和他们的关系也格外好。王源坐在不远的沙发，一边听Mike和王俊凯提来思的近况，一边摆弄脚边一只胖乎乎的小白猫。可是那只猫醉心于一团毛球，不怎么搭理王源。王源也不恼，手掌抚过它柔软的皮毛。后来Mike被Melissa叫到院子里去帮忙，王俊凯立马坐去王源身边，将他捞进怀里。他见王源两颊并没有鼓鼓的，故意笑道：“这回倒没有吃醋？”王源傲娇地扬起脸：“我可是比她还要早见你的人，我是比很多人都要早见你的人。”  
   
王俊凯不能在新西兰久呆，他想王源跟自己回国，可是王源不想半途把自己的学生扔下，坚持要把余下的两个term上完。重新见面的两个人又重新分隔两地，靠消息和视频维持联系。王源原以为自己早就适应没有王俊凯的日子，最后还是发现太高估了自己。对王俊凯的思念像花一样疯长，一直从春天开到夏天。他们学校结课是在12月中旬，正是接近圣诞节的时候。新西兰特有的圣诞树上已经缀满了花朵，枝头一片火红。王源望着那一树花开，切实感受了在夏日里过圣诞节的气氛。这不是他第一次在夏天感受圣诞节，上一次刚来新西兰不久，满心满眼都是离开王俊凯的悲伤，麻木的感官觉察不到一丝欢乐。这一次，终于有心情好好感受，却已到了离别的时候。尽管如此，一想到回去以后就可以见到王俊凯，他的心又忍不住像枝头繁花一样灿烂。  
   
学校结课当天是全校的集会，按照惯例，要集体跟离职的老师说再见。王源看学生和同事都神神秘秘的，知道他们肯定给自己准备了惊喜，可是仍旧装作不知情的样子，故意不戳穿。集会上确实准备了惊喜，只是王源没想到那个惊喜还包括王俊凯。  
   
孩子们用毛利战舞来送别王源，这无疑是最高的礼仪。王源说不出话，眼泪毫无预兆地涌上来。老师们的眼角也已经湿润，纷纷走过来拥抱他。后来人群往外退，留王源一个人在中间。身后的帘幕突然拉开，一个人迎面朝他走来，一步一步，分外笃定。王俊凯已经来到了王源面前，他伸手进怀里，掏出一个绒面盒子。盒子打开，是那枚曾经戴在王源手上又被他摘掉的戒指。而另一枚一模一样的戒指，早已戴在王俊凯手上，从未摘去。王俊凯看着眼前的人，说出了曾经一样的话语：“王源，我们结婚吧。”  
   
王源事先不知王俊凯要来，早已买好了回国的机票，经济舱。王俊凯让张围去买同一航班的票，而且位置一定要是王源旁边。王源不同意王俊凯坐经济舱，但是王俊凯说没问题。“你知道我因为山洞那次因祸得福，现在已经没有任何症状。而且你是我的氧气，我想和你坐一起。”王源才不管他怎么说，怎样都不同意。王俊凯没法，叫张围去订头等舱。但是他不放心王源一个人坐，于是张围坐到了王源旁边的位子。  
      
王源照例一上飞机就开始睡，醒来时候发现自己靠在一个肩膀。他猛地坐起来，发旋处翘起一簇呆毛。王俊凯忍不住用手去抚，看着他的眼睛，说：“我的肩膀给你靠了一路，你知道么，王源？”王源无言以对，他不能把王俊凯再赶回头等舱，就只好把头偏向窗外，故意不看他。王俊凯揽过他的脸侧，将他的脑袋重新带回自己肩上。“以前让张围跟着你，怕你在地铁上睡着乱靠别人的肩膀，可是从来没有发生过这种情况。我跟张围换位置之前，他一直坐你旁边，你也是老老实实睡觉，没把头靠他肩上。”  
“哦。”王源闭着眼睛，满不在乎地应了一声。  
王俊凯偏头吻上他的耳朵：“所以王源你有没有发现，你睡觉喜欢乱靠肩膀的习惯，可能是因为我坐在你身边。”  
   
王源的公寓还是老样子，只是他没住几晚，就被王俊凯软硬兼施，逼迫他搬去了对面。早在王源回来之前，王俊凯就不动神色地将办公地点重新移到了上海，老爷子也只好睁一只眼闭一只眼。王源重回写吧上班，因为业务原因与横行往来频繁。工作方面倒相当顺遂，唯一让他烦的是，每次去横行，都会被横行总裁以各种理由留在总裁室。一留一个下午，窗外盛世太平，室内兵荒马乱。  
   
王源在网上更的那篇文也已经完结，因为工作繁忙，更完以后就没再管。一天有个人找上门来，说要买《元坑》的版权，拿去拍网剧。王源一下子警觉起来，问：“你不是横行派来的吧？”那人递上名片，说：“我是周易传媒旗下卓越影视的版权经理陈铭。”王源哑然失笑。说起来要不是王俊凯那时搅局，自己早该见过陈铭，不至于这时候认不出人来。他万万想不到自己卖了那么久的小说版权，竟然还有卖自己小说版权的那天。惊喜过后是庆幸，还好他写小说的时候长了个心眼，没用真名，不然这算公开横行总裁隐私呢，还是自曝恋情？  
   
周易开出的版权金非常丰厚，但是王源更倾向于版权入股的合作形式。合同签订的时候，他只拿了小额的版权金，但是在网剧项目中占了一定的股份。网剧导演知道王源长期从事内容方面的工作，对观众喜好有很大程度的了解，于是请他直接参与编剧。与此同时，启点的“网文出海”计划在海外取得了不俗的成绩，写吧输出的作品在读者中的反响尤其强烈。由于那部作品的翻译是王源出资，他也有权参与后期分成，而且分成的数额相当可观。王源将这笔钱全数投进了网剧项目，直接提高了他在这一项目中的股份。这样，原著作者兼编剧王源，摇身一变，成了制作人。  
   
王源很想Karry和Roy出任网剧的男主角，但是他们是炙手可热的大明星，片酬不菲，而且估计腾不出档期。他还在犯难，Karry和Roy却不知从哪里听到了消息，主动找过来。他们愿意出演，王源自是求之不得。同时他又担心是王俊凯在暗地里帮自己，脸上犹犹豫豫的。Karry和Roy力证清白，指天发誓说绝对不是受王俊凯指派。  
   
王俊凯是真没找过Karry和Roy。事实上，他压根不知道王源要拍网剧这件事情。王源自己没提，而王俊凯的心思一直被其他事情占据。他从回国以后，就开始默默筹划婚礼。而且在婚礼这件事上，他处女座的强迫症发挥到了极致，任何小的细节都力求完美。王源一天下班以后问他能不能腾出两个星期的时间休息，王俊凯说不能，我忙。他确实忙，每天一做完工作，就马不停蹄地过问婚礼的事情。  
   
王源故意叹口气，说：“本来还想和你一起去冰岛。”  
“冰岛？”王俊凯的语气忽然一紧。他筹备中的婚礼正是在冰岛举行，是要给王源惊喜的，难道已经被他察觉了？  
“嗯，冰岛。”王源把自己卖了小说版权，又参与网剧拍摄的事情说给他听。网剧下个星期开机，要去冰岛取景。而王源作为原著作者、编剧、监制，有权带家属。  
“所以王先生，你要跟我去冰岛看绿光吗？”  
王俊凯笑了，看起来原本打算在王源生日当天举行的婚礼，可以提前了。于是他说：“好啊，王先生。”  
   
“这就是我想写的结局，是happy ending，很好，对吧？”  
“对。”  
“是吧，我也觉得。”  
   
王源埋低头，在王俊凯的怀里躺得更紧了些。王俊凯在黑暗中抬起手，取掉手上的戒指，放在唇边吻了一下。然后他牵起王源的手，将指环戴在他的手指。王俊凯的指环在王源手指上稍稍显大，可是王源却说：“真好，刚刚合适。”王俊凯抚过他的脸，说：“让我亲亲你。”  
   
石块不断掉下来，阻断了洞口最后一缕光线，也隔绝了洞外肆虐的风声。整个世界变成了一个混沌的整体，安静得只剩下拥抱、亲吻和呼吸。


End file.
